(10) New Beginnings: Life Changes
by C.C.Squirrel
Summary: Join us, the Paradise family, for the continuing story of Ethan Cord, former gunfighter now Sheriff of Paradise, Colorado a revitalized mining town. We will have many adventures, surprises and amazing discoveries along the way. We begin June 1901 just after his marriage. Ethan has been a single father/rancher raising five children. His sister's four children and a friend's nephew.
1. The Cat's Away, The Mice Will Play

**New Beginnings: Life Changes**

Ch.1

 **While The Cat's Away, The Mice Will Play**

* * *

 _(Thank you to everyone who reviewed the wedding chapter of New Beginnings: A Fresh Start. Panda s Eagle thank you for the very kind guest review for A Fresh Start ch. 59. I've seen your reviews before and I appreciate your comments. It's great to know you enjoy the stories. Thank you to Guest who said the story "leaves a warm place in my heart" as that was lovely to hear. Thank you to "Guest" who said it was excellent.)_

 _***A special thank you to Rachel whose museum photos inspired me to include the pulley pantry idea._

* * *

 ** _Background of the series:_**

For anyone new to the story or just needing a refresher :-). Ethan Cord is a former gunfighter who took custody of his sister's four young children after her death in 1897. The children were raised moving from place to place with their parents traveling theater group in and around St. Louis, Missouri during the late 1800's. Their father was abusive to the children and left his family a year before his wife's death from tuberculosis. He was discovered to have been killed after the children were living with their uncle. Ethan adopted his niece and nephews and three years later adopted a friend's teenage nephew as well. Claire, now 17 and Joseph, now 14 were only twelve and ten when they took over raising their two younger brothers as their mother performed and later suffered from her illness. Claire has been the young lady of the home acting much like the mother of the family. Being new to raising children, Ethan has learned on the job with help from friends. During the last year his son, Ben, suffered through scarlet fever leaving him emotionally younger than his age of ten. Ben, with the help of his family, has progressed to acting more his true age except for times of stress. Most of his early memories are gone and he only remembers his time with Ethan. Ethan has recently married Delphie who is trained as a nurse's helper/midwife and is the sister of the town doctor.

The children are Rob age 17, Claire age 17, Joseph age 14, Ben age 11 and George age 10. The two eldest children have just graduated from a high school type of coursework and entered into a year-long engagement with future spouses Alex Hale age 17 and Cecily Blackstock age 16. Alex is the ward of Ethan's deputy Mitch Williams. His parents live in Boston, Massachusetts, having left Paradise after the death of their young daughter from scarlet fever. Alex wished to stay behind to finish school and to be with Claire. Cecily is the daughter of the couple who now owns and run the town boarding house.

 _ ***** As with previous stories in the series, there will be corporal punishment at times. This fits the childrearing ideas of the times.**_

* * *

 _Life Changes: Ch.1_

* * *

"Claire?" George asks as he and Ben set the table for breakfast.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't Papa and Mama come home to stay after the wedding? Why did they leave? I thought they were going to sleep here Saturday and go to church with us yesterday."

"Well George, when men and women get married they take a trip alone to spend some time with just each other. Pa and Mama stayed overnight in town after the wedding and caught the six AM train to Denver yesterday. They'll be home in nine days to be with you boys. Until then it's up to us to keep the ranch. You two will continue to do just as you do when Pa is home. You'll do your chores and help out around the house. Rob and Joseph will need you to help them just as I know you will help me. We're going to be busy, boys. We have a special surprise to create before Mama and Pa come home. I'll let Rob explain to you what that is." Claire answers as her older brother walks into the kitchen.

"What surprise, Rob? What are we going to do?" Ben asks.

"I'll tell you while we eat. Where's Joseph? He was not out in the barn."

"I'm here. I was in Pa's room. I was checking once more to see if our idea really will work. I think it will." Joseph explains sliding into his chair as Rob and Claire put the biscuits, jam, pancakes, a platter of bacon, bowls of scrambled eggs and pitchers of milk on the table.

"Joseph! You aren't allowed in Pa's room without his 'mission! You didn't have it because he's not home! So, _you_ are going to be in trouble when he gets home."

"PERmission is the word, Ben. No, I won't be in trouble. He won't even know I was in there." Joseph says passing the biscuits to his younger brother.

"Yes he will 'cause I'll tell him! You are going to be in trouble. Prolally housebound for weeks! You just wait, Joseph. You'll see!"

"Ben," Rob says quietly.

"What?"

"The word is probably not prolally. I'm in charge until the parents return. I gave Joseph permission. Now eat. We have a lot to do this morning." Rob informs the boy.

Watching the boy cross his arms and scowl down at his breakfast, Rob is just about to order him to eat when he hears his name.

"Rob?"

"What is it, George?"

"Pa left Claire and Joseph in charge too. You make it sound as if you are in charge of everyone. That's not true. Not telling the truth is wrong, Rob."

"Excuse me, then. Ben, I should say, Claire, Joseph and I are in charge. Is that better your honor, Judge George?"

"Yes. Much better, sir." George giggles.

"What time are the men coming?" Claire asks.

"About one o'clock. We need to have everything we can move by ourselves out of the rooms by then. We'll leave the table here for now but move the small things out." Rob tells her.

"We can't move that chiffarobe. I tried to slide it and it won't move. I'm not sure about parts of the bed either. The headboard and footboard are thick oak and heavy. I think we can lift the chest and I know we can move the coatrack, the mattress, the clothes and little things. The nightstand is heavy but you and I together can most likely move it."

"Why are you going to take all of Papa's things out of his room? He's not coming back like you said, is he? Did he leave us forever? Do he and Mama don't want us now that they are married?" Ben asks beginning to get teary-eyed.

Looking over at Claire, Rob shakes his head in exasperation. The child can go form bratty to obstinate to tearful in less than five minutes. Then turning to Ben, he explains "It's alright Ben. Pa is coming home, I promise. We are going to fix a better bedroom for him and Delphie. Some of the men from town are coming out to help us expand it and maybe even fix the kitchen better too. What do you think about a bigger kitchen space? We won't trip over each other trying to get the food prepared and served. We won't be having to eat at a crowded table built for four when there are now seven of us either."

"Where's the new table going to come from? We don't have time to send for a new one. It takes weeks to get furniture. Remember when we first moved here, Claire? It took weeks just to get our beds delivered from St. Louis."

"I know, George. I'm surprised you remember as you were not quite six yet back then."

"I remember. We had one big room where you, Joseph, Ben and I slept. At first, we slept on hay mattresses on the floor. You stuffed hay in something and we slept on it. Papa hung a curtain so you could pull it shut when you were dressing. Then we got beds. Ben and I always stayed in one bed. You and Joseph each had your own bed. Will we need a new bed for Mama?" George asks.

Sending Rob a "You take this one" look, Claire just shakes her head.

"No, George. We don't need a new bed. Your Mama will sleep in the same bed as Pa. That's what married people do. Now, hurry up and finish eating. As I said we have a lot to get done this morning." Rob answers.

"But where will we get a new table from? I need to know, Rob."

"We built one, George. Rob and I have already finished it. We're going to get Mr. Delaney to carve a design along the edges of the top. He's going to have it finished by Wednesday or Thursday of this week. You and Ben can help us move the table inside when it's ready." Joseph explains.

"How can we get that big table through the front door? Will we have to take down the door? I don't think Papa will like it if we take off the door, Rob." George asks.

"No, we don't need to take down the door. We have the table in two parts with the legs on each half and then fit it together once it's inside. We've just got to get it finished." Joseph tells him joining the conversation to give Rob a break from the stream of questions.

"Are you building chairs too? We have to sit on benches when other people come or we have to sit at that little table Papa sets up." Ben asks.

"We aren't building any chairs. We have enough chairs. I don't know about the little table and benches, Ben. I would think it might still get used in a large gathering. Now, what's for dessert tonight? After we do all this work, we deserve a big treat. Rob, how about letting us go to town to eat and that way we can have ice cream." Joseph answers changing the subject to something his brothers will be interested in.

"YES, let's do that, Rob." Ben agrees. "Claire will be tired and so will you so you won't have to cook when we eat in town!"

"It's way too early to decide something like that. Let's get these dishes washed and start moving things out of Pa's room. You boys clear the table and put the scraps in the bucket. I'll wash, Joseph and you dry. Claire can be moving clothes already."

"Yes, Boss." Joseph teases as he moves to the sink.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Ben is happy to see Chris has brought Aaron and Alyssa. With Caleb there that means more kids to play with.

"HI BEN!" Aaron yells from the wagon as they drive into the yard.

"Aaron, sit down! You don't want to fall under the wagon wheels!" Chris scolds.

"Now before you two race off, here are the rules. You do exactly as the adults and that includes Rob and Claire, tell you to do. If you are asked to help with a job, do it without complaint. We may not need you for everything but let's go find out, shall we?"

"Yes, Papa. We want to help." Alyssa replies.

"Hello Rob, what can we do to help? The children are here to help as well."

"Hi everyone. We need the kids to move the dishes and pots from the kitchen. Claire has sheets spread out over by the garden. We planned to put everything there."

"Kids, go report to Claire and do as she says." Chris directs his children.

"Hi, Ben. Are we going to get to play at all or just work?" Aaron asks quietly as he walks up to his friend.

"I don't know. So far all we've done is work. We had to help move furniture and other things. Did you know the men who came already have torn down the walls inside? They've made no walls around Pa's and Claire's bedrooms."

"Claire's room was behind the kitchen. Mr. Blackstock says we should add a top floor to the house. He says it's easy and they can do it in a few days. Rob is thinking it over."

"Would you have a room upstairs then? I wouldn't want to have to climb stairs. It's too far from the W.C. and the kitchen." Aaron tells him.

"Hmm, yes. I hadn't thought of that. I'll keep my room downstairs and everybody else can go upstairs." Ben answers as they walk up the front steps.

* * *

"Here you are boys, this is the last of the cooking pots. Alyssa, please take this platter and put it with the dishes. After that everyone come back and we'll have cookies before we start moving the pantry." Claire instructs the children.

"Are we going to move the food outside too? I heard one of the men say we were moving everything out of the kitchen." Caleb asks as he accepts his large pot to carry.

"I don't believe that will be a good idea, Caleb. I'm afraid Pepper, Shadow, Ginger, and the other animals might decide to serve themselves if we leave our food outside. I don't want them to have a picnic with our supplies. We'll have to move it into the cellar for now." Claire answers as the kids all giggle at the thought of the animals having a picnic.

"Do you think the chickens would eat eggs? I know dogs do from when Pepper ate up the Easter eggs." Aaron asks George.

"I don't think they would since hens lay eggs. They'd eat our oats though and peck at the rest. Pepper and the cats would eat the meat if there was any and put their noses in the cream, butter, and milk."

"Ginger and Shadow love cream and milk. They will drink right from the cows. We can be milking and shoot a stream at the cats and they catch it in their mouths!" Ben informs his friends.

"Claire? Are we done for now? Can we go play, please?" Ben asks.

"Yes, but don't wander off. Stay where you can hear one of us call if we need you. Also, remember the barn and yard rules boys. Alyssa, you go with them, sweetie. I don't need any more help right now so go enjoy the pretty day."

"Let's go outside!" Ben calls leading the dash for freedom.

* * *

"Rob, Joseph, Claire, come into the front room so I can discuss some ideas with you." Mr. Blackstock requests watching as the children play chase in the front yard.

"Mrs. Blackstock sent along an idea for your new kitchen. I wanted to share it with you three to see if you would like to have one installed. Claire, have you ever seen a pulley pantry?"

"No, sir."

"It's a contraption to use for keeping dairy goods and other perishables handy and safe. It's designed to be lowered from the kitchen into the tin box which is built on the floor of the cellar but stretches up to right below the opening in the floor. The shelving unit fits inside this box. What you do is put your things on the shelves, close the container and then lower it down into the cellar. When you need something you just pull it back up."

"How tall would this be?" Joseph asks looking at the drawing of a four shelf unit.

"I suppose that depends on how many shelves you would want. It could be anywhere from four to six feet. We'd have to have the tinsmith make it from galvanized tin. The shelves wouldn't be much bigger than a standard size cooking pot or bowl."

"So we'd cut a hole through the floor then?" Joseph asks. "I don't know if Pa would want us to cut into the floor that way. What do you think?" He asks Rob who has been studying the design.

"Yes, we would cut into the floor but the tin chute would be attached to the floor. We'd make a special space with the pulley system just for this. It doesn't take much room."

"Claire? Is this useful? Would it be something we need do you think?" Rob asks not answering his brother as he continues to think.

"It would be nice to have. We wouldn't be climbing up and down the stairs to the cellar so often. It would really be wonderful in winter to not have to go outside in the cold. Now we just store things on the shelves down there and risk mice or bugs getting into our dairy products. Having the cats go down and patrol helps some but I still see mice at times. We used to keep extra tin containers and glass jars of milk, cream and butter in a bucket and lower it into the well back before we had a root cellar."

"I say we do it then, Mr. Blackstock. We all seem to be in agreement it is something we can use." Rob confirms as he lays the sketch on the small table they've left inside. His idea to leave the kitchen table where it was had been overruled as they needed room to take down the outside wall as well. The men assured him they would cover the opening with a wagon cover stretched over the opening when they left for the day.

* * *

While the adults are busy inside, the children entertain themselves.

"I'm tired of playing chase now. Let's do something else. Can we play in the barn?" Caleb asks George.

"Yes, but we can't play in the lofts or with the horses. We can take turns on the disc swing."

"Hmm, maybe. Let's go see what we can find to do in there."

"What about your bow and your real arrows set? We can take that and play with it." Aaron suggests as they look around the barn.

"I want to swing. George, will you push me?" Alyssa asks.

"Yes, I'll push you and you can do me too." George says following her to the rope swing. "We aren't allowed to use the bow and real arrows without a grown up with us. Remember that, Ben? You better take the wooden pointed ones not the stone arrowheads."

Rolling his eyes and frowning at his brother Ben says "The grown-ups are all too busy to come with us. C'mon boys, let's go play Robin Hood. We'll take turns with the bow and the real arrows. The wooden ones don't work well. We have to move out away from the house though we can't be seen."

"Bennnn, you are going to get in trouble."

"Be quiet, George. No one will know as long as you stay quiet. You will won't you?"

"Yes, but I don't like this at all."

"Stay here and play with Alyssa. We'll be back soon and play something together." Ben tells him as he, Caleb and Aaron walk out the back door.

Helping Alyssa climb up to sit on the round seat of the rope swing he mutters to himself,

"Why do brothers have to be so difficult? I'm not trying to boss him, just keep him out of trouble. If Rob finds out he took those arrows out without him, Ben will get a spanking!"

"Rob spanks you?" Alyssa asks having heard him.

"He doesn't very often but he will when Pa isn't home. This isn't the first time Ben has done this. The last time, he nearly shot Rob in the leg! He got in big trouble for it too."

Twirling around in circles on the wooden rope swing, Alyssa is quiet for a few minutes before asking,

"Do you think your Papa and Miss. Delphie are going to stay gone a long time? My Papa told me all about honeymoons and said the married people stay away from home. I wouldn't want to go to the big city. It's too big and noisy. Horses and buggies and those awfully loud automobiles that try to run over you. Do you like the city, George?"

"I didn't know you'd been to a big city before."

"I haven't but I read in a story in one of our magazines about those automobiles and I remember hearing talk of them. I like where I am. It's quiet and no automobiles here in Paradise. I'm staying here with Papa forever."

"Even when you grow up and get married? Alyssa, you don't live with your Papa when you are old enough to be married. Rob and Claire won't live here when they get married. Claire told me they would be having a home of their own. I don't like it but she said I could come to visit her when she and Alex have their own home. I'm happy that won't be for a long time. Pa said they couldn't get married until a year from now. Rob either. Rob is going to marry Cecily, did you know that?"

"I did know they were going to get married someday. They're always together in town. Where do you think they will live when they don't live here?" Alyssa asks as she climbs off to give George a turn.

"I don't know about Claire and Alex. Maybe they can just live here with us until Alex finds a house. Rob's Uncle Vern had a farm and Rob owns that land now. He's talked some about building a house out there."

"He told your family about wanting to move away? I doubt your Pa would want to hear about him wanting to leave when he's not married."

"Not to Pa about moving away, just he's talked to Joseph and I've heard a few things they've said. He wants to have his own ranch, I guess. He has talked to Pa about that. Pa's not too happy with the idea of Rob trying to run a ranch at his age. Rob has told Pa about how he thinks he should do on _this_ ranch. He thinks we should have cows, not just gentle Army horses. Pa didn't like to hear that either. They've argued some about it. I've heard that too."

"You hear a lot don't you?"

"Yes. I stay quiet and listen and they don't remember I'm there. Ben gets sent away because he won't just listen. It's been a while since the others left. I hope they aren't going too far away. Would your Pa be upset if he knew Aaron was using real arrows?"

"Umm-hmm. He would say that was dangerous. George?"

"What?"

"I'm thirsty and hungry. Can we go inside do you think?"

"They'd ask where everyone else is so we'd best stay here. I can bring you a dipper of water from the well if you'd like."

"I'll wait. I wanted lemonade or strawberry swizzle. Claire is a good cook. I love the swizzle."

"You're so silly. You don't cook drinks. She puts a little vinegar, water, sugar and crushed strawberries in a jar and shakes it up. Then she puts that in a pitcher of a little more vinegar and water and stirs it all together. That's not cooking, that's mixing." George tells her as he spins in circles.

"Hey, guys! We're back. Caleb almost got a rabbit but Ben and I got nothing." Aaron announces as the three boys come into the barn a few minutes later.

"I'm not a guy, Aaron! I'm a girl! I'm also hungry so let's go inside." Alyssa answers her twin as he puts his arrows back in the crate where they are kept.

"Hold on a minute. We have to get the rest of this put up." Ben answers coming in the back door.

"Alright, we have the bow and arrows back where they were and no one can tell we used them. Let's go see if we can have a snack yet." Ben says to the other children gathered around the front doors to the barn.

* * *

Walking inside, the children hear "So we would need to raise the roof then? Can we do that without having to take it apart and build a new roof?"

Swapping glances at that news, Ben and George ease closer to the kitchen where the discussion is taking place.

"We can, Rob. Would you be interested in this idea? It will create at least two new rooms up there."

"I like the idea but how much is all of this costing?"

"Now that is not any of your concern young man. I told you already that this expansion project is the town's wedding gift to your parents. We've taken up a collection and many are also going to donate time or materials to get this project finished before your Pa gets home. We are moving fast but it will be done correctly. Claire, Joseph, are you in favor of adding an additional floor to this house?" Mr. Blackstock asks.

"It sure sounds like a lot of work, sir. I like the idea, however. We could use the extra space, I do know that. We're going to have a lot of projects going all at once. The expansion of Pa's room and the kitchen, adding a new covered porch all the way across the front and side of the house, now you're talking about adding a new floor too. That sure sounds like more than we can do in a few days." Joseph speaks up.

"It will get done. I can promise you that." Mr. Blackstock assures them.

"I like the idea as well. This house has been too small for a long time. I think Mama would enjoy a larger home." Claire exclaims before turning to look at her brother. "Rob?"

"Okay, I say let's do it. Joseph and I are good with a hammer and have building skills. We'll both pitch in and help wherever is needed."

"That's great news as we will begin tomorrow right after breakfast. I'll bring six men to work, counting myself. The lumber will be delivered tonight so we'll be ready to begin. You, young people, enjoy the rest of your evening." Mr. Blackstock tells them before heading home.

"Uncle Chris? Uncle Matt?" Joseph asks looking over at the two remaining men. "Do you think we've made a good decision? Will Pa be pleased or angry?"

"Joseph, I think Ethan will be shocked and then pleased. I agree with Claire, this home is too small. I know Delphie will appreciate the extra space. Linnea enjoys our larger bedroom. " Matt answers.

"Ethan will balk at the idea of so many pitching in for a gift but he will accept it. Now, how about we all go to town for supper? You can't cook with all the things spread all over. Would you come, Matt?" Chris asks.

"We'll be delighted, won't we Caleb?" Matt asks turning to look at the group of kids in the entryway. "We'll swing by the house and get your Ma and sisters too. They can use a night out instead of cooking."

"I'm ready now!" Aaron answers as Rob says "We need to get ready, boys."

"I was talking to Ben and George, Sir Aaron. I know you are ready." Rob replies rubbing the boy's hair.

Joseph asks "Do we have the tarp pulled tight enough around the outside wall?" as they gather to load into the wagon.

"It's pulled as tightly as we can get it. I checked a few minutes ago. It's not going to rain and the tarp is around the sides so I'd say we're fine. Would you drive? I'm ready to just ride after all this planning."

"Yes. Everybody in and ready?" Getting a flurry of "Yes, we're ready" in response. Get up there!" Joseph calls to Maggie and Will as he urges the horses into a trot.

"We get to eat in town so that means ICE CREAM!" Ben tells George as they ride.

"Ice cream is only after you eat vegetables and meat, Ben." Claire reminds him from her seat in front of the two in the wagon bed. The wagon now has two seats, one for the driver and a passenger and another behind it.

"Claire?"

"Yes?"

"Someday you're going to be a good Ma. You have had a lot of practice already." Rob calls to her.

"Too much practice. I'm ready to not be one for some time to come." She answers.


	2. Building and Beginnings

**New Beginnings: Life Changes**

Ch. 2

 ** _Building and Beginnings_**

* * *

By the third day of having twelve men around all day, Claire has decided to spend the day visiting Cecily in town. The noise of the hammering and the people traipsing in and out are too much to take. Leaving the boys with Rob and Joseph she takes her basket of sewing and heads for quiet as soon as breakfast is finished.

Washing up the few dishes they used, Rob begins to list the events that they hope will occur that day.

"Joseph and I will help build the porch while the other team builds the walls for the upper floor. Ben, George, I want you boys to do as you did yesterday. You will be the water boys taking the buckets of water with the dipper to the men. You will also be helping by picking up dropped nails and pounding bent nails straight. We need your help to keep everything moving."

"We can do that, can't we Ben?" George answers looking at his scowling brother.

"All we do is little things! I want to build too. I can hammer. Can we have a turn to build, Rob?"

"I'll see when we get to the part of laying the boards in for the porch. First, we have to build the bottom to connect the two porches. It's good that we have front and side already done and just need to build the connecting part. Ben, helping with the water is not little things. It's saving us time not having to stop to go get a drink."

"I really like how Papa and Mama's room stretches all the way across the side of the house now. I say it's two times longer than it used to be. The kitchen seems a lot bigger now too. With the stove in the middle, it seems big. Are we going to get the new table today? I want to see it."

"Not yet, George. We have to finish building inside, at least get the upper-level floor in first. We don't want anything dropping on the table. I think we may be able to get it tomorrow though. We'll see."

"Did they figure out where to put the stairs yet?" Joseph asks having dried the dishes and put them back in the basket. The family was only using a few dishes each meal to keep the rest packed.

"I believe the final plan is to put the staircase at the end of the kitchen. It's not going to be that wide so it won't be taking up to much room."

"Rob, who's going to sleep in your room if you move upstairs?" Ben asks.

"I suppose we'll just keep it empty for now, Ben."

"If you move upstairs, you and Claire will have awfully big rooms. They're going to be the whole house wide aren't they?" Ben asks next.

"No, we're only going to have the front half to use for our rooms and the back half will be for storage space. You'll see when we get it walled in, how it will look."

"Well, you're going to have to walk bent over 'cause the roof is close to the floor." Ben declares as he shows his brothers what he means.

Laughing at Ben's waddling stooped down in a crouch, Joseph says "Ben you really do a very good imitation of a chicken. They'll have room to stand straight. Remember what Uncle Matt told us. He knows how to build the roof higher."

"The wagons are here, let's go greet the men. Remember boys, you are to stay where Joseph or I can see you. I want cooperation and obedience from both of you. If someone tells you to do something, you do it. No backtalk, no arguing and especially no disobedience. Do you understand? Ben? George?"

"I won't cause trouble. I want to help, Rob." George answers.

"I understand," Ben replies opening the front door.

* * *

Seeing all four wagons full of more building supplies and men riding on top of the boards, George says "There's a lot of people, Rob."

"Hello, Cord family. We brought extra hands today." Mr. Blackstock calls as the men begin to unload the wagons.

"Good morning. Thank you for coming to help today." Rob replies speaking to all of the men.

"Well, we've already decided who is doing what so let's get started. Matthew will be out after lunch. He is going to close the general store at lunch. Chris is unable to come today. He's taking the jail duty. There was a little trouble in town. Someone decided to break into the mercantile and help themselves to Axelrod's supplies. Needless to say, he is mighty upset. Mitch and Chris are looking for clues."

"Where do you want Joseph and I to be?" Rob asks Mr. Blackstock. As self-declared head of the project, everyone answers to him. He and Matt have the most building experience of the men but all have completed projects such as building walls and floors before.

"Let's get you boys started on building the extension for the porch. You'll help Abe, Jonathan, and Swen. The rest of us will be working on the roof. We want to disassemble it if possible. Alright, groups let's get started. We need to get as much done as possible today. We have to be finished by Saturday at noon. That will give the women time to do whatever it is they are planning that afternoon and Monday. If I know Ethan, he may not stay the full nine days. We need to have this extension done by the weekend."

"That's a huge amount of building, sir," Rob says looking up at the roof.

"Ethan will not return to an unfinished home. We'll get it done." Mr. Jamison answers before Mr. Blackstock.

"That we will." another speaks up as he begins unloading lumber from the wagon.

"Let's get the ladders up. Bring the rope and saws along." Mr. Jamison calls to his team.

Watching the men unload long thick boards, George asks Joseph "Are we going to get to help as Rob said?"

"I believe so but first we have to watch as the men set the posts. See the holes in the ground? They'll pour cement down in them and set the posts. That will be the foundation for holding the porch. Let's go watch them mix the concrete." Joseph replies walking towards the men currently pouring bags into tall metal barrels.

"Mr. Johanson?" George asks having watched bags of what he thinks of as white dirt being poured into barrels.

"Yes, son?"

"Why are you mixing white dirt with water? How is that going to help hold up posts? Joseph says it will but if it rains the dirt will just wash away."

This brings much laughter to the men causing George to bristle with indignation and swipe his eyes of the unexpected tears. Used to his Papa, Rob and close family friends answering his or Ben's questions, it hurts his pride to have the men laugh at his questions.

Seeing the boy's reaction and him turn and walk away, Rob follows, pulls him aside to comfort him.

"It's alright, George. Don't cry. That's not white dirt, it's a mixture of sand and ground up rocks. They mix it with water to make concrete. Concrete will dry and harden into something very much like rock. Rain and other weather won't hurt it at all. If you have questions, go ahead and ask me or Joseph. The men are not used to children questioning things. Some boys are told to be quiet and stay out of adult's business. We aren't like that in our family and the men don't know this. For right now, how about you and Ben just watch and I'll tell you what is going on when I can. Okay?" Rob asks with a quick squeeze to the boy's shoulders.

"Yes, Rob," George answers, still blinking back tears.

* * *

While the work on their home is being done in Paradise, the newlyweds are enjoying time together free of responsibilities. Having spent the first couple of days after the train ride, in the hotel room, Ethan has brought his new bride to the marina.

"Have you ever been on a sailboat Delphie?" He asks as the couple relax on a bench watching the boats pass by.

"No, the only boats I've been on are a rowboat and then the steamer from Ireland. The steamer was not much fun. We weren't able to afford good tickets so we spent the trip below deck in steerage. One large room with twelve or more people packed together. Luckily we were able to get bunks as Amy and I arrived earlier than some. Those latecomers slept on the floor. No blankets were provided. We at least had a thin blanket but no pillow. The smell was not pleasant. Many were seasick. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be mentioning unpleasant memories."

"No, I want you to share your memories. Experiences are part of what makes us who we are. Let's not worry about the other's reactions. If we have something we wish to share, let's just do so. Agreed?"

"Yes, Ethan. I agree. Would it be possible for us to go on one of those boats? I believe gliding across the water would be something I'd enjoy."

"Let's go ask in the restaurant. There may be someone who will take us on a boat."

* * *

After discussing the possible sailboat trip while Delphie was enjoying pie and coffee, Ethan returns to the table. Waiting for his own pie and coffee, he explains what he's learned.

"I spoke with two men who have sailboats. Mr. Greenwood was nice enough to let me rent his boat for a couple of hours. He also told me all I need to know to operate it."

"Ethan, not to make it sound as if I don't believe in you, but is it safe? I can swim but weighted down in a dress, petticoats, pantaloons, ankle boots, I doubt I'd do well if we fell in the water."

"The water is not choppy at all. The boat has rails along the sides so you'll be safe. We'll just be floating on the water. There's not much wind today so we won't be moving quickly enough to capsize. Will you do me the honor of sailing with me Mi'lady?"

With a low giggle, she replies "I will be honored, your Lordship. Let's go now."

"Now? I haven't had my pie or coffee. The Lady will wait. Her Lordship has declared it so."

"Hmmpff. His Lordship better eat and drink quickly then. His lady might sail without him." Delphie replies eyes twinkling with laughter.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, enjoying the feel of the wet breeze on her face, Delphie says "We need to build a sailboat. This is quite fun."

"We have nowhere to sail in Paradise that I'm aware of anyway."

"What about the lake? We could start a tradition of sailboating on the lake where we have picnics."

"We just might. Ben would love it. So would Joseph. Those two thrive on adventure. Too much so as they've both found plenty of trouble to go with the adventure over the past few years."

"I'd like to hear about how you came to be the children's father. Will you tell me? Perhaps some about their mother as well."

"I will tell you how we came together but then let's not talk of children for a while. We are supposed to be on a honeymoon. I love the children but I also love time away from them. Are you sure you wouldn't rather speak of something else?"

At the long look he receives, Ethan reluctantly begins the story of how he became the children's guardian.

"I was working in and around Paradise as a hired gun. I've told you my background and how I came to be proficient with guns. Mostly, I worked as a guard at the mine but also did some work for the local sheriff if he needed me. My sister was married and living in Missouri so we had drifted apart. I went to visit once when Claire was probably six or seven. George was only a small baby at the time. I didn't get along with Lucy's husband and didn't stay very long. The man rubbed me the wrong way and was forceful in his speech with my sister. I didn't see any abuse and Lucy wouldn't talk to me about their relationship, not that I asked much. You know that some men are of the old school of thought. They are in charge of women and children. The family obeys the male."

"I don't like that way of thinking. Marriage should be equal in raising a family. I'm of the more modern thoughts. I know men are the ones who provide but women are capable of more than just being a homemaker!"

"Easy there, don't rock the boat with your ire. I agree with you. I am a modern thinker as well." Ethan replies teasingly.

"Not when it comes to your daughter's clothes you aren't. You really should let up on her about the modesty you insist on. Having her covered from neck to toes isn't in fashion or practical. You need to be more modern with that thinking."

"I'm easing up some. I did allow the dress for the wedding to end at the shoulders instead of her chin! I also allowed the vee in the neckline to end at the base of her neck. Her skirts are to the shin lately. I say that's progressive enough for now. I am not having my daughter show cleavage. She's just turned seventeen and is innocent, not some streetwalker and she will look as a young girl of seventeen!"

"Hmm, whatever you say, Ethan. She's not a child any longer. She's a young woman now, on the verge of marriage."

"Back to the story of how I came to be a Pa," Ethan says ignoring the comment. "About a year after I began work in Paradise, I received a telegram stating Lucy had died. There was also word, I had been appointed guardian. The telegram stated their Father was gone and no one was aware of his whereabouts. The children were staying with friends of Lucy's, members of the traveling stage show. I bought tickets and headed to Missouri. It was a long trip. It took days to get there as it was during the end of a hard winter. The further south we went the better the travel conditions were for the tracks."

"You just left everything to go pick up your niece and nephews? You didn't even think about what you needed for them? No house or supplies? Claire has told me you moved to the house after the children came here." Delphie asks.

"I didn't know much about children or their needs. All I knew was they were Lucy's and I was taking them. No one else was going to have them. When I arrived in St. Louis and heard their Father had abandoned them, I was worried he might interfere with Lucy's last wishes.. I did not know until after we arrived in Paradise, he had run off and left the family alone a year before. Lucy wasn't much on letter writing. Claire packed the children's clothes, what little they had, the couple they were with had packed their few possessions from the apartment Lucy kept. She had one over the town store. We gathered together all of the things I could take on a train and we came back to Paradise. That train trip was an adventure. Ben was not yet seven and George not quite six. None of the children had been on a train. Upon arrival, I was told after we spent a few days at the hotel, of a vacant cabin to rent. The cabin we have now was a kitchen, one bedroom, and a big front room with a fireplace. I curtained off the back of the cabin for the children to sleep. They had pallets on the floor for a month until their beds arrived from Missouri. We had to use the pallets as mattresses for a time before I could arrange to have feather beds made. I now own the house. We had some growing pains as we figured out how to be a family. That's a story for later. Let's just enjoy the beauty of the lake." Ethan finishes.

* * *

Back at the cabin as Ethan referred to it, progress is being made on the renovations. Having built the new wall on the expansion of the main bedroom, the team is now working on removing the existing roof. Since the roof consists of flat boards pegged together, the plan is to leave as much intact as possible and lower it to the ground until they build the walls of the upper floor.

Having been helping the men all morning by taking the water bucket to them, finding dropped nails and straightening bent nails, Ben and George are given permission to stop helping after eating lunch.

"Wow, that lunch was so good. The town ladies sending us fried chicken, hot peas, and cornbread plus meat sandwiches was nice. Having cold lemonade to drink instead of water was great. I really liked those cookies too. Do you think Claire helped make the food? Alex didn't say when he drove it all out here." Ben asks George as they take turns on the swing.

"You made me think of Alex driving the food the way cowboys drive cows. With a whip and a 'yee-haw, get along there!' I could see the baskets and jugs scurrying in front of him as he cracks the whip on the ground behind them!" George giggles.

"GEORGE. You know that's not what I meant. Now, do you think Claire made the chicken or not?" Ben asks, exasperated with his brother.

"I'm sure she did. The first piece of chicken I had sure tasted like her chicken. You know how she adds cinnamon and ginger to the cornmeal before she fries the chicken?" At Ben's nod, George continues. "I could taste the special flavor in the first piece. The drumstick didn't have that same taste though. Get off, it's my turn to swing."

"Let's go up in the loft, George. We won't go in the top one just the second one. I want to see how the kittens are doing." Ben says as he spins George on the disc swing. "Mama is going to be surprised to find we have kittens! I didn't even know Shadow was a girl! How does a grey cat have an orange kitten anyway? We have orange, black, white, grey and the black, orange and white one. What did Joseph say that one was? A cattico?"

"CALico not cattico. I didn't know Shadow was grown up enough to be a Momma. Rob was surprised when we showed him the kittens. You do remember he said to stay out of that loft and leave the kittens alone, right?"

"He's busy. He won't even know we went up there. I'm not going to bother the babies, George. I just want to look."

"I think we better do our chores. We'll be fussed at by Rob if we don't get the eggs gathered and the stalls cleaned. That's what he said we were to do after we ate. You know that too, right?"

"George, stop asking me if I know that! Can't you just have fun without talking about rules and chores? I'm going up! You can stay down here like a be-gooder or come with me. I don't care. You always have to be good all the time. Try having fun sometimes!" Ben replies scornfully as he begins to climb the ladder.

"I _DO_ have fun. I can find fun things to do that don't get me in trouble though. I don't think be-gooder is a real word anyway!" George answers frowning at his brother's back.

"Oh, the kittens are getting bigger. I think they're longer today than two days ago. The black one is bigger than the others and he's pushing the others down while he climbs on them to eat from Shadow. You have to come see, George!" Ben calls down to his brother who is at the bottom of the ladder.

Unable to resist the longing to see the kittens, George finds himself up in the loft a few minutes later. Staring intently at the small bodies crawling over one another to reach a teat, he whispers "Ben, the little white one is having trouble finding a place to eat. I'm going to help him." Reaching over the other kittens, he carefully moves the smallest to reach an empty feeding station on Shadow.

"There. Now the paleface has a place to eat. Good job, George." Ben whispers back. Neither boy wants to startle the cat family by speaking loudly.

"Paleface? That would be a great name for the white one." George says smiling at the sight of all five kittens eagerly nursing as Shadow seems to smile also. The mother cat is purring contentedly while kneading her paws.

"Shadow likes being a Momma cat doesn't she?" Ben whispers. Before George can reply, they hear the barn door open below. Instantly both boys flatten out on their stomachs barely daring to breathe.

"Ben? George? Are you here?" They hear Rob ask.

Unfortunately, George has to sneeze right at that moment and the sneeze alerts their brother to where they are hiding.

"COME DOWN! RIGHT NOW!"

When the two children are standing before him, Rob says "You aren't allowed in the loft. You know this. I also told you to leave the kittens alone and here you are up there with them! You have chores to do, go do them! I want these stalls clean and the chickens cared for. We're working on the top floor now so stay back from the house. It isn't safe for you to be there right now."

After Rob leaves, Ben says "Why do we have to stay away from the house when we live there too? He's so bossy and thinks he can tell everyone what to do. I'm going to go watch the building. I'll get to the stalls later. We only get to build on a house a few days and I want to see it!"

"Rob said to stay, it isn't safe. You heard that as well as I did! If you don't do what he says you'll get in trouble. He's in charge along with Claire and Joseph. We have to obey them, Pa said so. If you don't you'll get in a lot of trouble when Pa gets home. He might give you a whipping, Ben."

"Naw, he won't. Mama won't let him whip me. She says she doesn't like it when he whips us or spanks us. I've heard her tell him that. We won't be getting spankings or whippings anymore because we have a Mama now. You stay and do exactly as you're told like a be-gooder. I'm going to watch them put on a floor up high!"

Raking the dirty hay from Beauty's stall, George complains to the horse "Ben thinks he knows everything. He doesn't. He may call me names and be hateful but I'm the one who is obeying. Ben is probably going to find out he still will get spanked. I don't believe Papa will let him get away with being bad. You know what else? I'm not doing his side of the barn. He can do it or not do it, I don't care!" He receives a whinny and a long studying look from his listener. "Yes, I know. I do care. I don't want my brother to be in trouble. I'm not doing his job for him though. Pa said long ago that I had to let Ben learn on his own and not keep him from consequences."

* * *

Sneaking inside while the men are busy, Ben stands below the section of flooring already finished so he can see through the opening. Watching, he sees the men lay another long piece of flat wood down and hammer it to the crossbeams. Easing closer, he can see even better. Suddenly a man's voice behind him says "OUT of here young fella! Something could fall and you'd be hit. Now scram!"

"It's MY house! I can stay if I want to stay!" Ben answers scowling over his shoulder.

"We'll see about that! ROB!" The man calls up to the floor above.

"Yes?" Rob asks leaning through the opening. Then seeing Ben he says "Ben! I told you to stay out of here!"

"I just told him to stay out myself. He answered 'It's my house and I can stay if I want to stay.' I told him it wasn't safe but he doesn't listen well."

"BENJAMIN ETHAN CORD, did you answer back to Mr. McIntire that way?" Rob growls coming down the ladder from the upper floor.

"He's not my boss! I don't have to mind him!"

"Excuse me, sir. I'll be back to help in a few minutes. I need to have a few words with my obstinate little brother." Rob tells the man listening in.

"Come with me, Ben. We are going to have a talk out in the barn." Rob says through gritted teeth as he pulls the boy by the arm out the front door.

* * *

"George, I need to speak to Ben in private. Would you leave, please?" Rob asks coming into the barn with a tight grip on Ben's arm.

"Yes, I'll be picking up kindling," George answers moving quickly to leave the barn.

"Now listen well, Ben. I told you this morning just like every other day, you were to obey the adults who were working here. You also know you are to do what **I** tell you while Pa is gone. Isn't that right?"

"I suppose so. I just wanted to see. I wasn't causing any trouble, Rob. I was just looking up through the opening to see how they put on the floor. That man was bossing me and told me to scram. It is my house too. _I Live There_!"

Trying to hold on to his patience and not swat the child, Rob answers, "Yes it is your house too. I know you are curious about how we are building the top floor. I understand that but standing right below the opening isn't safe. Something could be dropped and hit you. A hammer, a board, something that would hurt. I don't want to see you hurt and neither do the men. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, this is the _very last time_ I'm going to warn you. You do as I tell you to do. You do as Joseph and Claire tell you to do. You do as the men working here tell you to do WITH NO BACK TALK! Do you hear me, Ben? Just one more time of you not obeying and your backside is going to be burning! Now I want these chores finished by the time the men leave today. I will not repeat myself. If you want to go to bed tonight with a burning bottom then you disobey me and I will grant your wish!"

"No, I don't want to."

"NO?! YOU DON'T WANT TO?!" Rob asks his voice now deep and threatening. To the young boy listening, he sounds very much like their Pa when he is upset.

Licking his lips and eyeing his brother's hands nervously, Ben quickly explains "I don't want to go to bed with a sore bottom. That's what I mean. Not that I don't want to do what you say."

"Last chance kid. I suggest you get busy on your side of the barn. Supper is in two hours." Rob tells the boy as he walks towards the barn doors.

" _Last chance kid. I suggest you get busy on your side of the barn. Supper is in two hours."_ Ben mimics after making sure Rob is far enough away he can't hear. "I just wish I was old enough to be the boss. If I was boss I wouldn't make me do horrible nasty things like clean the stalls! I'd be telling THEM what to do. Tomorrow I WILL be helping and watching or they're going to be sorry! IT IS MY HOUSE TOO SO I CAN BUILD IF I WANT TO!" Ben declares to the horses busy eating the hay George put in their feedboxes.


	3. Important Discussions

**New Beginnings: Life Changes**

Ch. 3

 **Important Discussions**

* * *

Not able to sleep well, what with having to share a room with Joseph again, Rob wakes before daylight. Looking over at the snoring lump in the bed across from him, he thinks about how much nicer it will be when he has his own room again. Having given up his room for Claire to use until their new rooms are ready, he hopes they are ready by Saturday. Rising and pulling on his clothes, he takes his boots to the front room to put on. Taking a jacket from the coat rack by the door as the morning is cool, he heads out to milk the cows and put the horses out for the day.

Hearing Rob leave, Ben sneaks out to the end of the hall. Peeking around the corner to make sure no one is up before going to the kitchen. Pulling the curtain away from the pantry he reaches up to grab the box of salt before hurrying back to his room. Sliding the box under his bed, he crawls in to go back to sleep. Just as he's dozing off another idea comes into his mind. Quietly sneaking back out to the pantry once more, he finds the jar of honey. Taking that back to his room to hide it with the salt, he pulls the covers up to sleep a little longer.

An hour later after the sun has risen and the horses are now out in the pasture, Rob climbs the new front steps wearily. This wrangling of the boys while overseeing the ranch and home improvements is much more tiring than he expected it to be. Not having Claire to keep the little boys entertained was unexpected. He thought they would tire of running after bent nails and want to do something with Claire. They had tired of it but instead of asking to stay with Claire, they wanted to be in on the projects. He just wasn't sure how capable a ten and eleven-year-old could be with building. Today would be a test as they were to help lay the boards across the connection between the porches. Walking into the kitchen, he's surprised to see Joseph already cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, thanks for starting breakfast. I've done the barn chores and the milking. The horses are in the far pasture today. It's going to be a nice day so I thought they'd like some time outside. We've kept them in for the past three days. Just help me remember to go get them again. I'm so tired, I might just forget."

"Good morning and you're welcome. I'm making scrambled eggs, fried eggs, fried potatoes, sausage, ham, and pancakes to go with toast. We don't have biscuits and I don't have time to make any. If we forget the horses, we'll hear about it from Pa. He frowns about not keeping up with the horses if you remember."

"True, but he's not here and it's unlikely we'd forget them for days! Sooner or later we'd notice empty stalls! Yes, I recall that punishment we got the time we left the horses in the pasture overnight. My behind stung for hours!" Rob replies with a grin at his brother.

"My behind stung for hours too and my ears were still singed the next day from the fire blasting lecture on responsibility we got. It's not like Paradise has a team of horse thieves loose but he acted as if there were. The horses probably enjoyed a night out for a change."

"Joseph, that's funny. A night out! Do you suppose they'd like to take a night out to go to town to visit the saloon? Oh, I'm so tired, I'm making horrible jokes. I'll be so glad when we get this building project finished. What can I help you do?"

"Me as well, Rob. My arms ache all night from hauling and hammering. You can put the pancakes on and make coffee. I know Pa disapproves of us drinking coffee but I need it to be awake today. We just won't tell him about it and he'll be none the wiser. I have everything mixed we just have to pour the pancakes."

"Alright, I'll start pouring. I see you made enough batter for three times as many pancakes as we usually have. Are we feeding the building crew breakfast?" Rob can't resist teasing.

"No, but I get hungry during the mid-morning before we stop for lunch. It's a long time from breakfast to lunch since we start so early. A few pancakes rolled and sugared would be a nice snack don't you think?"

"I think that's a fabulous idea, Joseph. I will save a stack for us to have later."

* * *

"Good morning Rob, Joseph. That smells so good it woke me. You should have called me to fix breakfast. I could've done it."

"Morning, Claire." both boys answer as Joseph says "I wanted to cook this morning. You've been doing breakfast and then helping with lunch as well."

"The house is really looking good. It's amazing how much they've done in just three days. I'm already in love with the new pulley pantry. I was using it last night and it's going to work out well. What's the plan for today?" Claire asks.

"Today is supposed to be: finish the connection between the porches, put up railings along the porch, maybe build the stairs to the second floor and build walls for the second floor. I don't know what else but we're working as fast as we can to finish by Saturday. That's just two days. There's still the roof to get on. To me, that's going to be the most difficult part." Rob answers as he flips the pancakes.

"Uncle Matt will be coming today. He told me day before yesterday, how the roof would work. He said they'd put a long board across the very top called the ridgepole. Then put more boards across each side. The flat boards they took off the roof before, are nailed on those. He also said they might close in the inside roof as well. "

"What about windows? Aren't we having windows put in up there? We are also supposed to add two windows downstairs. One in Pa and Mama's room and another here in the kitchen. We want two windows facing out to the front yard. Not just the one in the front room." Claire asks.

"We'll get to it. We can add them in after we get the rest done. I'll talk to Mr. Blackstock or Uncle Matt about it. They know when to do what more than I do."

"What about the stovepipe? How are we to get it to the roof now that we are having a second floor? Are we having a stovepipe run through a bedroom?" Claire asks.

"I don't know that either, Claire. I'm sure the men know what they're doing though. For now, they've fixed it to blow smoke over the top they just left it as it was but with a cover to keep any ash from blowing out." Rob answers.

"Do you have any requests for lunch today? Sandwiches or baked things? We don't have to make fried chicken again. The ladies can make something different."

"I would like a hot lunch, Claire. I'm getting tired of cold meat and sandwiches." Joseph answers before his brother.

"We try to send it hot but it cools down by the time it gets here," Claire replies before adding "I hear the boys coming. Are we ready for them to set the table?"

"I'm ready. Joseph's already finished his part of the breakfast. Pour the milk and coffee and we're ready." Rob replies before greeting his young brothers with "Good morning, boys."

* * *

"Good morning," George answers sleepily.

"Morning," Ben replies heading for the front door.

"Where are you going, Ben? I've done the morning chores, already." Rob asks.

"I want to go check the kittens."

"We're ready to eat, Ben. Help set the table, please. I don't want you in that loft. Remember what I told you yesterday. No more misbehavior and that includes going up to the second loft." Rob tells the scowling child.

"Yes, I remember. I don't see why we can't go in the second loft now. We aren't little kids anymore. We won't fall off. Pa is not reasonable." Ben answers moving to gather silverware as George has the tin cups and plates already.

"Why don't you tell Pa he is being unreasonable and also how you are fine in the second loft. You can tell him all about climbing up there while he was away." Joseph says as he passes his brother to put the eggs, sausage, and toast on the table.

"Yes, Ben. Joseph has a grand idea. You go right ahead and speak to Pa about how unreasonable his rules are as soon as he gets home." Rob tells the boy.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea at all!" Ben answers, shaking his head. "Rob, Joseph, you just want to get me in trouble," Ben replies lower lip poked out as he slides into his chair.

"I don't see how _Joseph and I_ are trying to get you in trouble. **_We_** aren't the ones who are breaking long set rules, are we Joseph?"

"Let me think about it a minute," Joseph says pretending to be deep in thought. "No Rob, we haven't broken a single rule. It's not us that will be in trouble."

"Me either! I didn't break any rules." George adds to the conversation. "Well, except for going to the loft." He amends after an eyebrow raised look from Rob.

"You both better stay out of that loft or your backside will be sore. I'm not giving out any more warnings on anything. You are ten and eleven now and know what behavior is acceptable. I will also be telling Pa all about how you've behaved when he asks. You know he'll ask as he always does."

"I've been good, Rob! I only wanted to see the babies one time! You won't tell Papa on me for one time will you?" George asks. A sudden memory of his Pa telling he and Ben the last time they were caught in the second loft "One more time and it will be your bottom that suffers, boys. That loft is not safe and is off limits! This is the final warning." has him twisting his cloth napkin worriedly.

"Yesterday's loft visit is your one free pass, boys. I will not mention that but I will tell him everything else."

"The kittens will be moved from where we can find them if you don't leave them alone. We will just have to wait a couple more weeks and then maybe Pa will let us move them to the barn floor. We'll point out how it isn't safe for the little ones as they could fall off when they start walking around." Claire tells her young brothers as they begin eating.

* * *

By lunch, the building crew has finished building the framework of the walls for the top floor. Having decided it would be easier to build the walls on the ground instead of hauling boards one or two at a time to the top level. The next step is to use ropes to pull them to the top level.

Ben, George, Aaron, and Caleb have been allowed to hammer boards in place to the porch extension. Ben and Caleb have been working with Matt while Aaron and George work with Rob and Joseph.

"This is fun, Rob. Can we nail some more boards?" George asks as they finish the two they were working on.

"You've done well and been excellent listeners so yes, you can continue to help." Rob praises as he lays out two more boards next to the ones they just finished.

"Rob?" Matt calls across the narrow connection, "These two boys are going to begin being water boys and nail straighteners. They aren't ready to follow directions."

"That's fine. Ben, don't wander away and stay off the ladder to the top floor." Rob instructs as he gives his young brother a frowning look.

"I want to see the top floor, Rob!" Ben protests glaring back at his older brother.

"BEN! I told..." Rob begins before Joseph whispers, "Let me talk to him. I think I can get through to him."

"Alright, you try. I've had it with his behavior." Rob answers

"Ben," Joseph calls "Come with me and let me help you with the well. I'll help you carry the buckets too. Caleb, we'll be back in just a bit." Joseph tells the other child as he steers his young obstinate brother away from the men.

"Ben, you have to stop being so ornery. Just because you can't do everything you want right this minute doesn't mean you can't do it at all. Rob has been working very hard to help get the house finished before Mama and Pa come home. He's tired and isn't going to have patience with your complaining and disobeying him. I'm just telling you this for your own good. STOP PUSHING HIM. He is ready to take you to the barn and it won't be to see the kittens! Do you get my meaning or should I say it where everyone can understand?"

"I understand, Joseph. Will you carry the buckets? It's too heavy when it's all full."

"Lazy kid! I was carrying two buckets from this very well many times a day when I was eleven! Come irritating one, let's get back to work." Joseph says giving the boy a slight shove to get a grin out of him.

* * *

Taking one bucket, Ben whispers to Caleb. I want to make sure I get to the man, Mr. McIntire who was hateful to me yesterday. I have a special treat for him!"

"But, you messed up your bucket. You put salt in the water! Salty water is only going to make them more thirsty not help them when they are already thirsty!"

"Yep! That's the plan. Now, we are going to fix something really special over in the outhouse. You'll help me won't you?"

"Yes, but then let's go do what I want to do. You're getting to do what you want."

"I'll do what you want as long as you help me and keep quiet," Ben answers picking up his bucket as the boys head for the outhouse. Having completed that task through much stifled giggling, the two head back to the house.

"Alright Caleb, you go around outside to the men there and I'll do the inside. I want to find Mr. McIntire and let him have mine. He got me scolded and nearly whacked by Rob last night. I'm going to fix his wagon this time!"

"Hey, kid! Bring that water here! I'm parched!" Mr. McIntire beckons as he comes down the ladder from the upper floor.

"Yes, sir. Here you are sir, fresh from the well." Ben says taking the large dipper and dipping it full of water before handing it over.

Drinking the dipperful in one swallow, the man's face puckers and he begins to sputter and cough. "Why ...you... little...

"Is there a problem here, Ian?" Ben hears Uncle Matt ask from the floor above.

"This bucket is full of salt water! The boy tried to make me sick. I oughta belt 'em one right here and now. No home training at all! My thoughts were right about that! Yesterday, he backtalks me when he's in the wrong and now tries to poison me. Ethan should raise him better."

"You stop talking bad about my Pa!" Ben says as he glares at his new enemy.

"Ben! You don't speak to adults this way. Apologize at once!" Matt scolds.

"He just gave me salt water to drink instead of fresh! This child is a menace! He needs a butt warming in the worst way!"

Before Matt has a chance to even comment, they hear a shout from outside. Hurrying, Matt reaches the side yard with McIntire and Ben a few steps behind him.

"I tell you, I nearly stuck to the seat! Someone put honey on it! The bugs are all around it now. I could've been stung. Is this how you treat volunteer workers, Robert?"

"I had no idea there was a problem. I apologize Mr. Carrothers. I'll take care of the problem right away." Rob answers with a stern look at Ben who is now doing his best to smother his laughter.

"Ben! Are you responsible for this?" Rob asks the snickering child.

"I know he's responsible for salt water instead of fresh drinking water. You didn't teach him better last night than to disrespect his elders, I see. I'll just have a talk with your father about his sons when he returns. He needs to take them in hand. Including you." McIntire tells Rob.

"Now look, Mr. McIntire, I had a long talk.."

"Talk does nothing. Action is what works. Beat the boy's behind and he'll come around to the right. I raised four boys I know what I'm talking about. Shouldn't have left a boy in charge of a man's job."

Seeing Rob's face get red and his eyes narrow dangerously, Matt intervenes. "Rob, I need you to go pick up the windows from town. We are ready to put in the windows down here and we'll have them for the upstairs. I'll handle things here while you're gone."

"Yes, sir."

"Ben, you take that bucket of salt water and a rag to the outhouse. You clean every spec of honey out of it and then report to me. Don't leave even a drop or you and I will have a talk in the barn. Get going!" Matt orders.

"Uncle Maaaatttt! I was only funnin' it wasn't anything but a joke."

"No one is laughing. I'm counting to five and you better be moving by five. One, Two, Three..." At three the boy is running for the outhouse not caring that the bucket is sloshing as he goes.

* * *

"I'm done. I cleaned all the honey off and I have fresh water here now. I'm sorry Uncle Matt." Ben apologizes as he stands before his uncle twenty minutes later.

"Thank you for your apology. Aaron, George, and Caleb are all on the pirate ship. You may go play as well. No more pranks or problems Ben. It ends here or I will be taking you to the tack room! I know exactly how your Pa would handle your behavior and I aim to act in his place. Do you hear me, Ben?"

"Yes, Uncle Matt," Ben answers before walking out to find the other boys.

* * *

"What did I miss while I had to clean the outhouse?" Ben asks climbing up to where the other three are sitting.

"Phew, Ben! You stink! Did you fall in while you were cleaning?" Aaron teases.

"Hush up, Aaron!"

"The men hauled the walls up to the top floor. They tied ropes at each end and just pulled them right up the side of the house! Now they're nailed down and the outside is even done. The putting on of the outside parts of the house before they hauled up the wall was smart. I wondered how they'd get the outside covered when it was way high that way. No ladder is going to reach all the way to the roof." George tells him.

"The roof isn't on yet though so at least I didn't miss that. Did you save any cookies from lunch? I'm hungry."

"No, we didn't get cookies today, remember? We had pies instead. We've eaten all the food that was sent out today." George answers.

"Caleb, Aaron, let's go berry picking. I'm ready to get away from here. We can play where the bushes are."

"I'm supposed to stay where Pa can see me. I can't leave the yard." Aaron continues when Ben frowns at him, "I'll get in trouble, Ben! He'd wallop me for sure. I got in trouble last night for arguing back and then for pushing Alyssa. I had to go stand in a corner for a half hour and then go to bed an hour early! Pa said one more thing from me and I'd be over his knee! He means it too!"

"I'm not leaving the yard either. Rob and Joseph both told us to stay where we can be seen."

"Fine, George! Caleb? You'll come, won't you? We can have fun just you and me and let the be gooders stay here!"

"I'll come, Ben. Let's go through the barn as I want to get something first."

* * *

Inside the barn, Ben watches as Caleb goes to the barrel closest to the back doors. Reaching around to the back, Caleb lifts the revolver hidden behind a loose panel.

"Hey! How'd you know that was there? I didn't even know it was there and it's my barn!"

"I saw Uncle Ethan put it here when I was staying over one time. I remembered. Come on, let's go out to those bushes you wanted to go to. They can't see us from here with the bushes in the way. I want to show you some moves."

"Moves?"

"Tricks with the gun. I know some from when I had my Papa's pistol before Pa took it away from me. He and Ma won't let me have it until I'm eighteen. IT'S MY GUN. The grownups are so difficult to deal with. Come on." Caleb says leading the way to the bushes.

* * *

Returning from town with the new windows, Rob calls Matt to come down to check the order. With Mr. Blackstock having to stay in town, Matt has taken over as foreman of the building project for the day.

"Is this what you ordered? There are two with small panes and the others are the new picture windows. They don't have the divided panes."

"I think the new picture windows would look nice here on the front of the house. The two with dividers can be for the side with Ethan's new room and maybe one at the back of the kitchen. Is there another spot you had in mind for a window other than the back of the kitchen?" Matt asks as he sees the turned down mouth of his adopted nephew.

"Well, one by the side porch might be nice. I was thinking next to the door. We don't always know who is coming up that way. Pa likes to know who is coming into the yard. I know Claire said she wanted a window in the back of the kitchen but that could be added later. We don't really need to see out the very back as it's nothing but woods back there." Rob replies thoughtfully.

"This will be perfect for that space by the side door. Now, do you want to help me place the windows?"

"Sure, I'll help. Where are the boys and Joseph? Did Joseph take them somewhere?"

"Joseph is up above helping to seal in the new walls. That boy is great with a hammer! I haven't seen Ben or Caleb for some time now that you mention it. Aaron and George are playing together on the ship you built."

Just as he finishes speaking the two hear a gunshot coming from the direction of the berry patch behind the barn.

"Someone's shooting!" Rob exclaims.

"Matt? I saw Ben and Caleb go that way not too long ago." Calls Mr. Anderson from up above.

"Let's go, Rob." Matt says taking off in a sprint towards the sound.

* * *

"CALEB! That gun was loaded!" Ben says shaking as they both stare at the dead rabbit.

"I see that. I told you I could shoot. I shot that rabbit clean through the head. I bet you couldn't do as well!"

"But the gun wasn't supposed to be loaded... I mean I didn't know... we should ... I think... Ohhhh..." Ben babbles ending with "ohhhh" as Matt and Rob burst out of the bushes. Having checked the surroundings before approaching the boys, both men are furious.

"What _are_ the two of you doing?" Rob asks panting a little from his dead run.

"Caleb! Carefully hand that gun to me, NOW." Matt commands taking the gun and then checking the chambers. Having dropped three more bullets from the gun into his hand, he glances at Rob before asking "Where did this gun come from and just WHAT were you doing?"

"I... I ... I ...I ... didn't know it was loaded." Ben stutters looking at his oldest brother. The furious blue eyes burning into his own has Ben unable to speak without stuttering.

"WELL, IT WAS LOADED, WASN'T IT?! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO TOUCH A GUN!" Rob returns, advancing on the child.

"Rob! NO! _Please don't_! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! OWWWWCH! STOP IT! ROOOBBBB! OWWWW, _that burns, Rob_!" Ben says rubbing his bottom and hopping from foot to foot after receiving six quick hard smacks to the seat of his pants.

"Caleb. Answer my question." Matt orders the staring child in a firm quiet voice as Rob rubs his hand on his dungarees.

"We got it from the barrel in the barn. We were only going to play gunfighter and practice our draw. Then the gun fired."

"Caleb said we'd get dinner. He shot a rabbit." Ben speaks up tearfully as he is still rubbing the sting out of his bottom.

"You fired the gun too!" Caleb says. Your shot went way over the rabbit so mine was the kill shot."

"NOO. I didn't." Ben says shaking his head as Rob glares at him. "I held it but I didn't pull the trigger. Honest, Rob! I didn't. The gun only shot one time."

"Both of you boys come with us. We'll finish this in the barn." Matt says as he takes Caleb by the arm nodding for Rob to do the same.

Reaching the back entrance of the barn Matt orders "Ben, Caleb, go inside and wait for me. I'll be right there."

After the children are inside, he turns to Rob. "You know what needs to be done here, do you not? Do you want to handle this with Ben?"

"Pa would use the razor strap for this. I can't do it. I can spank him but not this. Would you take over? He deserves a whipping. He could have ... oh God... Matt... they could have been... I can't even say it. I feel sick."

"I will handle this and we'll be done. Caleb will be kept home for several days. After I am finished he won't feel up to going anywhere for some time to come. Let me get to them. You go get a cold drink and stay inside." Matt says to the pale and now shaking young man.

"Thank you. I'm not cut out for fatherhood. I am not cut out for eldest brother in charge either. Yesterday he was so disrespectful to a worker, I guess you heard about that." Rob says as Matt nods in agreement. "Just look at the pranks Ben has pulled today and now this. I thought I could handle him. I can't."

"You do fine. Go on inside. Tell the men we are finished for today. We will start tomorrow with the roof and finish anything left to do. I have a chore I need to get done." Matt replies as he heads inside the barn.

* * *

"Boys, repeat to me what we talked about before we finish this discussion. Ben, you first." Matt declares holding the boy's gaze firmly.

"Guns are dangerous and are not to be touched by someone not prepared to use them. We are too young to touch a gun and could have been killed. We knew we were forbidden to ever handle a gun."

"Very good. Now Caleb, add to what he said. What did _you_ do that was wrong?"

"I didn't check to see if it was loaded and fired the gun. I could have hurt my cousin or myself. I have been told before about guns and disobeyed."

"You also stole the gun, did you not?"

"I didn't steal it! I only borrowed it because I was going to put it back, Pa."

"Alright, stole is a strong word. However you knew you were not to touch a gun, you took something that did not belong to you without permission, snuck away after being told to stay in sight, fired the gun, tried to frame Ben by saying he shot also when we know the gun only fired once. So you were lying. Am I correct here, Caleb?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Bare your bottom and lean over a barrel, both of you," Matt tells the two forlorn children.

"This punishment will remain with you for a time. I do not want to repeat it so you two had best remember how this feels. You will NOT endanger yourselves or someone else!" Matt says as he lifts the thick leather razor strop from the hook on the wall.


	4. Surprises

**New Beginnings: Life Changes**

Ch. 4

Surprises

* * *

A/N: Rob's talk with Ethan was prompted by a review from wx4rmk. :-) Thank you to the guest who left a review for ch.3 saying I "bring a story alive." I appreciate that thought.

* * *

The older boys were sleeping soundly when George walks into their room. Going to Joseph, he shakes his brother's arm whispering "Joseph! Wake Up!" It takes three tries before he can get a response.

"MMPPFFF? What?" Joseph asks looking up through small slits.

"It's Ben. He's crying and I can't sleep. I tried asking him why he was upset and he won't say."

"George, I need sleep. I'm so tired. We have to get the house finished today/tomorrow... whatever time it is... and I need sleep to be of help."

"I need sleep too and I can't sleep with Ben upset. I'll just go get Claire. She's better at comforting than you anyway!"

"Noooo, don't wake her. I'm coming. Go on back and I'll be there as soon as I visit the W.C."

* * *

Entering his brother's room, he sees Ben curled into his pillow obviously trying to muffle his sobs.

"Ben, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare? Calm down, let's talk about it." Joseph says rubbing the boy's back.

Shaking his head 'no', Ben continues to cling to the pillow but his sobs are diminishing to hiccups.

"Come on, tell me all about it. You know you'll feel better once we talk it out. Is it your bottom? Are you hurting?"

"No, that stopped this afternoon. Joseph, Rob hates me and so does Uncle Matt."

"What?! Where did you ever get that idea? Why would Rob hate you or Uncle Matt either?"

"Rob was so mad at me for playing with the gun. He walloped me so hard I would have flew through the air if he hadn't of held my arm. My bottom was really burning and he was just using his hand. Then he let Uncle Matt whip me with the strop."

"Flown, not flew, and Rob was scared. You could have been hurt badly. After all the years of living here and constantly being reminded of what guns can do, you go and play with a gun. Uncle Matt was right to give you a whipping and you know it. Pa would have as well. Are you upset because you got the strop for the first time?"

"It hurt so much. Those two licks made my butt feel like I had just sat in a fire. Then on top of that, he used a belt for six more. Caleb got four with the strop for shooting the gun plus more with the belt. I swear, I didn't shoot it, Joseph."

"I believe you but it is the fact that you were playing with the gun in the first place. You know better! Rob doesn't hate you. As I told you, he was very scared. From what I heard, so was Uncle Matt. I sympathize with you for how your bottom feels but I can't say you didn't deserve what you got. As I told you, If Pa had been here, he would have done the same. I know that for a fact! Now, just put it out of your mind and let's go back to sleep. We have a lot of work to do today to finish up the house. Oh, and Ben, a few words of advice. Do whatever you're told to do today by whoever tells you to do it. Don't give Rob or Uncle Matt a reason to wallop you. They _will_ be watching."

"I will. Joseph?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, now go to sleep," Joseph says standing to leave the room.

"Wait, Joseph. Do you think I will be in big trouble with Papa? Rob will tell him what I did, I just know he will."

"We'll just have to wait to find out, Ben. I can't say what he will do. I sure wouldn't misbehave anymore though. You've done enough during the time they've been gone. Let's just try to make it a great homecoming for them, okay?"

"I'm worried though."

"I know. Go to sleep now. There's nothing we can do but wait. George will be here in just a minute. He's worried about you." Joseph says standing again after giving the boy a quick hug and tucking him in.

"I know. I'll tell him I'm better. G'night Joseph." Ben says sleepily.

* * *

The following evening, all five Cord children are standing in the yard gazing at the house.

"Well... it's done. What do you think?" Rob asks breaking the long silence.

"It's so different. I almost don't even recognize it." Claire says quietly.

"It's different but a good different, don't you think Claire? Our porch turned out well. With the railing all the way across and down the side, it now looks like one large porch instead of two. What do you like best, boys?" Joseph asks the two youngest.

"I like that new pantry. It's fun to pull it up from the cellar. I like the new table too. It's so much longer that we won't be all crowded like we were before. I used to have to try hard not to bump George with my elbow at the table."

"You didn't try all that hard, Ben. You bumped me lots of times. Joseph, I like the new windows. With the two windows here in the front, the house has eyes. It even has eyes on its top level too. The small windows in Rob and Claire's rooms."

"You have an artists mind, George," Claire answers as she hugs him to her side.

"I'm exhausted, let's get baths for church before we eat. Then after supper, I'm going to my nice new room and sleep." Rob says as the group walks up the new wide steps to the door.

"I'm with you on an early night. My arms are so sore from lifting and hammering, I shake when I hold a cup or fork." Joseph replies.

* * *

Rolling over and stretching, Rob realizes he's smelling bacon. Glancing at the window, he notices it's very light outside so he quickly pulls on clothes. Stopping to knock before opening Claire's door, he sees his sister still asleep. Closing the door and quietly descending the stairs into the kitchen, he finds not Joseph as he expected, but his youngest brothers.

"Well, this is a surprise. You boys are making breakfast?"

"Yes, we were careful and didn't cause any problems with the stove. I cooked the bacon and Ben made the toast."

"I browned a few too dark though. It's hard to know when to turn the long fork. I can't see the bread when it's in the stove so I just guess when to turn the fork. I guessed wrong sometimes."

"That's okay, we'll scrape those and eat them anyway. Has Joseph been up yet?"

"No, you're the only one up other than us. Do you want me to scramble eggs or do you want to make your sunny side up ones for you and Joseph? I don't know how to do them, yet."

"Just let me do the eggs while you two get the milk and set the table. Have you taken care of the horses or milked yet?"

"Ummm, no. We were working on breakfast. I'm sorry." Ben answers biting part of his bottom lip.

"I'll wake Joseph so we can go milk and check the horses. Then I'll do the eggs." Rob answers patting the boy on the back reassuringly.

* * *

Finished milking and having tossed fresh hay for the horses, Joseph and Rob return to the house. Quickly washing his hands in the sink, Rob cracks six eggs and begins to stir them in a bowl.

"We're running low on fresh eggs, we need to bring some up from the cellar later. When we are home from church, we need to clean stalls, the coop, and gather eggs. We also need kindling picked up and wood chopped. With all the work on the house, we've slacked off on the rest." Rob informs his brothers as he sets the bowl of scrambled eggs on the table. Returning to the stove, he puts the two sunny side up eggs on a plate taking it to the table just as Claire comes down the stairs.

"Once again, my brothers don't wake me to cook breakfast. Is there something wrong with the way I make breakfast? HMMM? Is THAT why you won't let me cook anymore?" Claire asks hands on hips and pretending to glare at the four boys.

"Well, now that you asked..." Joseph teases back, earning himself a swat to the arm. "ROOOBBB. Claire hit me!" The boy complains grinning at his sister.

"You deserved it, now let's eat. We're already running late. I checked the time and we have twenty minutes to eat, dress, hitch up the wagon and get to town for church." Rob answers as the two youngest look on wide-eyed at their brothers and sister.

* * *

Having just finished tying Ben's necktie and straightening George's suspenders, Joseph hears a wagon coming into the yard.

"Rob! Someone's here in a buggy." Joseph says looking out the window. "I thought we were all finished with the building. Everything was done. Besides, why would they come out in a buggy?"

"Check to see who it is before you open the door," Rob says helping Claire with the dishes. "We _are_ done. I don't know who could be coming out now as they should be going to church."

Looking out the front window of the sitting room again, Joseph lets out a yell "It's Pa and Mama!" before throwing open the front door and dashing for the buggy.

"Pa! Mama! You're back early! Did you rent a buggy?" Joseph says as the two youngest pass him heading straight for their parents.

"Hello, Joseph. No, this belongs to us now. I hardly know what to say here. We couldn't believe we were at the same house. I only knew we were with the barn still the same. You've been busy, children." Ethan replies after helping Delphie down and hugging the two leeches hanging on him.

"Boys, let me go. I missed you too but I need to be able to walk. Go hang on your Mama. Hello there, Rob, Claire."

"Welcome home, Pa and Ma," Rob calls as he greets the adults from the porch. Having gone down the steps to hug her parents, Claire asks "Do you like the way the house looks? Many people from town came out and worked. They wanted to give you a bigger house so they did. We have a lot of things to tell you."

"I do and I'm anxious to hear everything but first can we just go inside? We're both ready to be home." Ethan asks unable to resist teasing his daughter.

"After you, Ma. I hope you like the new arrangement." Rob says as he holds the door for Delphie. "Boys, let her go. She can walk you know." Rob commands.

* * *

"OH! Oh my goodness! Ethan, just look at this. So spacious. This table is new." Delphie sputters in astonishment as she looks all around the kitchen.

"Look at this Mama! We can pull this and look what happens!" Ben exclaims as he pulls the rope to raise the new metal pantry. We can stop going down to the cellar all the time now. We put food on these shelves and then pull it up when we need it! It keeps things fresh too."

"That is a marvel, Ben. I can see where it's going to be useful."

"It will be useful if we can keep Ben from playing with it. He wants to pull it up and let it down all the time." Joseph says somewhat scornfully, earning a scowl from his brother.

"I'm sure Ben will leave it until we need it now that he's figured out how it works. Isn't that right, Ben?" Delphie asks with a smile for the glowering child.

"Yes, Mama."

Having watched Delphie as she walked around the kitchen, Ethan asks, "Claire, where's your room? What is upstairs? Do we now have an attic?"

"Claire and Rob have new rooms, Papa! Yes, we have an attic." George tells him. "Want to go see?"

"George, if we don't leave now, we'll be late for church." Claire scolds the exuberant boy.

"Awww, but I want to show Mama and Papa the new house. Can't we stay home just this once?"

Looking to her parents, Claire waits for their decision. "Just this once, we'll skip church when we aren't ill. I don't believe these two kangaroos would be able to sit for a sermon today." Ethan announces causing Ben and George to clap enthusiastically.

"I assume my, uh, _our_ room is still in the same place even if the door has moved?" Ethan asks Claire as he motions to the door now at the opposite end of the kitchen.

"Yes, sir." Claire answers eyes twinkling in anticipation of what's to come.

"Joseph, Ben, George, change clothes and bring our bags in, please. They are at the back of the buggy and also on the inside."

"Yes, Pa," Joseph replies, steering his younger brothers out of the kitchen.

* * *

Opening the door of his bedroom, Ethan stops on the threshold just staring. "Delphie. Come look at what has been done."

"What? Oh, Ethan! My quilt. Amy must have brought it over. That's something my seanmháthair made years ago."

"Who is that word you said?" Claire asks.

"You pronounce it _shan a WAW her_ , and it is the Irish word for grandmother," Delphie answers as the three walk into the room.

"If your grandmother made it that is something very special. I like the blue and yellow colors she used. It's perfect for blending the two of us. You are the bright sunshine in our family so yellow is your color. It must have taken her months to work it with such small patches and then to have it be in a heart pattern. The blue patches outlining the yellow heart is beautiful."

"Why Ethan, I never would have thought a man could appreciate needlework as you just have."

"My mother enjoyed quilting. What have we here? A new chiffarobe and a new chest of drawers as well. I see a few more items scattered around that must be yours. I'm pretty sure I don't own a pearl handled mirror, brush or comb set. I don't own a trunk with rosemaling across the front either."

"It was nice of Amy to move my things in for me. That quilt should be hers as she is the eldest but if she insists, I'll keep it." Delphie replies.

"Where did the new pieces of furniture come from?" Ethan asks Claire as he examines one of the drawers.

"These were given to you both by Mrs. Johannsen and Mrs. Lindrum. The chiffarobe is from Mrs. Johannsen as she said she had no room for two."

Well, now that we have seen this wonderful new room, let us go upstairs. I'd like to see your room now Claire." Delphie exclaims as the boys walk in each carrying a carpetbag followed by Joseph and Rob carrying a trunk.

"I went to help unload. I believe you came home with more than you took, Pa. I know you didn't take a buggy." Rob teases as he places his end of the trunk on the floor.

"Yes, it seems we needed more things for the family than I knew about," Ethan answers motioning with his head towards Delphie now in conversation with Claire.

"I really like that new buggy you have. Is it for us or is it just borrowed from the livery?" Rob asks.

"It's for the family. Mostly for you and Claire as a graduation gift. I know you have been working to restore that old one but son, it's just not working. The more you piece it together the worse off it gets. It isn't safe to use. I would suggest selling it to the livery for scrap. You are welcome to use the new one as long as you ask permission first."

"Yes sir, thank you Pa. I'd love to take Cecily for a drive in it. Maybe later today, if that's alright with you. We haven't spent any time together in the week you've been away. We were quite busy here. Uncle Matt and Mr. Blackstock organized a building crew and they did all of the work with Joseph and I helping, in six days. I was surprised at how quickly they worked."

"We are amazed at the transformation of this house. The kitchen is much larger and this room is very nice. I hear you have a new room as well, shall we go look? I believe the ladies and the boys left us. Speaking of Ben and George, how did they behave for you?"

"George was his usual well behaved cooperative self. Ben, just the opposite. I would like to wait to tell you the rest until later if I may. May we see the rest of the house and then talk in the barn? I'd like to say some things in private."

"That bad was it?" Ethan asks shaking his head in exasperation. "We'll talk after we finish the tour and have something to eat. We haven't eaten since early this morning. Now, let's go see these fabulous rooms George told us about. Are you moved in already or do we need to move the beds?"

"We're already moved in. Joseph and I with the boys' help, dismantled and put the beds back together. Uncle Matt and Chris helped move the chiffarobes upstairs. That was not easy. Someone had to walk backward and Uncle Matt made Chris do it. Ben got to stand at the top and direct, he enjoyed that."

* * *

Looking around the new room, Ethan says "This is a nice, Rob. I know you'll enjoy having more room. I'm sorry we had to have such a small space before. When we put in the W.C. it cut Joseph's room in two sections and you wound up with the smaller section. This is more a real room. You even have your own window. I trust you won't be sneaking out of it though, correct?"

"No, not through the window. That roof to the porch is only sheets of tin. I doubt it would hold me if I tried to step on it." Rob says letting his twinkling eyes show he's kidding around.

"That's good to know. However, I would prefer to hear you say you don't plan to sneak out at all." Ethan says ruffling the boy's hair.

"I won't be sneaking out. I'm seventeen and engaged now, so no need to sneak around."

"I hope you stay with that statement. Let me go see Claire's room now."

"Well Claire, this is nice. I see you're using the star quilt you made last Fall. What do you plan to do to decorate up here?"

"I haven't thought more than to make some curtains for the window. Rob, do you want curtains on yours?" Claire asks Rob who followed their Pa into her room.

"No, I'll pass on frilly things. Thanks just the same."

"Where did Delphie go? I thought she was here with you."

"The boys and Joseph took her outside to see the kittens. Shadow has five kittens, Pa. The boys are very excited having kittens around to watch grow and to play with."

"Well this remodel of the house is quite amazing. Such a surprise and a well needed one at that. Having six people, two of them young boys, already cramming themselves into our small house was difficult enough. Adding one more just seemed we'd be on top of each other even more. I'm happy the two of you will have a space to use when you need to get away and be alone. We won't be entertaining the intendeds up here, however. You are welcome to invite Alex or Cecily to visit but they will not be allowed to visit upstairs."

"I won't be allowed to show Cecily my new room?" Claire asks, confused.

"Alex may visit with Rob upstairs as long as you are not up here as well and Cecily may visit you as long as Rob is not in his room. No boy/girl pair-offs upstairs is what I'm saying."

"Pa, we wouldn't be doing anything other than talking! I can't even ask my betrothed to visit my new space?" Rob asks somewhat heatedly.

"No. You may not. There is an expanded sitting room downstairs where the front room is, you may visit there. If you want to argue, I can make it where Cecily doesn't visit you here at all. Is this what you want, Robert?"

Hearing himself be referred to as 'Robert' plus the deeper warning tone his Pa just used clues Rob into the fact he's about to lose visiting privileges if he doesn't backtrack.

"I'm sorry. It's just I had thought to show Cecily my new space."

"She may see it as long as you are not closing the door or alone together. If all four of you young people view it together, that would be acceptable.

* * *

After enjoying their first home meal together as a family, Ethan and Rob walk out to the barn on the pretense of checking the animals.

"Everything looks well cared for, son. You did a great job handling the ranch work, the boys, and then having the building group here as well. I'm quite amazed at how everything is so well kept. I may just leave you in charge and take long vacations more often."

"I would be willing to accept that as long as you do one thing for me. If you leave me in charge, take Ben with you. He nearly caused me to lose control and if I did that, I'm afraid I would've hurt him. I was that mad."

"Come, let's sit here on the bales. You tell me everything that went on, and let your frustration out. I'm home now, you are free to release that control you are fighting. It's just the two of us in here."

"May I bar the door? I don't want someone coming in."

"You may." Ethan answers while wondering what it is that is causing his eldest son to be nearly in tears just thinking of discussing what went on.

"I was so scared, Pa! I heard the gunshot and when we came through the bushes, there he was holding the gun. I grabbed the gun and handed it to Matt then I grabbed him. I held him by the arm and delivered several swats. I hit him hard. I was so angry. He could have been hurt or killed. As often as I know you have talked about guns and we as a family have talked about not touching guns, he goes and plays with one. Now, I understand why you were always so adamant about me not having or shooting a gun. I understand what you were feeling when I or Joseph held a gun. I went cold all over when I saw Ben standing there with that revolver." Rob says brushing the falling tears off his face.

"Did you whip him, son? It was in your right to do so if that's worrying you."

"No, Sir. I couldn't do it. I knew he deserved it but I couldn't do it. I was too angry and shaking. I told Uncle Matt, you would use that strop if you were home. Uncle Matt whipped Caleb and Ben. He used the strop for some of it. Oh, Pa. He could have been killed! The gun had four bullets in it! What if Caleb had fired at Ben or they'd hit a tree and it ricocheted off to strike them? I couldn't stop shaking for the rest of the night. I left Joseph and Claire to deal with the boys and stayed in my room. I haven't been able to talk much to Ben since then. I'm not ready to be a Pa. I don't know what to do when the child does something like this. I was so tempted to cut a switch and thrash his butt with it! How dare he do that to me! Make me so mad I wanted to switch him!"

"You were already understandably upset with Ben for the pranks he'd pulled and his overall disobedience. Then he does something you knew is deadly so your reaction was just, son. I'm proud of you, Rob. You handled this very well. You knew you were too angry and upset to punish Ben so you removed yourself. That is a sign of a good parent, son. How many times when you children are in trouble, have you seen me take a long walk or come out here alone?"

"Many times. So you do that to calm down? To get to where you aren't angry at us?"

"To calm down, yes. You don't lose anger that quickly, but you can manage it. What do you suggest is a suitable punishment for Ben's not obeying you? For the pranks and general disrespect he showed?"

"I already swatted him some."

"Yes, so you told me. What else do you feel he deserves?"

"We need the coop cleaned and kindling chopped, he could do that plus no visits to town, I guess."

"Extra chores and confined to the ranch for a week. Plus he and I will be discussing his use of a gun as well. I need to talk all of this over with Delphie and then I will be speaking to your young tormentor. I'll be sure Ben apologizes to you later tonight. For now, you are free from responsibility. Thank you for taking care of our home, son. Go to town, enjoy the new buggy. Take Cecily for a ride even. I've already sent Claire off to visit Alex so you go enjoy the rest of today as well."

"Thank you, Pa," Rob says standing. Walking to the door he stops to turn and say "Pa?"

"Yes?"

"Just so you know, Joseph was extremely helpful. He worked alongside me and the men the whole time. If I didn't know he was only fourteen, I would have thought he was my age he did so well. The men were impressed with his building skills. You taught us well."

"Joseph has shown he's maturing into a young man rather than a boy. I will make sure to let him know how pleased I am with him as well. I think I'll send him and George fishing later."

"They would enjoy that. None of us have done much of anything other than work and sleep since you left. I'm going now, Cecily won't believe I am actually there to see her."

Having seen Rob and Ethan leave, Ben has a good idea what is taking place out in the barn. Nervously twiddling his thumbs as he sits at the kitchen table finishing his cookies.

"Mama? Would it be alright if George and I went fishing after we help with the dishes?" Ben asks hoping she'll say they can go without doing the kitchen cleanup.

"Well, we'll just ask your Pa about that, won't we? He may have something else in mind."

Sharing a thought with George, Ben thinks _Does she know what I did, do you think? I sure want to get out of here before Pa comes back._

 _I don't know if she does or not but you are too late to leave now. I see Pa and Rob coming out. Rob is taking the new buggy and Pa is coming inside. Good luck, Ben. He does not look pleased at all._ George sends back.

"Excuse me please, I need the W.C.!" Ben announces as he jumps from the chair, running.

"Has he been ill, George?" Delphie asks.

"No, Mama."

Walking into the kitchen, Ethan asks, "Where's Ben?"

"He just went to the necessary, Ethan. Why the angry look?"

"Excuse us, Joseph, George. Your Ma and I are going to have a private conversation. Stay at the table please and tell Ben the same."

"BEN! Pa said to stay at the table! You get caught eavesdropping and you _will_ catch it! You know what Pa told you last time!" Joseph says as Ben moves to the wall halfway between the table and the bedroom door.

" _SHHHH_ _! They're talking about me!"_ Ben hisses with his ear pressed against the wall.

"I agree, Ethan. This was so dangerous. You must make an impression on him." Ben hears his new Mama say, causing him to frown.

Hearing the door being opened further down the kitchen, he quickly rushes to the sink, fills the glass with water taking a sip. Trying to act innocent as his Mama and Papa come to the area where the table is, he glances at his Pa.

"Ben, I believe you and I have some talking we need to do. Come with me. Joseph, how about you and George go catch us a string of fish for supper? I haven't had fresh fish in a week."

"Yes, sir! We can do that! Come on George, let's get our gear and go."

* * *

"Papa wants to talk to Ben alone, doesn't he? Ben's in for a whipping isn't he?" George asks as they look for grubs at the pond.

"Yes, he wants to talk alone. I don't know what he has planned, George. Is your bottom twinging?"

"No."

"Then Ben isn't getting a butt blistering. You told me you had twinges when Uncle Matt whipped him."

"I kinda feel sorry for Ben. Just a little."

"He brought it all on himself. Just remember that. Let's get fishing. I can catch more than you."

"NUH UH! I can talk to fish, remember? Mitch taught me."

"Go get 'em fish boy."

* * *

Concluding his talk of the pranks pulled, Ethan asks the child sitting across from him on a bale. "So young man, you were quite unreasonable during the time Rob was in charge, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, sir. I played a lot of pranks and didn't listen well."

"To make amends, you will complete a list of chores while you are housebound all of next week. You will do things to ease Rob's workload. Tomorrow morning, you and I will visit each of the men involved in the building project so that you can apologize to them for your misbehavior. They were here to do us a favor and you acted completely unreasonable. I'm very disappointed in your behavior, Ben. Now let's talk of your playing with the gun. What have I told you about touching ANY guns?"

"Never ever touch a gun. I didn't shoot it, Papa! I only held it! Besides, Uncle Matt used the strop on me!"

"How many times did he apply the strop"

"Two but they burned! He whipped me with a belt too!"

"Don't sound so put out! Matt had every right to discipline you in that way. I would have as well! I'm not so sure I shouldn't add a few licks of that strop myself as two doesn't quite seem enough! I want to make sure you understand you are to never touch a gun until I give you permission. That has been our number one rule from the time you were six years old and moved here to live! You could have been killed, Ben! GUNS ARE NOT TOYS! DO YOU HEAR ME?! Explain to me why you are not to touch the guns, once more."

"I didn't know it was loaded! It wasn't MY fault. YOU left it loaded and Caleb made me play with it! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I shouldn't of been punished."

"Wrong answer, son," Ethan replies. Taking the boy by the arm he half pulls half walks the child into the tack room.

"NOOO," Ben calls out as his pants are suddenly pulled down. "Papa? Listen, Papa, I'm sorry. I was wrong. I won't play with a gun again. They're dangerous and forbidden! It was me, I wanted to do it too. I'm sorry and I'll tell Rob that. Papa? Papa?" Ben calls from face down over a barrel.

His only answer is the streak of fire across his newly bared behind.

"I don't want to do that to you, Ben. You forced me. I told you and George when you fired Joseph's air rifle, I would deliver a more thorough whipping if you handled a gun again. You must obey me and when I tell you to leave guns alone, I mean just that. You also disobeyed my directions to do as Rob, Claire and Joseph told you. Then we have the disrespect to adults you showed with those pranks. All of that together is what brought us to this conclusion." Ethan says to the now sobbing child he's cuddling.

"Six more made that fire Uncle Matt set burn again. Was that the strop again? I'm telling Mama you whipped me. She'll be mad at you."

"No, son that was just my belt. You're Mama agreed to this punishment. We don't want to lose you, Ben. We will do whatever it takes to teach you this fact."

"Mama let you?" Ben asks in shock.

"She agreed. Now we are going inside and you are going to stay in your room until suppertime. Let's go. By the way, I will not hesitate to repeat Uncle Matt's lesson with the strop if I ever even suspect you have touched a gun. Do you understand, Benjamin? This better not happen again."


	5. Showdown

**New Beginnings: Life Changes**

Ch. 5

 **Showdown**

* * *

Two weeks after returning home from their honeymoon in Denver, Ethan and Delphie find little time to be alone. Ethan has returned to work as Sheriff and Delphie is learning her new role as a mother. Having been restricted from anything he considered fun for a week, Ben is now free to enjoy the summer. Not happy with having his new Mama side with Ethan on his punishment for misbehavior during the week his parents were away, he's plotting small rebellions. Meanwhile, the time for training another set of horses for the army has arrived.

* * *

"Rob, Joseph, we have the group of horses due to be delivered today. Rob, once again, I need you to take over the negotiations for me. I have the paperwork ready and there shouldn't be a problem. The army corporals delivering the horses have been here before. Just sign the contract and get half the payment in advance. Joseph, you need to be here to help get the horses into the corral plus feed them." Ethan explains to the group gathered in the front room.

"Yes, Pa. How many horses are we getting this time?" Joseph asks.

"We'll have twenty for eight weeks. That's more than we sometimes have. We're asking fifteen dollars a head for gentling, grooming, and general care. That's more than fair, I believe. We will have the care of the horses plus training them so we should get reimbursement for that."

"Fifteen dollars for twenty horses is a lot of money."

"That's true Joseph, but it takes much of our time to work with the horses. Think of it as payment for eight weeks of work. If we work six days a week for eight weeks approximately five hours a day. That's a lot of work and then as I said we add the cost of feeding and caring for them. Our work has a reputation and as such the army expects higher prices for high results. We will accept no more than twenty horses though. If they bring more, just tell them we will only take twenty at a time. I've increased the number to accept as I believe we can handle that amount now."

Knowing the answer but needing to ask anyway, Ben speaks up. "Papa? Are you going to let me and George work with the horses like the older boys? We know how to gentle them too."

"Let me answer that with a question of my own. Are these wild animals or tame?"

"They're wild or we wouldn't need to be gentling them, Papa," Ben answers barely refraining from sounding sarcastic.

"How old have I said you boys must be before practicing gentling techniques on wild horses?" Ethan asks next.

"Thirteen. But Papa, that's so far away and we can help now!"

"You will help. You will help get food ready, clean and freshen stalls, take care of your older brothers' barn chores so they will have time for the work with the horses. You will not be allowed in the corral with these horses. _Either of you_. These are not tame, as I already stated and could harm you. Am I understood, Ben? George?"

"Yes Papa, I understand," George answers slumping a little in disappointment at not being allowed to go in with the horses. Working with the horses isn't the part he himself enjoys. He prefers grooming and giving carrots or sugar cubes as treats. He's especially fond of some of the mares whereas Ben likes the geldings or stallions.

"But we're a year older now. We can help with the horses." Ben protests which earns him one of his Pa's stern no-nonsense looks.

"Ben, I asked you a question. Do you understand you _will not_ be working with the horses? _"_ Ethan replies more firmly.

"Yes, sir," Ben answers bottom lip now poked out.

"It's alright Ben, George. We three will be finding all sorts of adventures together while your Pa and brothers have to work. Let them do all the hard work while we have fun." Delphie exclaims giving the boys a pat on the back.

"Delphie, just to tell you in front of the boys, they are not allowed inside the corral with the new horses. They are not to attempt to ride, gentle or do anything else with the horses. It is not safe for anyone but Rob, Joseph or myself until after the horses are tamed. Once we have gentled them and are confident they are safe, I'll allow the boys and you ladies to visit them."

"I understand, Ethan. As I said, we three will find our own amusements." Delphie replies with a slight nod to show she understands his message. The boys now know they can't try to convince her there are no rules as she's been told in front of them.

"Well, I'll be in town if something happens you can't handle. I'll be home in time for supper. Thank you for the excellent breakfast, Delphie. Enjoy your day. Boys, mind your Mama. Ready Claire? I'll walk with you to town."

"I'm ready. Bye, everyone. When I come home I'll tell you all about my new job working with Dr. Amy. I can't believe I get to be almost like a nurse." Claire tells her brothers.

"You'll be a good almost-nurse, Claire. You've fixed our hurts for years now." George tells his sister as she walks out the door.

"Thank you, George. That's very kind of you. Have a great day."

* * *

Waiting for the delivery of the horses, Rob is checking the corral fence with Joseph trailing along behind him.

"I do wish they'd hurry up and bring the horses. I'm tired of waiting. If they don't hurry, we'll be missing lunch because we have to settle the horses first." Joseph complains as he walks after his brother.

Stopping at the far end of the corral, Rob examines the section of the fence he's come across to check.

"Joseph?"

"Huh?"

"Weren't you told to fix these rails last week? Didn't Pa say to come and replace this section of rails and also put in a new post here? The post is rotting and the rails are as well. He said to get it fixed so the new horses wouldn't be able to knock into it and tear it down, isn't that right?"

"Well, I don't remember the exact words, Rob. I don't believe I have a photographic memory."

"Do you remember being assigned the job?" Rob asks with a glare for the flippant answer.

"Kinda, yeah. I was going out with the guys that day and meant to fix it later. I forgot, it's not like I committed a crime, Rob."

"Go get the rails and post and get the fence repaired right now! We have horses coming at any time!"

"You aren't the boss of me, Rob." Joseph snaps back with his hands on his hips mimicking his older brother's stance.

" ** _Joseph_**. Either fix the fence now or I'll do it. If I do it for you, two things will occur. One, I will flip you over a fence rail to give you a spanking and two I will then tell Pa I spanked you and why. What would he do with that information?"

"That's so almost funny, I am almost laughing. You wouldn't spank _me_!" Joseph protests. Then seeing his older brother's face and realizing he isn't joking he nearly whines as he says "Rob, come on. I'm not Ben or George! I am too old for you to do that! Be reasonable. Don't be this way."

At Rob's stern expression, obviously waiting for his answer, Joseph backs off and tries a different approach. "Don't tell, please? I'll get it done. Just don't tell. Pa would get me for not doing what he told me and going fishing instead. Plus forgetting all about it. You know he would! Please, I'll do the work."

"I won't say a thing if you get the job done correctly. Start now."

Snapping his heels together with a salute, Joseph snaps off "YES, SIR!" in his best imitation of a soldier.

"Get it done." Rob orders walking away.

" _Get it done_." Joseph mimics quietly. Not liking being ordered around by his older brother. _"All that 'I'm In Charge' business a few weeks back is stuck in his mind. I'm not a kid to be ordered around."_

* * *

An hour later he's nailing the last rail in place as he hears and then sees the group of twenty horses arrive. They are being kept in a tight pack by several men on horseback. Picking up his cloth nail bag and hammer, he walks across to meet the soldiers alongside Rob.

"Corporal Kent and Corporal Wilson, I am Rob Cord and this is my brother, Joseph. We are acting in our Pa's stead, today. I have knowledge of the arrangement." Rob informs the men who came forward to meet them, leaving the other four men to stay with the horses.

"Hello Rob, Joseph. Your Pa informed me of the arrangement for transfer. I have the money but I need to see the contract to be sure you have the same details as I."

"We are accepting twenty horses to gentle, care for and train in return for half the payment. The other half is to be paid when you or someone, come to collect these horses in eight weeks. The Circle Five Ranch does not cheat our customers, sir." Rob says firmly.

"Calm down, son. No one is suggesting you are trying to cheat. We seem to be miscommunicating. We always check the contract to make sure everyone knows the details beforehand. Here is our copy of the contract for you to read. May I see your copy as well?"

"Yes, here you are," Rob replies handing over the handwritten agreement.

"Everything seems to be in order with both contracts having the same terms. We gratefully accept, on behalf of the United States Army: the Circle Five Ranch will train our horses for eight weeks. Here is the prepayment for the care of the horses." Corporal Wilson remarks as he passes a money pouch to Joseph.

Looking at Rob questioningly, Joseph waits for instructions hoping he'll be asked to count the money.

"Open it and check to be sure it's all there, Joseph. Corporals, we have been cheated out of our payment once before so we are cautious." Rob explains.

"Understandable. You will find it all there. Now, if you will sign in your father's place, we will help you get the horses into the corral."

"It's all here plus fifty dollars more, Rob."

"We didn't ask for extra, just for the advanced payment," Rob states looking at the corporal.

"Yes, but we are adding fifty to the original agreement because your father has done work for us before. We also heard he recently acquired a wife. Let us give the money as a wedding gift. Surely he won't turn down a wedding gift."

"He might, he's particular about these agreements," Joseph replies with a grin while Rob ponders the situation.

"Alright, we accept. Thank you for the gift on his behalf. Thank you as well, for understanding why we needed to count the money. We're ready to accept the horses and we'd appreciate the help to get them in the corral. Joseph, saddle our mounts." Rob replies much to Joseph's disgust. He doesn't like being ordered around in front of the men.

"Joseph, wait." The officer calls as Joseph begins to walk away. "You two will not need horses, you will be keeping the gate open and be ready to wave them back into the corral if one makes a break for freedom. We will drive them into the corral." Corporal Kent replies.

"We're trained to deal with horses, sir." Joseph can't help but speak up. His words earning a condemning look from the corporal.

"Nonetheless, we'll do it our way this time. Your father can make decisions on what he will allow you to do when he's here. Right now he isn't so I will take command. Step aside and go hold the gate. Rob, you be the watchman."

As the men ride back to begin bringing the horses, Joseph complains to Rob, "He's treating us like we're Ben's age. We know how to handle horses! Who is he to tell us what to do on our own ranch?! We aren't in the army!"

"Just be cooperative and let's get the horses in the corral. Come on, get in the position. Must you be so contrary today? He must think you are a little boy the way you act."

* * *

While the older boys are taking care of business outside, Delphie is trying to entertain the younger boys. Ben is not in the mood for stories or singing. He has decided to make a game of running up and down the stairs to the attic rooms.

"Ben, please stop running before you fall. Come down and we'll play a game together. We can play Poor Polly or Kitty In The Corner. Claire told me about those game."

"No thank you, Mama. I am fine. I want to be upstairs."

"Stay out of your brother and sister's rooms. Do you remember what your Pa told you just yesterday? He wasn't happy and neither was Claire when you were in her room without permission."

"I'm fine, Mama. I won't go in the rooms. Weren't you going to make us some blackberry pies?" Ben asks redirecting Delphie to something away from his behavior.

"Yes, George will you be my helper? Ben, would you like to help as well?"

"I'll be in the attic. I'm going to watch the horses from upstairs."

"Very well, let's get our dough made, George." Delphie remarks turning towards the kitchen. Hearing her, Ben grins to himself thinking of the great prank he played that morning. Switching the sugar and salt bags will cause the pie to be inedible. As much as he loves pie, getting even is more important. The snake in the basket of bedclothes didn't phase his Mama so he's trying another prank. Watching her gently lift the garter snake and carry it to the garden was a surprise. He expected shrieks of terror not handling it lovingly.

Having finished watching the horses be herded into the corral, Ben plots his next move. Thinking that ruining the pies might not be enough, he has another idea. After a trip outside he returns to execute his next plan. With as much stealth as possible, he goes into his Mama's new room. Carefully he pulls the covers up around the bed, just as they were when he came in and tiptoes back out. Nearly jumping out of his shoes when he hears "What were you doing in that room, Ben?"

"Straightening the bedcovers, George. I saw they were a little uneven so I fixed it. Want to go play in the barn? We can see the kittens. Now that Shadow has moved them from the high loft, we can visit them. Yesterday, the little one we call Paleface let me hold him. Are you finished with pie making, Georgina?"

"Why are you calling me that?"

"Pie making is a girly thing."

"You're just jealous that Mama wanted my help instead of yours. She likes having me around. Go see the kittens by yourself. I don't want to be around you." George replies, leaving Ben standing alone.

* * *

Enjoying time away from the boys and household work, Claire is eagerly bandaging a patient. Having swabbed his arm with disinfectant and added healing balm to the cut, she's wrapping the hand.

"Miss?"

"Yes?"

"Is there any way you could do away with some of those layers? I need my hand to work and wrapped in five layers, it can barely even move my fingers much less use my hand. I need to hold my saw, you see. We're felling and cutting tees up the way for the lines to come through."

"Oh, yes. I did get carried away with the wrapping. I think two layers would do if you take two with you and promise to rewrap it tomorrow. If you'll wash the wrappings tomorrow then you'll have fresh wraps for the following day. What lines are you referring to? As far as I know, the train lines are set."

"Yes Miss, I will follow your instructions. Not train lines, telephone lines. The telephone company is bringing a crew out to set poles and string lines very soon. My brother works with the company as a lineman. If you know any young men sixteen and above who want to earn three dollars a day stringing lines, tell them to come to the General Store this Saturday at noon."

"Yes, sir. I will and here's a tube of ointment to treat that cut. If it gets red, swollen or more painful, come back to the clinic as it will need further treatment."

"Yes, Miss. May I have your name? I don't wish to call just you "Miss".

"Claire Cord."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss. Cord. Might I inquire where you live? I would like to take you on a walk by the lake after I finish work today."

"Thank you for the offer, sir. A walk would be grand but, I am engaged to be married."

Dr. Amy, having come into the clinic in time to hear the conversation from "May I have your name?", waits to see what the young man has to say next.

"Well, engaged is not married yet. I still have a chance. What about taking that walk with me? I like pretty girls and you'll see I'm a good kisser. I just might make you forget all about the other guy. Now, where was it you lived?"

"I live with my Pa, our ranch is out a ways from town. You just ask for directions to Sheriff Cord's ranch and anyone will be able to direct you. Have you knowledge of Ethan Allen Cord, the gunfighter?"

"Why yes, most people have heard tales of him. What makes you ask?"

"That's my Pa and also the Sheriff here in Paradise."

"Well, thank you for your time. I'll take care of my cut. Good day to you Ma'am." The man says doffing his hat as he walks quickly past Dr. Amy to leave the clinic.

As the door closes behind him, Amy begins to chuckle and Claire asks "How much did you hear?"

"Everything from where he asked 'May I have your name?'. He certainly made fast tracks out of here when you told him your Pa was not only the sheriff but a famous gunfighter! I wish I'd been able to see his face when you said it!"

"It's the first time I've ever used Pa's fame. Most of the time growing up, we were told never to mention it. I hope he doesn't get cross with me for telling."

"He'll be proud and pleased at how well you handled yourself. Be sure to tell Delphie this tale as well. She'll enjoy it as much as I do. Your Pa can rest easy, as you know how to handle the riffraff."

"Why do you call him 'riffraff'? He seemed pleasant enough."

"Claire, no decent young man talks about taking a private trip or kissing with a young woman he just met. Stay with Alex, he'll love you the right way and forever."

"I have not wanted to be with anyone except Alex since we first met almost three years ago. I wish you'd been here to see my dressing of the wound. I sent a jar of disinfectant with him, is that alright?"

"It's fine and you did well on the dressing. I glimpsed it as he ran past." Amy says, chuckling again.

"Where did you learn so many good nursing techniques? Your handling of young Lenny this morning with his broken fingers and now this. The first day on the job and I'm getting worried you may replace me!"

"No, I won't I am not the one with a Doctor's certificate from a university. I picked up the skills being Big Sister and our friend John Taylor, an Indian Healer, taught me a lot as well. Well, I should say he taught Pa, who in turn taught us. Joseph and myself, I mean. Joseph is good at putting what he knows to use with the animals. He leaves the people to me."

* * *

While Claire is enjoying her first day of working at the clinic, her brothers are not enjoying their day.

"Joseph!" Rob calls, stalking towards his brother.

"WHAT NOW?" Joseph asks, exasperated as this is by his count at least the twelfth time, Rob has commented on something he's doing.

"Don't yell! You know that spooks the horses. Now, look! The mares you were near are running. What are you doing over here? We were just going to put the towels on their backs, not try anything else. I look over and see you brushing them down! That's too risky. You know that! Now go back to toweling them only. One towel at a time for the count of twenty and switch to a new horse. We aren't to do more than get them used to something light on their back. Can't you remember to follow the instructions today?"

"Yea, I can. I can also remember you are not the boss of me so _back off_ or ..."

"Go ahead, finish what you were going to say... or what?"

When his brother doesn't answer, Rob smirks at him. "Just what I thought, all talk. Get busy and start laying the towels on their backs. We still have ten to work with and that's including the two stallions I'll do. You do the mares."

"I can do a stallion as well as you. Stop telling me what I can and can't do."

"Stop arguing and start working. I'm about ready to put you over a barrel and whip you so watch it!"

At that statement, Joseph feels his fist fly out and connect with Rob's mouth.

Horrified at what he just did, Joseph attempts to apologize.

"I I I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you."

"Work now, talk later," Rob says walking back across the corral.

* * *

While his brothers are arguing outside, Ben, having visited the kittens is now busy putting pepper into the stew pot simmering on the stove. Not noticing someone watching from the stairs, he stirs the stew. He's quite surprised when his stirring arm is seized in a tight grip.

"Yow! That hurts, let go!" He complains before actually looking to see who it is holding his arm.

"What did you just add to this stew?" Delphie asks sternly.

"Nothing. I was just stirring it well."

"Do you know who put a toad in my bed today? I just put clean sheets on! How about who switched the sugar and salt? The sugar bag now contains salt. It's not funny to make pies with salt or put sugar in something that needs salt. You can ruin it by having it be sweet, Ben."

"I didn't think it was funny when George did those things. Why would you think I did?"

"Ben, I thought you and I were getting along just fine. Now with all these pranks, and you telling me a bold face lie, makes me wonder. Never tell me lies, Ben. Lying will only get you one thing from me."

"I'm not lying."

"Ben, George was with me all day. He wouldn't have put the toad in my bed. He's the one who told me about the switched salt and sugar so I know it wasn't him who did it. You have had your limit of pranks for this week. There will be no more or we'll refer it to your Papa. For now, sit your bum on this stool and don't move. I'll be right back."

Sitting as he was told, Ben watches as his new Mama moves to the pantry shelves. Taking something down, she returns to the child.

"Ben, I want to hear the truth. Did you switch the sugar and salt, put a toad in my bed and smear my face cream on my dressing gown? Were you also responsible for the child-sized boot prints in mud across the new front room rug?"

"I didn't do any of those things. I'm not the only one who is a child here in this house."

"Alright Ben, open your mouth."

"Why?"

As soon as the boy opens to say something, Delphie inserts her finger wiping it across the inside of his cheek.

"OWWWWW! MY MOUTH! MAMA! IT'SBURNINGHOT!" Ben gasps as his eyes begin to water and his mouth fill.

"This is what happens to people who lie. They get a burning. Now with your Papa, it may be a burning bum but with me, it will be a burning mouth. You have one more minute to wait and then you can rinse your mouth."

Tears running down his face, Ben leans over the sink and rinses his mouth with the glass of water provided.

"What did you do to me?"

"I put hot sauce on the inside of your mouth. My Mam did that to me when I was a wee one. It cures the lying faster than a switch don't you think?" Delphie asks as the boy continues to rinse his mouth and spit out into the sink.

"You'd use a switch on me?" Ben asks between rinses.

"If it became necessary. Let's not be enemies, Ben. I want to be your Mama who is a fun and kind Mama but I won't let you get away with being naughty. Are you ready to start again and be the boy who used to be kind, funny, and loving?"

"I am. I'm sorry, I got mad when you let Papa whip me and then make me stay home all last week."

"You thought I would protect you, is that what you thought?"

At the slight nod, she takes the boy in her arms and sits down in a chair. "Wee little lamb, listen to me. I love you and I will always protect you. That protecting might be protecting you from yourself. Your behavior, while your Pa and I were away was not the Ben I know. You can't treat other people that way. You can't put yourself in danger either. Your Pa and I couldn't do without you or any of our family so please, no more stunts with guns. I hope your Pa got that message across. I imagine he could and would repeat the lesson if he needs to do so."

"NO, I don't need it repeated. I learned it! I did! I won't be bad anymore. I promise. Don't tell on me. Please, Mama?"

"Don't tell on you for what? What have you done?" Ben hears a voice ask from the doorway.


	6. Learning To Manage

**New Beginnings: Life Changes**

Ch. 6

* * *

Learning To Manage

* * *

Hearing Rob's voice from the doorway asking what he has done, Ben snuggles closer to his Mama while eyeing his big brother.

"What did you do now, Ben? Have you been causing trouble again?" Rob asks sternly as he approaches the burrowing child.

"Rob, this is between Ben and myself, thank you for your concern, however," Delphie states as she looks up at the irritated young man. Seeing a bleeding and split lip, she asks "What happened? Did a horse knock into you?"

"No Ma'am." Rob answers trying to avoid the conversation by asking "What has Ben done? Has he been misbehaving with you? If he has I'll spank him right here! Ben get off of her before I pull you off! You aren't a small boy to be cuddled like a baby. You are a big boy."

"Rob, there's no need to say such things to Ben. He may cuddle as long as he likes and furthermore you will not spank him! I have handled this and as I said before it is between Ben and myself at this time. Now, you need to calm yourself and answer me without trying to dodge the question. What happened to your mouth?"

"Joseph punched me in the face. I need to get some balm for my lip. Excuse me, please." Rob answers walking into the kitchen.

"Joseph's in big trouble. Papa says we are NEVER to strike each other in anger. Once, Joseph got really mad at me and was walloping me hard. Papa caught him and he got in trouble. I wonder why he punched Rob? He likes Rob."

Hearing what the boy was implying, Delphie says "He likes you too, you know. Come, let's get a new stew started. Run out to the smokehouse and get me a hunk of venison. This time I want you to help me prepare supper, along with George. George is outside digging potatoes. When you bring the meat, then go help gather carrots, green peas, potatoes, celery, and sage. Do you remember what the sage looks like?"

"Yes, Mama. It is the one with long flat green leaves and the leaves have white freckles. You said we use it to add flavor to food."

"That's right and I think the word you mean is speckles."

"Mama?" Ben asks stopping in the middle of the front room.

"Yes?" Delphie replies smiling at the word. It feels so good to be addressed as "Mama."

"We'll need to make the pies again also. I don't think they'll be good if they're full of salt instead of sugar."

"BEN CORD! Did you switch the salt and sugar again? You know better! You pulled that on Claire once and remember what the outcome of that prank was?" Rob asks having heard and reached his own conclusion. Striding towards the child with a determined gleam in his eye causes Ben to back quickly towards the side door. Despite his Mama's earlier words, he doesn't trust Rob not to swat him.

"I apologized and I was already punished, Rob. I have to go get what Mama needs." Ben calls across the room as he flees out the door.

"Just for my knowledge, what was the outcome of the time he played that prank on Claire?"

"He got a taste of Claire's wooden spatula on his backside. He was also restricted to his room for the entire next day. Pa scolded him really well."

"Claire spanked him?" Delphie asks, surprised to hear Claire would do such a thing.

"No, not that time, Pa did. He'd been on a prank-playing streak for over a week and had been talked to, punished with corner time and warned to stop. His pranks were causing problems. One of the pranks nearly harmed a horse. We had a horse we were training who couldn't have oats. Ben switched the feedbags and the horse became ill. Pa discovered the problem before it got too sick. Ben's very stubborn and that gets him into much trouble. Has he been playing other pranks on you? Is that why he asked you not to tell on him? You can't let him get by with this behavior. As I've said, I'll handle him or tell Pa and he'll take care of it."

"A few, yes. Nothing I can't handle though. I have already discussed this with him. Rob, let me be the one to assign any discipline without you or Ethan stepping in. Ben needs to learn I'm in charge as well. I do thank you for your support."

"I need to get back to the horses," Rob says following Ben out the side door.

* * *

Once outside, he sees Ben disappear into the smokehouse. Following the child, he leans against the outside wall as he waits for the boy to come out.

Carefully opening the door, Ben sticks his head out, checking for any sign of an irritated oldest brother. Having been standing right where the open door would conceal him, Rob is ready. As soon as Ben closes and puts the bar across the door to the smokehouse, he reaches out to grab the boy's arm.

"AHHH!" Ben yells in surprise, dropping the meat wrapped in newspaper. He and George are in charge of taking the weekly newspaper out to the smokehouse to use for the meat.

"You are in trouble, Ben. The fact that you are causing Delphie problems results in this." With those words, he bends the boy over and rapidly applies his other hand to the seat of Ben's pants. "You are eleven now. Old enough to help not harm. Do it!" Rob says after his sixth and final smack.

* * *

At the table that night, Claire tells her family the tale of the young want-to-be suitor.

"I met a young man today who says he's looking for other young men to string telephone wire and put up poles. I think the pole comes first but anyway we are getting telephones in town! I hope one comes to the clinic!"

"Telephones? Well, progress is coming to our little community. I didn't think telephones would come to a place this size. I thought only big cities would have them. We get along fine with just the telegraph." Ethan remarks.

"Yes, but progress is exciting, Pa."

"Was the man nice, Claire? Did he say he would let boys help?" George and Ben ask on top of each other.

"One at a time, boys. He was nice at first, George. No, Ben. You have to be sixteen or older to help."

"Claire? What makes you say he was only nice at first?" Ethan asks. Something in her voice making him suspicious.

"He wanted to take me on a buggy ride to the lake and I told him I was engaged. He kept trying to get me to go asking where I lived. I told him he could ask in town for directions to the Sheriff's home and told him your name. I asked if he was knowledgeable about Ethan Allen Cord. I'm sorry to tell you this but he wasn't impressed when I told him your name, Pa. If I had to guess, I'd say he was more worried than impressed." Claire teases, eyes bright and twinkling.

"What makes you say such a thing? I'll have you know my name conjures respect everywhere I go!" Ethan teases back much to the delight of the family listening. The two younger boys are fighting the giggles in order to stay quiet to listen.

"I think he _was_ respectful, Pa. He respected your reputation so much, he ran out of the clinic. I really wanted to see if he was still in town after lunch but Dr. Amy wouldn't let me go searching."

"He better not come around my daughter again. I'll have a few words for him if he does. No decent man tries to take an engaged young lady anywhere. He should have stopped trying to ask as soon as you told him you were engaged. Now, how was your first day of nursing? Did you enjoy it?"

"Except for the young man, I did. I set a pair of broken fingers, stitched up a knife cut and learned a few of the medications plus what they are used for."

"Claire? Did someone get in a knife fight?" George asks wide-eyed at the thought. "Did they have a fight in the saloon?" Ben asks leaning forward to look around George to his sister.

"No, sorry to disappoint you, but the knife cut was on Mrs. Capshaw. She was slicing tomatoes and sliced into her hand. Mrs. Capshaw said I was great at putting in stitches because she didn't even feel them."

"I'm happy for you, dear. You sound as if you enjoyed your time at the clinic. I know Amy enjoyed having you there."

"Thank you, Mama, I did enjoy it. Rob, what happened to your mouth? Did you get knocked by a horse's head? Do you want me to check it for you?"

"It's nothing, Claire. What else went on today at the Clinic?"

"Rob got punched in the face, Claire. His lip was bleeding." Ben announces which causes Ethan to ask "Who punched you and why? Did you have problems with the soldiers today?"

With his Pa's attention focused directly on him now, Rob fights not to squirm in his seat.

"No sir, I didn't have any problem with the soldiers. We even have fifty extra dollars because they knew you'd recently married. The corporal insisted the money was a wedding gift. I had to accept it or he'd be insulted. We have twenty good looking, healthy horses and they agreed to the terms of the contract."

"Yes, I saw them, they are fine horses. It's nice of the corporal to give us more money but it wasn't necessary. I'll try to give it back when he returns."

"Ethan, that would be rude. People don't give gifts to have them returned. You should always be gracious enough to accept the person's gift."

Looking across at the two boys staring at her, Delphie asks "What makes you look so surprised, boys? Something I said, maybe?"

"You just fussed out Papa!" Ben exclaims.

"I merely pointed out the polite thing to do. I never fussed out, as you say, anyone. Rob handled the transaction well, Ethan. It wasn't the army that caused problems today."

"Rob, I want an answer to my question. Now. What happened to your mouth?"

"Joseph and I got into it and he punched me," Rob answers quietly as Joseph examines the floor for any stray pieces of stew he might need to wipe up.

" _Joseph_."

Lifting his head at the command in his Pa's voice, he meets the stern gaze. His sister has said she has butterflies fluttering in her stomach when she's anxious. Right now, Joseph could swear he has a bullfrog jumping competition happening in his.

"Yessir?"

"Did you punch Rob?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Ben, George, you do the kitchen chores tonight. Joseph, Rob, come with me. Excuse us, please." Ethan announces pushing his chair back and leaving the room.

* * *

"Ohhhhh, they're in big trouble. He's got that look." George whispers to Ben.

"I saw it too."

"Boys, what are you whispering about?" Delphie asks as she begins clearing the table.

"About the look on Papa's face. When his eyes get dark and the eyebrows go down, someone is in trouble." Ben explains.

"Well the someone might be you two if he comes back and you aren't doing your assigned chores. Bring the rest of the dishes and let's get them soaking while you sweep the floor and wipe the table. Then you can decide who will wash and who will dry as well as put them away."

At the downcast looks swapped between the boys she continues. "When all of the kitchen is sparkling clean with the dishes in their beds, I'll tell you a story. Mind though, the dishes don't like to go to bed wet."

Giggling at the mental picture of dishes in beds, George says "I don't like to go to bed wet either. One time I did because the towel was missing. Ben had taken it after his bath. I had to put my sleeping shirt on wet. It stuck to me."

"I remember that! You were six and we were still bathing in the washtub that Papa put behind the blanket hung from the ceiling. We'd take a bath and go straight to bed on Saturday nights. Papa wouldn't let us do anything in case we got dirty. We had to be clean for church the next morning. We weren't supposed to wander around after he put us to bed any night, not just Saturday. We still have that rule. 'Bedtime means get in bed and sleep.' Papa says."

"Yes, one time you went out in your sleeping shirt to see the horses after we'd been sent to bed. I woke up and you weren't beside me. I woke the whole house crying because you were gone and I thought the Indians had you! That was before we met John Taylor and we thought Indians were bad. Do you remember that?" George asks as they work on their chores.

"Ummm, let me think a minute." Ben says scrunching up his eyes and biting his lip in concentration. "I DO! George! I'm remembering things again! I remember it! Papa came out to the barn and I was asleep by the new horses. He picked me up and took me back to bed. I didn't even get a spanking either. He just told me to stay in bed to sleep, not sleep with the horses."

"Yes, you were lucky. But he really didn't spank either of us much when we first came here. We were sent to stay in bed or had to stand in the corner. You started getting more spankings when you turned eight. It was Joseph who got spanked mostly." George replies beginning to dry the bowl Ben just passed to him.

"Mama, did you hear? I'm remembering things again! I remembered something from when I was six! Maybe I can remember when we were with Ma.. uhh... in St. Louis."

"Ben, it's fine to say Mama when you speak of your first mother. She's still your Mama as well. She's looking after you from Heaven while I get to look after you here on Earth. You have two Mamas. I'm very happy to hear you are remembering more every day. Many people with memory loss from scarlet fever don't get those memories back."

* * *

While this conversation is going on inside, Ethan is questioning the older boys in the barn.

"Joseph, you know well how I feel about fighting. Rob, you do as well. I want to hear in detail what happened and how this altercation began. What caused you to punch your brother in the mouth?"

With a deep but silent sigh, Joseph begins. "We were settling the horses and Rob was bossing me. He was ordering me around and telling me how to do things I already knew. After a while, that just really got to me. I stayed silent and kept doing what I needed to do and then he started questioning me about why I did something. After I answered he threatened to whip me! I lost my temper and then before I even knew I was going to do it, I hit him. I apologized. I truly didn't mean to punch him and I certainly didn't aim, Pa."

Finished with his explanation, Joseph waits anxiously to see if he's going to be given a whipping. It's been a long time since his Pa has punished him in that way. He knows fighting is one of the seven deadly sins as he and his brothers call them. Seven misdeeds that guarantee a sore backside. The bullfrog competition having returned, he listens while his Pa talks to Rob.

"Rob, now your turn. Explain what went on and what it is you may have done to cause Joseph to react as he did. He said he didn't intend to punch you. Is that how you see it also?"

"Yes, sir. I admit I was overbearing and got bossy with him. I saw him brushing one of the new horses and confronted him. I thought it way too soon to do that."

"Did you threaten to whip him as he said?"

"Yes, I did. He argued with me and when I told him to do something he kept arguing. I told him to do as I said or I'd whip him."

"Joseph, what was it you were told to do?"

"I was putting the towel on a mare and she liked it. I had her responding to me. I could stroke her. She was really dirty so I started brushing the dirt off of her. Rob ordered me to stop and started telling me how to put the towels on and that I could just do the mares. You let me work with the stallions last time. I wasn't even near the stallions as we separated them from the mares. Rob was just bossing me around as if I didn't know what I was doing. It really made me angry and I tried to stop myself from being angry but I couldn't."

"Of course you couldn't Joseph. No one can stop their emotions. You can keep from reacting by controlling yourself and not lashing out, but you can't keep from being angry, hurt, sad, frustrated or any other emotion. I don't expect you to control your feelings, just your reactions. Do you understand, son?"

"Yessir. I am sorry, Pa. I didn't mean to hit him."

"I realize this, son. Whether or not you meant to, you still did. We have a rule in this family that no one is to strike another person in anger and fighting is forbidden completely, do we not?"

"Yes, Sir." Joseph answers.

"I don't see this as a fight and I don't see that you intended to strike Rob in anger. What I see is you were frustrated and lashed out. The trouble is you did so around wild horses. Rob, you are not off the hook here so stop gloating. You, young man, are getting too much of a swelled head. You are seventeen and are not the parent here. Joseph is fourteen not nine, there is no need to act as if he is. He has worked with horses for as long as you have and I trust him to know what to do. I didn't leave you in command, today. I left _both_ of you in command. Both of you were to work together to make the transaction, settle the horses and begin to gentle them. If I need for you, Rob, to be in charge, I will let you know. Delphie is the adult at home and therefore she is in charge. If you have a problem or feel a brother needs punishment, you talk to her. Do you hear what I'm telling you?"

Wincing internally from the dressing down he just received, Rob echoes his brother with "Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now, as to having such behavior around wild horses, you both are going to receive consequences. You are lucky neither of you were hurt. You could have frightened the horses and been hurt or the horses could have attacked each other! Both of you are old enough to know to be calm with untried horses! Joseph, you will weed the garden, and wash all the windows inside and out. Rob, you will use your shovel skills to dig a five foot by five foot flowerbed for Delphie. She wants it on the same side as the garden. You will also build flower boxes, paint them white and attach them under each of the front windows. After you each finish those chores, you will work together to clean the henhouse and whitewash it. Any questions?"

"Are we housebound?" Rob asks quietly. His plans of visiting Cecily and having buggy rides just seemed to disappear with that list of chores.

"You are free as long as all of the chores I assigned are completed first."

"Pa, I can't get all that done in one day. I doubt even in two days. It will take me nearly half a day just to dig that flower garden! It's almost the weekend and Cecily and I have plans."

"Nevertheless, you will complete your chores before any visiting. While you work, think of how to control that mouth of yours. Remember, you do not like to be ordered about either. I know this is a fact."

"Yes sir. Joseph? I apologize for getting bossy today. I guess I forgot you were capable of doing as much as I am."

"Thank you. I apologize as well, Rob. I shouldn't have punched you. I truly didn't mean to."

"Good, you two are brothers which means you always look after each other and not harm one another. Now, I'll leave you to talk but if you want dessert, make that talk fast. We may just eat it without you." Ethan says, his grin showing he's kidding.

* * *

After their Pa has left, Joseph speaks first. "I meant it when I said I was sorry. Also, thank you for not telling Pa about the fence. If he knew I'd forgotten his direction to fix the fence, I might have gotten a whipping. He was some mad with us both. We were lucky, I think. Chores we can do and it's better than having a sore behind!"

"I didn't say anything for the reason that I knew he'd be upset about it. You were getting a pretty thorough scolding so I kept quiet. Even though I threatened to do it myself, I don't like to see you get a whipping. Joseph, will you help me build the flower boxes and dig the garden? I'll help you with the weeding and windows. If we do everything together, I think we'll get finished quicker. What'd ya say?"

"Will Pa get mad?"

"I don't think so. He told us to work together on the henhouse so why can't we on all of it? Now, let's go get dessert. We're having blackberry pie and whipped cream! Ben and George helped make the pie so brag on it. I'll race you!"

"ROB! NO FAIR! You took off with a head start!" Joseph yells as he runs after his brother.

* * *

That evening after all the children are in bed, Ethan asks "What went on today other than Rob and Joseph's tie up? You need to tell me."

"Ben and I had a tie up as well. I had to punish him and that wasn't a good feeling."

"What has Mr. Mischief been up to this time?"

"He has been upset with me for siding with you on his punishment for misbehavior during our honeymoon. Ben's taken it upon himself to punish me, I believe. I had a garter snake in the laundry basket, honey in my bedroom slippers, the bedclothes tossed on the floor just after I made the bed, he switched the salt and sugar causing the pies George and I made to be ruined, he also sabotaged the stew by throwing something, I don't know what, into it. I caught him doing this last one and confronted him."

"What was his reaction?"

"He blamed George and denied everything. I punished him for lying and then we had a cuddle and talk. I believe we are back on good terms now."

"I thought you didn't agree with spanking children."

"I don't agree with it and I didn't spank him. I used a different method. I hope you don't get upset with me for it. I put hot sauce on his tongue for one minute. That's what my Mam would do if any of her kids lied."

"Whoa, Nellie! That's worse than a spanking. Good for you. I am proud of you for not letting Ben get away with his behavior. I ought to spank him, myself!"

"I believe Rob already handled that side of it. He heard Ben confess to switching the sugar and salt. He also figured out Ben had been playing pranks on me. I sent Ben to get meat from the smokehouse, Rob followed. Ben came back with the meat but was rubbing his behind. I guessed Rob took care of the spanking."

"Most likely. I had a talk with Rob tonight. He has been told you are the adult in charge. He is to refer to you on punishment of the boys. Joseph punched him because Rob was ordering him around and then threatened him with a whipping. Joseph lost his temper."

"I would as well as I despise being ordered around. Did you punish the boys?"

"If you mean did I whip them, then no, I didn't. I scolded them soundly and then assigned extra chores. You will have very clean windows, a whitewashed henhouse, a new flower garden and those flower boxes for the front you wanted. This is to be done before they are allowed to leave home for visiting."

"Oh, Ethan. This is going to ruin my plans for the weekend. I wanted to have a family picnic on Sunday and invite Amy and the Carroll family. I thought we'd all go up to the swimming hole and visit. Will the boys be allowed to come? It's time Caleb and Ben were brought back together with our supervision. They have to learn to get along. I've mentioned it to Linnea and she agrees."

"You mentioned a picnic?"

"No, just getting the boys together soon. Will Rob and Joseph be allowed to come if we do have a picnic?"

"They'll be finished by then. Those two know how to accomplish tasks set in front of them. I imagine they've already planned how to work efficiently together to finish early. Rob has plans with Cecily this weekend so I know he'll want to be finished. I wouldn't count on him attending the picnic unless Cecily will agree to come. I don't know what Claire and Alex have planned. You might want to mention it to Claire to see if she and Alex would join us. You do know the boys will all want to swim, right?"

"Of course. Why else do you go to a swimming hole if not to swim? Ben has been telling me of the rope swing you and Mitch tied on a tree. Would you be scandalized if I tried it too? I love to swim."

"I wouldn't be in the least. I can't say the same for Matt and Linnea though."

"They'll just have to be scandalized then. I'm a free spirit and like our son, enjoy life. Ben is one who has a love of fun isn't he? George is much more reserved."

"Yes, Ben loves adventure and outdoor fun. He's not a studious or quiet as George. George enjoys adventure as well but isn't the instigator. George prefers to follow someone else's lead. His following has led him into trouble because he is not always capable of saying "NO" to his fun loving brother. As they get older, I see George standing up for what is the right thing to do more often."

"George wasn't involved with Caleb and Ben when they played with the gun."

"No, and I think even if there weren't other children to play with, George wouldn't have gone along on that adventure. Well, Mrs. Cord, I would like a little adventure myself. The house has gone quiet, our door is locked, we're all alone now, what do you say?"

"I say, let's blow out the lamps and let's go!"

"You are much less inhibited than I ever expected. I like that in you." Ethan replies leaning over to blow out his lamp.

"My mother used to wish I was. She called me the "wild one" of her daughters. Amy was the quiet well behaved older daughter. I was free-spirited much like Ben."


	7. Failure To Communicate

**New Beginnings: Life Changes**

Ch. 7

 _Failure To Communicate_

* * *

By Saturday the older boys were finished with most of the tasks they'd been assigned by Ethan. The new flowerbed was tilled and ready to be planted, the henhouse was clean with new straw for the nesting boxes and had been whitewashed.

While Delphie is preparing for the upcoming picnic, the younger two boys are busy as well. Claire is working at the clinic with Dr. Amy until her Pa is finished with work at the Sheriff's office for the day.

* * *

"Mama, what dessert are we going to take? Can it be a cake? We always have pie but a cake is good to have on picnics too." Ben asks, watching his new mama work at the stove.

"What kind of cake would you be thinking of my wee lad?"

"I'm not a wee lad! I'm TEN." Ben protests shaking his head at his mama.

"Excuse me for forgetting. Now, what do you have in that scheming mind of yours? I know by now that you never ask for something without knowing what you want. Out with it as I have much to do."

"I liked those little cakes you made last weekend. The ones with the cinnamon and sugar on them. They are so good. If you make twelve we'll have one for all of us. I'll help sprinkle the cinnamon and sugar on them."

"To make those cakes, I need six eggs, brown sugar, butter, and flour just to begin. You can go gather the eggs since we need that many right away and I know you haven't done that chore yet. Also, bring in some kindling as I need to get the stove hot again. Hurry now, I need to get the cake batter made as I have to do other things as well."

"Yes, Mama."

* * *

Standing at the corral fence, George watches as Joseph begins to talk to the grey stallion. He is careful to stay hidden behind a bush to peep through the branches as he isn't supposed to be out that far. In the few days, the new horses have been with them, he's stayed away but today he's been drawn to visit. Rob has gone to town for lumber and other supplies so Joseph is alone. George feels that since Joseph is also breaking the rules by working with untried horses alone, he won't be in trouble if caught.

"Hello, handsome guy. We met the other day, remember? I'm Joseph and you are ... let's see now... who exactly are you? I know, you are Sir Lancelot! Yes, that's who you are. Well Sir Lancelot, I am here to be of service. Let's start with a nice towel to the back shall we?" Joseph says to the horse as he gently lays a towel over the middle of the horse's back. Receiving an eye roll from the horse when he lightly touches his side, Joseph watches carefully to avoid the teeth should he try to bite.

"Good boy, that's not so bad, is it? It's just a little towel not some heavy old saddle. Now, can I interest you in having a set of reins lay over your back? Hmmm?"

At the horse's snort and shake of his head in a sideways motion, George giggles to himself.

"No, you say? No reins today? Alright then, how about I let that towel stay while I talk to your buddy over here. Hello there you handsome fella. My name is Joseph and I'll be your server today. Who might you be? Yellow coat, black ears, stockings, and tail, well I'll have to think a bit for your name. I'll let you know later. Now, to start with let's do a blanket as I know you have mastered towel already. I saw Rob working with you. Let's get this blanket..." Joseph says as he reaches for the blanket on the fence slightly turning away from the horses. Before George has a chance to warn his brother, the yellow horse reaches out with his head and gives Joseph a snap on his backside.

"OWWW! You evil devil! That smarts! No biting! Fine, no blanket for you. Here Lancelot, let me take that towel. I need to leave, so you talk to him about how to be a gentleman, Lancelot. Let's go, George. I know you are behind the bush."

"Joseph, you are funny when you talk to the horses. Why did the horse, Black Stockings, bite? You didn't hurt him. You had not even touched him and he snapped at you. Did he tear your pants? You might be in trouble if he did."

Feeling behind him, Joseph answers, "No, I don't think they're torn. He's wild and doesn't like people. Is that what you want to call him? Black Stockings? I like that name. Come with me to the barn, you can help me get their feed ready."

"Is your backside okay, Joseph?"

"It's mostly okay, just really stinging right now. You'd think the thick material in dungarees would protect my backside. It didn't."

"I can go get Mama to look at it."

"NO. This stays between you and me. I'll be in more trouble if they find out I was working with the horses alone. I'm already going to have to rush to get all the rest of the extra chores done by supper. If I don't I won't get to go on the picnic after church tomorrow. Besides, you were breaking rules too as you were not supposed to be at the corral at all. Do you want to get in trouble? You heard what Pa told Mama, no one but him, Rob and me, is supposed to be near the corral for at least two weeks. Pa would be some mad at both of us!"

"No. I won't tell, I promise."

"Neither will I. Let's get the feed ready. Have you fed our horses yet?"

"You just said I wasn't to be out at the corral and now you want to know if I fed them. Make up your mind, Joseph."

"George, you are sounding too much like Ben. You know exactly what I mean. Did you feed them or not?"

"Not yet. I did get my half of the stalls cleaned but Ben hasn't even started his half yet."

"Let's go feed Betsy and the rest. Let Ben worry about his chores. You do yours and you'll be worry free. I don't suppose I could get you to help me weed the garden, could I?"

"No, I despise weeding. You pull one and turn around to pull another. When you look back there is the weed you just pulled!" George answers with a giggle.

"Yes, it seems that way, doesn't it. The weeds pop up so fast you can't get them all pulled before they come back."

"Here comes Rob with the wagon. Can I help with the painting on the flower boxes, Joseph? Please?"

"I'll get you to put on the first coat of paint and then I'll do the second. Hi, Rob. Did you get the lumber we need?"

"And the paint?" George asks peering into the back of the wagon.

"I did, Mr. Nosey. Take your nose out of my belongings young sir."

"I'm not nosey. I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget the paint. Joseph says I can paint first."

"We don't have anything to paint yet. We have to build the window boxes first." Rob answers as he begins unloading the cut boards.

"Can I help nail too? I was good at nailing when we built the connection for the porches."

"We'll see. Right now didn't you have something you were about to do? You were walking to the barn for some reason other than to ask about the project."

"I have to help Joseph feed the corral horses and feed ours too."

"Joseph said you could help feed the new horses?" Rob questions while giving Joseph a long look.

"No, I didn't. I said he could help me get the feed _ready_ not that he could go into the corral to feed them. Stop looking at me with that reproving look on your face. You aren't my Pa so quit it! You remember Pa told you not to do that."

"I remember his words, yes. What he actually said not what you are trying to tell me he said. Let's get moving. We still have much to do if we're to finish by suppertime. We still have to do the garden, wash windows, build, paint and put up the window boxes. We'll build and paint the boxes and then do the rest while they dry. I hope they dry fast."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Rob is busy attaching the white window boxes to the house while Joseph washes the top story windows.

Hearing the hammering, Delphie comes outside to view her new boxes.

"That is just as I pictured, Rob. Thank you for doing such a good job on the boxes. Did you leave holes in the bottom boards to let the water drain out?"

"No, Ma'am. What we did was just put one slim piece across the bottom, similar to a shelf. It's open on both sides of the shelf. Your pots can sit on the center piece and the water will drain easily."

"Thank you for that. I like the sound of that much better. Where is your brother?"

Since the two younger boys are standing beside her, Rob realizes she means Joseph.

"He's washing the windows." Rob answers pointing up.

"Oh! Dear God In Heaven!" Delphie exclaims quietly as she sees her middle son high above them on a ladder. Joseph trying to balance a bucket, and stay on the ladder all at the same time has her worried. Waiting until the boy has a firm grip on the ladder after hanging the bucket over the end of the rung sticking out the side, Delphie calls "Joseph Adam Cord! Come down here!"

"I can't. I have to do my job." Joseph calls back.

"Young Man, I said Come Down!" Delphie exclaims firmly.

"What is it?" Joseph snaps as he reaches the ground, feeling irritated at having to climb all the way back to the top.

"Watch your tone, young man! I don't want you on the ladder that high. Stay down."

With a long suffering sigh, Joseph says "Mama... Look, I have to .."

"Don't tell me to LOOK. I don't want to hear what you think you have to do. I say stay off that ladder!" Delphie replies hands on hips.

"But Mama, I have to wash the windows!"

"NO, you don't. You are not to go on that ladder again. If you do, you are restricted to the ranch for three days beginning tomorrow. Understand me?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Joseph replies, fists balled and at his sides.

"Good. Ben, George, I need your help inside. Follow me."

* * *

"Whew. I've never seen her that riled up. She had fire coming from her eyes when you tried to explain the first time. If she'd been Pa, I would have braced myself for a few smacks coming my way by the look on her face. I think you are lucky she doesn't believe in smackings or you would be having one about now."

"Rob, Pa said to wash the windows! I have to do what Pa said! He'll come home and punish me for disobeying! Not doing punishment chores leads to harsher punishment. I have to go back up! Cover for me, will you?"

"It's your hide. I wouldn't if I were you."

"I have to, didn't you hear?"

"I heard Delphie, that's for sure. Our punishment is nearly over as we've completed the list except for the top windows. Just explain to Pa, you couldn't do it. I wouldn't go back up, myself."

"Yes, well I'm going to. Pa says 'Always do your job to the best of your ability and never ever leave a job half done.' I aim to do just that."

"He also says to mind Delphie. Which do you think he'll be most upset by?" Rob calls to the boy now climbing the ladder.

* * *

Walking into Claire's bedroom to put the freshly sun-dried quilt on her bed, Delphie is startled to see Joseph drying the window.

Staring at the boy for a full minute, she wheels on her heel and heads downstairs. Just as she gets outside, she sees Ethan's horse trotting into the yard. Deciding to go talk to him there at the barn instead of waiting for him to come to the house, she strides angrily across the yard.

Having a view of their meeting but unable to hear, Joseph sees his new mother waving her arms about as she talks and then points at him. Pretending to still be drying the window, he watches to see what his Pa might do.

* * *

"I told that boy not to go back up the ladder as it isn't safe. He got snappy, argued about it and then deliberately did what I said not to do as soon as I left! Ethan, I won't have him putting himself in danger that way! That window is at least fifteen feet high."

"Alright, Delphie. Just calm down. I understand your point. Let's go talk to him together." Ethan replies trying to soothe his new wife.

Reaching the bottom of the ladder, Ethan calls "Joseph, come down here. We need to talk."

* * *

Rolling his eyes and groaning to himself, Joseph descends the ladder mentally preparing himself for what's to come.

"Joseph, your Mama says you were disrespectful, were arguing with her about her instructions and then deliberately defied her orders to stay off the ladder. You can't deny being on the ladder as I saw you myself so what explanation do you have for this behavior with her?"

Hearing the sternness, Joseph decides the best plan would be to immediately apologize to his Mama. "I am sorry for disobeying you, Mama. I really am. I tried to make you understand but you wouldn't listen to me."

"I told you I didn't want you on that ladder and you turned around and went right back up it! Doing so was dangerous and I will not have you doing foolish stunts. I warned you and you disobeyed. You are restricted inside the house tomorrow after church, Monday, Tuesday and through Wednesday morning. You will be doing inside chores only. You must obey what you are told, Joseph."

"NO, MAMA! NO! I AM NOT! YOU AREN'T LISTENING TO ME! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Joseph declares loudly, having lost control.

"Joseph! You do not shout at people especially your parents." Ethan scolds as Delphie turns to go inside. Having seen the furious look in Ethan's eyes, she removes herself from what's to come.

"PA! Tell her she **can't** do that! That's not fair! I don't want to miss swimming just because SHE wants to play Mother. SHE can't punish me for what I ... OWWW! PA! YOWW! PA! Stop it, OwwwCH." Joseph howls as his bottom is being attacked by what feels like a wooden hand.

"You do not shout at your mother or speak so disrespectfully. You do as you are told to do, no backtalk, no defiance! You are not in charge, your Mother and I are and you WILL obey." Ethan lectures rapidly applying five more hard smacks as Delphie closes the door behind her.

"I _was_ doing what I was told and I _still_ wound up getting my backside burned! _You_ told me to clean all the windows even the top windows! I was trying to do what _you_ told me to do! I tried to explain this to Mama but she talked over me and ordered me to stay off the ladder!" Joseph exclaims wiping tears out of his eyes at the indignity of not only being spanked like a small child but in front of Rob as well. Even if his brother had turned his back on them, he still heard. The smacks really smart and that nip he received is stinging as well.

"I can't stay off the ladder and still clean the top windows as you said, Pa! Now I get punished for doing what you told me to do! That just isn't fair at all. No matter which one I chose to do, mind Mama or mind you I would have been in trouble either way. You told me to never leave a job half done, Pa. I was trying to finish my job." Joseph explains when he can speak around the lump in his throat.

Thinking and realizing his son is correct, Ethan puts his arm around the boy's shoulders feeling the suppressed sobs causing shaking.

"Joseph, I apologize. You are right, I did assign that chore. I'd forgotten. I should have told Delphie about it but I didn't think to do so. I caused all of this. Come with me and we'll explain to your irate Mama how it's my fault. Will you bring me some supper when I get sent to my room without it? I'll open a window and you can sneak it in that way. You aren't housebound, son. This is just a misunderstanding and failure to communicate between myself and Delphie. We're still figuring out how to work together."

"Yes, and while that is happening I get smacked. Not fair, Pa. You owe me a free pass now. You spanked me for something I was doing _right_ not wrong. Besides that, fourteen is _way_ too old to be spanked!"

"Not true on the age nor do I owe you a pass. I spanked you for being disrespectful. You know not to speak the way you did to Delphie. No free pass. You deserved those smacks and I will be capable of delivering more if you don't check that attitude I see forming."

"Yessir." Joseph replies, quickly losing the glare, the frown and uncrossing his arms. "Where's Claire? Wasn't she coming home with you?"

"In town. She's cooking for Mitch and Alex tonight. She'll be home later. Let's go talk to your ruffled Mama. I think she acted out of fear for your safety son, more than trying to boss you around. Remember, she's not used to ranch life so she doesn't realize how things work quite yet. I think for your sake, you should not go in the loft where the hay bales are without me along. Delphie wouldn't want to see you up so high."

"You told me I could start going up there just the other day. Now you are changing your mind?"

"Yes, I know. I don't want to create a situation where Delphie is afraid for you again. Just stay out unless I'm with you for a while longer. We need to gradually introduce your Mama to how things work here. She's new to this, remember."

* * *

Watching the boys and Sarah enjoy swinging on the rope swing and paddling in the pond, Linnea says "Those men of ours are enjoying playing as much as the children. Matt has Caleb shrieking every time he catches him from the rope. Caleb is much happier lately. It seems he was testing Matt to see how far he could push before Matt would punish him."

"I thought Matt had punished him many times before the gun incident."

"He had but to Caleb, the fact that Matt punished him the same as Ben and lectured them both seemed to prove he felt the same about him as he did the other boys. I can't exactly explain as I don't really understand boys and how they think."

"I don't either, Linnea. I've had a few go-rounds with Ben, Rob, and Joseph. Being a mother is not as easy as I thought."

"What do you mean? Have the boys been causing you trouble? Does Ethan know? I would think he would put an end to any misbehavior right quick!" Linnea asks, trying hard not to smile at the thought of being a mother as easy.

"Oh he does but I want to handle some of it myself. Besides that, Ethan is part of the problem. He tells the boys they are allowed to do something and I don't know of it. I wind up feeling like a hoof when I scold or punish after he has given permission. Now, Joseph is angry with me for trying to punish him for something he had permission to do."

"I believe you meant to say feeling like a 'heel' but I understand. I'll listen if you'd like to talk about it. Having another mother to discuss with is nice. Remember, I don't know boys well either. Caleb has been quite a challenge. I'd nearly given up until I met Matt. He's reined in Caleb much better than I ever could."

"The older boys were in an argument around the new army horses. Joseph punched Rob for bossing him around. Ethan discussed it with both and punished them with extra chores. One of Joseph's chores was to wash and dry all of the windows of the house, inside and out. I found him on a ladder trying to wash Rob's window and made him come down. He resented my intrusion and argued with me. I threatened punishment and ordered him to stay off the ladder. He didn't. I got Ethan involved and also assigned punishment. This made the boy lose control and shout at us. Ethan set his backside on fire right then and there. I didn't know until afterward that Ethan had assigned Joseph the chore of washing the windows including the addition! Now, my punishment was reversed as he had permission! You see why I feel like a hoo... heel?"

"So, Ethan didn't tell you of the chores ahead of time?"

"He left out the washing of the upper level windows. He himself forgot he'd assigned that chore until after confronting Joseph. The boy is now extremely polite with both of us and avoids talking to me unless necessary."

"Ah, yes. Failure to communicate is a problem men seem to have. I've experienced that also. I too, know of the teenage freeze and being overly polite. Yes, I know that very well. Both my girls pull that with us at times. Matt gets annoyed but I know it will pass and they'll be back to normal soon. So it will be with Joseph."

"What am I doing wrong? Rob ignores my instructions completely, Joseph is overly polite and yet angry at the same time."

"Rob is too old to need mothering and mostly sees you as Ethan's wife not his mother. He may be friendly but he most likely won't be more. If he is causing trouble, talk to Ethan. Let Ethan handle the older boys. You be there for them but let Ethan discipline them so that they don't resent you. How are the younger two adapting? I know Claire is enjoying her new freedom from the boys."

"Ben and I reached an understanding after a week long prank session. George is as sweet as always. Claire is gone more than home but when she is home we have long talks in her room. I love that time. She's extremely interested in going to nursing school but hasn't discussed it with Alex or Ethan. There is the problem of money. She says the cost is high. It's also back east and she doesn't believe Ethan will approve of her going away to live alone in Boston."

"She needs to work up the courage to present her desire to her Pa. I know Alex will be for whatever she wants to do. He's such a dear and mature for his age. At nearly eighteen he is more responsible than some young men twenty five! Mitch has done well teaching him and guiding him these past two years. He's going to be a wonderful husband for Claire. It seems so odd to say that. I can't believe Claire is going to be married next year. She's just a few years older than Elisha!"

"Where is Elisha this afternoon? I'd hoped all the young people would join us but it's not to be."

"Delphie, don't you remember that time in your life? Being old enough to be out with a beau away from adults? Claire and Rob are enjoying that time right now. Elisha is staying with Aaron and Alyssa as Chris is on duty. I asked if she wanted to bring them along but she said she wanted time away from her sister and Caleb."

"Are you feeling all right? You suddenly had a strange look on your face."

"The baby is moving around much more and that makes me need a necessary more often. Walk with me, please."

"Are you excited to have another baby?" Delphie asks as they return to the quilt they were sitting on.

Hearing the wistfulness in the question, Linnea reassures her friend. "Your time will come. It's only been a little longer than a month since the wedding. These things take time. Patience is a virtue, remember?"

"I remember. Having patience is extremely difficult however. I want another young one around. Someone else to call out 'watch me, Papa, catch me, swing me out fast, look at what I can do, Papa...' as we've heard all afternoon.

"We have two good men, Delphie. Both are good workers and great Papas as well. Just look at them."

* * *

Turning to see Ethan now on the rope swing and the children all behind him working together to pull the knot of the swing back before letting go. "WHEEEEEE! OOOOH that's quite the drop!" Ethan calls back to the group peering over the side of the bank.

"Uncle Ethan, you're heavy! Aunt Delphie is feeding you too well!" Caleb bravely calls to the man who can not reach him.

This announcement causes the rest of the kids to burst into giggles.

"Laugh at me, call me fat, throw me over the side of a bank, will you? I'm going to tan some backsides in two minutes! You all better run because here I come!" Ethan calls as he scrambles up the side of the bank.

Shrieking with laughter the kids all run in different directions calling out "Can't get me!"

* * *

Flopping down on the quilt next to Delphie, Ethan gives her a quick kiss as Matt does the same to Linnea on the other side of the quilt.

"Are you not going to chase after the children? I thought you were upset with them. They were only playing with you, Ethan."

"I know that dear. I was playing with them as well. No, I'm not going after them. Let them run and stay gone a few more minutes as we have a little adult time. Matt and I are tired and need a nap."

"Hey, speak for yourself old man, I don't do naps. I'm a young guy in good shape, unlike you." Matt answers.

"I may be old but I'm fast. I just plucked the last tea cake right out of the basket while you weren't looking. No more cakes for you!"

"Delphie! He took that cake and you were going to save it for me. He's already had three before now. Besides you can bake him more and that one was mine." Matt pretends to whine.

"You two make excellent children. No wonder the kids delight in playing with you." Delphie replies after she stops laughing.

* * *

While the adults are enjoying time alone for a few minutes, the children have scattered enjoying a game of hide and seek in the woods. Joseph and Sarah have paired off together away from the younger kids but close enough to hear if they call out.

"Sarah, you are a different kind of girl than most I know. You kind of remind me of my sister when she was younger."

"Your sister?" Sarah repeats, not liking that news.

"Well, only in the part that she liked to swim and play around just as we've been doing today. I'm not saying I think of you as my sister." Joseph quickly clarifies having seen the crestfallen expression briefly cross his friend's face.

"I like to be with you as well, Joseph. You make me laugh and feel less restricted. With Elisha, I feel I have to be the ladylike type all the time. I'm not like her, I don't want to be stiff and uptight. I want to enjoy myself. Do you think of me as a cousin? We aren't related, you know."

"I think of you as my friend first and then a cousin second. Sarah?" Joseph asks suddenly finding her face right near his.

"Have you ever kissed a girl, Joseph?"

"Nooo, it's not allowed, remember? What're you doing?" he asks as she moves closer.

"No one is here but us. I won't say anything but we need to know how to do this. Someday we'll have to show our husband or wife in your case, that we can kiss. Wanna practice? It can be our secret, okay? Parents would not agree."

"Sarah, my Pa... he'd light into me if he found out I was alone with you in the woods much less if I kissed you. I want to but.."

"No one can see. We aren't going to do anything our parents will worry about. It's just a kiss. Please, Joseph? You like me don't you? Maybe not." She says as Joseph hesitates.

"There, I did it. How was it?" Joseph asks as he pulls away from her. The hurt look in her eyes having made him lean down to touch his lips to hers very quickly.

"Really nice. Let's try it one more time. We can stay together a little longer instead of breaking apart right quick."

"Alright, ready? Steady now, don't move, mmmmhhmmm, yes nice." Joseph exclaims after a longer kiss.

"Best I've ever had. Thanks, Joseph. You are good at that. We'll keep practicing as we don't have the steps down right. I don't think we are supposed to stand so stiffly or tell each other when we're going to do it. I don't see Claire and Alex talking it out, they just do it."

"You've seen Claire and Alex kiss?"

"A couple of times. They're completely unaware anyone is near when they are looking at each other. So romantic. I hear someone coming." She says moving slightly away from Joseph.

"There you two are! We've been looking and looking!" Caleb exclaims coming out of the brush with Ben and George right behind him.

"The parents have been calling for us. They want us back with them. What were you two doing back here alone?"

"Hiding from you, of course. Let's go before we worry them." Sarah answers.

"Time to go, children. We have nighttime chores to do. Help carry the basket and quilts, boys." Ethan orders as the group arrives at the quilts.

* * *

That evening, sometime late is all Joseph can tell without lighting a lamp to see his pocket watch, he lays still wondering what woke him. It isn't long before the shooting pain and then the warmth hits him. His body feels as if he's lying on hot coals. Easing out of bed and carefully climbing the steps, he goes into Rob's room.

" _Rob._ Rob, wake up. I need help. ROB!"

"WHA? Joseph? What's the matter?" Rob asks having lit his lamp to look at the shaking and sweating boy.

"The devil is after me. Keep me safe. Hide me. Please, Rob.. I feel him coming... I'm so hottttt." Joseph explains just before he collapses on the floor.


	8. Calamity, Confusion, and Correction

**New Beginnings: Life Changes**

Ch. 8

 _Calamity, Confusion,_ _and_ _Correction_

* * *

"CLAIRE! CLAIRE, WAKE UP!" Rob calls knocking on his sister's door.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Claire asks opening the door enough to see her brother's anxious face in the lantern light.

"Joseph collapsed on my bedroom floor and he's burning with fever. I need you to come in my room to check over him. Something is really wrong as he just collapsed."

"I'll stay with him, go get Pa, hurry." Claire says having looked at Joseph's sweat dampened face and noticed his shivering.

"What happened Rob?" Ethan asks a few minutes later having followed the boy up to his room.

"He came in talking out of his mind and saying he needed help and then just sort of melted down onto the floor in a heap before passing out."

"Pa, he's burning with fever and shaking too. I've listened to his chest and that's clear, I didn't see a red throat or any spots where I can see so it's not scarlet fever or chest sickness." Claire tells her anxious parent.

"Let me take him. I'll carry him down to his room. Claire, if you'll start the willow bark tea, that will be of help. Rob, if you'll start soaking warm cloths, we'll wash him down and get him in a clean nightshirt. Did he say anything to give you any idea of what is making him ill?"

"No, sir. He was talking out of his head about the Devil being after him and needing help that's all he said."

* * *

Coming into the room as Ethan puts the boy down on his bed, Delphie asks "What's wrong? Why is he so still?"

"He passed out and is suffering from a fever. I need to undress and give him a wash. I don't want to put him in the bathtub with him not aware of where he is. If you would, go help Rob get warm cloths ready. I'll need several as they cool quickly. You and Rob can be the cloth runners, bring one and take one back to warm again."

"You seem very well versed in taking care of sickness. Most men wouldn't know what to do." Delphie praises.

"I learned much from my friend I've told you of, John Taylor. I have raised children alone for several years as well. Please go help Rob. We need to start cooling him some and I need privacy to redress him. He's too old for a Mother to do that. He'd be embarrassed."

* * *

After washing his son and dressing him in a dry nightshirt, he tries to rouse him.

"Joseph, can you hear me? I need you to wake up. You need to drink something. You must have lost most of your fluids with perspiration. Come son, wake up now." Ethan says as he gently pats the boy's arm and then face.

"Is he waking?" Delphie asks coming in with a bowl of cool cloths. "I brought cool wraps for his head. I pumped the kitchen pump until it was very cold and soaked these cloths. If we keep the cool wraps around his head, it ought to lessen the fever."

"If I could get him to drink, I have Claire brewing willow bark tea which helps reduce fever. I can't rouse him though."

"Does he often develop an illness this quickly? He seemed well at the swimming hole today." Delphie asks.

"Joseph is very good at covering up illness. By the time he shows symptoms, he's very ill. One symptom he does show is irritability. That outburst over the ladder, I should have realized there was more to his behavior than just being disrespectful. He must have been feeling ill but didn't want to miss the picnic."

* * *

By breakfast, Joseph is not waking. His fever is rising despite the effort of his parents to cool him down.

"Claire? What's the matter with Joseph?" Ben asks as his sister places breakfast on the table.

"He's sick, Ben. Ma and Pa are trying to help him but can't get his fever to break. Stay out of the room. It would help if you did all the chores without complaining or stalling today. Ma and Pa are busy so help out as much as you can."

"Where's Rob? " George asks around a mouthful of eggs earning himself a severe look.

"He's asleep. He was up most of the night helping with Joseph. Pa told him to go to bed and he'll wake him later. That's why you two need to do the chores today. Don't go out to the corral though. The new horses are off limits, remember?"

"Yes, we remember, Claire." Ben answers as George has a mouthful of buttered toast

* * *

Walking to the barn, George stops with Ben walking into him.

"What is it? Why'd you stop at the door like that? Is someone in there?"

"Ben, yesterday When we were getting ready to go to the pond, Joseph and I came out to milk the cows and do some of the night chores. We wanted to get some done early so when we came home we wouldn't have so much to do. You were helping inside. We were milking and I heard something rustling in the far stall. Joseph and I went to see what it was and it was a raccoon. I was going to try to pet it but Joseph grabbed me around my waist and tossed me over into the hay wagon. He was trying to climb up after me and that raccoon attacked. It could still be in there."

"Why didn't you tell Pa or Rob? They would have come to find it."

"Yes, and they would have shot it, Ben. I didn't want it killed. Joseph could be sick because he got scratches. Remember how Dr. Amy told us not to go swimming with open wounds? Joseph did."

"You have to tell Mama and Papa, George. I'll go with you but they have to know about the scratches."

* * *

"Pa? George says he has something to tell you about why Joseph is sick." Claire informs Ethan as she comes to the bedroom doorway. "I will sit with Joseph while you talk with the boys. I heard some of what George needs to say and it is important."

Finding his youngest looking worried while both boys wait at the kitchen table, Ethan sits and waits for the child to speak.

"Yesterday, right before we left for the pond, me and Joseph, went in the barn to do chores and there was a raccoon. It was angry at us for looking at it and charged us like a horse. Joseph tossed me into the hay wagon and was trying to come too. The raccoon jumped him and scratched at him. He might be sick from the scratches." George says quickly, trying to get it all out without being interrupted by questions.

"What did the raccoon look or act like, son?" Ethan asks trying not to show how much George's story worries him.

"Kind of different looking and he wasn't friendly like Bandit."

"Tell me more of what it looked like, son. I need to know." Ethan states while wondering who Bandit might be.

"He had a white beard. If we kept flour out in the barn, I would say he got into the flour."

Nodding at what he hears, Ethan says "Both of you stay INSIDE. Do NOT go to the barn until I say so or anywhere else outside. Do you hear me?"

"Yes sir, but we haven't done the morning chores yet." Ben answers.

"Rob and I will do the chores, you help Claire and your mama keep Joseph comfortable. You two remember to stay inside until I say differently! Ben, George listen to me well, if you step one foot out of this house I'll have to take my razor strop to your behind! Understand?"

Gasping at that, both boys answer "Yes Sir!" as their Pa goes to wake Rob.

"Who is Bandit, George?" Ben asks after their Pa has climbed the stairs.

"You don't remember Bandit, Ben? He was a raccoon and the pet of Mr. Lincoln, one of the stagehands. We used to get to feed him and he liked apples a lot. He'd sit up on his back legs and hold an apple to eat it just like we did."

"I don't remember that, George. Papa didn't know who Bandit was either. I could tell."

* * *

Watching as Ethan takes first the shotgun and then the rifle down from the hooks over the fireplace, George tries to blink away the tears that spring into his eyes.

"Stay inside!" Ethan commands everyone as he and Rob leave the house.

"Maaaammmaaa" George says bursting into tears. "He's going to kill the raccoon."

"What raccoon, George?" Delphie asks from the rocker.

"One out in the barn and it looks just like Bandit." George sobs into the bodice of her dress as he accepts her open-armed invitation.

Looking over at Ben for an explanation, the boy says "When we lived in St. Louis, we used to feed and play with a man's pet raccoon whose name was Bandit. I don't remember but George does and told me. He's upset about Pa taking the gun out."

"Shhh, hush now. Dry your eyes. Your Pa knows best about how to deal with things, not us. Let's trust his judgment, alright Pet?" Delphie soothes, patting the boy on his back.

"Am I a pet like a cat or a raccoon?" George asks hiccupping from trying to swallow his sobs as he obediently uses the handkerchief she hands him.

"No, that's just a term of endearment my family sometimes used. Are you feeling better?"

"No Mama. My heart hurts really bad right now." George says quietly as he hears boots scraping on the side porch.

* * *

Coming in, Ethan says "I sent Rob to get Amy. Ben, George, do not leave the house until I or your Mama gives permission. My earlier edict still stands so you two best mind! Go upstairs and play in the attic with something like maybe your marbles or soldiers. Just stay up there until I call for you. Take books if you like. There's enough light from the windows for you to see well up there."

"Yes, sir." Ben and George reply as they go towards their room to gather things to play with.

As soon as the boys were upstairs, Ethan says quietly to Delphie and Claire who has joined them, "We found the raccoon. It's already dead. I could tell just by looking, it was rabid. I'm going to be examining Joseph again for signs of bites. I didn't look that closely before."

"Oh, Pa! When we were in St. Louis, there was a little boy attacked by a dog. The dog was sick and the boy got sick too. He wouldn't take water for his fever and he thrashed constantly on his bed. Joseph and I were his friends up until he got sick. We were kept away from him. I heard once that he would scream in pain and they had to tie him down to keep him in the bed. He died and he was only eight. I was nine and Joseph was seven. Is Joseph going to die, Pa?" Claire asks softly around the huge lump in her throat. The lump grew as she was telling her parents the story.

"We don't know that he's been bitten. Let's not jump to conclusions. I sent for Amy and she'll know what to tell us. Let's go to Joseph and get him comfortable."

"What will we do with the boys when he starts screaming? They're too young to have to see or hear him suffer?"

"CLAIRE" Ethan says firmly.

"Sir?" Claire asks, her eyes immediately snapping to her Pa's at the tone of command in his voice.

"You are falling apart. _Do not jump to conclusions, do you hear me?_ We will not start wondering 'what will we do' until we come to that point. We will stay strong and fight together. Yes?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, Pa."

"No apology needed just stay calm. Let's go see how Joseph is doing."

* * *

Waking with an urgent need, Joseph sees his parents, sister, and Dr. Amy all standing around his bed. All have worried expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong? Umm, Pa? I need to get up."

Understanding immediately what the boy means, Ethan says "Ladies, please excuse us. We need a little privacy and then you may come back."

"Come Amy, Claire, let's fix something some of that delicious swizzle you make." Delphie says ushering her sister and daughter out of the room.

* * *

After helping Joseph to the W.C., Ethan settles him back into bed. Straightening the covers he asks "How do you feel? You've had a high fever for several hours."

"My arms and legs feel very heavy as if I cut wood all day. Where's Rob?"

"Rob is out working with the horses and the boys are playing upstairs. Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

Panicking at the thought his Pa knew of what went on with Sarah, Joseph shakes his head quickly. He doesn't trust his voice not to betray his nerves so he doesn't speak.

"Let me get Dr. Amy and we'll talk more." Ethan tells the worried boy.

* * *

Wondering what disease he has from kissing Sarah and worrying about what his Pa's reaction may be to that news, Joseph squirms while waiting.

"Well, hello there young man. I was wondering when you might grace us with your presence. How do you feel?"

"Hello, Dr. Amy. I feel a little sluggish and my arms and legs feel sore."

"Are you thirsty? Would a glass of cold swizzle sound tasty?"

"Yes, my throat feels really dry. May I sit up to drink?"

"Let's get these pillows fluffed and see how well you can drink something. Do you hurt anywhere other than sore arms and legs?"

"No Ma'am. Dr. Amy? Forgive me for sounding rude but why are you here? What's wrong with me?"

"Do you remember the raccoon in the barn, Joseph? George told your Pa about finding it."

"Raccoon? Yes, I remember. It was angry at us for being in its way. We were at the end of the stall and it wanted to get out. It jumped at us. I tossed George up into the hay wagon we keep at the end of the stalls to get loose hay from, then I climbed up."

"Did the raccoon reach you, son?" Ethan asks having been listening from the doorway.

"It jumped at me is all I know. I don't remember."

"You have several puncture wounds, son. One is on your backside and a few smaller wounds on the back of your left leg. Can you tell me anything about how you might have acquired any of these?"

Glancing up briefly to check to see if his Pa looks as if he already knows the answer, Joseph takes the opportunity to drink from the glass Claire has brought in.

"Joseph."

Knowing his stalling has come to an end, Joseph squirms slightly before answering. "The other day, Saturday, I was nipped by the yellow stallion. I didn't think anything about it as it didn't tear my dungarees."

"Why did it nip you?"

"Because he's an ornery bastard uhhh critter?" Joseph answers changing his wording at his Pa's eyebrows down glare.

"Are you asking me or telling me, son?"

"I'm more guessing he bit because he's ornery. Why does it matter?" Joseph asks somewhat flippantly.

"Joseph, we are trying to find out if the raccoon broke the skin. I think, Ethan, the best course would be to proceed with the treatments. We need to be safe here." Dr. Amy answers as Ethan continues to glower at his son.

"Treatments? What treatments? What would it be for? I don't like medicine. It's bitter and leaves a bad taste for hours. I don't want powders. I don't need any treatments."

"Joseph, look at me, son." Ethan says having sat on the side of the bed.

"Joseph, that raccoon you saw, it was rabid. If it broke the skin in any way, it could have infected you. We can't take that risk. I won't take that risk."

"Rabies? I have RABIES? I don't. I couldn't. I can drink, see? I feel alright, just a little stiff, my fever broke, you told me it did. I can't have it. I don't want it. I'm too young to die!" Joseph exclaims each sentence becoming more and more frantic until he is fighting the threatening tears and nearly hyperventilating by the end of his speech.

"Joseph, there's a treatment. A series of injections. I'll send for the medication as soon as I get back to the clinic. Did you know I have a telephone now? The workers were in town Saturday putting up the wires and installing the box telephones. There is one in the General Store and that is where the switchboard is, one in the Boarding House and one at the Hotel. These telephones came just in time too. You'll be the first person helped by telephone. I will put in a call to Denver and have the treatments sent by train. We should be able to start tomorrow afternoon or evening. Ethan, will you walk me out please?"

"Yes. Joseph, stay in bed. I'll be back in just a few minutes after I see Amy out."

Nodding, Joseph turns his face to the wall. He doesn't want anyone to see the tears leaking from his eyes.

* * *

"Ethan, he's frightened. Don't be angry with him for his resistance or language. The treatment is going to be hard. It requires four injections to the stomach spread out over a week. The first two are given in two days and then we skip a day between the next two. It's quite painful, so I've been told. Go comfort the boy, he's badly frightened. I didn't realize that at his age he would know how serious rabies is."

"I wasn't sure he would know either. Claire told us of a young friend of theirs in St. Louis being bitten and developing the disease. She remembers but Joseph was only seven so I wasn't sure he would. It seems he does, from how he reacted. I'll talk to him. Be careful on the trip to town. You're welcome to come out to have supper with us, any night. You know that, don't you?"

"I do. I'll be careful and I'll see you tomorrow. Do not worry. We have treatment, we just have to get it to Paradise. There have been and continue to be, many improvements to modern medicine." Amy reassures her new brother in law.

* * *

Returning to Joseph's room, Ethan finds the boy curled into himself stifling his sobs with his pillow.

Sighing, Ethan sits beside his child and gently strokes the boy's hair. "Shhh, calm down now, son. Everything will be fine."

Rolling over to look at his Pa, Joseph answers "You don't know that. I could go crazy. I could hurt you, Rob, Claire, Mama or the boys. I need to go away. Take me out to some abandoned shack and leave me. I'll be alright. I can scream and no one will be bothered. I'll then be with my Mama in Heaven."

"Claire told me the story of your young friend who was attacked by a rabid dog. Is this where all the talk of going crazy, screaming, and joining your mama in Heaven comes from? Are you thinking you will be affected as that child was?"

"I will if I have the sickness. You can't stop it. The boy had to be tied down and he tried to bite his caregivers until he couldn't lift his head. After that, he just screamed all day and night from pain. Then he died." Joseph answers wiping his eyes every so often.

"How do you know this information? Who told you of this?"

"I saw some of it and heard the rest. I went to check on him twice. The first time was a few days after he was attacked and the second was a week later."

"Are you telling me you went INSIDE where the child was? If you did, young man, I'm going to wallop your backside! I don't care if it did happen when you were seven!"

"No, no, I didn't go in. No one was allowed inside. I heard him and saw him from his window. The second time, someone saw me and I ran away. I never went back. If my Papa had been told I was there, he would've used his strop on me."

"That is one time when I would have agreed with your Papa! You don't do things that might risk your life, young man! You can stop fretting over dying. You are going to have treatment and we don't even know if the raccoon infected you. Now as to this treatment. I'm going to be honest with you. It is painful. You will be given four injections to your stomach. The first two are on back to back days and the last two spread out over the rest of the week. You will take them without a fight or argument, there will be no contrariness. This will happen whether or not you approve. Am I understood, Joseph?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, I'm going to leave you to rest. Do you need anything before I go? Are you up to eating anything or do you need the necessary?"

"No, sir. I just want to have quiet."

"I'll send someone in to check on you in an hour. If you need something before that, call out. Don't get up from the bed."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Waking to find Rob sitting beside him, Joseph whispers "Can I have a drink?"

"Here, drink it slowly. Pa says to be cautious with you."

"Why? Because I might bite? I'm going to turn into a wild animal, Rob. I told Pa to take me far away and leave me in some shack. I'm going to be a danger to everyone."

"No, you aren't. I heard him tell Delphie all about what you've been through and what you said. Stop talking that way or I'll go get Pa! He wouldn't like you talking like this again and you know it!"

"I'm sorry, I'm scared, Rob." Joseph says sheepishly.

"I know of your upcoming treatments. It would scare me too but it has to be done. Now, the reason Pa said to be cautious is because you've been sick with a high fever. People are supposed to be careful for a time after being that sick. What is it?" Rob asks as Joseph grimaces.

"My stomach hurts. I need to get to the W.C."

"Great. Let me call Pa."

"No time. Get me there, Rob."

Okay, here, lean on me but walk. My word, I didn't know I was going to be the nurse this afternoon. Do not throw up on me." Rob says guiding his not so much smaller younger brother to the necessary.

"I'm done." Joseph calls out a few minutes later.

"Yes, I heard the water. Are you positive? Maybe stay a few more minutes to be sure."

"Robbb, I want to go back to bed. I'm done. I swear it. I won't throw up on you. I wasn't throwing up anyway."

"No need to share that information, Joseph. Come on, let's get you back on the bed." Rob replies putting his arm around his brother's waist as he holds him up to walk back to the bedroom. "I have a question for you." Rob says as Joseph settles back into the soft feather mattress.

"Okay."

"When you came into my room the other night, you were talking about the Devil being after you. You said you were so hot and then right before you passed out you said you were going to go to Hell. Was that the fever talking or is there something else that you want to talk about? Are you suffering from guilt, maybe? I remember another time you worried yourself sick from guilt."

"SHHH, don't talk so loud. I don't want anyone to hear. I have something to tell you but you have to promise to keep it quiet. I'll catch all types of trouble if you don't."

"I swear not to say anything. Now, what is it? I know you are all uptight about more than just this silly little injection business." Rob says trying to make light of the upcoming treatment and why his brother needs it.

"When we were at the picnic, Sarah and I were hiding from the boys. We did something we weren't supposed to do. I did it twice. I liked doing that with her and now I'm going to Hell for fornication."

" ** _What?_** " Rob has to work hard to keep from shouting the word. "Joseph, where did you... what did you..." shaking his head to try to clear the shock, Rob finally gets out "What did you do, exactly?"

"We were alone, in the woods and we kissed. Twice. I liked it. Now I'm going to Hell. That's why the fever came and I'm being punished by having to get shots in my stomach because of how I acted. Fornication is a sin and I did it."

"Did you and Sarah have your clothes off, Joseph? Were you lying down at any time?" Rob questions softly after a glance to see if the door was still closed.

"No, _of course_ we didn't have our clothes off. Why would I have my clothes off? It was risky to be alone much less kiss. If someone had seen us kiss then I'd have been up against a tree trunk with my bare behind being attacked. Do you think I'm evil, Rob? I liked doing it with her."

"No, Joseph. I don't think you are evil. Let me ask you this, though. What do you think fornication is and where did you even hear of it?"

"That visiting circuit preacher two weeks back, talked about it a long time. He said it was a sin, the Devil would be after you and you'd go to hell over it unless you were married first. I'm not married and I did it." Joseph answers also speaking very quietly.

"Has Pa talked to you at all about what goes on between a man and a woman?" Rob asks after a few minutes of gathering his thoughts.

"He told me to always treat women and girls with courtesy, treat them with gentleness."

"That's great but what about what men and women do when married? Has he spoken of that? I know he's spoken on kissing and how to be courteous with a girl." Rob replies.

"I know some of what goes on but no he's never discussed it with me. It's a private matter, he said, when I asked."

"Okay, well I guess it's up to me." Rob says more to himself than his brother. "Joseph, listen to me. What the preacher meant was not kissing. Yes, Pa would come down on you if he knew what you did but it wasn't all that awful. People do kiss at times when they aren't married. The preacher was talking about what _you_ know of as breeding. You've seen the horses do that, right? We have Pepper staying with Chris right now to breed with their dog to get puppies. We've had people bring mares to breed with our stallion, right?"

"Yes."

"What the horses do is what the preacher meant. Men and women do this too, after a marriage of course. If you do it before marriage it's morally wrong. That's what marriage is for, to let men do this without fear of going to Hell. Women do it to have babies. Does that help you at all?"

"So I'm not going to Hell, then? I can still kiss Sarah?"

"No to the first question and as to the second, well that's up to you. Do you want to risk what will happen if Pa hears about that? Not just you would be in trouble but Sarah as well. I don't believe Uncle Matt would whip her but she'd be punished, you, on the other hand, would have a sore seat. He's strict about this, I can tell you that for a fact!"

"Yes, I remember how you got in a lot of trouble. But don't you like it?'

"Getting in trouble? Sure Joseph, having the belt on my bare butt is my favorite way to spend time with Pa."

Snickering a little at that response, Joseph says "Not that. The other! You know, what you got in trouble for." before smothering a yawn.

"Yes, I like it. Now, it's time for you to rest again. I've stayed longer than I was told to so let me go. It will probably be time for supper when you wake up again. Rest well, and don't worry. Things will be fine now."

"I want beef with potatoes plus gravy and peas, carrots and bread for supper. Tell Mama will you?" Joseph mumbles as he fights sleep.

"I'll be sure to deliver your order. Sleep well my confused brother." Rob says before leaving the room.


	9. Tempers and Trials

**New Beginnings: Life Changes**

Ch. 9

 _Tempers and Trials_

* * *

The day after the final injection to treat the possibility of rabies, Dr. Amy has come to check her patient. Finding him awake and sitting propped up in bed, she gives the boy a hug. "Thank you, Joseph, for not fighting the injections. I know this has been very difficult for you. I want you to stay inside another two days and rest your body. If you feel up to it, you can move to the sitting room but don't try to do much yet. Your stomach needs to heal from the treatment. You will not have much energy for a few more days so nap if you feel you need it. I brought you something as a gift for finishing the treatment."

"A gift? That's very kind. I tried to be a good patient and not cause problems for you. I couldn't help yelling when I got the shots though. Mama and Pa sent the boys out to the barn so I wouldn't scare them. I didn't think I could be quiet during them even though I did try."

"Not many people are able to take injections to the stomach without yelling as you call it. Your little brothers know of what has been going on and removed themselves. Now, would you like to open your gift?"

Untying the string and removing the white paper, Joseph finds a copy of The Adventures of Tom Sawyer. Holding the hardback book and marveling over the gold lettering, Joseph exclaims, "Thank you so much. This is an elegant book. Look how fancy the title looks and the pages are crisp paper. This is brand new, isn't it? No one else has ever read this book, have they? I don't get many brand new books. I usually only get to borrow used ones from the lending table at the General Store. Even when we go to the city, I often have to buy used copies. The new ones are so expensive being four dollars or more each. That's why I like the yellow books about the outlaws. They are paper covers and only cost five to ten cents. Pa frowns on me reading those so I have to sneak them." Shocked at what he just disclosed, Joseph looks up to see if his new aunt is upset. Seeing only a smile and twinkling eyes he smiles back.

"Could you pretend you didn't hear that last sentence, please?"

"No worries, Joseph. I once knew a boy who liked to read forbidden books as well and would spend hours in a hayloft away from his Da to do so. I'll be back to check on you tomorrow and I hope to see you feeling up to leaving this room. A week of confinement is difficult and you've done well. Is there anything you'd like to ask or need before I leave?"

"Am I cured now? I won't suddenly start foaming at the mouth or something else will I? Is it safe for me to be around people now?"

"You aren't cured because you don't have the disease. Luckily you were not bitten, only scratched but we wanted to be extremely cautious and give the treatment anyway. This is what we call preventive medicine. It's a treatment to stop a disease before it even begins. I would advise you stay away from wild animals though. I don't believe you'd want to have to have these injections over again would you?"

"No, Ma'am! Once is enough forever. If I see any more raccoons, I'll go the other way from now on."

"Good idea. I'll see you tomorrow, enjoy your book."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Joseph sees his bedroom door slowly open. Frowning at not seeing anyone there, Joseph calls "Come on in."

Peeking around the door, George whispers "Can I really come in?"

"Come, sit with me. I'm so tired of not seeing you and Ben. Why haven't you been to see me?"

"Papa said to leave you alone as you needed quiet and rest. He'd spank me if he knew I came in here when he said not to so don't tell him. Mama is outside hanging clothes so I sneaked in. Are you all better now? I'm really sorry for wanting to pet the raccoon. It's all my fault you had to take the shots. Ben said I caused all this trouble and should get a whipping. I'm the one who told Pa about the raccoon. Are you mad at me? Do you want to tell Pa to whip me?" George says so quickly all the sentences seem to run together.

"Slow down, it's hard to keep up when you talk like a runaway locomotive, George. No, I'm not mad and I don't think you deserve a spanking or worse. You love animals and want to be kind. Neither of us knew the coon was sick. I couldn't tell until I looked at it closely. I'm just so glad neither of us was bitten. If one of us had to be scratched, I'm happy it was me, not you. You did the right thing telling Pa as I couldn't. I was so sick from getting an infection from the nip from the stallion and in the scratches. I shouldn't have been so dumb as to go in the pond with the open wounds but I didn't think."

"I forgot about the stallion. I thought it didn't hurt you. It didn't tear your dungarees. We looked."

"He didn't tear them but he must have bitten through them. He still somehow broke the skin and I didn't know then. I realized it only when I got in trouble for being on the ladder after Mama said not to. When Pa walloped me a few times, that's when I knew. I didn't say anything because then I'd be in worse trouble for going in with the stallion alone. I think the fever and the injections are punishment for how I acted. At least I hope that's all the punishment I have."

"I have to go, I hear Mama on the porch! I'll see you later." George whispers as he quickly moves to the door.

"Bye, thanks for the short visit, George." Joseph tells the now closed door.

* * *

Waking to the smell of something cooking, Joseph eases himself up to a sitting position to read a little more in the book. Not having been able to read much before falling asleep, he tries again. Just getting into the part where Tom is beginning his punishment from his aunt for skipping school, his bedroom door opens to allow Ethan to enter with a tray.

"Hello son, it's good to see you feel like sitting up. How is your stomach?"

"It's hungry. Did you bring whatever is cooking? It smells so good."

"You asked for beef stew when your fever was attacking you. Delphie let this stew simmer all afternoon so it should be very tender. Dr. Amy said you could try something other than soup and toast today. Are you ready to eat? I'll help you sit in the chair and we'll put the tray on your bedside table."

"I need to go and also to wash, Pa." Joseph says reddening at still having to have help to the water closet. Even after a week, he still finds it embarrassing.

"Up you get, then. Lean on me and we'll travel slowly."

"Umm, Pa? Not too slowly, alright? I haven't been since Rob took me at lunch. I didn't want to bother Mama as she was so busy."

Holding the boy around his waist, Ethan guides his son out of the room while saying "You and I are going to talk about this habit you have. This keeping quiet about your needs is not good. Here, go do what you need to and I'll help you back to your room."

* * *

Waiting until Joseph has eaten his fill, Ethan helps him back into bed.

"How is your stomach feeling today? It's only been one day since your last injection so I assume it's pretty sore still."

"It's easing off but it aches some still. Dr. Amy came and checked me over. She said I was doing very well."

"Joseph, I've been putting off this talk for a week due to your illness but now we need to get something clear. You are not a little boy George's age. You are more than old enough to discuss illness instead of covering it up as you did. Everyone needs help at times and it is not a sign of weakness to admit it. If you had come to me or your Mama and then stayed out of the water, we could have prevented the infection. You would not have been so ill, son. Your hiding the fact that the horse broke the skin and the raccoon attacked you led to some serious consequences but they could have been much worse. This behavior stops here. No longer will you hide the fact that you need help or are sick or injured. Your Mama is a nurse, I'm trained in healing and your sister is learning to be a nurse! There is absolutely ** _no_ **excuse for you to hide illness or injury. Do you hear what I am telling you? Never again, young man!"

"Yes, but I still would have had the awful treatment, though. Whether or not I said something early." Joseph answers quietly.

"True, but your youngest brother had to be the one to tell me about the attack. You should have told me yourself, immediately. No one can predict what a wild animal will do and you acted courageously getting yourself and George to safety. However, you did not do the same while working with the horse did you? What is our rule about the wild horses?"

When the boy doesn't answer and continues to stare at his feet, Ethan reprimands with " _Joseph_!"

"No sir, I didn't. We aren't to work with the horses alone." Joseph answers not meeting his Pa's eyes as he knows from the tone of his voice, they are glaring right now.

"When I speak to you, you look at me and reply to my questions! You are bordering on punishment for disrespect. Eyes up NOW!" Ethan commands waiting until the boy is looking at him before continuing his lecture.

"This is the second time you have disobeyed that rule and both times have wound up injured because of it! I will not have this defiance! You are confined to the ranch and restricted from working with the horses for two weeks. You are to rest and stay inside most of next week. I don't want you to even attend church this week. Your body needs to heal. I will draw up a list of extra chores for you to do the following week while Rob and I train the horses. It's a good thing for you that you are recuperating from illness. If you weren't we'd be having a different type of discussion out in the barn, young man! I'm very tempted to turn you over and apply a hairbrush to your backside right here and now! This _better not_ ever happen again! You **do not** go into that corral with the horses unless Rob or myself is with you, am I understood?"

"Yes Sir, I understand. I won't let it happen again. I give my word." Joseph answers as tears threaten from the stern scolding and knowledge of being restricted from the horses.

* * *

By the time Joseph has endured nearly two weeks of being unable to go to town or have visitors, he's actually looking forward to going to church Sunday morning.

Sitting on the back of the pony cart he's practicing his use of a lasso. Just tossing it to rope a post of the fence. In twenty tries he's hit the post ten times by the time Rob walks out of the house.

"What're you doing? Aren't you supposed to be doing extra chores?"

"Practicing my roping skills. I can't do much else confined to the ranch. I've finished straightening the tack room, done all the weeding, raked the chicken coop so I'm done with all the punishment chores I am to do today. You look cleaned up, are you going somewhere?"

"It's Friday, Claire and I are going to town. I'm taking Cecily out for a buggy ride by the lake. I'll be home late as I've an invitation to dinner with her family as well. Claire and Alex are also going so you'll be the oldest at home tonight."

"Lucky you! I'm ready to see something besides my room and the ranch yard. I don't think I should be on punishment, after all, those shots were punishment enough!" Joseph complains as he readies the rope for another throw.

"Personally, I think you should be grateful you needed the shots. If you didn't and Pa found out about the stallion, you would have been wanting a pillow to sit for at least a day. I happened to overhear him talking to Delphie of you going into the corral alone. He was pretty mad. If it weren't for you recovering from being ill, he would have taken the strap out! He said as much. Delphie calmed him down."

"You were eavesdropping, Rob? You crawl all over Ben when he does it and you did it!" Joseph exclaims wide-eyed.

"Don't give me that look, it's not eavesdropping when I'm right in the room with them. Be glad you were too sick to be punished! Word to the wise, DO NOT even think of complaining to Pa about punishment. He's not in the best of moods lately and his temper is short. Also never go in with the wild horses alone again. He doesn't forget, you know that as well as I do. One more time and your ability to ever sit again will be in jeopardy."

"Yes, I know he's still mad about it. He had a talk with me and threatened to spank me with a hairbrush! Can you believe he said that when I'm fourteen?!"

"I don't think our ages bothers his swinging hand one bit. I've got to get the buggy ready, come help and we'll talk more."

* * *

That evening at supper, Ben shares news the boys learned from their visit to town.

"Everybody, we found out the rodeo is coming to Paradise. There was a paper in the window at the Mercantile about it. We saw it didn't we, George? When is it again?"

"July 11th and 12th. That's a Friday and Saturday but it's not this week. The flyer had the events on it. There's competition for boys ages 9 to 12 and 13 to 17 as well. Joseph, you and Rob could be in the competition and so could Ben and me." George shares his news happily.

"What would these competitions be?" Ethan asks.

"I don't remember all of them, Papa. One of them is what Joseph did before, that barrel racing and one for us would be something called a calf scramble. The flyer said we could meet a man next Friday to sign up though. I saw some more writing about it but didn't read all of it. Can we go?"

"We may be able to go to the rodeo but let's not get too excited, George. It's two weeks from now."

"May we enter the competitions?" Joseph asks.

"I need more information first before I answer, son. Let's finish supper so we can have the good Irish shortbread your Mama spent the afternoon baking."

* * *

"Rob and Claire are not here so we can have their share, George. I'll split it with you."

"Hey, I might want an extra share! What makes you two think you are entitled to have both?" Joseph asks playfully.

"Simple, I said it first so I get more! So there, Joseph!" Ben answers sticking his tongue out at his brother.

"Ben. That is rude. I know you have better manners than that. Now, no more bickering. Rob and Claire will have their share when they come home. No one will have their shares." Delphie scolds before Ethan can say anything.

Scowling at his Mama scolding him and denying his extra treat, Ben drums his heels on his chair.

"Ben, stop kicking the chair. The chair didn't do anything to you so be kind to it." Delphie tells the pouting child.

Now scowling at George for giggling, Ben tries again. "I want extra shortbread! I really need it, Mama! You can let Claire and Rob make their own shortbread. They can cook, I can't. No one lets _me_ do anything! I want extra!"

"Benjamin, you heard your Mama. She said she was saving your sister and brother some of it. Now, you have a choice. You can straighten yourself up and act as an eleven-year-old with no pouting, whining, kicking the chair or you can go to the corner and skip dessert. Which will it be?"

"I'm too old for corner time, you should know that Papa!" he answers saucily before adding "Everybody else fusses about things too. Why can't I complain if I want to?"

"Watch yourself, young man. I don't tolerate backtalk. Explain what you mean about complaining."

"You fussed just this afternoon. You told Mama that Uncle Matt was spending too much time with the new switchboard and not running his store. You told her he needed to hire someone to run the switchboard because then he'd be available for customers like you. Mama said things would work out and give him time."

"We had that conversation in our bedroom with the door closed. Did you suddenly develop super hearing?" Ethan asks firmly, eyes holding Ben in place in his chair.

Not sure what to say, Ben shoots a quick glance for help to Joseph who only shakes his head in response. "Umm, I ... uhh... No?" Ben finally answers.

"No would be the correct answer. Now, I have another question. What is it called when you deliberately listen in on private conversations?"

"I didn't mean to, it just happened." Ben tries, beginning to squirm in place.

"What is the answer to my question, Benjamin?"

"Eavesdropping," Ben answers eyes going wide as Ethan motions him to come with a crooked finger. "I'm sorry!" Ben tries as he reaches Ethan's chair. From his Pa's expression, he has a good idea of what's to come.

"Sorry isn't going to work. You know you are forbidden from this behavior and it doesn't 'just happen'. We've talked at length about this. I warned you the last time, what would happen if I heard of you eavesdropping. You continue to do it and now you will pay the consequences. Go get the spatula from the drawer."

* * *

Bottom lip trembling, Ben hands the horrid wooden object to his Pa. "Papa! Papa, please don't! I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

"You have been warned repeatedly. Eavesdropping is rude and disrespectful. You seem to have forgotten how to behave tonight. Perhaps this will serve as a reminder." Ethan says as he bends the boy over his knees applying the small object rapidly to the upturned bottom.

"Now, let this lesson sink in because if I hear of you eavesdropping again, even once, it will be something more than this you feel on your behind. Go sit down."

"I don't want dessert anymore. I want to go to bed. You spanked me in front of everyone that's not fair!" Ben says, lips poked out and trying to sniff back the tears.

"I told you to do something. Unless you want a repeat of what just went on, you'd best do as told, _now_. You have been disrespecting your family's privacy so you lost your own."

"Ethan, maybe bed is what he needs. Perhaps he's tired and that's why he's acting this way."

"He only wants to go sulk, Delphie. He's not going to get away with that. Respecting other people is going to include being polite enough to share family time together." Ethan answers watching Ben slowly sit on his chair.

* * *

In bed that night, George sends a silent message to his brother. " _Ben? Are you still sore? Are you still mad at Papa?_ "

" _It stopped stinging a while ago and yes I'm still mad. He didn't have to wallop me or do it in front of everybody!"_

 _"He usually doesn't spank us in front of others. I wonder why he didn't take you somewhere? I'm sleepy. I'll see you in the morning."_ George answers rolling back over to face the wall.

After breakfast and chores the next day, George goes to play with the kittens in the barn, Joseph is busy helping with the laundry and the older two are in town. Ben takes that opportunity to also go to town.

* * *

Approaching the General Store, the boy checks in the window for signs of his brother or sister. Not seeing anyone, he enters and walks back to the corner where the new switchboard is located.

"Hi, Elisha. Can I watch?" he asks the girl sitting in front of a board of holes and wires.

"Yes, but I don't get many calls yet. So far today, I've had two. Dr. Amy and a Marshal's office from Colorado Springs. The Marshal wanted to talk to your Pa. If I need someone to go get a person to talk, you can be the runner, okay?"

"What's a runner?"

"Someone who goes running to get the person they are calling if that person doesn't have a telephone."

"Oh. I can watch the board and you can get the person. I don't know what to say."

"Oh, well... all right. Ahh, it's buzzing, that's a call." she explains as she lifts a wire with a tube on the end and puts it in a hole. "Hello? Paradise, may I help you?" Ben hears her say into a thing that looks like something he's seen on a wall telephone.

"Yes, sir. I will go tell Reverend Davis you called. He doesn't have a telephone in the church. Yes, sir. I will ask him to call you back at 4-535. Yes, I will remember."

"Ben, I need Reverend Davis. Will you go get him please?"

"Umm, I want to stay here. I'll tell Uncle Matt where you went."

"Alright but don't touch the board. If it buzzes, get Papa from the storeroom."

"Right, I will."

* * *

To Ben, it seems to begin buzzing as soon as the store doors swing closed. Two different holes are buzzing at the same time. Going over to the stockroom door, Ben opens it to find the room empty.

"UNCLE MATT?" Ben calls out over the noise of the buzzing.

"UNCLE MATT, THE HOLES ARE BUZZING! THE HOLES WANT TO TALK!"

Coming in the side door, carrying a barrel, Matt hears the boy shout.

"I'm coming," he calls putting the barrel down and hurrying to the corner.

Putting a wire into a hole he echos his daughter, "Hello? Paradise, may I help you?"

"Yes, certainly. I will get the message to the Doctor. Yes, sir. Thank you for calling."

Ending that call and answering the persistent buzzing from the second one, he repeats his greeting and waits.

"No, I'm sorry. This is not the Denver exchange. This is the Paradise exchange. Yes, let me look at my list. You want 716, not 761. Yes, you are welcome. Thank you, you as well." Ben hears before watching his uncle hang up the mouthpiece on the hook.

"Well, hello to you, Ben. Where is my daughter?"

"She had to do a runner."

"She had to do a _what_?" Matt asks eyebrows going up questioningly.

"A runner. She had to go run for Reverend Davis. The board wanted to talk to him. Uncle Matt? How does the board know how to talk? Who taught it to talk?"

Laughing to himself, Matt explains the idea behind the switchboard. "So, you see, it's not the board doing the talking, it's other people. We are just connecting telephones from where they are to here in town. If someone doesn't have a telephone we have them call the person back on our store phone. Does that help you understand a little, Ben?"

"Yes, sir. Can I talk to someone?"

"I don't think that's a good idea right now. Maybe another day. Are you here to shop?"

"I just came to visit. I have to go now, bye."

"Thank you for the visit, say hello to the family for me."

"Yessir."

"Uncle Matt?" Ben calls back from the front of the store.

"Yes?"

"May I take a flyer about the rodeo? Papa wants to know about it."

"Go ahead. That's what we have the flyers for, Ben." Matt answers just as the board buzzes once again.

"Hello, Paradise, May I help you?" Hearing a woman shout "EMILY? IS THAT YOU?", he takes the earpiece away from his ear for a second before replying. "No, I'm sorry this is 761 in Paradise, Colorado and you want a different number. Oh, this is Mrs. Tanner. Good afternoon, Mrs. Tanner, it's Matt Carroll from the General Store. You are at the Boarding House you say? No, I don't know the number for Emily in St. Joseph, Missouri. Yes, you as well." Matt replies while wondering why the lady would think he knew the number she was trying to reach.

* * *

Back at the ranch, Delphie realizes Ben has disappeared. Asking the other boys if they've seen him results in answers of "No, Ma'am" and "No, Mama."

"Joseph, would he go fishing alone?"

"I don't think he would. We aren't allowed to go to the pond without permission. Most times I have to go along with them. I'll check the haylofts. He might be up there asleep. George, go check the treehouse, just in case."

"He's not in the treehouse, Mama. I haven't seen him since I went in the barn. Mama, can you ask Pa if we can keep the calico kitten? I love her. She sits on my shoulder and purrs in my ear. Please, Mama?"

"George, I ..." Delphie begins before looking into the beseeching deep blue eyes. "I'll talk to him but you know your Pa. He's not easy to talk into things."

"Thanks, Mama. I'm going to name her Cally. She's so smart, she can climb up the ladder just like me."

"Did you go up into the second loft? You know your Papa doesn't want you to do that."

"No, Mama, just the first one. Cally has already caught her first mouse. She was not much bigger than that mouse either when she did it." George answers as Joseph walks up.

"He's nowhere in the barn. Do you want me to check the house? He might be upstairs somewhere."

"He may be. Let's look together. I'll take Claire's room, Joseph, check Rob's room and George, you look in the attic. If he isn't there then I want you to go check the pond, Joseph."

"I'm housebound to the ranch, remember? Pa won't allow me to go to the pond." Joseph reminds his Mama.

"This is an emergency, I'll explain it to your Pa if necessary. Now, let's go check upstairs. Perhaps he fell asleep and didn't hear me call him earlier."

"He's nowhere upstairs. Joseph, go on and check the pond. If he isn't there, go for your Pa. Something has happened to Ben!' Delphie exclaims near tears in her worry.

"He's just wandered off somewhere, Mama. This isn't the first time he's disappeared this way. Pa will have a lot to say if I have to fetch him from town because of Ben. I hope for his sake, he's at the pond. If he is, do I have permission to spank him?" Joseph asks.

"No, you do not. You bring him back to me. I need to have a long talk with a certain eleven-year-old mischief maker. I would have thought going over his Pa's knee last night would have caused better behavior."

"Ben doesn't dwell on yesterday, he's all about right now. It wouldn't matter what happened last night if he wants to do something, he just does it and _then_ thinks. It gets him in trouble often." Joseph replies.

* * *

While his new mother is frantically searching for him, Ben is enjoying his trip to town. After leaving the General Store, he has stopped to visit Jackson at the Boarding House.

"Did you see we are going to have a rodeo soon? It has prizes for doing events. What event would you like to enter? I want to be in the calf scramble and I want to know what mutton busting is. Mutton is sheep so maybe it's roping sheep. Joseph is good with a rope, he could teach me."

"I don't want to be in any event. I just want to watch. I don't know how to ride a horse or throw a rope so I'll watch you. Where's George today?"

"At home, I came by myself this time. Say, can you go find the time for me? I need to know. Don't tell your Ma I'm here though."

"Okay, I'll check the Grandfather clock in the front entry. Wait here."

"It's ten to twelve, Ben."

"I have to go. I'll see you, Jack." Ben says suddenly deciding he needs to hurry home as his Mama will miss him at lunch.

"Bye."

* * *

"Joseph, go for your Pa. I can't find Ben! He could have fallen in the pond or be stuck in a tall tree. Something could have dragged him off!"

"Any animal that tried to drag him off would find out he fights back and drop him. I don't believe he's in danger. George would know. They have a connection through some way and they can tell if each other is in danger, sick, frightened or hurt. George, you haven't felt any of those feelings have you?" Joseph asks his younger brother.

"No, I haven't. He's okay, Mama. He just came into the yard." George says now looking out the front window.

"Hi, what's for lunch? I'm really hungry." Ben calls walking in the front door. Seeing his Mama with her arms folded over each other and Joseph standing the same way, he asks "Are you two cold?"

" **Benjamin Ethan Cord**! Where have you been? We have been looking all over for you!" Delphie scolds loudly.

The tone of her voice making all three boys stare at her in surprise. None have heard that sternness before.

"I went to town. I was just in town, not a big deal."

"Wrong. I didn't give you permission to leave home. Sneaking away and not telling anyone where you are **is** a big deal as you call it. You know you aren't to go anywhere off the ranch without permission! You disobeyed me and your Pa as well! I was about to send for him, as I was very worried! Put yourself in the corner until I say you may leave." Delphie snaps, pointing to the corner by the kitchen stove.

"Mama, look, I only went to town. I didn't climb the roof of the barn or something else dangerous. I'm fine."

"I can see you are fine. What I can also see is a boy about to be punished again. MOVE!" Delphie says firmly, once again pointing to the corner.

"Mama, _no_! I don't want to stand... YOWCH!" Ben exclaims as he receives a sharp smack from her hand on the seat of his pants. "Mama! You smacked me! Mama? NO, don't get it out! I'm going, see?" Ben says as he quickly moves towards the corner having seen her reaching for the hated spatula.

"George? I think we need to go check for eggs. The hens might have laid more since we gathered earlier." Joseph tells his gaping little brother as their Mama pulls a struggling Ben over her lap.


	10. A Family Affair

**New Beginnings: Life Changes**

Ch. 10

 _A Family Affair_

* * *

Riding into the yard, Ethan is surprised to not see the younger boys outside as it isn't time for supper preparation yet. Having finished all business for the day, he's decided to come home early for a change. Finished unsaddling, grooming and feeding Lightning, he heads inside.

Finding Joseph and George curled up together on the new soft backed three seater Delphie ordered from Denver, he greets them with "Hello boys, are you two feeling ill? Is that why you are both inside on such a nice afternoon?"

"No, Papa. Joseph is resting and reading his Tom Sawyer book to me. Tom Sawyer is a lot like Ben. He gets in trouble a lot." George answers after giving his Pa a hug.

"Where's your Mama, boys?" Ethan asks not responding to the opinion of Ben and trouble.

"Well, she needed to take a rest, it's been a hard day for her." Joseph answers.

"Why has it been a hard day for her? Have you been causing trouble?" Ethan asks now giving both a stern frown.

"Not us, Papa, Ben. Mama is tired from having to wrangle Ben. Ben is trouble just like Tom Sawyer, remember?" George answers.

"Yes, so you said. You two enjoy your book, but why don't you do it up in the treehouse. That way you could get some fresh air and read at the same time."

"Yes, sir. Let's go, George." Joseph answers, leading his brother outside.

* * *

"Why'd he want us to come outside?" George asks as they reach the ladder to climb into the treehouse.

"I'm guessing, but I think he wants to talk to Mama in private. We'll stay out and let them talk."

"Ben is going to be in trouble after Papa hears about how he acted isn't he?" George asks as they settle on the smooth wooden floor of the treehouse.

"If I were a betting person, I'd bet on Ben having his ears burned from Pa's firey lecture, maybe something else burning as well. He really upset Mama and Pa will not like that one bit!"

* * *

Knocking once on the bedroom door, Ethan calls "Delphie? I'm coming in." Opening the door to see his new wife fully clothed but lying on the bed, he asks "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm a terrible mother, Ethan. I don't deserve to be around these children. I should just go back to work at the clinic and only come here at night. We can hire someone else to care for the boys. I can't do it."

"From the little of what George and Joseph said, I suspect Ben caused trouble today. Would you tell me what went on and why you are feeling incapable of being a mother?"

"I lost Ben today. I couldn't find him anywhere and Joseph and George couldn't either. I was panicking and thinking he'd drowned or been attacked by a wild animal. He was nowhere on the ranch that we could see. I was just about to send Joseph for you when the long-lost boy walked in."

"Where had he been? I take it he didn't ask permission to go wherever it was."

"He'd been to town. When I scolded him for leaving without telling or asking me, he answered flippantly. He told me he hadn't done anything dangerous such as jumping from the barn roof. He informed me he'd just gone to town. I sent him to the corner, which he refused to do. I lost my temper and swatted him with my hand. I then took out the spatula you used last night and put him over my lap. He resisted my attempts. I gave him two more swats with my hand while he was wriggling and sent him to his room. I shouldn't have lost my temper. I don't like swatting him and don't want to do it. I nearly spanked him with your spatula and I don't believe in spanking! I shouldn't have lost my temper as I said, so I'm not a good mother for the boys."

"Listen to me. You are an excellent mother. You take care of, play with, teach, and love them. That's a good mother. Ben has always had a stubborn streak. It isn't you. He's the one in the wrong here. I believe he was testing you to see how much he could get away with. All of the children know they are never to go anywhere without asking permission. They may leave written word in an emergency."

"I still feel I am no good at this mothering job. Good mothers don't lose their children, Ethan."

"Do you feel I'm a bad father?"

"Of course I don't. You know that. I've told you I think you are an excellent father. Why?"

"I lost George and Ben once. It wasn't long after we came together as a family. The two boys wandered off into the woods. That was where the far pasture is now. We have since cleared the land. Later, I found out they'd been chasing a rabbit. They wanted to catch it so we could have rabbit stew to eat. I'd warned all the children not to go into the woods but they didn't think, they just ran off after the rabbit. Claire and Joseph noticed their young brothers were missing and came to get me. I was in town buying supplies we needed for fixing up the cabin. I reacted harshly to the older children, scolding them strongly for not watching the boys better. I lost my temper with them."

"How old were the children then?"

"Claire was thirteen and Joseph was a few months past eleven, the same age Ben is now. Ben was seven and George was six."

"You blamed the older two for letting the younger boys wander? They were young children themselves!"

"Yes, I did blame them, at first. They were used to taking care of their brothers and I relied on them to do so. I know now, I shouldn't have but I was new to parenting. When they explained they had been doing chores that I had assigned, I felt really low. It was my doing, not theirs. I should have been here to watch the little ones or at least taken them with me. I learned a lesson that day. Give specific instructions and check to see the children understand them. Ben and George told me later, they didn't think hunting in the woods was wrong because I did it. When I found the two, they were huddled together under a tree asleep. Both had been crying as they had traces of tears on their faces. Luckily they hadn't gone far into the woods, I was able to track them easily. I wish I could say that was the only time I jumped to conclusions and lost my temper. It wasn't. In fact, it happened again not long after that during our first Christmas together. That's a story for another time."

"Did you punish the little ones that day they were lost?"

"No, I let Claire give them a warm bath, warm milk, and I put them to bed to sleep until supper. After supper, we as a family discussed our new rule of never wandering off no matter what the reason might be. They were all told they had to ask permission to go somewhere. That rule has been in place from that day. This is why I say Ben was testing you."

"Thank you for telling me the story. I feel some better now. I still shouldn't have lost my temper though."

"Yes, you should have! That boy caused a lot of worry for you and deserved a scolding. He also deserved a bottom warming and he knew it! I will take care of that part. Ben needs you to be tough with him to get the message across. George doesn't need much more than a stern scolding most of the time but Ben needs more. I apologize for his behavior and he will also apologize to you."

"Ethan, I think I should be the one to assign punishment, don't you? If you give him a spanking, it is you making him behave not me. How about this idea? I confine him to the house for a day. He can do all sorts of jobs inside. Would that be fair?"

"Yes, it's fair. If you don't want me to punish him, I won't, this time. I will if he disobeys when you try to punish him, again. We'll tell him he has to prove he can be trusted. Wandering off and worrying his family leads to people not being able to trust him. I'll go get him and we'll both discuss this together. You tell him your punishment and I'll back you up."

* * *

Being sandwiched between his parents on the side of their bed, Ben's anxiety hasn't lessened any since his Pa appeared in his doorway telling him to come with him.

Deciding to begin the talk, Ethan says "Ben, your behavior today was inexcusable. There were several things that you did wrong today which we will talk about here. I would like to hear you tell me what you believe you did wrong."

"I left home without asking and worried Mama. I am sorry about that Mama. I didn't mean to worry you, I just wanted to see the switchboard and get a flier for Papa. He wanted to know about the rodeo so I went to get one. I didn't mean to take so long but I did."

"Is there anything else, you'd like to say?" Ethan asks after Delphie assures the boy he has her forgiveness.

"I learned that the switchboard is busy and it is people who are talking not the board talking."

This statement has Delphie covering her mouth to hide her smile and Ethan's lips twitching.

"Ben, do you know why we have the rule of asking permission before leaving home?"

"So we won't worry someone?"

"Yes, and for safety reasons. If we know where everyone is, if something happened we could find you quickly. You have to be trustworthy son. You didn't do that today. Now, the other thing we need to discuss is your not obeying your Mama when she told you to go to the corner. You do not disobey your parents or whoever is in charge of you. When you are told to do something, you do it! No backtalk, no stalling, no disobeying directions. _Do you hear me, young man_?" Ethan finishes with a stern gaze at the boy squirming beside him.

"Yes, Sir. Are you going to punish me now, Papa?" Ben asks biting his lip and trying not to cry at the thought of what he believes is coming next. His eyes can't help but glance at his Pa's belt.

"Your punishment will be given by your Mama. You disobeyed her and she will issue the punishment this time. However, if I hear of you disobeying her and then not cooperating when she decides on punishment again, you and I will have a discussion in the barn! Understand me, Benjamin? _You obey what you are told!_ "

"Yes, Papa."

"Stand up and face your Mama as she has something to say as well." Ethan directs the boy.

"Ben, tomorrow is Sunday with church services in the morning. After church, you will come home and spend the afternoon inside. You are to help me tomorrow afternoon and all day Monday with inside chores. This is your punishment for worrying me as you did by leaving home without asking and for not obeying me on your earlier punishment. I love you, Ben and I want you to be the best young boy you can be. I discipline you to help you learn better. You will have to show me I can trust you to follow the rules." Delphie tells the boy who is standing in front of her.

"I love you too, Mama. I'm sorry I was bad Mama and Papa."

"Thank you for your apology, son. Now, it's time for evening chores so go get started." Ethan replies, giving the boy a soft smack on the backside as he turns him towards the door.

* * *

The following Saturday, the Cord family is greeted at the rodeo stands by Chris, Matt, Linnea, Mr. and Mrs. Blackstock and all of their children.

Many of the boys are wearing dungarees and boots. "Hi, Caleb, Jackson, Aaron, are you all going to be in the events too? I'm going to be in the one called calf scramble and maybe one more. George doesn't want to be in any events but I do! Papa said I could do that one but not any roping ones. He says I'm a danger with a rope. I don't think I am though. Just cause I nearly made him trip once."

"Hi, Ben, George. I'm doing the calf scramble too. I think I could win that. I can run really fast and place a ribbon on the tail first." Caleb answers bragging.

"I can run fast too! I've even practiced. We don't have a calf so I talked Pepper into pretending to be one. Besides, you take the ribbon OFF the tail not put it ON!" Ben replies beginning to get aggravated with Caleb.

"I'm faster."

"NO, YOU AREN'T!" Ben answers loudly which causes Ethan to walk over.

"Ben? Remember what we talked about before leaving home this morning?"

"Yes, sir." Ben answers knowing he's being scolded for not being polite. The boys are under rules of showing good manners, obeying instructions and not causing any trouble.

"Then show me by your actions that you do. Hello boys, excited for the rodeo?" Ethan greets the group of youngsters.

"Yessir."

"All of you come sit with us until your event comes up. First, we will watch the older boys. Joseph will be competing first. Jackson, is Theo entering the rodeo?"

"No sir, he's not. We don't know how to ride as we lived in the city until moving here. He stayed at home with Cecily today. They're keeping the Boarding House open to let Mama and the little girls have a day out."

* * *

"Pa! I see Joseph! Look over there in the blue checked shirt!" George calls excitedly to his Pa sitting further up the stands.

"GO JOSEPH!" Ben calls out as his brother rides Brown Betsy into the ring after his name is announced. Reaching the line for the starting point, Joseph waits for the signal to begin. As the flag is thrust down, he begins guiding Betsy around the first barrel, gallops to the far barrel, weaves around it as closely as he can and continues through the rest of the pattern.

"Gosh, he's good! I can see clover leaves as he rides!" Alyssa says to Aaron.

"Yes, I can see that too. The boy before Joseph, he missed a barrel and the one before him didn't get close to the barrel at the end. He didn't loop around it like Joseph is doing. Maybe Joseph will win!"

"Rob's next up. He's going to do the roping contest. You have to ride fast to do that." Ben tells his friends as the roping event is announced.

Watching the riders take their turns to chase a heifer around the circle, Alyssa says "I don't like this one. They are going to choke the cow when they loop the rope around their necks that way."

"No, they don't, Lyss. Look. See how as soon as they rope the cow they get down and take it off? It's how fast they can rope the cow that counts. Rob does a good job. He didn't have to chase his cow very long. I saw that boy in the white shirt and blue neckerchief chase his halfway around the ring before he got it. Then the one in the gray hat, he lost his cow when the rope slipped off. Maybe Rob will win a prize."

"I hope he does. I saw one with horns. It was big." George answers.

Listening to the children, Ethan says "Those are steers, George. They are male, not female. Those you see now are female."

"What's a male or female?" Alyssa asks in a whisper to George. "You are female and I am male."

"George Cord! I am not a cow!" she responds angrily before standing and climbing up to sit beside Mrs. Blackstock, Linnea, Delphie, Sarah, and Claire.

"Hello little sister, you look like a fluffed up hen. Why so ruffled?" Claire asks using her nickname for the girl.

"George called me female. I'm not a cow. Uncle Ethan said the steers are male so that means cows are female."

Exchanging a quick smile and smothered laugh with Delphie, Claire soothes "George only means you are a girl. Female is a word for girls and women."

"Oh, I didn't know. I'll apologize. I'm going to go sit with Amalee and Lauren."

* * *

Soon it was time for the younger boys' events. Delphie and Ethan walk with Ben to the gate. "Ben, be cautious, son. Don't spook the horse." Ethan tells him with a wide grin.

"Be careful, Ben. I want my boy to come back to me all in one piece. You've not done this before." Delphie says straightening his collar.

"Yes, Mama. Papa, I'm not even riding a horse. I'm riding a sheep!" Ben reminds him.

"Alright, don't spook the sheep then. Seriously, have fun and be a good sport. No matter what happens it's just for fun."

* * *

Settling back against the board behind him, Joseph says to Jackson, "This is going to be fun to watch. I don't think Ben or Caleb has ever tried to ride a sheep before!"

"How do you stay on a sheep? Do they put a saddle on them?" Jackson asks.

"Not that I know of. Here comes the first rider let's watch." Joseph exclaims as they hear the announcer call;

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our next event is called mutton busting. Boys ages 8 to 12 will be attempting to ride a sheep and stay on as long as possible while the animal is moving. In some rodeos, this is the event where they attempt to rope a calf as well. We are leaving that out as just staying on a moving sheep is difficult. First up, is Lester James, then in order of appearance, Timothy Wilkerson, Jimmy Adams, Caleb Carroll, Ben Cord and our youngest competitor at age 8 is Sam Campbell."

Watching, the families see the first child's sheep be led out and the boy helped to mount it. Then the unexpected happens, the sound of a gunshot has the sheep jolting forward and racing across the ring. The boy manages to hold on until one fourth of the way across he begins to slide sideways until he drops off.

"That gun scared me." Amalee tells the other little girls.

"Me too." Alyssa answers.

In a short amount of time, the announcer is calling "Caleb Carroll, you're up, son."

"Oh, I hope he does well. He was so looking forward to being in an event. Matt didn't want him to try for any but I talked him into it. He thinks Caleb is still too young. I reminded him Caleb is eleven already." Linnea says quietly to the others sitting around her.

"Look at that, Linnea. He is nearly all the way across and still holding on! He did a great job! All the way across the length of the ring!" Delphie praises.

"Ben's UP NEXT, Papa!" George calls back to Ethan.

"Yes, I know, Son. Let's watch and be quiet so he can stay on as long as possible." Ethan calls back.

* * *

Gripping the fleece as hard as he can with both hands, locking his legs under the belly of the sheep, Ben waits for the explosion of a gunshot. As soon as the starting pistol is fired, his mount leaps forward running for the safety of his pen on the far side of the ring. Bouncing along, Ben feels as if his teeth are going to be bounced out of his mouth. He can't see where he's going for the dirt being thrown up from the flying feet. Feeling himself sliding, he digs his hands in further and hangs on.

"You may let go now son, the ride is over." Ben hears a voice beside him say.

"Did I make it all the way across?" Ben asks.

"You did at that! What a rider you are! That's a large sheep and you stayed on very well. Here, let me help you off. Can you stand?"

"I'm a little wobbly. That was a bouncing ride. My bottom feels as if my Pa just walloped me!"

"I'm not surprised. That was quite a lot of bouncing." The man replies after getting control of his laughter.

Making his way around the outside of the ring, Ben stops to watch the young boy after him. The boy is doing well staying on his sheep. Frowning at the sight, Ben continues on until reaching the long wooden step like seats where his family is waiting.

"Great ride, Ben! You and Caleb did so well!" Joseph praises.

"Thanks but the last boy did well too. His sheep didn't stop in the middle and have to be coaxed to move like the other boys' sheep did. That boy is only eight and he did a good job."

"I liked the one who just lay down halfway across and wouldn't get up!" George tells his brother.

Ten minutes later they hear the announcer yell out as he stands in the center of the fenced in ring. "The next event will be the calf scramble. Boys and girls can participate in this one. Well, boys and girls ages seven to twelve not you older boys and girls. The ones of you who are older than twelve really should be called something besides boys and girls. Alright kids, come on down. The idea is to catch a calf and untie the ribbon from its tail. It sounds simple but it isn't." The group hears the announcer call.

"May I try this one too, Papa?" Aaron asks not having entered anything yet.

"Go and have fun, Aaron. Alyssa, would you like to go along? He did say, boys and girls." Chris asks.

"No thank you, Papa. I'll stay with Amalee and Lauren to just watch."

* * *

Racing each other, Caleb, Jackson, Ben, and Aaron arrive at the gate where the many children are waiting.

"I can chase something on foot but I can't on horseback so I'm going to enter this one." Jackson explains to the man who is taking their names.

"That is just fine. Alright, children, we will do this by groups. Five at a time will enter. We'll start at the front and work backward in line. All you have to do is untie the ribbon from the calf's tail. The one who does that is the winner."

"What if someone in the group ahead of us wins?" Caleb asks frowning.

"We start with a fresh calf each time so each group has one winner, son."

"Look, that calf is really good at dodging. No one has caught it yet!" Jackson whispers to his friends as they watch the first group.

"Umm hmmm" Ben answers busy planning his strategy. Caleb is also watching the event very closely.

In the third group of five are two girls plus Ben, Caleb and the boy named Sam from the mutton busting event.

"In you go, have fun but don't tackle our calf, please. Just reach for the ribbon." the attendant reminds them.

"Come here baby. Come let me pet you." one little girl coaxes as she gets close to the calf. Taking one long look at the five children converging on him, the calf runs for safety. Knowing his Mama is at the end of the arena he heads that way.

"Get it, Ben!" Caleb calls as Ben runs past.

"Easy there, easy. It's alright." Ben says carefully walking towards the calf. The rest of the children haven't caught up or have stopped to catch their breath. "GOT IT!" Ben calls back to Caleb as he quickly pulls the end of the ribbon untying the bow.

Just as he gets the bow untied, the boy named Sam runs up with Caleb. "You got it! Aww, I wanted to get it. It's the only one I can get a ribbon for doing. Pa won't let me win any others."

"What do you mean he won't let you win? You either win or you don't." Caleb says as the three walk back across the arena.

"My Pa is running this rodeo. I know how to ride horses, sheep and rope calves and the rest. He won't allow me to win at those events because he says it isn't fair. I get to practice them anytime and the rest of you don't. This one, I can win because it's not something I can do better than anyone else. This is the first year I've been able to do the events at all. Before that, he said I was too young. I've been riding since I was four."

"Congratulations young man! What is your name again? We'll need it for our prize ceremony." the attendant explains as the boys reach him. "Sam, go find Pa. He's been asking for you."

"Yes, Jake." the boy answers. "This is my brother, Jake. See you around, maybe." Sam tells his new friends.

* * *

Climbing back up next to his parents, Ben tells his Mama "The big boy said I won, Mama. I untied the ribbon from the calf's tail! Caleb almost got it. He won with me on the sheep riding part. Maybe we'll both get a prize. Do you think the prize is money like Joseph got once?"

"Well now, I am happy for you boys. You are good competitors. I have no idea what the prizes might be." Delphie answers looking at Caleb as well.

"Settle in now, and let's watch Rob again. He's entered himself in the steer wrestling contest. Let's see how he does." Ethan tells the chattering group of children in front of him.

"My goodness, Ethan! Look at the size of those horns and we are far back. Just think what they look like up close!" Linnea exclaims.

"Yes, I hope that boy has enough sense to be wary of charging. I don't know how familiar he is with these animals. I tried to talk him out of it as it seems dangerous but he was set on entering."

"You've not taught him to rope steers? Where would he have learned it?" Matt asks as he watches the riders attempt to rope the steer.

"Remember he came to us at fifteen. He's had many experiences and I am still learning of some of them. He says he learned roping from a cowboy who worked his Uncle Vern's place for a year. I have to take him at his word that he knows enough to stay safe, Matt."

"Rob's in the ring, Pa ." Joseph calls back.

* * *

Riding into the fenced ring, Rob glances at his rope to be sure it's looped, loose and ready. Seeing the hand signal to begin, he trots the horse towards the steer. The animal is aware of him as it's eyeing him from the side. Unlike the three contestants before him, Rob doesn't charge the steer to run him. He eases closer as he would do with a wild horse. Carefully removing the rope from the saddlehorn, he loosens it, letting the lasso hang by the side of his horse. Closer now, he begins to speak softly to the seemingly confused steer. The animal is now looking at him fully but not running. It seems to Rob, to be thinking of what it might do next as it watches Rob warily. Closer still, Rob raises his rope and tosses it over the head and pulls, effectively roping the animal. Jumping down, he quickly works to pull the steer's head sideways forcing it to lie down. Taking the rest of the rope, Rob ties the legs to avoid being kicked.

"There you have it, folks. Steer wrestling done the more humane way. No one else has treated the animal as kindly as this young man. All the others jerked it over to the ground and looped the legs. Good work, young man."

"Well, I can now breathe again." Delphie tells Ethan quietly. "I'm just happy he's finished and won't attempt that anymore. At least Joseph didn't decide to try."

"He wanted to try, I forbid it. He asked to enter the calf roping event. I allowed that. We saw he was excellent at that as he caught his calf within a few minutes."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will have further events such as bronco busting and bareback riding plus a team roping event, after a break. Right now, please enter the ring if I call your name."

After the awarding of prizes which turned out to be large ribbons, the boys all return to the stands where the families are waiting.

"Look Pa! I got two ribbons, one blue and one red! The man said blue was first place, red was second and yellow third. I got red on my sheep riding. Another boy got first place as he was faster than me. Joseph and Rob got ribbons too. They both got blue! Pa? I am hungry. Can we go to the food stands, please?"

"Yes, there's time for visits to the woods as well. Once you've done that, you children go to the water's edge of the lake and wash up. We'll meet you at the food tables."

* * *

"Hi, Sam. Are you going to get some chicken or maybe venison? My sister makes really good chicken and biscuits too. I don't think she brought biscuits though. I'm getting two pieces of chicken, some lemonade, some more things that I haven't found yet and pie! What are you going to eat?"

"I already ate. My brothers and I ate early before the events. I like your ribbons, they're nice."

Remembering how the younger boy said he didn't get ribbons, Ben unpins the red one and hands it to his new friend. Here, you take this one. You deserved a ribbon as you did a better job than I did on the event. Tell your Pa I gave it to you because I'm a friend."

"Ohh, thanks! I will."

* * *

As the younger children are filling their plates, Rob and Joseph are talking with Jake and other boys near their age. A man Joseph recognizes as one of the event managers walks over.

"Hello, boys. Luke Campbell is my name. I'm head of a ranch named Campbell Cattle Company and we're gathering a group of good riders, cowboys to help with a herd. We'll be running a herd from Colorado Springs to Texas in two weeks. I need all the good hands I can find. Anyone interested?"

"How much do you pay and how long is the drive?" One of the boys Joseph guesses to be near Rob's age asks.

"Approximately six weeks and the pay is three dollars a day. Now that pay is for a full day's hard work. Cattle wrangling is a dirty, dusty job and there will be no comforts of home on a cattle drive. Sleeping outside, rain or shine, long hours riding, dealing with ornery cattle that want to be anywhere but where we want them to be. How about you two young men? Are you interested? Both of you showed fine skills we could use on a drive." Mr. Campbell asks looking at Rob and Joseph.

"How old do you have to be to come along?" Rob asks.

"I employ anyone fifteen and above. You can't mean to tell me you are not fifteen."

"I'm seventeen but Joseph is fourteen." Rob answers motioning to his brother who is now shooting angry looks his way.

"I'll be fifteen in October, sir. I'm good with horses, sir. I can do as you ask." Joseph says trying not to sound as if he's pleading.

Shaking his head, Mr. Campbell tells him "I'm sorry, Joseph. Look me up again next year. For the rest of you, anyone who wants to sign on, I'll be through here again in two weeks. Have a horse, rope, good pair of boots, enough clothes to change once or twice a week, gloves and a hat. I'll supply the rest. If interested and you have parental permission for those under twenty one, meet us here at the field by eight AM on the thirtieth."

"Yes sir!" several boys answer as they eagerly plan what they would do with all that money.

"Rob! Why'd you have to go and say I wasn't fifteen! I should've said you were fourteen too!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Joseph. No one would mistake me for fourteen. I don't want you going along on a journey like that at your age. Besides, Pa would never allow you to go and you know it."

"He may not allow you to go either! Did you think about that? We have horses to gentle and the job is not done."

"Maybe so but I need to make the money. I have a house kit to buy. I'll talk Pa into it. Come, let's go get something to eat as the little kids are finished at the food tables. I don't know about you, but I'm starved. I'll let you have first choice of the ham, venison or chicken." Rob tells his angry brother.

"Fine but I'm still mad at you. Just so you know, Rob. I'm not going to forget this either!"

"Message received, Joseph."

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks goes out to Rachel, mom of Twister and Topaz for her excellent help on rodeo events._

 _What will Ethan and Delphie think of Rob's plans? Will Joseph or Ben go along as well?_


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Due to posting previous note ch.11 is unavailable. I moved ch.11 to ch. 12. Apologies for the two update notiuces The new chapter is ch.12.


	12. Finding Courage

**New Beginnings: Life Changes**

ch. 11/12

 **Finding Courage**

* * *

A week after the rodeo, Rob decides it is time to broach the subject of Mr. Campbell's job offer with his Pa. Having thought out how best to go about this, he decides to include Delphie in the discussion in hopes of having her as a buffer. Rob is not at all confident his Pa will see his side in this matter.

"Pa, Delphie, would you both come upstairs with me, please? I wish to talk to you in private." Rob asks as the family finishes their supper.

Having seen signs of his eldest son struggling with something since the rodeo came through Paradise, Ethan is relieved to hear the boy wants to talk.

Addressing the three other boys, he says "Joseph, Ben, George you three do your kitchen chores and then entertain yourselves inside. Stay downstairs." He adds the last direction when Ben states he is old enough to be included in private talks.

"But Pa! You told us it was not nice for a family to keep things from each other unless it was a good secret like a gift. Is this about gifts, Rob?"

"Ben! Your brother does not have to explain himself to you!" Ethan scolds the determined eleven year old sternly. "What I actually said was: a family shares good times and bad without excluding anyone. Whatever this is about may be discussed as a family when the time is right. Until then, you boys will respect Rob's privacy and not badger him. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Ben answers frowning as his brothers echo "Yes Sir!"

After his parents and Rob go upstairs, Ben complains to George, Why does Rob get to keep secrets and we don't? Pa makes us tell him everything when we try to keep something private! It is not right!"

"Ben, your secrets, as you think of them, are mostly about something you did wrong. Pa already knows about it but makes you confess. I do not think Rob has done anything to confess."

"I can go find out for us. I can sneak upstairs and listen."

"Go right ahead, Ben. Do not come to me after Pa takes you out to the barn and sets your butt on fire! Eavesdropping will only lead to a burning backside. Besides, he told us to stay downstairs remember?" Joseph reminds his now scowling brother.

Upstairs, Rob is explaining how he met Mr. Campbell.

* * *

"He approached me and asked if I would be willing to join his cattle drive. I am good with cattle and could use the money I would make to put towards my house."

"What do you know of this man? How about his team? Do you know any of his workers? Cattle drives are full of men who are older than you. Many drink, gamble and other vices you are forbidden to pursue. I don't think this is appropriate for a young man such as yourself. Do you even know much about cattle drives, son?"

"I met him at the rodeo events. His name is Luke Campbell and he owns a cattle ranch named the Campbell Cattle Company. His sons work with him. They were the ones who set up the rodeo. I have worked cattle before. When I was fourteen, I spent six weeks on a cattle ranch. Uncle Vern hired on as a hand and I worked alongside him. I have the know how. I just need to be there with the cattle to prove myself. I would not be breaking the rules you set. Please may I go? He is planning to swing through next week and I can meet him then."

"Rob, I don't feel this is the right job for you. We will find something else, something less dangerous."

"Less dangerous? You live with danger everyday as a sheriff and exgunslinger! Plus training untamed horses! You can not be meaning to say I would be in more danger than you!" Rob protests.

"I am a grown man not a boy. I know how to handle myself as I have had more years than you. Showing disrespectful behavior by raising your voice to your parents is not how to convince us you are ready for this responsibility."

"Pa, I apologise but just _listen_ to me. I am nearly eighteen, engaged to be married in the Fall. I _will_ take this job."

"YOU listen to ME!" Ethan commands angrily ignoring Delphie's quiet "Keep your temper, Ethan."

"I know exactly how old you are, young man. You forget that in the eyes of the law you are not grown until you reach twenty one. Also, as long as you live in this house you will abide by what I tell you! You do **not** dictate to me what you will do! Am I understood?"

"Yes sir, I understand. But, you have not really taken time to think this through. You are already saying you will not let me go." Rob says dejectedly. "You tell us to never make hasty choices, to think through options before making a final decision."

"Yes, that is true. I do say that. Alright, Robert, I will give you my final answer, Wednesday. Two days from today. There will be NO more argument as my decision will be final." Ethan replies thoughtfully.

"Yes sir. Thank you for taking time to consider my request." Rob replies settling back against the headboard.

"You're welcome. Good night to you. I assume you are going to remain here rather than join the boys downstairs."

"I am. I don't feel up to boisterousness from Ben tonight so good night to you both."

Lingering behind her husband on the pretense of checking something in Claire's room, Delphie tells the forlorn young man "Chin up, Rob. All is not lost. I will talk to your Pa. I see how much this means to you. He will see it too."

"He thinks of me as a young boy, a child. I am not a child! I am already a man."

"I will speak to him. Good night."

"I appreciate your help. Have a pleasent evening. Claire is working the clinic night shift so she isn't home yet." Rob replies.

"I am aware of this. I needed a quick reason to stay to speak with you as your Pa was leaving."

* * *

Downstairs, the three other boys are finished with their chores and taking time to relax. Joseph has lost himself in his newest dime novel enjoying the adventure story. Ben has challenged George to a checkers game and is planning his move.

"Ben! You have stared at the board a long time. Are you going to move a checker?" George asks as he restacks the black wooden circles he captured from Ben.

"I will move when I am ready. I am not ready yet."

"Fine! Sit and stare at the pieces. I need to use the w.c. anyway. I'll be right back. Do make a move soon."

Taking advantage of his brother's absence, Ben picks up two of the red checkers, moving his black checker into position.

Sitting back down, George immediately frowns at his brother. "Ben, there is not a way for you to have jumped all the way here. Your checker was only out one line. You are not playing fair!"

"I am so!"

"Joseph! Ben is trying to cheat!" George complains.

"Shhh, I am reading. Work it out yourself."

"I did not cheat! Fine, I won't even play! You called me a cheater!" Ben says angrily before flinging the gameboard off the small table.

"Ben! Stop acting like a brat. You did cheat so you are so a cheater." George answers, hands on hips.

Before Joseph can speak, Ben has George pinned to the floor sitting on him.

"I do NOT cheat. You take it back!"

"No! You did cheat! You also didn't do your share of the dishwashing! We agreed to each wash one pot and three plates. You only did one plate! I did the rest!" George retorts angrily.

"As long as it got done, what does it matter?" Ben asks from his position on his brother's legs.

"It matters young man because you are told to help with chores not push them off on someone else. Get off of him! You know you are not to act roughly with each other! Both of you stop this right now!" Both boys jerk in surprise, hearing Ethan's stern voice.

"Joseph! You are to be looking after your brothers not allowing a near fight."

"You did not tell me I was in charge. I was letting them find a way to solve this. They argued over the game and then Ben threw the board off the table." Joseph replies now sitting up on the bench.

"Ben? What is the reason for this behavior? You are not showing good sportsmanship."

"George called me a cheater! I did not cheat! If he thinks I don't play fair, I _won't_ play!"

Giving Ben a look, Joseph asks "What would you call moving your checker all the way across when there was no opening? I saw you do so when George was out of the room. Don't deny it."

Facing his other brother now, with his fists balled on his hips, Ben glares as he commands:

"You just keep your big mouth shut, Mr. Nosy Britches! You don't know anything!"

"Benjamin! You know better than to speak to your brother this way. Did you do as your brothers have said with your part of the chores and then the game?"

"They are picking on me! They just want to be mean to me!" Ben answers avoiding his Pa's stern look.

"Look me in the eyes! Answer my question." Ethan replies in his no nonsense voice

"I didn't mean to. It just happened." Ben answers shooting a pleading look to his mama who has joined the group.

"Not doing your part of the chores is unacceptable. We share the jobs and work together. When one deliberately decides to shirk their responsibility that causes unnecessary work for everyone else. Not playing fair and being too rough is also not allowed as you well know. As for your reply of "Not meaning to." that is not true. You decided to behave this way. Your actions were not uncontrollable. You broke several rules tonight and you are aware of it. I reminded you yesterday of the consequences for lying and skipping some of your chores when you failed to fill the woodboxes. You tried telling your Mama you forgot. That was not true as she reminded you three times of the chore. That is lying and avoiding your chores. You just chose to do both again tonight."

Watching Ben's face as he listens to their Pa, Joseph feels a little sorry for his young brother. A public scolding is embarrassing but what is about to happen is far worse.

"Come with me, Ben. You and I are going to have a discussion of lying and disobedience." Ethan tells the child as he firmly leads the boy to the side door.

"Is this really necessary, Ethan? Wouldn't a stern talk and extra chores be enough?"

"Not this time, Delphie. He knew what he was doing. This has happened before , just yesterday as well, and he was made aware of the consequences should it happen again. I will not tolerate willfull disobedience. Everyone, stay inside."

Exchanging looks of slight regret, George and Joseph both tell Delphie "good night" and go to their rooms.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, Claire us telling her mother how she was able to help with a delivery the night before.

"Dr Amy let me catch and clean the baby! She had a boy and he is named David. I got to watch everything and the birth was beautiful. It took her hours before she pushed him out. I love going along on these calls. Mrs. Ketchum said I made a good nurse. Dr, Amy is lending books to me to study as well as teaching me. I love helping people."

Before Ethan or Delphie can respond, Joseph speaks up looking straight at his sister.

"I, for one, am very relieved to hear you want to help people, Claire. We have all of these dishes to wash and the other kitchen clean up to do. You let Rob do the cooking this morning so you can help clean."

"Of course, Joseph. I will do my share." Claire replies with a withering look to her grinning brother.

"Claire, although I am pleased with your enchantment with helping Dr. Amy, I must insist you not discuss details of some of them, such as birth, during our family mealtime. Your mother would be happy to discuss your experiences in private, I am quite sure. There are a few things young boys do not need to know yet." Ethan reminds his daughter quietly.

"I understand even if I disagree. Having a baby enter the world is a natural and beautiful experience. Everyone should know about birth no matter how old they are."

"Papa? Just how do babies get into their mama's tummy to begin with? How did aunt Linnea get that big baby inside her? Her tummy is so big she cannot see to put on her shoes. Uncle Matt told Sarah to be in charge of the fastening of the buttons on the shoes. Sarah told him their mama doesn't fit her shoes anymore and they need bigger ones. They talked about it in the General Store last week when I was picking up fabric for Mama. They were talking right near me so I heard."

"George, women who are getting into the time closest to having the baby, often have swelling in their hands and feet. It is normal." Delphie answers, deftly ignoring the original question.

Turning to Ethan, Rob changes the subject by asking "What will we do with the chestnut gelding? He has refused all attempts to gentle him. He refuses to accept anything being placed on his back. I have done my best, Pa."

"I know you have,son. We will let the Army decide what to do as the animal belongs to them."

"Pa? Why don't we take him to the canyon to be free with the other wild horses?" Joseph asks hoping to get permission to carry out his plan.

"The animal is the property of the Army. I just said that, son. We will return it to them even if we can not gentle him. We have three weeks before the men return to collect their horses. They sent a telegram extending the time before returning to retrieve the group. We will continue to work with the chestnut until they do return. There will be NO trips to the canyon with or without a horse."

* * *

Two days later, after returning early from his day at work, Ethan asks Rob to take a walk with him.

"Son, I have asked you to come talk with me this way as your mother and I have made a decision. She has put up quite the argument in your favor, I want you to know. I understand her argument but I am still having difficulties with my decision. I just do not feel you are ready for such an endeavor."

Trying to keep his facial expression and tone of voice even, Rob says "Pa, please, I am..." before he is silenced by Ethan raising his hand to have him stop talking.

"Rob, hear me out before you have your say. As I said, I have reservations about this but Delphie feels strongly that I should give permission. Therefore, you have permission to go on this cattle drive. I expect you to obey our family rules and also to send telegrams at least twice along the way. Letters would arrive at the same time as you if you return in six weeks or less. Are we agreed?"

"Yes Sir! I agree! Thanks Pa! You won't have reason to worry. I know what to do to keep safe. I will keep in touch as well. Thank you for allowing me to prove myself!"

"You are welcome. Be sure to thank Delphie as well. She makes a strong debater when she is defending her position."

* * *

Working at the table kneading bread dough to bake, Delphie lets out a small shriek when someone lifts her from behind.

"Shh! Calm down before Pa comes in with his gun at the ready! It is just me. I apologize for scaring you. I came to thank you. Pa is allowing me to go on the drive and he said you convinced him to let me go."

"Rob! You scalawag you, sneaking up on me this way! You need a lesson young man. Hand me that wooden spoon!"

"Delphie...come on... I said I was sorry!"

"You should have seen your face when I spoke of the spoon! I had you believing didn't I? You just whined almost as well as Ben does when he is in trouble! Serves you right for going off and leaving us the way you plan to do. You just come back safely young man or a spoon will be the last thing you will need to fear!"

Grinning back at his feisty redheaded stepmother, Rob raises his hand to his head to imitate a military salute while snapping his heels together with a crisp "Yes Ma'am!"

"I do thank you. Pa listened to you and is realizing I am not a little kid anymore. I am grown up now."

"Do keep yourself safe and come back whole. Your Pa loves you and watching his children grow up to go out in the world without him is extremely difficult for him. He means well with his rules, you know that right?"

"I do when he is not imposing them on me! Hi, Joseph." Rob replies, greeting his brother.

"I heard what you said. I was just in the front room when you came in. You didn't see me. Are you actually going to leave? Just like that?" Joseph exclaims snapping his fingers while scowling at his brother.

"Pa is allowing me to join the drive if that is what you mean. I will be back ,just not for a month or so. What has you in such a snit? You knew I was planning on asking permission to join the drive."

"You were to ask to take me! You didn't!"

"Joseph, there is no way Pa is going to allow you to go. You are fourteen which is two years younger than the allowed age. He barely agreed to me going! If you want to go, ask him yourself. I have a fence to check, see you at supper." Rob answers as he turns to leave.

"That is great. Go off and leave me to negotiate all alone! Some help you are!"

Ignoring Joseph's temper, Rob closes the door behind him.

"Mama, you'll talk to Pa for me won't you? You did it for Rob."

"This is something you need to talk over with your Pa yourself. Rob did not ask me to approach your Pa with his plans. He spoke to both of us together. If you wish to go, discuss it with your Pa. I believe he is working out in the barn. He said he was going to check over some older tack this afternoon."

* * *

After pacing back and forth in front of it five times, Joseph gathers his courage and enters the barn.

"Pa?" He calls not finding Ethan in the tack room.

"Out here, son." He hears on the far side of the back doors. Opening one of the large doors, he finds his Pa seated on a stump with harnesses piled around him.

"Take a seat and help me oil these leather harnesses, Joseph. You look troubled. What's on your mind?"

"When are the boys and Claire coming back from town?"

"Claire will be home by eight. She is dining with Alex tonight. Your brothers are to be home by five today. That will be about an hour and a half. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Joseph answers shifting on the ground.

Watching the boy squirm and stare at the harness instead of wipe the oil into the leather, Ethan puts down his own work to look directly at the boy. "Alright son. Out with it! Is there something you need to tell me? Have you done something?"

"No sir, I want to ask something."

When the boy continues to sit with the harness, Ethan says "Joseph, whatever it is I promise to listen to you before speaking. You know you can ask me anything. Now what is weighing on your mind?"

"The cattle drive. Rob is going to be leaving. I want to go with them. I am old enough to go along. May I go too?"

"Joseph, you are fourteen. I believe the minimum age to go on this drive is sixteen."

"You could tell Mr. Campbell that I am sixteen though. Even if you didn't he would let me come with your permission. His sons work with him. I can do the work. You know I could."

"Joseph, you aren't sitting there suggesting I lie to someone are you? You are fourteen and that is too young to go on this or any other cattle drive. The answer is no. You will be needed here."

Furious at being denied a chance to go, Joseph throws the harness in the dirt as he stands. "You always put Rob first! He gets to do whatever he wants but I am always too young. You don't care what I want!"

"Listen to me, young man. Do _not_ raise your voice to me! Calm yourself and pick up that harness! You know better than to behave this way. I will not discuss this when you are in this temper. Simmer down."

"No! YOU LISTEN!I I want to go..." is all Joseph gets out before finding himself on the receiving end of two powerful swats to his backside.

"You will speak and act respectfully or we can continue this discussion inside the tack room. You choose. You must accept my decision. You may be angry but you will not be disrespectful by shouting at me. Now are you ready to act your age or do we need to take this inside?"

"I apologize for shouting. May I go to my room?"

"I appreciate your apology and yes that is the best place for you right now. I will talk to you more later when you are ready to listen."

* * *

Instead of going to his bedroom as he said, Joseph climbs the stairs to the second floor. Passing his brother and sister's rooms he opens the door to the attic storage room. Curling up in a far corner he lets the tears that have been building, fall.

"I am old enough to gentle horses, help build on to the house, do ranch chores and run errands but I am too young for real jobs. All I am is a free laborer around here. I AM old enough! I will show them I am capable of tasks men can do! Just wait! I'll show Pa!" Joseph mumbles quietly. His brothers and sister are out of the house but he is taking no chance on being overheard.

* * *

Waking with the dawn, Rob dresses quietly, picks up his new knapsack and goes downstairs. Slicing four large slices of bread, he wraps them in paper adding smoked ham to the packet. Finding a note on the table addressed to him, he reads "Dear Rob, I suspect you will be up and away early as we all said our goodbyes last night. Delphie says take your coat and thick gloves not just some food. If you look in the pulley pantry she has a bottle of cold buttermilk and a bag of food fixed. Take care son and avoid temptation. We will look forward to hearing from you. Love, Pa."

Having gathered the food and pulled on his boots, Rob heads for the barn. Saddling his horse and tying his belongings behind the saddle, he leads her out. Mounting and taking a quick glance back at the home he helped build, Rob sets out to meet the crew of the drive.

Waiting in the dense trees for his brother, Joseph yawns. Wondering why everyone begins exciting adventures before it is really daylight, he sees Rob coming. Ducking his head and remaining still he waits until his brother has been past to the count of two hundred before easing his horse out of the trees. Staying back far enough to not be recognized, Joseph follows Rob.

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone for being patient while I recovered from surgeries and rehabilation of this broken ankle. Things are much better and I finally rejoined the fan fiction world. I missed it! I hope to hear from all of you again. Also since I put a previous note up and fan fiction called it ch.11 I had to reload this as ch .12. Sorry if you have two notices.


	13. Wranglers

**New Beginnings: Life Changes**

 **Ch.13**

 **Wranglers**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thank you to the guest who sent the review in French asking about me. I am close to the end of this long recovery for the broken leg and ankle. I have been cleared to begin walking without an air cast but after nearly four months of not walking, recovery is slow. I am tired easily so writing is slower than I would like. Here is a short update for Paradise. For those waiting for an update for Harry Potter... I am working on it.

* * *

"Ben, did you move Brown Betsy this morning?" George calls across where his brother is pitching soiled hay into a cart.

"She is on your side. Why would I have moved her? Maybe Joseph went out early to do something for Papa or Mama."

"Maybe, but Papa would have told us so we wouldn't worry if Betsy was missing. He didn't tell us anything except that we were to gather the eggs first so they could be used for breakfast. Are you almost finished? Speaking of breakfast made my stomach hungry."

"I have three more stalls. I had more dirty hay to rake than you. Why can't we clean stalls after we eat do you think? I hate having to face horse sh..." Ben complains before George cuts him off with "BEN! Watch what you say!"

"Mr. Sensitive! Fine then... I hate having to face horse poop early in the morning. Is that better?"

"I am only trying to keep you out of more trouble, Ben. If a grownup heard you say that word, Pa would warm your backside. You know he would. Even Rob got in trouble once for saying it. Pa housebound him for a week."

"It was for more than just that word. He skipped curfew as well. That was last summer. Now Rob doesn't have a curfew as he is a cowpoke."

"Yeah, it is going to be two long months before he comes home. I'll miss him won't you?" George asks as he places his rake and pitchfork on the nails in the wall. Tools are always hung up according to his Pa's safety rules. Ever since the time twelve year old Joseph left a metal hay rake laying on the floor and Ethan stepped on it, that rule has been in place. For years he and Ben had to have help hanging them up but now they are tall enough to reach by themselves.

"I won't miss him bossing me around and threatening to wallop me. C'mon, let's go to breakfast as I smell fried pork!"

* * *

Having loaded his plate with biscuits, fried ham, eggs, and more, Ben has his fork hovering over his plate as his Ma says Grace. At her "Amen" he stabs a piece of ham quickly shoving it in his mouth. Seeing his Pa frowning at him he slows his hand down without stabbing the meat in his next bite.

"Benjamin, I expect you to show better table manners than you have this morning. Do so now, young man." Ethan reprimands quietly.

"Yes, Pa. I am just _reallllly_ hungry this morning. Mama, I love the biscuits and you made white gravy too!"

"Thank you, Ben. I appreciate your enthusiastic eating. I do agree with your Pa, you can show better manners than to stuff large pieces of ham in your mouth. I don't want you choking, sweet boy."

"Yes, Mama."

Taking pity on his brother, George shifts the attention to himself by asking "Is Joseph out running errands already?"

"I believe he is asleep. He was up late visiting with Rob. I was planning to wake him after breakfast. Why do you ask, son?"

"Someone moved Brown Betsy. She is not in the barn."

Rising from the table, Ethan walks down the hall to Joseph's bedroom. Knocking once before opening the door, he finds the room empty. Turning, he strides back down the short hall, past the family at the table, out the front door.

"Where's he going? We aren't allowed to go anywhere until we finish eating." Ben asks.

Being able to see out the front window from his seat, George answers "the barn".

* * *

Finding the horse and the boy's saddle missing, Ethan searches both doorways for clues. Seeing partially wiped out tracks leading from the back of the barn, he comes to a conclusion. Shaking his head, he enters the house to curious looks from the family.

"I found tracks leading out the back. Joseph seems to have left as his saddle and tack are missing as well."

"Where could he be going so early this morning? He went to bed around eleven as I heard him enter his room. I was having some milk here in the kitchen." Delphie asks, concern evident in her voice.

"Try not to worry so, you have lines forming on your forehead dear. I suspect he followed Rob. He has himself convinced he can work the cattle drive as well. He was furious when I denied his request to go along."

"He is too young and small to work with those large beasts! Surely this Mr. Campbell Rob spoke so highly of does not allow boys of fourteen to participate! What will we do?"

"If you will pack a bag of food, I will go after him. I don't know where he is so it may take most of today. I will bring him home, Delphie. He is not, despite what he believes, going on any drive as I already forbid it and he will abide my decision! I will be driving that point home when I find him. Please pack up some food for me while I saddle Lightning."

"The important part of what you stated is you will find him and bring him home! We can talk about the rest after he is home safely, Ethan." Delphie replies a few minutes later handing over the deerskin drawbag she filled with bread, cheese, ham and a bottle of buttermilk.

"Thank you for the food. Boys mind your mother and help her. I will be back as soon as I can."

* * *

Following Ethan out the side door, Ben watches his Pa tie the food bag next to the two canteens of water.

"Pa? You will come home soon won't you?"

Hearing the anxiety in his son's voice, Ethan lifts the child on to his saddle. "Ben, I will do my very best to come home soon. What has you worried?"

"First Claire left to spend time with Alex at Mitch's home when she is not working, then Rob left for the cattle drive, now Joseph is gone and you are leaving too. What will George and I do if Mama leaves next?"

"Son, Claire is only staying there while she is on baby watch with your Aunt Linnea. Mitch lives much closer to your Uncle Matt than we do. She is planning to help Dr. Amy with the baby. Now, Rob. Yes he has left for a little longer but he will come home. Joseph and I will be home much sooner. Your brother can't have gotten too far as the cattle drive is just beginning. Now, don't fret so. I will come home and your Mama will be with you while I am away. Alright?" Ethan asks rubbing his hand in circles along the child's back as he reassures him.

"Alright. I am the oldest boy at home now. Right?"

"That is true. So as the eldest, you work hard taking care of your Mama for me. Will you do that?"

"Yes sir, I will. Bye Pa. We will take care of everything until you get home." Ben answers as he is lifted out of the saddle.

"Good to know I have nothing to worry about here then. Go in now. I'll be home as soon as I find Joseph."

* * *

Having trailed behind the drivers as they started the herd walking, Joseph waits until he decides town is far enough away. It won't do to just be sent back to town when he is to join the drive. Making his mind up, he rides out of the bushes straight to the line of cows.

"Hey! You there! Do not ride straight at the beasts! Do you want them to run? What is the matter with you fool?" one of the cowpokes yells.

The shout drawing Rob's attention from where he is riding on the left side of the herd, he glances back. Shocked and then furious to recognize his brother's horse, he signals another driver. "That is my little brother! I need to go back and straighten him out. He is not to be here!"

"Just hurry. I can only do so much alone."

"Really funny, Cason Campbell. You can handle these cows alone easily. You're trained by your Pa."

"Maybe so but It's Case. Cason is what I am called for reprimands. Now, I saw that look, do not strike your brother. Fathers frown on that. I know mine does anyway. I have been in trouble for that more than once."

"I will do my best not to but I do not promise."

* * *

Riding up to the spot where Joseph is talking to one of the other drivers, Rob calls out. "This is my kid brother. I will sort him out and send him packing. Please let us be for a few minutes away from the herd."

"Fine by me. Just get it done before the boss cracks heads."

Reaching out and grabbing his brother's reins, Rob forces Joseph to hold the saddle horn as he takes them both to a secluded spot on the side of the trail.

"What are you thinking?! You know better than to pull a stunt like this! Go home before you make this worse!"

"No. If you can ride a trail as a driver so can I. Pa is just being overprotective and strict!" Joseph responds in the same steely tone as Rob.

"You are going to find out how strict he can be when he does get hold of you! Of all the crazy ideas! Running off to do what you were told you could not do several times! Grow up and take responsibility here. Go home and face Pa, before he has to track you down."

"I am staying!"

"NO, you are not! Go home!"

Being too caught up in their staring and shouting match both boys are startled by a third voice.

"What in tarnation is all this shouting? Do you numbskulls want to start a stampede? Robert. Explain to me."

"Mr. Campbell, sir. This is my fourteen year old brother who ran off to follow me. He refuses to leave."

"Is that so? Well, young man we have strict rules here. Number one is obey instructions. Now, if I remember, we met once before at the rodeo. You expresed a desire to come on a cattle drive."

"Yes sir." Joseph answers, a little cowed by the forceful man with large hands.

"Did you forget I told you then of the age limit? Drivers must be at least sixteen years old. Fourteen is out of the question."

"Please sir, I can do it. Just give me a chance to prove it."

Unable to remain quiet, Rob announces furiously, "Joseph! You heard the boss! Do not argue, now go home!"

"You are my brother, not my Pa so you can not order me about."

A fourth voice is heard by all in this group.

"Rob can not order you but I can! Get on that horse and ride to the end of this road. There is a stand of pines. Wait for me there. We will discuss this when I get there young man! You have taken up enough of this man's time Joseph! Now, go!"

Taking one look at his father's deep flashing eyes, Joseph obeys without comment."

"Mr. Campbell, this is our father, Ethan Cord. Pa? This is Mr. Campbell, trail boss." Rob makes introductions before going back to his position in the herd.

"I apologize for Joseph. He is very headstrong. I will reiterate the importance of obedience and taking no for an answer in just a few minutes. He was told repeatedly, he could not participate. Unfortunately once he has his mind set on something, he tends to go after it for better or for worse! It has been a trait that has led him into the "for worse" often in the nearly five years I have been raising him. If he has held up the drive, bill me for today. Ethan Cord, Paradise, Colorado."

"Mr. Cord, I have boys who fit the description of headstrong as well. My sons Jacob and Cason are very much as you describe Joseph. I have an idea which might dissuade him from his goal. He sees a cattle drive as a fun or exciting adventure, does he not?"

"He does."

"Instead of that tanning you implied you would be dishing out, how about we show the boy the hard side of trail life? I will put him to every hard and disgusting job I can for a few hours. I believe I can cure him of his desire. You can be part of the planning or just watch."

"I like how you think, Mr. Campbell. I agree. We put him through the ropes and then I will haul his tired body home." Ethan replies holding his hand out to seal their agreement.

* * *

Alright Joseph, Mr. Campbell is going to give you some tasks to do. We want you to experience trail life This will only be for a few hours as I have work at home and you will be accompanying me back to the ranch. Do as you are told. Mr. Campbell, is now in charge." Turning to the silent man looking on, Ethan says "Mr. Campbell, he will obey you."

"Very well Joseph, the first job I have is for you to move the horses in the rope corral. Set up a new corral and then clean the ground. We want no traces of horses being here whatsoever. While the herd is moving we move our remuda as well, thus the rope corrals. Seth will help you set them up. He is the tall lanky fella in the green shirt."

"Yes sir, I can do that easily." Joseph replies happily.

* * *

"Hi! I'm Joseph. I am to move the rope corral." Joseph greets the man he was told to work with.

"Fine, you take the reins of six and take them to the trees over thataway. Mind you don't lose any. Then come back and pick up all horse apples you find. They have been here long enough to drop some."

"Sure. I can do that." Joseph answers taking the reins of one of the horses to lead it out."

"Foolish child! Did I not say to move six? You hard of hearing or just stupid? Take hold of six!"

"Six? You want me to move six at once? How can I do that?"

"You have a mind. Figure it out!" Seth snaps as he leads two horses out of the makeshift corral.

Taking three sets of reins in one hand and three in the other, Joseph attempts to lead six horses behind Seth. Trying not to show exasperation as two horses constantly pull to get loose, he does his best to walk them together. Halfway to the trees, Seth meets him as he comes closer.

"Kid, you are stupid. How do you expect to be a cowhand if you have no mind? These horses are now tangled together! You didn't lead one at a time! What were you thinking? Dumb as a post!`

Opening his mouth to retort "You TOLD me to lead six at a time", Joseph sees the boss and his Pa watching. Deciding to keep quiet, he continues walking. After settling the horses, cleaning up all the manure piles he finds at the old site, he reports to Mr. Campbell.

"I am through with the horses sir. What would you like me to do now?"

"Very well. The cook has a job he needs help with, report to him at the chuckwagon over there." The man replies pointing out the wagon.

"Hello sir. I am Joseph, I was told you have a job for me. What would you like me to do?"

"Take yourself away from me! I do the cooking, not mind children! You go back to where you came from!" The short rotund cook shouts waving his cooking spoon around his head.

"Sir, Mr. Campbell told me you had some work. What do you need me to do?" Joseph replies not at all bothered by the small man shouting at him.

"Mr. Campbell you say? Fine, I have three hens dipped in wax. Take them down from where they are hanging inside this wagon. Pluck them, take a knife, trim off all meat and then report to me. You do know how to pluck chickens, yes?"

"Yes sir. What do I do with the feathers?"

"Why do you ask? Do what you know to do with them. Now get to it! I have fifteen men to feed!"

* * *

Across the way, Ethan is observing the boy's interaction with the cook.

"I believe your cook is peeved about having the boy work with him. Are you sure Joseph is regretting this? So far he seems to take it all in stride."

"Juan is a very opionated cook. Your boy just experienced a taste of his orneriness. I believe in biding my time when it comes to teaching boys a lesson. Wait and observe."

"Just out of curiosity how many boys do you have? Just the two you mentioned earlier?"

"Three and one girl as well. Jacob is nineteen, Cason is sixteen and both are here with me. At home are the youngest two, Lynnette is twelve and Samuel is eight. I have used this life lesson approach with Jake before. He hid himself in the supply wagon once. He was twelve at the time. My foreman found him the first night of roundup as we prepared for bedding down. I wanted to haul him across my saddle for a hiding. Lonnie had the idea to put him to work instead. I worked him as a man and rode him as hard as any hand. He was exhausted the first night we had him. He cried himself to sleep the second night. By the time we went home two weeks later, he was convinced he was too young for this work!"

"I am wondering if Joseph will come to that conclusion."

"Time will tell. Let him experience all before you give in. I have an idea in mind. Let's put him to riding drag. Riding at the end of the line today. We will move the herd and let him be right at the back. That dust meal he will eat, plus how the hands ride him ought to do him in. If you will stay another hour after the lunch, we'll put our plan in motion. I will inform the boys to give him a taste of the ribbing they are known for."

"Good plan, that should work. He doesn't like being ordered around so I am a little surprised at how calm he has been so far today. I expected resentment."

"Yes, the boy is trying to show us he can handle this work. As I said, wait a little more. We have yet to really test him."

* * *

 **Three hours later:**

Glancing to the dust covered, bedraggled and dejected child riding beside him, Ethan asks "Are you ready for a long hot bath like me?"

"Yes sir."

"Chin up son. All is not lost. You did well today for a greenhorn. You are not ready to handle a job such as that quite yet. A few more years and you will be. Do you understand any better why I insisted you were not prepared for a cattle drive."

"Why did they turn against me? Those guys found every way they could to make the day miserable, Pa. Running the herd and blaming me for not stopping it, making me chase down so many cows I lost count, the cook yelling at me for not being able to pluck the chickens... and more. I never tried plucking chickens covered with wax before, so I didn't know to melt the wax off first. He didn't have to embarrass me in front of everyone. Telling the men I was responsible for them not having meat at lunch. That was his doing not mine! He didn't tell me."

"Joseph, men are like that. You just have to learn to take your lumps and let things go. It isn't easy but that is part of growing up."

"What other punishment will I have. I know that today was part of my punishment. I did learn my lesson. I am not ready for working with cattle yet. I will stay with horses for a while yet. Are you going to give me a whipping for leaving as I did?"

"Well Joseph, if I did would it teach you to listen to my knowledge of what is best for you?"

"I already learned that by what happened today. A whipping would just make me feel better as I know I deserve it."

"In light of all you went through today, your admission that you did learn something, I think a whipping is not needed at this time."

"Truly? You are not going to take the strap to me when we get home?"

"I had planned a more direct at the site punishment thus the order to wait at the trees. Your punishment for defiance will be you are housebound and will do everything you are told without complaint. There will be extra chores and no leaving the ranch yard except for church with the family. You will have to earn back my trust before I consider letting you go anywhere alone. Understood?"

"Yes sir. How long will this be?"

"Three weeks minimum. I reserve the right to extend it if necessary. You broke your Mama's and my trust so for the next three weeks you will be watched until we can trust you again."

"Yes sir." Joseph responds thinking he should have opted for the whipping that morning.

* * *

Having finished settling his horse before Joseph, Ethan waits to walk to the house. Having been alerted by George of their arrival, Delphie is waiting on the front porch.

Seeing his Mama waiting for him, Joseph hesitates as he walks near the porch.

"Come here you young scalawag and let me see you are alright."

"I am fine, Mama. I am very tired though." Joseph says as he is pulled into a tight hug.

"You are also filthy and not smelling too nicely either. Go in and take a bath with soap. I will have a plate ready when you are done. I imagine you are both hungry."

"Yes ma'am."

Waiting until Joseph is in the house, Delphie says "He seems to be moving pretty well. I take it you have not had your discussion with him yet."

"I don't plan to whip him if that is your meaning. He has a tale to tell of his adventure. He is confined to the house and yard for three weeks. I want him supervised at all times except in the bath or using the water closet. We will show him what happens to people who can not be trusted."

* * *

Finished with his bath sooner than he liked because of a growling stomach, Joseph walks into the kitchen.

"Mama, I am ready for that plate if you are ready to fix it."

"I already fixed one. Here you are, fried chicken, hot beans and cornbread. We have lemonade for you to drink."

Taking one look at the chicken, Joseph says "excuse me" and bolts for the w.c.

Turning to Ethan for an answer, Delphie hears "Unfortunate choice of meat, dear. It is a long story but for now, let me fix him a sandwich to eat with the beans and bread. Do we still have ham from breakfast?"


	14. News and Experiences

**New Beginnings: Life Changes**

Ch. 14

 **News and Experiences**

* * *

Coming in from town, Ethan calls the family together at the kitchen table. "We have a telegram from Rob. Mr. Norton flagged me down as I was leaving town. He was just about to bring it out to us." He explains as the children and Delphie all arrive asking why he is calling a family gathering.

"I can't believe Rob has been away nearly three weeks already! Did he say when he might be finished? I want him here at home. Perhaps you can wire that Mr. Campbell and say send Rob home. It isn't the same when someone is missing."

"Delphie, you were insistent I let him go and now you want him home?" Ethan asks glancing at her.

"Yes and don't sound so perplexed. We women can change our minds too. What does he say? Is he alright? Is he staying warm? Getting enough to eat? Keeping away from the horns on the cows?"

"They call them steers, Mama. Rob is having fun with those steers. He won't be back for five more weeks. Pa said so yesterday. Don't worry, Mama. You have me and George here with you. We will take care of you." Ben speaks up cutting off her questioning.

"Thank you, Ben. I was forgetting the big boys I have around me." Delphie answers causing the younger boys to puff out their chests with pride.

"Hey squirt! I am here too you know. You and George are not alone here. Don't forget Claire and Pa either. We all take care of each other just as we always have." Joseph feels the need to remind his younger brother.

"Don't call me squirt! That was a baby name." Ben commands, glaring across the table.

"Alright everyone get quiet and I will share what I know. First, Rob is alright. They passed through a town with a telegraph office so he sent us one. He says he is enjoying sleeping outside but misses his Mama's cooking. He stated the cook doesn't seem to know how to make much other than flapjacks for breakfast. For lunch and supper he has fried salt pork with different ways to serve beans. Rob volunteered to cook one night and the men enjoyed his fried trout. They must have been able to fish along the route. We are not to worry, he is keeping himself safe."

"See Mama? I was right. No need to be worried." Ben says with an emphatic nod.

"Papa? Tomorrow after chores can Ben and I go fishing with Aaron and Uncle Chris?" George asks after the chuckles ebb from Ben's statement.

"No, not this time. You two have been along both times they have been this month. Let Chris have some Pa and son time for a change. Aaron is nice to invite you but let them go alone. You are needed here."

"Yes, Papa. I didn't think about him wanting to be alone with his Pa." George replies.

"Besides, George we have watchman duty, remember? Joseph has to be watched again tomorrow. Papa? Joseph hid from me today. You said he had to stay in sight with whoever was watching and he didn't do what you said."

Turning to look at his silent and now brooding fourteen-year-old, Ethan asks, "Joseph? Did you break our agreement as Ben seems to think? You do recall the terms of this agreement?"

"I know the terms, sir. I am restricted to the ranch, must remain in sight of my watchman during the day except for using the w.c. or my weekly bath. I must complete my daily chore list with accuracy and efficiency as well. Failure to abide by this agreement could result in my britches being lit on fire or added chores to my daily list." Joseph delivers the speech while keeping eye contact with his Pa.

"Thank you for that recitation, Joseph," Ethan replies with a smile. "Now, please explain why Ben assumes you broke the agreement."

"I was up in the middle loft dropping hay to fill the lower loft. Ben is not allowed up there so he got angry about it. He knew I was there as he could see the hay falling over the side. He just wants to stand over me at all times. Whenever I get a few feet away from him, he threatens to tell on me for getting out of bounds."

"I understand. Alright, now Ben? Joseph did not break his word. He never left the barn while you were watching, did he? Not until he went to his next chore."

"No sir but I wasn't able to SEE him. You said to _watch_ him. Maybe I can go up in that loft too. I'm old enough now that I'm eleven."

"Tell me, son. Did you see hay coming down? Also how old did I tell you boys, you have to be before being allowed in that 20-foot loft?"

"Twelve and I did see the hay but not him. I have to be next to him. That's what I do when I watch him. I watch him right beside him as the watchman."

"Alright, then you know the answer to your question. Now, as much as I appreciate your willingness to help your brother stay in his boundaries, this time you knew the hay did not fall on its own. No more creating false scenarios little boy. You would not want to be held up to exact words either. Let me make this plain. You keep watch on your brother but as long as you know he is there **you don't need to be right next to him**. I told you this once before. If you try this tactic of weaving words to get your brothers in trouble one more time, it is YOU who will be punished. George stays where he can hear or see, not right next to Joseph. Ben, you and I talked this out before. You do not stay underfoot but nearby."

"Yes, sir" Ben answers watching as Joseph smiles at this news.

"That is all I have to say for right now. I have news from town to share after supper. Until time for meal preparations, you boys are free to entertain yourselves if your chores are done."

"Let's go to the treehouse, Ben! Mama, may I cook the apple cinnamon biscuits tonight? Is Claire coming home for supper?"

"You may and yes she will be home tonight. The crisis has passed with your aunt Linnea so Claire will be home more, George."

* * *

After the boys have left and Delphie is busy taking clean clothes off the clothesline, Joseph speaks up.

"Pa? Thanks for telling Ben to stay back from me. I don't know why he has the idea he is to be right beside me. Yesterday, I had to get Mama to make him get back from the wood cutting stump. You assigned a pile four feet high by three feet wide of cut wood on my list to be completed by the end of week three. I was not able to begin work on it again yesterday until he was out of the way. Mama made him get back and stay back. I was afraid I might hit him with the wood pieces that fly off when cutting. I finished that earlier this morning."

"You are welcome, son. You have done well with your restriction and extra chores. I am pleased you haven't lost your temper with Ben yet. I have heard from you and George how annoying he has been. I did speak to him last week when you and I talked. I did not realize he was shadowing you again until now. Why didn't you say something?"

"I am under punishment and did not want to seem to be complaining about it. I thought if I said more you might... well... uh.." Joseph replies stammering at the end.

"Were you thinking I might scold you or even hand down more punishment?"

"Yessir. You have taught us not to complain about punishment. I am hoping my punishment is near the end. You said three weeks and this is the middle of the third week."

"I see. Yes, but this would not have been arguing over assigned chores or complaining about the fairness of your punishment. This would be a reason to tell me. In this case, speak out if your brother is interfering with your chore list. As I said, you have done well under our agreement. As to your restriction, finish out this week and we'll consider restriction over. As long as no further trouble occurs beforehand, agreed?"

"Yes, sir. I agree! I will speak up if it happens again. Pa? May I see Rob's telegram? That was a long message for a telegram."

"Here you are. Yes, as you can see, I lengthened the message in some places. Your mama has been worried." Ethan answers handing the folded paper to the young man.

Opening it, Joseph reads "Ethan Cord, Paradise Colorado _**STOP**_ Am well enjoy nights outside _**STOP**_ Food lousy **STOP** Flapjacks, beans salt pork _**STOP**_ Cooked them trout _**STOP**_ Family hello more soon Rob _**STOP**_ "

"Pa? Why don't they put periods instead of the word stop? It reads strangely. You did a good job telling us what he said."

"I've wondered that myself, thank you, son. Now, no need to tell your mama about the postscript."

"Yessir. She would worry." Joseph agrees after glancing at the last line. "PS... Man rattlesnake bite died _**STOP**_ "

* * *

Later that evening as they gather around the fireplace, Ethan draws the family's attention once again.

"Well everyone, I have some news from Matthew. The General Store has been bought by a man back east in Philadelphia. He came through at least a month ago to look over the property. The owner is sending his son to manage the store. Matthew will continue to work there. From what he tells me, the young man wishes to have two proprietors. This fellow is bringing a wife along. The young couple is to arrive soon."

"That is good news. I will look forward to welcoming them to Paradise. Our community is growing. Mathew will need to keep his job. With a new baby coming and three other children, Matt needs to be able to work. Linnea has been worried they might have to rely on her teaching salary. Fifteen dollars a month sure doesn't provide much for a family of soon to be six." Delphie replies.

"Yes, and with a new baby coming, her teaching days might be affected. She may need to stay home for a while when the baby arrives." Claire agrees.

"When is the baby going to get here, Claire? Wasn't it ready to come last month? Did it change it's mind? Can't it just come to school too?" George asks.

"Don't be so silly, George! Babies are not old enough to be in school! It can't sit at a desk, copy lessons, recite or write on the blackboard at all!" Ben answers derisively.

This comment causes Joseph to quickly cover a snicker with a fake cough. The look on his Pa's face tells him laughing would not go over well right now.

"I know that, Ben! I am not dumb! I meant come to stay with Aunt Linnea at school! She can look after it there. _You_ are the silly one!"

" ** _Boys_**." Ethan says in that tone everyone recognizes as a warning to stop the behavior. " _Enough_. Any more argument and you both will go to bed early. You are not having a civil discussion so enough! The matter will be settled after this child is born and not before."

"Yes, sir" both boys answer stopping their argument.

"Boys? Your Pa mentioned Philadelphia. Who can tell me which state that city is in? I want to learn more American cities." Delphie asks the two now silent combatants.

"I know, Mama! Philadelphia is in Pennsylvania."

"Good job, Ben! I'm happy to hear you remembered your school lessons. George? Joseph? Can either of you tell us something of Pennsylvania or Philadelphia? Perhaps something from history?" Ethan asks.

"Umm, I remember it's an important city, Papa. We studied it in school just a little. Aunt Linnea told us about the Declaration on Independence and..." is as far as he gets when interrupted by Joseph saying "OF independence, George".

"Joseph, manners, please. Let someone finish speaking before you do." Delphie reminds the boy before Ethan says "Please continue, George." after Joseph mutters "sorry George".

"We learned the Declaration OF Independence was signed in Philadelphia in 1776. It was the first document of our new country because it stated we were going to be our own country not part of England. There was something about a King and people not wanting to do what he said. I kind of forget that part. We're going to study more about it this Fall."

"Thank you, George. Joseph, since you seem to know about this topic, what can you tell us?" Delphie asks the quiet boy beside her.

"Well, I know that the state of Pennsylvania was called this for a man named William Penn. It is one of the original thirteen colonies so it's old. I also know that Philadelphia was our nation's capital city until 1790. George Washington was our first President and he used Philadelphia as the capital, not Washington, District of Columbia as the President now uses."

"Thank you, children, for sharing those fascinating bits of history with me. I hope to have you tell me more soon. Claire? Would you like to fetch the dessert now? It's on the cooling shelf in the kitchen. George, you run along and bring plates and get the pitcher of milk from the pulley pantry." Delphie issues her requests.

* * *

While his family is handling life in Paradise, Rob is learning a cattle drive is more work than he thought. He has befriended Case Campbell and the two have become partners. Currently assigned to riding drag the two are engaged in conversation about family as they follow the slow-moving cows.

"Case, how big is Campbell Cattle Company anyway? We have five acres on our ranch but some of that is still woods."

"Currently we have forty acres. My Pa started with twelve but bought neighboring ranches as they wanted to sell. Most of the land is used for raising horses and cattle. The ranch itself is the largest in the eastern part of Wyoming. So, do you raise cattle on your home ranch as well?"

"No, my Pa doesn't raise cattle. We have some crops we farm and sell. He's the local sheriff in Paradise so we don't have time to raise animals. The Army provides us with horses to gentle. Pa makes money that way and with his job."

"Sooo, as the sheriff's son, you must have to keep out of trouble, hmm? No late night visits to the town saloon or pick up card games for money?"

"That's about right. My Pa is old fashioned in his thinking. I'm seventeen but he treats me as if I'm twelve at times. Gambling and drinking are definitely on the avoid at all costs list unless I want to risk his displeasure. Your Pa is pretty strict as well. He sure laid down rules fast enough. There was that one about anyone under twenty-one better stay away from alcohol and gambling for money. I suppose you don't get to visit saloons either."

"I do at times but I make sure my Pa is not home. If he's on a buying trip or out negotiating some land deal for weeks at a time, my brother and I enjoy nights on the town."

"Are you talking about Jake? He seems pretty straightlaced. How old is he anyway? Twenty-five?"

"Hell no! He's only just turned nineteen last month. He acts the perfect son around Pa but he's a rabble-rouser when he cuts loose. I have a sister and younger brother as well. Do you have any other brothers besides the guy who followed you? Hold up, let me run that cow back into the herd." Chase says kicking lightly at his horse to encourage it to chase after a wandering cow.

"Riding drag is a dirty job but at least we get to talk some without being overheard. I'll chase the next one." Rob tells his friend who is wiping the dust off his face with his handkerchief.

"Yes, you get the next one. Now, tell about your family. You have the mischief maker but who else?"

"I have three younger brothers and a sister. Joseph is fourteen, he's the one who came. Ben is ten, George is nine and my sister, Claire is also seventeen."

"Are you and Claire twins then? Both the same age? We had a pair of twins as ranch hands one year. They left to get married."

"No, we aren't twins. I'm six months older than she is. You see, I'm adopted into this family. Well, we all are actually but Claire, Joseph, Ben, and George are my Pa's real niece and nephews. I'm not blood related. I'm the one he adopted when my guardian was killed a few years back. Ethan, my Pa, adopted the others almost two years before I came along. George and Ben were very little boys when their mama died. When they came to live with Pa they were both under the age of seven for a month or so."

"Wow. Do you have a mother or I guess I should ask it this way, does he have a wife to help with all of you? My Mama says no man can raise children alone."

"My Pa raised all of us alone until this past summer. He married Delphie and now she's our mother. Whups, there goes another one. Why don't they just stay in the group? They're worse at wandering off than my little brother Ben! I'll get it!" Rob answers as he urges the horse to chase the now running cow.

"She is one ornery lady, that one! I had to practically twist her tail to get her back here! Luckily the calf was willing to let me lead him back and she followed. How much longer before we stop for supper? I am ready to get off this horse for awhile. I could use something to eat besides bacon, beans and biscuits so I am really hoping for something different. Cookie does know how to make fried chicken or bake a ham or something right? You said he was the ranch cook as well. I can not fathom your family eating trail food all the time!"

"See that bunch of trees in the distance? We stop for the night there. There is a river close enough for the cattle and horses to drink. Cookie makes delicious meals at home. You know meat spoils without being smoked or on ice. We may have to provide him with fresh fish or rabbits to get away from beans and bacon. Just do yourself a favor, do not get on his bad side. You will wind up on dish duty for several weeks and have burned beans with burned bacon. Jake had that happen to him last season when he complained about the food." Case answers.

"I will take your advice to heart. Thanks for the warning. Now about the river, that sounds so refreshing. We could swim and wash the dust off. I feel as if it is caked on my skin! I swear it goes through my shirt and dungarees! Are we allowed to bathe in the river? I haven't had a bath since we stopped at the creek week before last."

"As long as we do it downstream from where the animals drink, yes. I look forward to getting the dust out of my hair. No one can enjoy my blonde curls with them covered in trail dust." Case smirks at his new friend.

"Yes, you definitely need to get cleaned up, Cason. You reek of cow!" The boys hear behind them.

Turning, Case sees his brother behind him. "Jake! We _all_ reek of cow and you know it. What are you doing back here? Weren't you riding point on the left side?"

"i was and now I am the messenger. Boss says we stop at the trees for the night. Be ready. The cows will most likely run at the scent of water."

"Got it." Case replies with a salute.

"Why is running to the water something to be warned about? We are in back of them not front."

"Rob, we can not let them stampede as they might trample each other. They might be confused and turn back as well. We will have to keep them from running or turning back." Case answers attempting to sound worldly.

"Good luck boys. Let us hope the varmints behave. See you in camp." Jake calls as he trots back up to his assigned position.

* * *

After a successful herding of the stock, most of the young men fan out along the river to swim, bathe or fish leaving two hands, the boss and cook with the herd.

"After a week of hard driving and three days of eating dust, this water feels so delightfully cold. My brother Joseph would be quick to say this is too cold. He prefers three kettles of hot water or more added to his bath! I tell him to heat a brick for the water as we do for the beds in winter but he declines."

"Well so would I! I would not want a soiled and scratchy brick in my bath."

"He knows I am just teasing but once my little brother Ben overheard us. I said it in front of the younger boys. Ben put a pan of rocks on the stove and then put them in the bathtub with him. My pa was not pleased when he heard of it. They were dirty and caused the tub to be muddy. Delphie, my ma, had to scrub out the bath before anyone else could bathe."

"My mother would have made ME scrub out that bathtub!" Case declares before ducking his head underwater.

"Ben had to scrub the stovetop and the frying pan."

"Did Ben get punished by your pa too? If Mother has to scold or punish us, Pa adds to it. We are under orders to never cause women any trouble."

"No, Case. We usually don't get punished twice. Pa scolded him and then the boy told him about me telling Joseph to use a brick. Pa explained I was just teasing and did not mean it. Ben takes things said very much to heart. He does not always get the idea that some things said are not exactly meant that way. A little over a year ago he had Scarlet Fever. In a way it messed up his thinking some. He is much better now than at first. He was just turned nine then but seemed six at times."

"Your family is lucky he survived. I had a baby sister that caught that when she was three. I was eleven. She lived a week after the fever showed up. Her name was Mary Alice. Let's go back now. I am ready to eat and get some sleep. You and I are on second watch tonight so we need sleep."

"I am hoping some of the others caught some fish tonight. Fried trout or any fish would be great for supper."

"Rob, you think about your stomach a lot. Did you know that?"

"I do! I like good food. My Ma and sister are great cooks so I like to eat. Besides, what else is there to think about out here?"

"That is an easy answer. Think about winning at cards, whiskey and women. Things cowhands think about."

"Yes, those seem to be what most think about from the talk around here each night. I hear the supper triangle, Let's go."


	15. Fun and Frenzy

**New Beginnings: Life Changes**

Ch.15

 _Fun and Frenzy_

* * *

Delighted to be free from ranch chores, the two young boys on either side of Delphie are swinging each of her arms as they walk.

"What are we going to buy in town today, Mama? We didn't come in the wagon so it can't be much."

"She has us to carry things so it could be she is buying a-lot Ben. We are good at carrying aren't we Mama?" George asks looking up into sparkling green eyes.

"You are both excellent helpers. You will see when we get there what we are to do. One thing you must remember is to stay with me until I tell you, you may leave the store. No disappearing as that makes me worry. George, I want you to remember to look for presents for the twins' birthday. Ben, it is your turn to pay our bill at the General Store. You can practice your math skills by checking how much change we receive. I have money with me for that bill. Each of you will have 10 cents to spend also."

"Ten whole cents! Oooh, thank you, Mama!" George exclaims.

"You are welcome. Both of you have worked hard the past two weeks helping me clean the house. With your help, we have clean quilts, fresh feather pillows, sparkling windows and a house that smells fresh. We are ready for Rob to come home soon. After his journey on a cattle drive, he should be looking forward to a clean bed and home."

Walking past the telegraph office, the three hear "Mrs. Cord, boys, wait please!" Walking over to the open office window, they see the telegraph operator writing a message as the telegraph taps it out.

"I have a message here for Alex Hale. I know how close the family is to him and hoped you might deliver this for me. I am working alone today and can not leave my post long enough to deliver this."

"As a matter of fact, Alex will be dining with us tonight. We will deliver it then." Delphie replies as she gently stops Ben from touching the telegraph machine. "Mustn't touch, Ben. Let's go boys. Pleasant day, Mr. Henry."

"Pleasant day, Mrs. Cord, boys."

* * *

Reaching their destination, Ben and George remember to hold the wooden screen door open for their mother as Ethan taught them.

"Hello Delphie, Ben, George. What brings you here today?"

"We came to pay the bill and do some shopping Uncle Matt." Ben answers walking to the counter.

"Well that will be $4.72 cents. Thank you Ben. Here is your change from the ten piece. You count it with me, five one dollar coins, is how much?

"Five dollars, Uncle Matt."

"Right and five dollars added to four dollars is how much?"

"That's easy! Nine dollars! But we are not back to ten yet."

"Correct, so we add coins now, two ten cent pieces, a five cent piece and three pennies. Now count it up from seventy two. Do you get back to one dollar?"

"Yes, Uncle Matt and nine dollars add one dollar makes ten. I Did It! I counted back the change! You made it hard with all those coins."

"I did indeed but you mastered it. Now, let me introduce you to the Abbots. I will be right back." Matt replies leaving the front of the store.

"Here is the correct change, Mama. Mama? What are ab bots? Is it more kinds of money?" Ben asks just as his uncle reappears with a younger man and woman."

"Laughing merrily at Ben's question, the young woman stoops down to look Ben in the eyes. " _We_ are Abbots. I am Hannah and this handsome man in the shirt with a bowtie is my husband, David. Who might you two be?"

"I'm Ben and this is my brother, George."

"Very nice to meet you, Ben and you as well, George."

"David, Hannah, this is Delphie Cord, wife of our sheriff and the youngest two of their five children. Delphie, the Abbots are the new proprietors we have been in contact with. They arrived day before yesterday and are just getting settled."

"Pleasure to meet you both. I hope you find Paradise to your liking. If you need anything please let Matthew know. He can help spread the word to one of us in the Ladies Aid group. We all come together to help each other. We meet on Tuesday evenings at the church. You are welcome to join us. Do you have need of anything before next Tuesday?" Delphie asks.

"Thank you, we are well equipped at this time. I will look forward to joining the Ladies Aid and we are happy to be here to start our new life. We have been wanting to leave the city for over a year." Hannah answers before addressing the boys.

"Would you like to see the new toys we have in stock? Yes? Good, come with me."

As she leads the boys away, David explains "Hannah loves children. She is a female Pied Piper as children are naturally comfortable being with her. The boys are in good hands but you might have to coax them away from her when you are ready to leave."

* * *

"Well now Ben and George, can you tell me your ages? I am twenty one and David is twenty three. We are excited to come to Paradise and ready to meet new friends just like you two."

"Paradise is a fun place. I am ten and Ben is eleven. We each have a ten cent piece to spend today." George answers.

"Ten whole cents each? That must be exciting. What might you be thinking of buying?"

"I want some candy sticks for sure and a slingshot. My friends have slingshots that are from the store. I have one my brother Joseph made when he was twelve. It doesn't fling straight and the sling part is about to wear out."

Smiling at Ben's decisive answer, Hannah asks "What about you, George? What might you be interested in? A slingshot as well?"

"No ma'am. I just want to look at the toys. I like to choose after I see everything. I might spend just some and save the rest of my money."

"Saving is a good plan too, George. Boys? Please call me Hannah. Ma'am is for older ladies or teachers. I am not that old nor a teacher."

"We have a sister and brother who are seventeen. Claire is working with Dr. Amy at the clinic. Rob is away at a cattle drive but will be back home soon." George shares with his new friend as Ben wanders off.

"George, look at this! A new air rifle!" Ben calls from by the back wall.

"This is the newest model available. Are you both needing a new one? This says it has 95 percent accuracy at shooting straight and comes with a cleaning cloth, a loading rod, 100 pellets and also a paper target for practice."

"How much can I get it for?" Ben asks stroking the gun as if it were a horse. "The price says three dollars. I could not pay that much. I only have one dollar saved plus the ten cents I have with me. Could you talk Uncle Matt into selling it for one dollar?"

"It looks as if you will have to wait until you can save some more money, Ben. No one will discount something new that much. You are welcome to hold it though." Hannah explains to the downcast child as she lifts it off the display.

Before Ben can agree, George whispers into his ear earning a fierce scowl for the reminder.

"Is there something wrong?" Hannah asks having watched the exchange.

"I just reminded him that we are under orders to never touch a gun. Our Pa doesn't believe in boys under twelve having anything to do with guns. He is really strict on that rule too!"

"I just want to hold it, not shoot it, George!"

"Fine by me. It's your backside, Uncle Matt and Mama will both see you. Pa will find out then you'll wish you had listened to me!"

"Boys? Let us move over to the tables where we have the toys you could buy. Have either of you had your own balloons?"

"Hot air balloons?" George asks. "We saw one of those once and wound up being carried inside it by accident. I didn't know those were for sale. I would think they cost even more than that air rifle! Our Pa would not let us have a hot air balloon because we don't have a big enough barn to put it in."

Charmed by the boy's innocence, Hannah shows them the small inflatable balloons. "You see boys? You blow air into these and they inflate. You can play a game with these too. After you blow one up, you take turns tapping it to see how long you can keep it in the air instead of touching the floor. A pack of twenty is four cents."

"I want a bag of those and the slingshot. This thin one is three cents. Then I could still buy candy." Ben decides after surveying the two tables of smaller toys.

"Good shopping, Ben. Now, George, what about you?"

"I want to buy this bag of ball and jackstones for three cents, a yo-yo for four cents and some candy."

"Do you enjoy playing with jackstones, George? It was a difficult game for me. I was not very good at catching the small ball."

"I have only played a few times. My best friends are celebrating their birthday next week. I am buying for them. Alyssa likes this game and Aaron will like a new yo-yo. They are twins"

"That is very thoughtful of you George, to use your money for gifts. I am positive your friends will like their gifts. Let us go check the candy selection."

Lower lip protruding some at hearing the praise, Ben says "George? If you like, you can have ten of my balloons and share the slingshot. You can let me say those gifts for Aaron and Alyssa are from both of us."

"I will if you let me have the three cents you will have left. I will pick out some good candy and share with you."

"Deal! Now, don't forget to tell Aaron and Alyssa the toys are from BOTH of us. Let's go look at the candy jars. I hope you pick gumdrops. I really like those."

"I will. I want some of those hard candy barrels that are root beer flavored and some candy sticks. We can get a bag of those little crushed cookies too. A whole bagful is only a penny. I hope their are lemon or chocolate ones this time. Last time it was just vanilla and gingersnaps." George comments.

"I like that any broken cookies get put in the cookie barrel. I hope several good kinds were cracked up on the train trip from the north." Ben declares much to the delight of Hannah who is listening to this conversation.

"I happen to know there are some cookies that have not been added to the barrel yet. You two examine the candy jars to make your choices while I go get those cookies." Hannah directs as she walks behind the curtain to the storeroom. She intends to break some of the chocolate wafers to add them to the broken cookie barrel.

* * *

While his mother and brothers are busy shopping, Joseph has been busy as well. Having visited friends he is arranging to meet early the next morning.

"Come to my house at sunup tomorrow. Bring a rope and gloves. We have only tomorrow to get this done as my Pa is going to be home the next day."

"What about Miss. Delphie? Won't she be home and if so won't she stop us?"

"She would stop us but she is not an early riser. If we are careful we can get this done before anyone is the wiser. Now, are you with me Theo? With you, Jeff and Jason we can do this."

"I love adventure! Count me in!"

"Great! Now keep this quiet. Even the idea will get you scolded and me in trouble. My Uncle Matt would disapprove of our plans. He has been checking on us this week since Pa is on the trip. They don't believe I am old enough to look after my family alone."

"Grown people never think we are old enough for anything. You have to be seventeen to get any freedom." Theo replies.

"Even then, it takes much talk before they allow things. Rob nearly was not allowed to go on the cattle drive. Mama talked Pa into letting him go. Now she worries everyday that Rob will be hurt."

"Mamas are good at worrying. I have to get home as I have chores to do. See you early in the morning!"

"Bye and thanks for agreeing to come help." Joseph answers watching his friend leave their meeting place.

* * *

Back in town, the boys walk with Delphie over to 'Mr. Axelrod's store.

"Alright boys, I have some more shopping in town to do. You two may go visit friends but meet me here in two hours. Ask the time so you won't be late. George, where do you plan to go?"

"I am going to see Alyssa and Aaron. Will you keep my purchases please Mama? I don't want the twins to see them yet."

"I will. Now, Ben. Are you going with George?"

"No, Mama. Today I want to visit Jackson. I'll take my toys along."

"Alright boys, have fun and behave yourselves. I will be waiting here on the porch for you in two hours."

Calling "Yes, ma'am." The two run off in opposite directions.

* * *

Ben arrives at the Boarding House and asks if he may play with Jackson. Receiving permission he goes upstairs to find his friend sweeping the bedroom hallway. "Hi, Jackson. Your Mama let me come visit. I can stay two hours. Are you nearly finished with chores?"

"Hi, Ben! This is my final chore. Get the dustpan will you? I need you to hold it while I sweep the pile into it. What are those red things hanging partway from your front pants pocket?"

"These are balloons. You blow air into it and hit it like balls. I brought my slingshot too."

"I have seen balloons before, you can do a lot of things with those. Let's go out on the second floor balcony. I want to see if we can have fun with them there. I know something to do with them other than use air. I have used small paper bags but maybe balloons will work better!"

"Work better for what, Jackson? How can we play with these if we don't put our air in? The lady at the store said I have to blow air in to make it big enough to play with."

"Wait and see, Ben! You will like it!" Jackson says as he leads the way out the door to the balcony overlooking main street. Leaning over the railing, he exclaims "Yes, this will be just perfect. Come on back inside with me. Bring the balloons."

* * *

"Mrs. Cord! I hoped to see you today. I have the costumes you requested ready. Your boys will look adorable in the parade next week. The children I have talked with all seem excited to be in their very own parade."

"Yes, many are excited. Thank you Mrs. Donaldson for doing the sewing. I will be by to collect the costumes tomorrow. I will pay you then." Delphie replies. As the seamstress leaves, she continues up the steps the Mercantile.

"Hello, Mr. Axelrod. Do you have any mail for me? I need some staples today. These boys of mine are eating mine up!"

"Good afternoon. I will check the mail after I fill your order. What may I get for you?"

"I need two ten pound bags of flour, one brown, one white. Also five pound bags one each of brown and white sugar. Do you have any sweet syrup in stock? Ben has been asking for some ever since Rob brought home that jar before he left."

"Ben has a love of anything sweet. I do have one jar. I had six, but the hotel bought five. Don't say anything but, I saved back one jar just to have one for another customer. The hotel would buy all if I let them."

"This will make two young boys and one not so young boy very happy."

"I have not seen Joseph in town this week. I usually see him in passing. He is well, I hope."

"He is. With Ethan and Rob away, he has been the protector. Ethan being callled away unexpectedly left Joseph feeling the need to look after us. The soldiers will be here Saturday to retrieve the latest group of horses. Joseph has taken on much of the gentling and training for these."

"I remember him as a young hothead when he was an eleven year old. He and I got off to a rough start when I took over this mercantile. Now young Ben is that age! Let me check the mailbag as I haven't sorted the mail today."

"No, no mail for the Cord family today. I do have a leter for Mr. Blackstock. Would you mind staying here to watch the store while I deliver it? With his running the Boarding House, he does not come in often."

"Certainly. I planned to look at your new fabrics. I will be admiring those while you are away."

* * *

"Alright Ben, get ready. Someone is walking up toward the steps. As soon as he is close enough, drop it. I'll say when and we drop at the same time."

"Now, drop it." Jackson calls as his target walks under the balcony.

Letting his balloon fall, Ben hears "Oh!" as the balloon lands on the man's head. The first balloon hit his shoulder. Still on his stomach looking down between the railing posts, Ben sees the now wet person enter the Boarding House. It isn't long before both he and Jackson are facing a dripping Mr. Axelrod, having been caught and marched down to the front hall by Jackson's irate father.

"Jackson, Benjamin, apologize right now!" Mr. Blackstock commands giving each boy a small shake as he grips them by the back of their neck.

"Why did you two pour water on me? I do not take baths with my clothes on." Mr. Axelrod asks after the two apologize.

"We didn't!" Jackson answers, earning a swift hard swat to his backside. "You answer truthfully and with proper respect or I will put you over my knee right here!"

Seeking to save his friend, Ben speaks up. "We didn't pour water but we did drop my balloons with water in them."

"Jackson, you know we dscussed dropping water filled objects on people before. Go to your room and wait for me. I apologize for the boys, Mr. Axelrod. This behavior was disrespectful and dangerous. You or someone else could have slipped in the water. I will inform young Ben's parents."

"His Ma is waiting at the store for my return. I will take him along. Here is your mail. It is slightly wet. Come, Ben." Axelrod orders as he leaves the lobby.

* * *

"I didn't know what Jackson was planning, Mama. I solemnly swear. I didn't mean to make anyone wet."

"Have you apologized to Mr. Axelrod for your actions?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I solemnly swear I did not know what the balloon would do. I have never had balloons before. Mr. Axelrod, I think of you as my friend, now. You know that, right? I would not do this to you if I knew what I was doing. Okay? Please don't tell my Pa when he gets back. He'd be disappointed in me." Ben pleads anxiously.

"I believe you, Ben. Calm yourself. Would you like to go upstairs and get one of my special secret root beers?"

"Yes sir."

"Mr. Axelrod, you just had a balloon shower from my son and you allow him root beer?" Delphie asks.

"Ben is a good child. He does get into mischief but he has never lied to me. Ethan has instilled honesty in him. Where did he learn the phrase, I solemnly swear?"

"I do not know as I have never heard him say this before. I will stay and keep the store if you would like to go change clothes."

* * *

Later that evening after the family has finished supper and dessert, Delphie sends the boys out to do the barn chores.

"I don't mind helping them, Delphie." Alex replies as she stops him from going along.

"I have a telegram addressed to you. I thought you might want to read it in private. I will be in the kitchen."

Opening the telegram, Alex reads quickly before handing it to Claire.

"Oh Alex, your Papa. What will you do?"

"Let's talk to Delphie and then I'll talk to my Pa. They can advise us on what we should do."

"Us? We? You are including me in this?"

"Of course I am, Claire! You are my future wife. As far as I am concerned we make decisions together. I am a modern thinker and do not believe in husbands or other men telling women what to do. We are going to be together in decisions."

* * *

Having had Delphie read the telegram as well, Alex asks "What should I do? Do I leave now and send for Claire or do we wait and go together?"

"I will only give advice not permission. Mitch is your guardian and Ethan is Claire's. As neither of you is twenty one, they have the final say. I know you want to go to your Pa as he is very ill. Ethan will be home in only one more day. He will decide if Claire can accompany you. Alex, you could talk to Mitch and have everything arranged for travel on Saturday evening. You can catch the train to Boston then with or without Claire."

"I need Claire with me. She is training to be a nurse and could help him."

"I will talk to Ethan for you. I can't promise he will agree." Delphie tells the two young people sitting with her.

To lighten the tension she feels in the young man, Delphie tells them of Ben's latest escapade.

"I had a difficult time containing myself when Mr. Axelrod walked in with Ben. His shirt was wet and his usually perfect hair was hanging in his eyes as it dripped water. He was quite the sight."

Shaking her head but giggling, Claire asks "How did Ben explain his behavior?"

"He insisted he did not know what the balloons would do. He kept repeating "I solemnly swear." Do you know where he heard that phrase?"

"His memory is getting better each day. I thought his bout with scarlet fever would destroy his memories. He learned it from the Judge."

"When did Ben go to a judge? He is too young to have had to face a judge for something." Alex asks.

"He didn't face a judge for breaking the law, Alex. We went to visit Colorado Springs and met Judge Henry when we got adopted. Then Judge Henry came here to perform Rob's adoption. Ben heard that phrase those times. Mama? Did he get punished for this behavior? He knows better than to drop water on people. Pa would have swatted his backside over his rudeness."

"Mr. Axelrod not only did not want Ben reprimanded, but sent the boy up to his apartment for a bottle of root beer!" Delphie replies with a smile.

"That is not the same man we knew three years ago! He disliked children and tried to get us into trouble often. He and Joseph had several run ins with each other. " Claire comments.

"Ben wins again. That boy gets out of trouble better than anyone I know!" Alex exclaims. "Did he really not know what dropping a water filled balloon on someone would do?"

"He knew, Alex. When we were younger we had a time where we had a water fight with a couple of pig bladders. They were just like those balloons. Ben just plays innocent and unknowing to get away with bad behavior. He's lucky Pa was not home. Pa would have called his excuse lying. Lying is an automatic trip to the barn." Claire answers.


	16. Unexpected

**New Beginnings: Life Changes**

Ch.16

 **Unexpected**

* * *

Friday morning just after sunrise, Joseph cuts and wraps several thick slices of bread spread with butter and slices of roast beef in paper. Taking one of the lemonade jugs from the pulley pantry, he carefully opens the side door. Easing the door closed he tiptoes across the porch and heads for the barn. Pulling his boots out from behind a barrel he slips them on and quickly ties a feedbag to Sam. Saddling him as he eats, he leads the gelding to the corral. Tying him to a rail, he lifts the rope off of the saddle horn.

Opening the gate, Joseph walks calmly towards the golden stallion. "Hello big fella. I am not here to make you angry. I have no saddle. I have carrots and your favorite treat with me. Smell my hat." Watching as the animal leans down to sniff and then try to bite the hat held under his nose, he says "One carrot now and then the rest when you let me slip on the lasso."

Holding the lasso where the horse can see it, Joseph feeds a fresh carrot to him. "Good fella Goldie! Good boy." Joseph praises patting the horse's neck after successfully getting a lead rope on him. Leading the horse, he walks him into the trees before tying the rope to a low hanging branch. Walking quickly, Joseph returns to mount Sam riding him into the trees as well.

Having waited about ten minutes, he sees Theo, Jason and Jeff ride up from the west. Waving his hat as he urges Sam forward, Joseph waits for his friends to come beside him.

"Jeff, you and Theo ride on ahead and I will follow with Goldie. Jason, you ride on his right side but not too close. He gets angry if you are crowding him. Let's head out before my family wakes. We are going to the opening in the canyon."

"How do you plan to get him into this canyon where you say a group of wild horses live?"

"I don't just say they live there, I know it, Jeff. I have seen them myself. Goldie, loves bread with butter and sugar. I have several pieces rolled up to feed him as I lure him into the canyon. It is open on more than one side so he is not going to be trapped." Joseph explains patiently.

"What will Sheriff Cord have to say about you taking one of the horses that belongs to the Army and setting him loose?" Jason asks several minutes later.

"He will have quite a lot to say, no doubt. If you don't see me to hang out with for weeks you'll know I got restricted to the ranch again. I just have to help Goldie. It is not right to force him into servitude when he clearly doesn't want to be part of a domesticated life."

After a long period of riding in silence, Jeff remarks "You know something, Joseph? You are beginning to talk like a crazy person. You also sound like a teacher with those twenty dollar words you used. I am not quite sure what 'servitude' and 'domesticated life' means but if it means what I think it does, you do know horses are not people right? Horses are bred to work."

"Not this one. Goldie is to be free. I am going to see he gets to be free."

* * *

Sitting high in the loft of the climbing ship Rob created, Ben is mulling over the dinner conversation from the night before. Watching his face, George asks "Are you worried about Joseph?"

"No, not him."

"Mama is worried because she told Claire to look in town for him. She told her to send him home if he was found. I think he is in trouble because he did not ask to go somewhere. Cheer up, Ben. Pa might be home today."

"Yeah. George? Why do you think Mama told us about the time her cousins played with pig bladders? Remember? She talked about the cousin putting water in it and telling his sister it was from the pig before he threw it at her."

"It was just at supper last night, of course I remember. That was mean of her cousin to make out the bladder hadn't been emptied. He deserved the smacking with a stick his Pa gave him. He had been warned not to torment the girls after chasing them with a bloody head and throwing the entrails at them. After hearing about some of butchering, I'm happy we get meat from town, not have to see it done."

"Yeah. George, I dropped a water balloon on Mr. Axelrod from the boarding house balcony. Mama knows. I told her I didn't know what it would do."

"That is lying, Ben. You do know! We played with water filled pig bladders ourselves. Pa even let us hit each other with them because it was so hot. You remember that, right?"

"Yeah, I know but I didn't remember about those in time. Jackson had the idea to fill balloons with water. I haven't had balloons before. I got scared Mama would be mad. Mr. Axelrod was not upset. Now my stomach is churning up, down, sideways too. I feel really bad."

Studying his brother for several minutes, head cocked sideways, George finally replies "You know what Pa would say about your stomach. He'd say it was guilt. The only way to get better is to tell Mama why you feel guilty. Even if you get punished, you tell the truth. Pa has taught us the punishment will be less when we tell the truth."

"I know. George? Did you hear Joseph say he was moving Goldie from the corral? I don't see him over there."

"Joseph isn't over there, he is off somewhere."

 _"_ **NOT Joseph! The horse! Goldie has been horsenapped!"** Ben exclaims ending the discussion of his guilty conscience.

"We have to go tell Mama! Someone stole Goldie! Maybe you and I can track the thief if Mama lets us."

"She won't let us go hunting horsenappers George. We'll find a way to search though. I will look for clues by the big corral."

"You better not, Ben. We aren't allowed there and you know it. Come with me to get Mama. She needs to know."

"She said she was going to take a rest. We shouldn't wake her." Ben declares climbing down from their high perch.

"Yes, but this is important! We need to tell Mama!" George argues following his brother down the climbing ship.

"We can tell her _afte_ r we find clues to what happened."

"Ben! Look past the corral by the barn. Do you see someone coming? Who... wait.. PAPA! I SEE PAPA!" George shouts before running towards the barn.

Following right behind, Ben also climbs to stand on the lower rail as they watch Ethan ride up.

* * *

"We missed you, Papa! Did you catch the bad people?" George asks as Ben calls "Hello, Papa."

"Well now, I like having a welcoming commitee! Hello George! Hello Ben! I missed you two." Ethan states as he swings each boy up into a hug before placing them on the horse. "Lightning is ready for a rubdown and some food. Come help me get him comfortable, boys." He continues, leading the horse into the barn.

Helping their Pa by bringing brushes, rags and a bucket of feed, the boys carry on a silent conversation.

 _"George, let's don't talk about Goldie being missing yet."_

 _"Pa would want to know! We can't not tell him! You know this!"_

 _"He will be told but he can rest first. I need to talk to him before he goes to track Goldie, George."_

 _"About the balloons?"_

 _"Uh huh. I want my stomach whale to go away."_

Grinning at his brother's description of his stomach, George asks his Pa again if they caught the "bad people".

"George, that is not for you to concern yourself with. Let us go inside so I can greet the rest of the familly."

"Mama is resting, Papa. She wanted us to play outside until she called us." George explains.

"Well in this case, I believe we can wake her. Me coming home is worth waking up for right? Where is Joseph? In town? I assume Claire is working."

"Claire is always working." Ben answers as he leads the way to the house.

* * *

"That is quite the list of events that took place while I was away, Delphie. Matt needs help in the store so the young couple will be of use to him. I hope to meet them soon. I am sorry to hear of Alex's father's ill health. We will pray for him. The children's parade sounds like quite the undertaking. Are you sure you are feeling up to it?"

"Yes, I look forward to it. Ethan, Alex wanted Claire to go along. I felt it was best for her to stay here until you could make the decision on her traveling. He left on the train to Boston very early this morning. Claire is unhappy so I don't know if I made the right decision."

"Yes, you were right to have Claire stay here. Right now, Alex should spend time with his family. It has been nearly two years since he saw his parents and the younger children. How were the boys? You spoke of Claire but not the boys. What are you neglecting to tell me? I sense something is going on."

"Joseph and the boys have been extremely helpful. Joseph helped me by pulling the mattresses outside and put fresh straw in them. He helped hang wet bedding and beat the dirt from the rugs. The boys cleaned inside with me and all three washed the windows and porches."

"It is good to hear they were great helpers. What are you still not telling me?" Ethan asks, stroking his wife's hand as he sits beside her on their bed.

* * *

"I see, well I did speak to Laurence in town. I heard about that incident and will definitely have a long talk with Ben. He will apologize for deceiving you."

"Ethan, don't spank him. He was feeling so guilty he could not eat much this morning." I feel I am not doing well at being a mother. Ben was so earnest, swearing he didn't know what the balloon would do. I believed him. Claire told me otherwise. She is a better mother than I am! I told the boys a story from my childhood when a cousin caused trouble with filled pig bladders. That is what caused Ben not to be able to eat. I am a bad mother!"

"Dear, I apologize for Ben making you feel such. You are a terrific mother. Now, you forget Claire was forced by necessity to look after the boys while her parents were doing their stage shows. All of that experience caused her to become like a mother to the boys. She was a much better parent than I was when they moved in with me. She was not even thirteen yet at the time! You will continue to learn just as I am still learning. Let's go eat. I am famished. Ben will have to have consequences for lying. I will not let it go this time. He knows the consequences and we have to be consistent. Do you understand? We can't let him think it is alright to tell lies."

"Yes, I understand. One more thing, Ethan. Joseph has disappeared. I got up early this morning and discovered his bed empty. You know I check the children when I get up, no matter night or morning. I had no note and he did not ask to leave or tell me he was leaving. I haven't seen him since last night and it is worrying me."

"He will discuss this with me when he does return. I assume he went out with friends. He knows he is to always ask before leaving or in an emergency, to leave a note! Come, help me fix something to eat. I need to stop my stomach from complaining. We'll have a talk with Joseph when he returns."

* * *

Watching his Pa finishing his second helping of beef stew, Ben gathers his courage.

"Papa? Will you come outside with me when you finish? I need to talk privately."

Fighting to not smile at his eleven year old's adult seriousness, Ethan agrees.

"Let me just wash my dishes and we'll talk."

"You and Ben have that talk. George and I will handle cleanup." taking the tin plate from in front of her husband.

"Thank you both. Let's go, Ben."

* * *

Settling the boy on the top rail of the smaller corral right beside the barn, Ethan asks "What's on your mind, son? Your Mama told me what an excellent helper you have been. I appreciate that."

"Thank you, Pa. Papa? I have a whale swimming in my stomach. I need to tell you something but you won't like it."

Proceeding to explain the water balloon incident, Ben ends with "I really didn't want to get Mr. Axelrod wet, Pa."

Planting his arms one on either side of the boy, Ethan asks "Did you fill balloons with water?"

Unable to move on the rail or look away from his Pa's stern eyes, Ben whispers "Yessir."

"Did you see a person walking up the path to the boarding house?"

"Yessir, but I didn't know who it was."

"What did you believe would happen when you dropped a water filled balloon on someone from the balcony?"

At the boy's squirming and dropped head, Ethan commands "Eyes up! Answer me!"

"I thought it might not break. I didn't know. I apologized to Mr. Axelrod."

"Did you tell your Mama, you did not know what the balloon would do?"

"Yes Sir." Ben replies hanging his head once more not to meet those eyes of steel staring at him.

Placing his hands under Ben's arms and lifting him off the railing Ethan replies "Come, we will discuss this more in the barn."

* * *

Settling himself and Ben on a hay bale, Ethan continues. "You knew what would happen as you have used water filled pig bladders. I also remember the time in Colorado Springs just last year, when you used a paper bag filled with water to drop from the hotel balcony! Do not try to tell me you did not know what would happen! You lied to your Mama and were disrespectful not only to her but to Mr. Blackstock and to Mr. Axelrod. Assaulting customers of the boarding house could cause Mr. Blackstock to lose business. Dropping a water filled object on people entering the business could cause people not to come. Now young man, what happens when you lie or deliberately harm someone? This behavior breaks our long standing rules."

"I get a whipping."

"That whale swimming in your stomach you spoke of is guilt. It will be gone when this is over. Come with me into the tack room."

"Paapaa, nooo. Please? I am sorry. I did apologize to Mr. Axelrod, remember? I told you I did. It was Jackson not me! He thought it up!"

"Yes, apologizing is a good start. It does not erase your behavior or you wouldn't be feeling this guilt. It makes no difference whose idea it was, Benjamin. You are in control of your actions. You decided to go along with this activity and then proceeded to lie about it. No more whining. Walk!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Ben sorrowfully apologizes to his Mama before being sent to his room.

"Ethan? I seem to have more bad news. While you were out, George told me the stallion is missing. The one the boys named Goldie."

"When did you find him missing, George?"

"Ben noticed right before you rode up. He told me he wanted us to track him."

"I will be the one doing the tracking. You stay here and mind your mother. Delphie? I need a bag of sandwiches and a jug of drink. I have no idea how long I will be hunting the horse. I will be getting Sam ready as Lightning is worn out."

Coming back inside later, Ethan says "Sam is gone. That leads me to believe our missing fourteen year old is involved. I will ride David instead. I may not be back until tonight as it is already one o'clock. Don't look so worried, Delphie. I _**will**_ find him."

"How do you know where to look?"

"I have already found the direction so I just follow the clues I find."

"Pa is an expert tracker, Mama." George reassures.

* * *

After his Pa has left, George quickly checks on his brother.

"He whipped you didn't he? I am sorry, Ben but you know the penalty for lying. Was it awful?"

"Not too awful, only a few whacks with his folded belt over my pants. It really stung though. He said he didn't give me more because I did tell him about it. If I had made him come to me, he said it would have been more. I am glad I put on my thick dungarees this morning!"

"How long until you can leave the room? Are you under other punishment?"

"When it is suppertime and no more punishment. That belt was enough! He sure can make it attack without leaving us sore for long. Some boys at school can't sit without hurting even into the next day after a whipping. Mark told me his Pa lashes him with the full belt standing back away from him. That would be horrible. I told him my Pa more just spanks us with his belt not beats us. Did you tell Pa about Goldie?"

"Mama did. He just left to track him. Pa thinks Joseph is involved. You may not be the only one in trouble today. _I_ t _hink Joseph took Goldie. I also have an idea where he is taking him, do you?_ " George asks, now using the mental communication he and Ben share.

 _"Yeah, the canyon. He talked about how Goldie didn't want to be an Army horse. He is taking him to be free. Pa is really going to get mad too."_

"I know." George answers aloud. "I have to go see about Mama. She was upset about all of this. Maybe I can come back to see you after."

* * *

Three hours of following broken limbs, tracks and horse droppings leads Ethan through a grove of trees. Stopping at the clearing to rest the horse and let him drink from the shallow pool, Ethan takes time to get a drink of lemonade. Feeling somewhat refreshed from the slightly cool drink, he checks the ground for more clues. Finding signs of the horses he has been following having been there recently, he presses on.

Thirty minutes later, he tops a small hill he remembers as one of the last two before the terrain begins to flatten out leading to a canyon. As he begins his decent, he sees four riders heading down the upcoming hill. Deciding to wait at the top, he turns his mount to ride back up.

* * *

Topping the hill and riding forward, the four boys come face to face with Ethan who has just ridden out from behind a large boulder.

"Hello boys, out for a ride are you? You four are quite a ways from town and past the safety boundaries. What brings you out this way?"

Watching the four exchange quick glances, Ethan waits for an answer.

Having decided to take the lead, Joseph replies "Yes sir."

"Yes sir covers only one of my questions. My second question is 'What brings you out this way?' Jeff? How about you tell me since my son seems to be thick tongued at this time."

"Ahhh, well, uhh, well you see uhh, we, err, came along to help, err sir." Jeff stammers out an answer having trouble making sense with the dark snapping eyes boring into his. The long look he receives has him squirming in the saddle. Suddenly he feels as if he's twelve again having just had his backside smacked by the sheriff for swimming naked in a pond.

"Jason? How about you help your brother finish his explanation? You are here to help do what exactly?"

Sending Joseph a quick apologetic look, Jason replies "We came to help bring a horse out to join a herd, sir."

"What horse did you bring Theodore?" Ethan asks having turned his stern gaze on the one trying to duck behind his mount's head.

"Alright! I will tell you everything. Just stop interrogating my friends!" Joseph commands loudly.

Now being the center of attention, Joseph swallows and begins. "I brought Goldie, the yellow stallion out here. I wanted him to be free. He deserves to be free not made to work as the Army wants. My friends came along to help me. There, you have your answers! Are you satisfied now?"

Hearing his friends gasp or inhale sharply at his rudeness, Joseph says "He has no right to treat us this way. We aren't his prisoners!"

Ignoring his wayward child for now, Ethan speaks to the other three. "Boys, what you have done is against the law. You have helped remove property that does not belong to you. Some could say you are horse thieves. You are accessories to a crime. I want all three of you to go home, explain to your fathers exactly what went on here today. I will be talking to them myself as well. Tomorrow at two o'clock all of you are to report to the jail."

"Are we to be arrested sir?" Theo asks not being able to keep his voice from wobbling.

Remaining quiet just long enough to have the four swap worried looks, Ethan answers "We will have a long discussion on obeying the law and then you will learn the consequences for today. You are dismissed. Joseph will see you tomorrow."

* * *

After the boys ride off out of hearing distance, Ethan settles his gaze on the slumping boy left behind.

"Joseph, ground tie Sam and follow me!" he orders as he leads the way behind the large boulder.

"Explain yourself! You know better than to steal! That is exactly what you have done by taking a horse that does not belong to you!"

"You never minded when I took Sam before so what is your problem now? I couldn't exactly ask your permission since you were gone off chasing bank robbers or something! I don't even know what you were doing or where you were! You just left in the night!"

"Watch how you speak to me. I do not have to explain my actions to you. I despise the tone of voice you are using so I strongly suggest you change it. Also, you are aware I am referring to the Army stallion, not Sam. What gives you the impression it is permissable to take another person's property? I want an answer! A reasonable answer, young man!"

"I just did!"

"You just did! What kind of an answer is that?!"

"The only answer I have right now! BESIDES, I TOLD YOU ONCE ALREADY! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Joseph replies, voice rising in irritation.

Nodding in agreement, Ethan remarks "Yes, it certainly is enough. Face the boulder and drop your pants."

"Do what?!" Joseph squawks in astonishment.

"If you make me say it once more, you will lose your undershorts as well!"

Facing the boulder Joseph hears "You have overstepped many boundaries with this behavior, Joseph. Being rude, defiant, disrespectful on top of committing a crime leads you into the situation you are in now. We will talk more when you regain some control of your temper. Put your hands on the boulder."

"Pa, please! I apologize for yelling. I can talk now, you don't have to whip me. I am too old for this! I know my behavior was wrong. I am sorry. Pa?"

The only answer he recieves is a strong sting when his Pa's belt connects to his backside with a _whap_.

* * *

Three hours later, lying across the bed stomach down, Joseph reads what he just finished writing.

 _Rob, I wish you were here right now so we could talk. I miss having you to help me make decisions. I made one today that caused me to be lying here on your bed stomach down. Yeah, I caught it big time. I mouthed off to Pa for one thing and the other? Well, I took Goldie out to join the wild horses at the canyon. Jeff, Jason and Theo went along. Now all four of us are in major trouble. He hasn't been quite this upset at me since we went up to the mine that time. You remember._

 _I think what I did today was right. If I have to suffer a sore behind and who knows what else, it was worth it to set Goldie free. He called it being a horse thief by the way. You would have helped me so I do wish you would come home soon._

 _Joseph_

Hearing footsteps on the wooden stairs, Joseph flips the paper cover over the lined tablet and puts it on the small bedside table.

* * *

Topping the stairs, Ethan sees the forlorn boy sprawled on his brother's bed. Entering, he places the thick sandwich and glass of milk next to the tablet.

"I couldn't find you in your room so I decided to look up here. I brought you something from your Mama. She insists you eat every bite. I am to monitor you to see that you follow instructions. I have orders to stay until you do so let's talk while you eat. How is your backside? I went a bit harder on you than I meant to considering you had to ride home. Riding must have increased the ache. Do you need me to put some salve on for you?"

"No sir, I can handle it." the boy answers not making eye contact.

"Son, look at me." Ethan declares firmly, waiting to continue until Joseph obeys..

"I can see you are angry. Do you feel as if you were punished unfairly?"

"You whipped me! I am closer to fifteen than fourteen and not a little boy! I had to ride all the way back! My backside was already hurt before bouncing in a saddle. I am too old to get a whipping!"

"Let's talk about why you were punished that way. Did you knowingly take a horse that did not belong to you? Answer yes or no."

"Yes."

"Did you knowingly release this horse into a canyon hoping he would be accepted into the wild herd? Do you realize you put yourself, your friends and the stallion in danger? The herd could have attacked you!"

"Yes, to releasing him but..."

"Yes or no answers only, Joseph."

"Did you leave home without permission or leaving word where to find you in an emergency?"

"Yes."

"Did you obey the boundaries placed for your safety in this rough country?"

"No, sir."

"When confronted with your behavior did you become disrespectful? Did you answer back and become defiant?"

"Yes sir."

"Would you have put your disobedient, disrespectful son in jail for being a thief or set his backside on fire temporarily? You may answer in words besides yes or no."

"I guess I would have whipped him. I am sorry for causing worry and trouble. I do believe I did the right thing for Goldie. He was not accepting any of my gentling. He did not want to be anything but free. I needed to help him, Pa. Don't you understand?"

"I do. The problem with this is the stallion did not belong to you. It was not your property so in taking him to set free, you committed a crime. Taking anything that is not your property without permission is a crime. Taking horses is called being a horse thief. There are places in this country where men hang for being a horse thief. I believe having a sore backside is much better than giving up your life! Agreed?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now eat while we talk more."

"Tomorrow morning, the scouts from the Army are to be here to collect the horses. You will explain what happened to one of their stallions. We will deduct the cost of the horse's training and care from the payment owed. You will then accept whatever punishment they see fit to assign."

"Will they want to put me in jail?"

"I don't know, Joseph. Are you through eating?" Ethan asks noticing the plate has only crusts from the bread left.

"I am through. Am I to be given chores around the ranch to pay off the cost of Goldie's training? Am I restricted to the ranch again?"

"We will discuss more on this topic tomorrow. Right now, come downstairs. We need to have a family meeting."

* * *

Having gathered all the children together in he and Delphie's own bedroom, Ethan begins.

"Children, your Mama and I asked all of you to join us here tonight for a family discussion." Looking over at Delphie and then scanning the expressions on the children, Ethan sees pleased to puzzled to just sleepy on George's part.

"Pa? Has something bad happened? Is it Rob? Have you heard from Alex? Is he alright?" Claire asks working up to panic.

"Calm down, Claire. Everyone is fine as far as I know. Now, we called you in here because we have something special to share. Your Mama and I are expecting!"

"Ohhh! Lovely! I should have figured this out! No wonder you have been feeling as you have!" Claire says looking at Delphie

Puzzled by all of this, Ben and George exchange glances before Ben asks "What are you and Mama expecting, Papa? A package? Are we getting a present?"

"You could call it that, son. Our family is going to have the gift of a baby sometime after Christmas, on into the new year. Your Mama is going to have a baby, boys. Just like your aunt Linnea."


	17. Managing

**New Beginnings: Life Changes**

ch. 17

 **Managing**

* * *

At breakfast the following morning, Ethan reminds the children that today is the day the soldiers arrive to pick up the horses.

"When are they coming, Pa? May Ben and I help get them ready for meeting the soldiers?"

"We can help you dress them in their best clothes!" Ben adds, sending both boys into giggles.

"You are being very silly today, Ben. You know we don't let the horses wear their best clothes unless it is Sunday." Ethan jokes before turning to George. "George, the telegram states the soldiers will arrive sometime before noon. You have chores to do but after they are done you two may come to the corral. Joseph and I could use your help brushing all of the mares."

* * *

Working beside his Pa to curry comb and brush the mares, Joseph asks "What should I say to the men?"

"About yesterday?" Ethan asks not looking up from grooming.

"Yes sir. I don't know what to say."

"The truth is your friend. Nothing else will do. You will accept whatever consequences they impose with no argument. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir. Are you going to add your punishment as well?"

"I believe we handled my punishment yesterday, out by the canyon. Are you feeling that was not enough of a punishment and wish for others? I'm sure I can oblige if you wish for more." Ethan replies, eyes twinkling to show he is not serious.

"Oh! No Sir! I can definitely say I felt that punishment and it was enough to stop me from ever even considering doing that again."

"Papa! I see the soldiers coming up the road." Ben calls in excitement causing his horse to snort her displeasure at having someone shout beside her ear.

"No need to yell, son. Now you and George are to sit on the top rail of this corral. Wait until I give permission before moving from your position. I want you out from here as we move these horses. Let's go, boys."

* * *

Watching and listening from Ben's chosen spot beside the gate, the younger boys hear Ethan greet the lead rider of the group. Wondering why soldiers ride behind a leader in sets of two and in a column, Ben reminds himself to ask later.

"Hello, Mr. Cord. I am Sergeant Levi Wills. Are you ready for us to reclaim these animals? They look much healthier than when we dropped them off six months ago."

"We have them ready, Sergeant. My sons and I have worked with them and all are saddle ready. You have some strong horses here. Before we start moving them, my son Joseph has something he must tell you. Joseph?" Ethan calls before moving back into the corral.

Watching the forlorn looking boy approach, Levi wonders what he is about to hear. Judging from the look of the boy's face and his Pa's tone of voice he guesses it isn't pleasant news.

"Sergeant? I have something to tell you. I stole your stallion. The beautiful golden one. He was not responding to gentling and fought having a rider most of the time. He despised saddles. Yesterday I took him out to a canyon and let him loose. I wanted him to be free and happy, sir. I am to accept whatever consequences you set for me."

"Well now, stealing is quite serious. Horse thieving is a high crime young man. I suppose the sheriff will have to be notified and he will assign appropriate consequences. Would you like to go to town with me or should I send a man to get him?"

"Umm, no need to send anyone for him, sir. He is right behind us in the corral. My Pa is the sheriff of Paradise."

"That makes it difficult for you then. From your demeanor, I assume he has dealt with you already. Whipped you didn't he? I remember the angry and disappointed Pa voice so I recognized it. I also know the penalty my own Pa would have put on me for such behavior. Am I right?"

Face flushed in embarrassment, Joseph replies "Yes sir but he wants you to assign punishment as well."

"Joseph wasn't alone. He had friends help him. They should be punished too, not just Joseph!" Ben calls out having followed the conversation along with George. George feels it necessary to add "The other boys live in town."

"George! Ben! You hush! This is not your business!" Joseph calls in exasperation.

"Let me get your Pa and we will talk about consequences." Levi says giving George and Ben a wink as he passes the younger boys perched on the fence.

* * *

"So, we are in agreement then? Two weeks of working in town doing any job that needs doing. You will assign the boys these jobs and be their captain. Anyone disobeying orders will be answering to you on my behalf."

"Those conditions are perfectly acceptable, Sergeant Wills. Thank you for your leniency. Joseph was worried you might want him in jail or assign physical punishment."

"I am not so far removed from childhood that I can't recall my father taking me in hand when I deserved it. No need to experience that twice in two days. Here is the check for your services. We will be bringing a new set of horses in a few months. We would like to ask if you would board them during the winter. My Colonel requests a reply."

"The Cord Ranch will be able to board a dozen horses. More than that and we have no barn space." Ethan replies.

"I am positive Colonel Jackson will accept those terms. Have a nice day, boys. We will be off now."

"Thank you for your business. We appreciate having the opportunity to work with the Army. Good day, men. If you need refreshment, stop by the restaurant at the Paradise Hotel."

* * *

Having been staring through the window pretending to window shop, Rob sees the young woman he has been waiting for, come from behind the curtain. Slapping his hat against his pants to remove some of the trail dust, he makes his decision. Deciding to enter the store to purchase some new clothes while hoping to speak to the young woman he has been secretly admiring.

Entering the small clothing store, he makes his way to the table with shirts and trousers. Lifting a pair off the table, he checks the possible fit by examining the width of the waist.

"Hello, sir. Our clothes are sorted by waist. You are holding a medium waist, the right pile is large waist, the left pile is small waist. The length is not cut to fit until purchase. I tailor the trousers and also the shirt cuffs. What are you interested in purchasing today? We sell good quality clothes made to last long enough to pass down to a family member if needed. Perhaps a son may need them."

"They would need to last quite a while then, ma'am. I am not married so of course have no sons. I'll take these trousers, two medium fit white shirts and a pair of short leg undergarments. The temperature is too hot for long johns. I would like to purchase them now but have them fitted at a later time. You may be able to see by looking that I need a soaking bath. I won't be wearing new clothes until I can clean myself."

"You are quite dusty. Have you been on the trail a long time? I see many trailhands pass through here. Timberland is a community where many trail bosses end their drives. I recognize many who come here often. I don't recognize you, however. You also seem more educated, uh, polished if you will than most cowhands. I am the proprietor's daughter, Amelia Sawyer."

"Hello Ma'am, pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Rob. Rob Cord." Rob replies staring into the dark blue eyes that are sparkling up at him. I appreciate the compliments. This has been my first experience on a drive with a trail boss. We plan to stay three days here before moving on back towards home. That should be time for us to meet again."

"Yes, come in tomorrow. I can alter the clothes in an hour or less. Which outfit are you working with? McConnell or Campbell? Both are frequent visitors."

"Mr. Campbell is our trail boss. I don't know a boss named McConnell."

"Oh, good. Mr. Campbell is the nicest of all the bosses. He runs a respectable crew of hands. No need to worry his men will have gunfights in the streets. Where do you hail from?"

"Ma'am?" Rob questions, confused.

"Sorry, my mother insisted I attend a finishing school. Some teachings are ingrained. I meant, where are you from?"

"Paradise, Colorado. It is nestled in a beautiful valley closer to Colorado Springs than Denver. Have you heard of the Springs? Most only know Denver."

"I have, yes. I have traveled up that way before. Do call me Amelia. I am not aged enough to be called ma'am." She replies saucily.

As the shop door opens and a burly man wearing mostly black enters the store, Rob notices her face pale.

"Mellie! The stockroom has barrels to unpack. Get to work not stand and socialize. Mind what I tell you!"

"Yes, Father. Thank you for your purchase, sir. Good day." She replies to her Pa and then Rob.

Realizing she is covering up her being very familiar with him, Rob replies "Thank you for your assistance with my shopping, Ma'am. Good day to you both."

* * *

"Pa? Can I come to town with you? May I use a twenty five cent piece from the butter and egg money? I need to buy Aaron and Alyssa a new present. The balloons were supposed to be part of their present. Their birthday is soon."

"Yes, Ben, you may come but the money will come from your bank. You chose to use the balloons so you use your money to replace the gift. Twenty five is too much since you already wasted money. You bought those balloons as a gift. Bring me the can and I will get a ten cent piece for you. George, you may come also if you wish. Delphie? Would you like to have an early supper in town? I was thinking of meeting at the hotel about four thirty if you'd like."

"Yes, that sounds lovely. I'll meet all of you there. First, I want to wash my hair since it is warm today. I can let it dry outside while I do some mending. I have quite a few shirts and shirtwaists missing buttons."

Giving hugs and last minute instructions while Ethan saddles three horses, Delphie says "You boys enjoy your time in town but behave yourselves. Ben, George, you be on your best behavior today. Joseph, you do whatever chores your Pa assigns without one word of complaint. You and your friends are in enough disgrace, do not give him a reason to punish you further."

"We will, Mama." Ben and George assure her. George wondering why she feels the need to caution him as well as Ben since he has been the only boy behaving of late.

"I won't be complaining, Mama. Pa has a very short fuse with me right now. I don't want to do anything that might light it. I have a feeling I would get my behind lit up if I did. I want to avoid that happening ever again. Let's get moving, guys. Pa has your horse ready."

"When can I ride a horse alone, Papa?" George asks as Ethan swings him up to sit behind Ben.

"Probably by Christmas, son. You just need to grow a little taller yet."

"About how much taller, Pa?" George asks as they begin the trip to town.

"When you are tall enough to reach the dishes in the cabinet without standing on the stool. I would think the way you are growing, that will be by Christmas."

* * *

Arriving in town, Ethan gives out instructions. "Ben, George, you are free to shop or play with friends here in town. Keep up with the time and meet at the restaurant at four thirty. We will be eating in town tonight. Remember to be prompt."

"Yes Pa." Both boys answer before seeing Ethan lead Joseph into the Sheriff's office.

"You know, George? Looking at Joseph's face, you might think he was about to be locked up. Pa wouldn't do that would he?"

"He would lock us up if we deserved it. Have you forgotten when he let Rob spend the night in the jail? This won't happen now. Pa said this morning he was 'bringing together all of Joseph's co-conspirators to do work in town'. He told Mama this before you came to breakfast."

Thinking over the new word, Ben asks "Is a co-conspirator a good thing or a bad thing? I don't know."

"I don't know either. Let's get out of this livery. It smells in here. I don't believe they've cleaned up after the horses in several days." George replies.

"Pa would never let us leave stalls looking like those. Will you come with me to Mr. Axelrod's, George? You can help me find a gift for Aaron and Alyssa. I have to replace the balloons. I am not buying those again as they cause too much trouble!" Ben replies as the two walk down the dirt road toward the boardwalk.

"Yeah, I will help. We have until Wednesday so take your time. If we can't find something we can get Mama to let us come shopping Monday or Tuesday."

* * *

As the younger boys begin their shopping expedition, Joseph and his friends are learning their fate for the horsenapping escapade.

"I have spoken to your fathers and know you received correction from them. However, the fact is you four boys stole from the U.S. Army. Therefore the Army is assigning punishment as well. Under my authority, you are to complete chores here in town. The first is to completely clean the livery. You will rake and remove all soiled hay, put down fresh hay in each stall, groom each horse stabled there and then report to me. Mr. Vanstone was injured a week ago and is not capable of this job at this time. Any questions?"

Hearing responses of "No, sir." Ethan nods before ushering them out the front door of the jail. Pointing down towards the livery stable he directs "Go get busy. I will be checking afterward. I expect to see a job completed well. The consequences of irresponsibility will not be pleasant."

"Joseph, when you finish for the day, go straight home. I think it would be in your best interest to avoid coming to dinner after cleaning the livery. Your mother would disapprove."

"I understand." Joseph answers before following his friends to the livery.

* * *

Stopping in the front of the livery, Jackson exclaims "This place really smells! Look at this mess! It will take forever to completely clean all these stalls!"

"Yes, so come on. Let's get started. We can pair up and take one stall at a time. I only see one pitchfork and one rake. I will work with each of you as it was my idea. Who will work with me now? The rest can take over washing, brushing and combing the horses."

"I'll work with you first." Jeffrey says picking up the pitchfork.

"Joseph? Isn't that your Pa's horse, Lightning over in that stall?" Jackson asks.

"Yes, he, Brown Betsy and Fred are here so groom them well. I will do Lightning as he tends to nip at outsiders."

"Outsiders?" Jason questions as he leads his first grooming client past.

"Anyone not in the family." Joseph answers moving to the back of the last stall to begin raking soiled hay. By choosing to start at the back he figures any dropped hay can be gathered moving too the next stall.

"Fellas? Look around for a wooden box or something out there. We need something to put the dirty hay in." Jeff calls to his friends a few minutes after beginning work.

"There's a small three wheeled thing out here. I think it used to be something like a wheelbarrow but it is falling apart." Jason calls to his brother.

"If it rolls bring it on in. We have to have something to carry hay." Joseph calls back.

* * *

Having walked around the store twice, Ben comes back to the two shelves and table with children's items.

"I probably have to get Aaron something from here. I picked two different colors of ribbon to get for Alyssa. She likes hair ribbons. I will give her candy sticks too. Isn't lemon one of her favorite flavors?"

"That and blueberry. I bought blueberry so you get lemon. What about some candy sticks for Aaron? Isn't sour apple a flavor he likes?"

"Yes, I will do that but I need something else. I have six cents left. There isn't much good things to get for six cents. Pa should have let me get a twenty five cent piece to spend. Maybe I could charge the rest. I want to get Aaron this metal hoop and steering stick set but it is fifteen cents. This is a better one than Caleb has. His is really just a wagon wheel rim and a real stick to roll it with."

"I think the wagon rim is just fine. It rolls just as good as that would! I suggest you keep looking. You know how Pa feels about charging things. Look! Here is a big bag of marbles for five cents."

"No, George, not marbles. I need something special. I will get this hoop set. I can pay the rest when I come to town next week. We have the money we get for extra chores in our bank. I can get out nine cents."

"What about Pa? He will disapprove. We are not allowed to take money without permission."

"I just gave myself permission. I can work it out where Mama gives me permission. You worry about rules too much, George. Come on, let's pay and get the candy sticks."

* * *

Finding Mr. Axelrod in the storeroom, Ben says "I'm ready to buy things right now. I need some candy sticks and some ribbons cut too."

Cocking his head at the haughty tone Ben just used, George eyes Mr. Axelrod for a reaction.

"Well now, I wasn't aware you were wearing hair ribbons now, young master Cord. By all means, let me get some prepared for you." Axelrod jokes before semi scolding the child.

"Ben, I know your pa and mama expect you to be respectful when speaking. The way I heard your request seemed the opposite. Do I need to send for your Pa? I am quite sure he would know how to adjust your attitude. Am I correct, George?"

"Yes, sir. Pa has many ways to correct bad attitudes. His cure for disrespect of adults leaves us wishing to stand up for a while." George answers watching his brother begin to squirm.

"Please don't say anything to Pa. I apologize for how I spoke. I'm just in a bit of a hurry."

Noticing the boy seems to be shifting his weight from side to side, Mr. Axelrod realizes the problem.

"Why don't you both go up and get a drink of water in my apartment, maybe use the W.C. as well. I will cut and wax the ends of your ribbons while you do."

"Thank you, Mr. Axelrod." Ben says after returning downstairs to the counter.

"You are welcome, next time take care of your needs before you shop. I guarantee you will find shopping much easier. Now, what candy sticks did you want?

"Your total amount comes to twenty five cents. Will this be cash or charge today?"

"I thought the total was nineteen cents. How did it get so high?" Ben asks, picking up the paper wrapped candy sticks.

"These ribbons are two cents each, equaling four cents. You decided to buy four more candy sticks from your original idea. This brought the total to eight sticks for four cents. The toy is fifteen cents so plus tax equals twenty five cents. How much money do you have with you?" Mr. Axelrod asks.

"Ten cents. Could I put back the added four sticks, please?"

"Not when you have already touched them, no, sir. If you only had ten cents, why did you choose a toy for fifteen?"

"I need a birthday present for Aaron. He and Alyssa are turning eleven on Friday. They are having a party too! I can bring you the rest of the money later this week. Would you not write it on our account though? I will be in trouble if I charge to the family account."

"I tell you what we'll do. I will make a separate account page for you. You pay it off by the end of this month which is in two weeks. If you don't pay your account by then, I add one cent a day for every day you have overdue payment. If you haven't paid me in another two weeks from then, I will go to your parents. Agreed?" Mr. Axelrod asks, extending his hand.

"I agree. We have a deal! You won't tell on me now though, right? That is part of our bargain?"

"Unless one of your parents asks me if you have charged something to your own account, I will not mention your charges. I suggest you let me keep the hoop set for now. I will let you get it back before the party, no need to frown so, Ben. Now, unless I am hearing things, it has started to storm. Are you to be home at a certain time? You will have to wait here as it is not safe to be outside in lightning."

"We are to meet our family at four thirty in the restaurant. What time is it now?" George asks.

"Three thirty. How about helping me unpack some barrels or crates while you wait out the storm? I doubt anyone will be wanting to shop in this weather."

"Yes sir, we will help. I like unpacking crates and barrels." Ben exclaims.

"I like it too. It's like opening Christmas gifts except for someone else." George chimes in.

* * *

Over at the livery, the boys have moved the six horses out into the stableyard. Having been grooming as instructed, they have three finished and ground tied. Working with one as the first flash of lightning, Jeff nearly loses hold of the horse. Having a grip on the bridle, he yells for help. "Someone come help me! He is about to bolt! Ahh shoot!" he exclaims as the horse jerks out of his hold.

Rushing to his brother's aid, Jason has to dive to the side of the doorway as the terrified horse rushes through the door. Seeing Joseph put his hands up and soothe the gelding, Jason continues outside.

"Let's get them all back in. The storm is getting worse." Jeff calls over the sound of heavy drops.

"Well, I, for one, am thankful the gelding bolted inside instead of jumping the railing. I would not want to be responsible for telling the sheriff a horse ran away. While we wait for the storm to move on, who is up to Five Card Stud?"

"How do we play? We have no cards!" Joseph asks.

"Who says we don't?" Jeff answers pulling a worn deck from his boot.

"You keep cards in your boot? Don't they get lost in there?" Theo asks.

"Not when I use my oilcloth scrap to wrap them in. Let's play."

"You three go ahead. I'm going to groom Lightning. We have all the others finished." Joseph remarks not wanting to say he isn't allowed to play cards.

* * *

Busy unpacking another crate, Ben hears George call "Come help me pull this lid off."

Working together the two boys manage to pry off the barrel lid. Peering inside, Ben says "More boxes. Well, let's get them out. We'll unpack those and then finish the crate. I only have about four things left in the crate."

"Well, just look at these! With all these feathers there must be some cold chickens somewhere!" George giggles.

"Yes, all these beads and lace are something to see. I dare you to put this frilly one on, George. I'll bet you the evening chores to do it."

"I dare you back, Ben! You're not brave enough to put on that one in your hands."

"We'll do it together. I'll count. When I say 'three' put it on. ONE, TWO, THREE!"

* * *

Hearing the rain moving away, Ethan closes his file of wanted posters. Checking his pocket watch and seeing it is nearing four o'clock, he decides to go check his work crew.

Walking up to the door of the stable, he notices the horses are not outside as he expected. Opening the door he is greeted with the sight of all four boys trying to groom one unhappy horse. As he watches Lightning moves his feet each time a boy tries to brush his leg. Attempting to brush the withers, Joseph hears the horse snuffle a quiet greeting and glances up.

"Pa, tell Lightning to behave! Your horse is being uncooperative! He won't stand still!"

"I'm sorry for my misbehaving horse, fellas. You all come on out from there. He only lets me do the grooming. You've done an excellent job, boys. This stable is cleaner than I've seen it in some time. You are done for the day. Report to the office at ten in the morning for tomorrow's job list. Enjoy the rest of your day."

After his friends leave, Joseph says "Pa, I itch all over. I smell like dirty hay too. This was a nasty job."

"I know, son. It needed to be done, however. You boys helped Mr. Vanstone. The livery won't need to be thoroughly cleaned again for some time. You take Fred and Brown Betsy on home. I'll ride Lightning home later. Enjoy your bath but remember to clean the tub afterward. We'll see you later tonight. Right now, I'm off to round up your younger brothers."

* * *

Having checked the boarding house, the General Store and not finding the boys, Ethan decides to check with Mr. Axelrod.

Finding him at the back of the Mercantile, stocking shelves, Ethan asks after greeting "Have you seen my two youngest? They were to be shopping today. I"ve checked with their friends and over at the General Store. No one has seen them. The young Mrs. Abbot said they haven't been there today."

"I have them safe back in the storeroom. I put them to work unpacking crates and barrels for me. Don't look so concerned, they have been a good help."

"Cyrus, my boys can have your storeroom in shambles in minutes. They love to unpack but they don't like picking things up. You left them unsupervised. We'd best go check." Ethan replies.

Reaching the door just in time to hear Ben count "THREE!" Ethan opens it to stare and then begin to laugh at the sight.

Both boys are standing frozen in place as they spot their father in the doorway.

"Excuse me, young ladies. I'm looking for my sons, have you seen them?" Ethan asks causing Axelrod to guffaw behind him.

"PA!" The boys protest also beginning to giggle. "We are boys, not girls!"

"Well with those frilly bonnets covering your heads, it's hard to tell. Come, get these back in boxes. Mr. Axelrod can't sell dusty bonnets."

"Never mind closing the boxes, boys. I need to display them so just place them each in a box. I appreciate your help today." Mr. Axelrod tells them once he can control his laughter.


	18. Finding Time

**New Beginnings: Life Changes**

Ch. 18

Finding Time

* * *

Enjoying their alone time before settling down to sleep, Ethan and Delphie are interrupted by a knock.

Rolling back to her side of the bed, Delphie straightens her nightgown as Ethan asks "Who's there?"

"It's me, Papa, May I come in?"

Sharing a smile with Delphie, Ethan asks "Who is me?"

"Paapaa! It's Ben!"

"Just a second, Ben." Ethan says crossing the room to unlatch the door.

Looking down at the young boy in his nightshirt he thinks how much younger the boy seems dressed this way.

"What may I do for you, young man? You are to be asleep. Bedtime was two hours ago!"

"Yes sir, I know. I can't sleep. My stomach hurts."

"Come here, love." Delphie says motioning for Ethan to move aside to let the boy in. Ignoring the sigh from her husband, Delphie focuses her attention on the forlorn figure snuggled in her arms.

"Did you eat to much of the apple brown betty this afternoon? It is quite sweet and the cider in the dish could cause your stomach to ache. We'll try some baking soda in water. That might help."

"You can also swallow some cod liver oil. Your aunt Amy gave us a new bottle just last week." Ethan adds from his side of the bed. Watching the boy's mouth grimace at the mention of that treatment, he sees Delphie shake her head at him.

"Unh uhh! That stuff tastes horrid! My stomach has started feeling much, much better now." Ben tells them as he heads for the door.

"FREEZE" Ethan commands causing the child to instantly stop moving.

"Come here to me." Ethan insists waiting for Ben to reach him. "Alright, what is on your mind? You have that look again. Tell us the truth, son."

"The wwwhales are bback, Pppa." Ben stutters wiping at his tearing eyes.

"Calm down, Ben. Just breathe in, deep breath, breathe out slowly. One more, deep breath, let it out slowly. Alright, now what is it son? You will feel better when you tell me."

"Not if you spank me, I won't." Ben answers quietly, earning a reproachful look from Ethan.

"I promise not to spank you tonight. Now out with it as it is getting bedtime for me."

Knowing he has reached the end of his Pa's patience, Ben says "I spent more money than the ten cent piece. I found a terrific gift for Aaron. I bought it. I owe Mr. Axelrod the rest."

Seeing the look that crosses his Pa's face he reminds Ethan "You promised not to spank me, remember?"

"How much did you charge to our account? You know you children are forbidden to put charges on the account without permission."

"I didn't."

" _ **Ben! Lying will earn you a trip to the barn! You just said you owe money!**_ " Ethan scolds, causing the boy to step backward before having his hands caught and held, keeping him in place.

"I did charge the fifteen cents but not to your account. Mr. Axelrod made a one time charge page for me. He said I can pay him back and have two weeks to do so. I can use more of my extra chore money to pay. I really wanted Aaron to have the rolling hoop he likes. I just wanted to tell you, not hide it. Don't be mad Pa."

"Ethan, Ben has come to us, not waited until we discovered for ourselves." Delphie says quietly.

"Yes he has. Ben, I am not upset. I was, before you explained how you solved your problem. Instead of defying the rules you came up with a way to get your best friend a gift. I am proud of you for thinking of a way to solve your problem and for coming to tell us. You will need to pay your bill after breakfast and come straight home. In the morning, you let your Mama or I take the money from your bank. I do not give you permission to charge anything else. This is a one time occurance, understand? This is a gift for a friend."

"I understand. Those whales are gone. I can sleep now. Goodnight Mama and Papa."

"Goodnight dear one."

"Goodnight scamp. Now scoot! Out of our room to your own bed and go to sleep." Ethan answers making shooing motions as he would to chickens.

After Ben has left, Delphie asks "When did he start stuttering? Also how did you know his stomach trouble was guilt? I couldn't tell."

"I don't really know when he started. When he came to me at nearly seven, he stammered often. He has progressed to having trouble only occasionally. Usually when he is worried or extremely tired. I knew it was guilt because he gets this certain look. It is hard to describe though. Let's talk more tomorrow. I am ready to get some sleep."

* * *

Walking into the hotel room, Case remarks "Where were you all afternoon, Cord? I have great news!"

"I've been doing some shopping. It has been nice to be among townspeople again. Especially after seeing the back ends of cows so often. I found a treat for us and a book for my brother, Joseph. I bought us each a bag of chocolate pieces. Tomorrow, I have to get more gifts for the family."

"You are spending your pay on candy and gifts? What about something for yourself? I know just the thing too!"

"I bought myself new clothes. After riding for weeks in the same clothes, I bought new. I don't believe my clothes can ever be free of the dirt from that three day duststorm we rode through! I have new dungarees and shirt all clean. I bought some others as well. Now if you will excuse me, I can finish my bath while the water is hot. The tub will be here an hour. I paid extra. You can bathe as well."

"Don't you want to hear my news?" Case asks, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Fine. What is your news, Cason?" Rob asks in the patient voice he often uses with his pesky little brothers.

"Tonight we are boss free! My Pa has gone to the next town up. It is a two hour ride. He always takes the pay from the cattle drive to that bank. They have a better bank safe than here. Anyway we are going to The Buffalo tonight!"

"We? Me and you? Have you forgotten your own Pa's rule? I quote the boss 'In this outfit you will not drink while on the trail. If you are unhappy with my decree you are free to leave. Those of you over nineteen will be free to pursue those tastes in a saloon at the end of the drive. Anyone disregarding my words will be submitted to unpleasant consequences.' We are shy of being over nineteen by near to two years, Case."

"Come now, Rob. Did you not say you are the son of a former gunslinger now sheriff?"

Eyeing the sly grin on his friend's face, Rob replies "Yes."

"Being both of those jobs requires much courage to continue, yes?"

"I would say so, yes. Why?" Rob asks.

"You, as the son would also have much courage I would think. You want to be as your Pa to make him proud. You do, do you not? I have not seen any sign of you being yellow. Therefore you will be meeting me in the saloon at six which is forty minutes from now. Back table by the wall. Do enjoy the bath. I had mine already." Case replies before leaving the room.

"Just for your information Case Campbell, I will not be giving you any of my chocolate. Setting me up to have to go along with your scheme! You won't remember I have any candy after your saloon visit anyway. Why do I go along with these things?" Rob asks the mirror as he wet combs his hair after his soak in the tub. Giving himself a few more minutes to try to come up with a plan, Rob reluctantly leaves to meet his friend.

* * *

"Good morning, dear. Did you enjoy sleeping in this morning? Would you like coffee with oatmeal, toast, eggs and bacon? I saved you some of the last of the blackberry jam. We need to make more sometime soon. Maybe today if we have the time. With you working so often, we can't seem to make time as we used to. Last summer you and I were learning how to put up fruit and jam together."

"Good morning, Mama. I will have coffee but just bacon, eggs and toast, please. I remember we made a mess of the kitchen with our exploding jars! Pa made the boys stay in town until he was positive no more of our jars would blow their lids!" Claire replies giggling. "Where are they? It seems too quiet for them to be outside."

"Joseph is in town doing punishment chores and the other boys went fishing. They claimed they would get enough fish for our supper. I told them to be home by two. That gives us girls several hours to catch up. I feel we rarely see each other except breakfast. Are you enjoying learning about nursing, Claire? Amy has been singing your praises."

"I love it! I have been studying the textbooks you both kept. I am memorizing known diseases and symptoms."

"That is impressive. I heard you had memorized all of the bones already. Are you finding your training in using herbs and your Pa's teachings helpful as well? I heard you learned from him and the Indian healer John Taylor."

"Pa learned from John Taylor. I learned from my first Mama and then when we moved here, I learned from Pa too." Claire replies helping cook.

 _Later that morning_ :

"I want to ask you something. Ethan mentioned that Ben used to stammer often when he was younger. He had some trouble last night with stammering. I had not noticed him doing this before. Do you recall when that began? Was it evident in his babyhood?"

"We haven't talked much of our days with our other father since you joined us, have we? Has Pa told you about him?" Claire asks as the two walk towards the berry patch.

"I'm aware he abandoned your mother and you children several years before Ethan came for you. I know your Father was a gambler and was killed."

"He was also a drinker of whiskey. He came from the stage shows straight to any place where he could get drunk. I remember our Mama pleading with him not to come home drunk, to sleep somewhere else or not drink. He would curse her and shove her. His answer was always 'This is MY home. I will do as I please woman!' Mama tried to keep us children away but he insisted we be where he could see us."

"You don't need to tell me more if you do not wish too. This must be difficult to discuss."

"It was very hard to talk about at first. Joseph and I didn't tell Pa about our early years for months after we moved in with him. I can tell you. You asked about the stuttering. Ben began talking early. He could name many things at eight months. He spoke in full sentences by the time he turned one just before George arrived. I remember the first time he saw George. He was playing in our room. All three of us children shared a room. Mama asked me to bring Ben to her so he could meet the new baby. Ben took a long look and said 'That is my new brother. Thank you for getting him for me, Mama.' They have been close from then on. I will answer your question about Ben's stammering but it is not a happy story. I just want you to know if you want me to stop."

"I need to hear it, Claire. I should know your stories."

"Ben began stammering at the age of four. Our father was home, drunk, shouting, ordering us to get things for him. Ben would get scared when Papa shouted. This night he wet himself before he could get to the chamber pot. Papa whipped him with a belt leaving welts. It wasn't the first time he hurt one of us. Joseph had the same thing happen several times. I know whippings are common punishment for children but our father was very harsh. It wasn't but a few days later that Papa left. We never saw him again. I was eleven, Joseph was nine, Ben was almost five and George was nearly four. George doesn't remember Papa. Ben remembers or did before he had scarlet fever. Now, I hope he doesn't remember that time in his life. Let him remember Uncle Ethan as his only Papa. He has been much more of a real father than our other ever tried to be."

"This is when you and Joseph became second parents to the boys isn't it?"

"In a way, we were that when the boys were babies. Joseph and I were left to take care of them even when we were only seven and five. We were left in a costume room off stage during rehearsals and again during the performance nights. Mama sometimes asked a stage hand to help or maybe another actress. Most of the time it was just Joseph and me."

"Ethan has told me of how you and Joseph were better with the boys than he was when he became your guardian. He admits he made many mistakes and needed your help. Sometime you will have to tell me those stories."

"I will. Mama? I need to talk of something else. I have a question. What would you do if someone you knew was doing something that would make someone else sad? I saw someone doing something. I don't know if I should talk to her or pretend I don't know."

"I can't answer until I know what you saw, dear." Delphie replies as she fills her berry basket.

"Two days now, I have walked up on Cecily and that young telephone lines man. You remember him, he came through here a few weeks ago. Now he is back at the boarding house. He and she are very chatty and he even kissed her on her cheek! I suspect she is going around with him. I saw them having a soda at the new fountain in the General Store just yesterday. Mama, she is engaged to Rob! Shouldn't she be staying away from other guys?"

"That is how I feel as well, however this is between Rob and Cecily. We will stay out of their business. Let them work out their relationship unless he asks for advice."

"It will be good to have Rob home. He is still coming home next week right? You haven't heard differently have you?"

"As far as I know, that is the plan. Speaking of plans, are you available to help with the children's parade tomorrow? The plan is to have them line up at the Livery and go down Main street. Your Pa said he will put barriers up at each end so no one can bring wagons or horses down during our time. It won't inconvenience people long." Delphie replies as she puts a handful of blueberries in her basket.

"I'll be happy to help. How many children will there be?"

"I have costumes for eight but more may join in. We are starting right around eleven thirty so everyone is to meet by eleven. Ben and George are decorating the pony cart. I have a very old sheet and fabric pieces they are planning to use."

"It's going to be a busy day for you tomorrow. Hosting the twins' birthday here is so nice of you."

"Thank you, dear. I know how much they enjoy coming here. When Chris asked me if I would help him, I suggested they come here. Their birthday gift from him is in the barn now. He and Ethan put it together and it is hidden under a tarp."

"You can't stop there, Mama! What is it? I may not be able to come to the party."

"One of those bicycles. Those contraptions look so difficult to stay on!"

* * *

"Well Cord, what is your pleasure? Whiskey or beer? I plan to have some of both. Will you look at what just came downstairs? Look at the one in that red ... whatever you call that. It is not covering much." Cason comments while Rob looks on.

"I call that a costume, Case. She needs a coat to cover herself. You do need to stop staring at her chest, you know."

"I can't help myself when she has them about to pop out the top over that small bit of lace. She's coming over!" Case replies, sputtering the last sentence.

"Hello men. May I sit? We can get to know each other. You look like you could use some companionship too. I'm called Delilah Delight. Who might you be?"

"This is Cason and he will be happy to speak with you. I have another place to be. Nice meeting you Miss." Rob answers standing and hurrying out of the saloon.

* * *

Walking to the far end of the dusty dirt road, Rob stops at the shop where he purchased his trousers and shirt. Noticing a light coming from the back of the shop, he walks behind the building. Seeing a door and window, he knocks.

"Hello, Miss. Amelia. I apologise if I startled you. I saw the light and hoped you were here."

"Hello yourself. Are you here to have me pin and alter your shirts?"

"If I let you pin them, will you take a walk with me? There is a bright full moon out tonight so there is much light to see by. Would you walk with me? I only wish to walk and talk. No harm will come to you."

"Yes, I would like a walk. Thank you for asking me. Let me get your shirts. You'll need to come try them on so I may fit the collar and cuffs."

After many long minutes of standing with his arms stretched straight out to the side, Rob asks "Are you nearly finished? My arms would like to be able to lower back to their normal position. I do believe the left one just whispered it was leaving me if it couldn't go down. I would like to keep both arms."

"Ummhmm" Amelia says smiling around the pins between her lips. Placing the pins back in her box, she declares "Finished, you may carefully take the shirt off behind the dressing screen. If the collar or cuff comes apart, we'll have to begin again."

"Noooooo, not more torture. I will be very gentle in removing the shirt. I have been through this before wiith both my sister and my Ma."

"You are a brave cowhand. You can take repinning it if it comes to be" Amelia teases back.

Walking along the storefronts, Rob asks "Did you live here as a child? I think it would be a dismal place to grow up."

"My mother and I moved here when I was eleven. My father was killed in a buggy accident in Boston when I was ten. The buggy went off the trail and over the side of a hill at night. He and the driver were killed. My mother answered an advertisement for marriage age women to travel west. She packed what few things we had left after the bank sold the rest. My father left many debts she had to pay. She was selected as a bride for the man you saw earlier today, Harold. He convinced Mama to send me East to a boarding school. I returned here two years ago when I was sixteen. Mama contracted pneumonia and died a year ago last monrh. I work for Harold now for some pay plus the room in back of the shop."

Realizing how much she has revealed, Amelia apologizes. "I am sorry. You must think I am very forward to tell my life story to a stranger this way. Something about you makes it seem we have known each other a long time."

"No, I don't think you are being forward. I did ask. I feel the same with you. I don't feel we just met earlier today. It is time I took you home though. Would you be able to find time for a small picnic tomorrow? I only have two days as we pull out for home early Monday morning. I will pick up my shirts at noon. If you want to, I will come back at five bringing my basket of treats. If you can come, we'll have supper at the pond. Your shop doesn't open after five does it? Maybe we can do another picnic Sunday. You don't work Sundays do you?"

"I will close at five. Nothing but the church and the saloon opens on Sunday. I would enjoy a trip to the pond."

* * *

Gathered around the table that night, George tells the family of his and Ben's adventure.

"We were doing well catching fish. I had five and Ben had three. He caught one that I think was as long as my hand to my elbow. We heard something coming through the bushes and thought someone else was coming to fish. Both of us were being quiet and watching." Stopping there and taking several bites of fried fish with potato, he waits for Ben to continue the story. Ben is busy eating as well so doesn't say anything.

Tired from the busy day of washing store windows, sweeping out stores or parts of the boardwalk in front of stores, Joseph has very little patience.

"Well? Are you going to finish or is that all of this story? You both went fishing and heard noise?" He snaps irritably.

"Joseph, mind your manners please." Delphie reminds him before Ethan can scold the boy for his tone of voice.

"We would all like to hear what happened next boys. What did you see, George?"

"Tell them, Ben. You said you wanted to tell that part."

"Well, we were sitting on the bank being very still watching the bushes and no one came. Guess what did come out!"

"Was it an elephant, Ben?" Claire teases, causing everyone to laugh.

"No, smaller."

"A rabbit, then. I see rabbits up that way often." Joseph remarks.

"No, bigger." George answers sharing a grin with Ben. "Papa, your turn to guess."

"Let me think, hmm, smaller than an elephant, bigger than a rabbit, I will guess it was Pepper. That dog can't ever walk quietly."

"Nope. Pepper was tied on his long rope run you and Rob made between the trees. He likes it when he can pull his leash rope back and forth along that long rope. We left him water, Claire." George assures his sister before she might ask.

"Your turn to guess, Mama." Ben tells Delphie as she sits two blueberry pies on the table.

"Not Pepper, a rabbit or an elephant sooooo it must have been a lost cow or maybe a horse"

"Not either of those. Does anybody else have another guess?" Ben asks.

"We are all out of guesses boys. You'll just have to tell us what you saw." Ethan says.

Swapping a look, both boys say together "It was a fawn."

"A fawn? Oh, that would be precious to see. Did you see the doe as well?"

"No Mama, just the baby. It came out just a few feet from us to drink. It even looked right at us and didn't run. Do you think it is someone's pet, Papa?"

"No Ben. Wild animals are not pets. I would think it was just young enough not to know people can be harmful to it. Now, if you wish to have a piece of this warm blueberry pie with cream on it, both of you eat the rutabagas on your plates."

Scowling at one of his most despised vegetables, George pushes the chunks around on the plate. Noticing his father looking at him, he spears one chunk bringing it to his mouth. Placing it back on the plate, he says "Mama, I really don't like rutabagas. I don't want to eat them."

"George, you know the rule. You must eat what you are served. Ben has finished, so can you. It is less than the size of your fist. Go on, finish." Ethan speaks before his wife.

"I Was Talking To Mama, Not You!" George answers before he can stop himself. Slapping both hands over his mouth he sees Joseph's eyebrows shoot up in astonishment.

"Come to me George." The now sniffling child hears minutes later as he stares at the offensive vegetable causing all of his trouble.

Standing and taking the smallest of steps possible, George finds himself beside his Pa's chair.

"Do you have something you would like to say?"

"Yes sir. I am sorry for how I spoke to you. I was very rude. I didn't mean to say it, Pa. Honest. It just came out. Please Papa, don't spank me. I really didn't mean to act that way."

"Thank you for the apology, George. I could see from your reaction you did not mean to speak rudely. Now, what are you going to do about following our plate rule?"

Biting his lower lip, George gives his best pleading look. "Couldn't we feed them to the chickens?"

"What will my answer to your question be?" Ethan asks in return.

With a deep sigh, George responds "You will tell me I have to eat the disgusting rutabagas that I despise completely and will make me sick."

Delphie has to smother her laugh at how overdramatic this answer sounds.

"Yes, my answer is you have to 'eat the disgusting rutabagas you despise completely'. Of course you can choose to disobey me. In that situation we take a walk to your room for a discussion between you, me and a hairbrush. Afterwards you will go straight to bed. What is your decision, George?"

"I will force them down." George tells him.

"Then return to your seat and do so. You may have dessert as soon as those vegetables are eaten."

After one bite of pie, having waited for George to get his piece, Ben asks Joseph "Will you help me and George decorate our pony cart in the morning? The Patriotic Parade is tomorrow."

"Say it correctly, Ben. It is 'George and I'. You put the other person first and use the word I when talking about yourself." Claire corrects.

"Please Joseph? Will you help George and I tomorrow morning?" Ben says trying not to show his annoyance at his sister correcting him.

"I can't Ben. I have more work to do in town tomorrow. I have to go with Pa in the morning."

"You said you would help us! We tried doing it ourselves but couldn't. We have to be ready before lunch!"

"Calm down Ben. Joseph can help you boys decorate the cart after we finish dessert. I will do the clean up chores in your place tonight." Ethan tells his overly emotional child.


	19. Days of Friends and Fun

**New Beginnings: Life Changes**

Ch. 19

 _Days of Friends and Fun_

* * *

Texas:

Walking back to his shared room with Case who was passed out asleep when he left for breakfast, Rob pauses at the door. Hearing raised voices he stops to listen before going to his friend's aid.

"I am sixteen years old and old enough! I just helped you drive a herd of cattle all the way from Colorado! I deserve to celebrate too!""

"I am your father. I know your age which is why I am here. You are very aware of my rules Cason. Both as my son and as a member of my drive. I have no doubt you remembered this but chose to go drinking in the saloon anyway. Waiting until I leave town, sneaking in the rear of the establishment, sitting in the back, all points to a boy hiding his behavior. I made myself clear on the age limit. Sixteen is three years below it. As punishment, you are now restricted to the ranch for a month. You will be completing a list of extra chores during that month."

"A month is too long! School begins in three weeks! I was planning to fish, swim, ride the grounds with my friends, Pa! I have been away a long time and haven't had the freedom to be with friends!"

"You wanted this job of cowhand, do not complain you lost time with friends. The punishment stands. No more talk. You will abide by what I tell you!"

"Well, **_you_** may not want to talk but I DO! You are very mistaken if you think I will work for free instead of enjoying being with fr... _Pa? What Are You...? NO, you can't! I am too old!"_

The unmistakable sound of a belt buckle being unfastened wakes Rob from his stupor. Walking quickly down the hall he heads downstairs. Deciding to leave the hotel completely, he walks down the boardwalk.

* * *

Stopping in the General Store, Rob greets the man behind the counter.

"Hello, sir. Do you have any toys for sale?"

"Table to your left and shelf behind it. Must keep them in sight as they disappear on me. Boy or girl?"

"I beg your pardon?" Rob asks looking up from the table.

"Are you looking for your son or your daughter?"

"I am not married, sir. I have no children. I am buying for my youngest brothers. They are ten and eleven. I need something I can carry in my saddlebags or knapsack."

"Ten and eleven you said? Would they like a ball? I just had a crate come in from back east. This crate has two rubber balls. Let me get it."

"This is them. You can see they would be very easy to fit in saddlebags. There was a paper on one stating it was to be blown up at a blacksmith shop. It comes with a tool to use. This small funnel thingamajig. Will you take one off my hands for twenty five cents?"

"I will pay five cents" Rob counters, deliberately going low on price. The price asked being triple the normal price.

"I need money for my family. I cannot sell a nice rubber ball for five cents."

"If you let me have both balls, I will pay thirty cents. I will also buy my other purchases here and not in the Trading Post up the street."

"More purchases?" The worn faced man asks, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"I need something for ladies and a man as well. I have parents and a sister I want gifts for."

"Deal. You can have both the red and the blue balls for thirty cents. Would you be interested in a pretty hat pin or brooch? I have several. Perhaps a nice new hat for your Papa?"

Wrapping the brooches and the new belt buckle, the proprietor asks "Where do you hail from? Most cowpokes I see are much wilder and less well heeled. Someone raised you right young sir. Here are your purchases, two balls, two brooches, one belt buckle. That will be a dollar and thirty cents."

"Thank you. I will tell my Pa your compliment. He has worked hard to enforce good manners. I am from Colorado. Here are two dollar coins. Keep the change. Hello there little one." Rob says greeting the small girl in a faded and torn dress coming out from behind a long curtain.

"Lottie? I thought you were with Betsy. Where is she?"

"Bwtsy sweeping. Her twired fwom pwaying dollies wfth mwe. Her telled mwe to sweep. I's not sweepy! I is reawey hungwy.. Buwer bwead pwease Papa?"

Rob chuckles at this long pronouncement. "How old are you, Lottie?" He asks crouching to sit on the backs of his thighs facing the tyke.

"Me is fwee! I havs bwfrday yesserdway!"

"Her birthday was last week but she says yesterday. She has a sister who is ten that should be watching her better. I bid you good day and thank you for your purchases. Come with Papa sweet one. We will get sissy up and feed you. We don't have butter but we do have a little bread left."

"Goodbye Lottie." Rob waves back as the girl waves over her Pa's shoulder calling out "Bwye man."

* * *

Paradise, Colorado

"Ethan? What are you planning to have Joseph, Theo and the Anderson boys do today?" Delphie asks as she twists her recently finished braid up on the back of her head, pinning it in place.

"I was thinking of putting them to work in the jail cells. They could scrub the floors and restuff the mattresses with fresh hay."

"Where would the boys find hay in town?"

"My wagon. I plan to have Joseph put a bale on before we leave this morning." Seeing his wife's frown, he asks "Did you have need of the wagon today? I thought you were taking the pony cart to town."

"We are. I was hoping Joseph and his friends would be able to help with the parade today. Some of the children need someone to pull their wagons. Remember, I mentioned some have smaller wagons but no one to pull them."

"The boys will be there to help, Delphie. The starting point is the livery at eleven?"

"Yes, thank you. How many more days will the boys be on your work crew? Joseph is looking worn down. He nearly fell asleep at supper last night. He is doing all of his ranch chores on top of the extra work in town. Hasn't he received enough punishment, now? You lit a fire in his behind before he even began the work in town. I think it is enough."

"The four boys committed a crime as well as disobeyed the rules of our town. I am impressing on them the consequences of extremely bad decisions. Going beyond the boundary out in that section of land is dangerous as it is wild country. There are wild animals and other dangers that far from town. I know the families have set the same rule. Then there is their participation in taking the stallion." As Delphie begins "Their hearts were in the right place, they..." Ethan raises his hand in his gesture for silence.

"I too understand WHY they did what they did but it was still a crime. Now to answer your original question, I plan to have my crew as you call them, work tomorrow and then stop. Five days is not so terrible now is it? The Army suggested two weeks."

"I suppose not. thank you for lending them to me."

* * *

Later that morning when the four boys arrive at the livery stable, they see an excited bunch of characters chasing each other. Busy helping the little girls with their outfits Delphie simultaneously tries to calm the boys. Calling "Children! Calm down please and stop running. We want to look presentable for the parade." does not slow them at all.

"May I try something to get them still, Ma'am?" Jason Anderson asks.

"As long as it doesn't involve hurting them, yes."

"I won't hurt them." Jason answers stepping out more to the road closer to the race the boys seem to be having. Putting his index fingers in his mouth, he releases a sharp piercing whistle. The young boys instantly stop, turn and look.

"Come over here." As the younger boys gather around he gives them all a look before continuing "Mrs. Cord has told you to stop running and calm down. I heard her as did Theo, Jeff and Joseph. Now you obey or all of us will be going to get your Papas! I am pretty sure they would not be happy to hear you were being disobedient and disrespectful. Am I right boys?"

"Don't go tell, Jason! We promise to be good, alright? My Pa would make sure sitting down would be uncomfortable the rest of the day." Caleb speaks up as the rest nod in agreement.

"Then don't give any more problems and we won't be going for your Pa. Go to Mrs. Cord."

* * *

Finished dressing and giving instructions, Delphie lines up the children side by side. "Now when I say your name, tell me who you are and your piece about your character. We present our parts at the gazebo after we parade down to it. Ready then, George?

"I am George Washington. As a general, I led my troops in the battle for our country. I was in battle when the Declaration of Independence was signed. I was our first President but I never lived in the White House. I lived in Pennsylvania." George is dressed in dark blue pants, short waisted jacket with double rows of gold buttons with gold brocade down the front. His blonde hair is covered by a tri-cornered hat to match his uniform.

Nodding, Delphie motions him back in line. "Alyssa?"

The little girl is wearing a white dress, blue shawl with a red cross sewn on it along with a smaller version of a nursing cap.

"I am Clara Barton, a nurse who helped soldiers during the War Between the States. I began the American Red Cross and also taught women to be nurses."

"Thank you, Alyssa. Now, Aaron, you will be next."

The young boy dressed in a long black coat, black trousers, white shirt and wearing a tall stovepipe hat comes out of the line.

"Hello friends, let me tell you about myself. My name is Abraham Lincoln. I liked to win wrestling competitions. I worked as a lawyer and this tall hat was where I put important papers. I became your sixteenth president back in 1860 and won again in 1864.

Ben steps forward next causing the children to smile as he sticks out his unusually large stomach. The two feather pillows tied around his waist help his blue waistcoat stick out.

"I am Benjamin Franklin." Ben says before adjusting the wire circular spectacles on his nose. I had many talents. I used a kite with a key on its string to teach about electricity. I liked to invent things like bifocal spectacles. I was one of the writers of the United States Constitution.

Smiling at Ben's exaggerated stomach out walk, Delphie says "Caleb, you are our final speaker. Are you ready to practice?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I know my piece." the boy answers before beginning his recitation. "I am Thomas Jefferson and I am the man who wrote the Declaration of Independence. I, along with my friends, Mr. Franklin and General Washington established our country. My fellow patriots here with me today wish to thank you for your attendance.

Having arrived just as Alyssa finished her part, Claire exclaims "All of you did so well. Your costumes look perfect too. The seamstress did an amazing job."

"I agree, Claire. Children, your parents will be so impressed when you say your parts. Now it is time to get this parade started. Joseph? You and your friends pull the pony cart, the box wagons and the wheelbarrow. We walk slowly boys so no one falls out."

"We will. Mama, I think we should line them up by the height of the contraptions they have to ride in. The box wagons seem the smallest so they should be first."

"Good thinking, Joseph. Now, we'll let the little girls ride in the small wagons. Amalee and Lauren, you are our two parade hostesses." Delphie tells the youngest girls.

"Your mother did a fine job sewing your blue dresses. The white stars on the dress and your red hair ribbons are perfect. Theo, you and Jason pull their wagons. Then the boys who are walking follow in a straight line. Jeff, you are in charge of pulling the wheelbarrow for our Miss. Barton. Then the final entry will be George Washington with Joseph pulling the pony cart. When we get to the gazebo, line up as we just practiced. Everyone ready?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" The children answer having moved into their directed positions.

"Claire and I will go join the spectators now. Theo, count to 100 and then to walk slowly as we want people to see their costumes and the decorated wagons. The cloth streamers and stars need to be seen." Delphie reminds the group before walking away.

* * *

Joining Ethan, Chris and Mitch on the boardwalk in front of the sheriff's office, Claire and Delphie wait.

"Is everyone ready?" Chris asks.

"We have them lined up. They are moving in just a moment."

"HERE THEY COME!" the group hears someone call from up the street.

"How precious!"

"It's Benjamin Franklin and there is Honest Abe!"

Another more childish voice calls "I like your mules you use to pull those... OW! MA, THAT'S MY EAR YOU PINCHED!"

This comment causes a mostly suppressed wave of laughter from the townspeople gathered in front of businesses to watch the children.

As the children pass by, Ethan says "You organize a very good parade, Delphie. They all did well."

"Thank you. Will you announce to join us at the town square now. The children have speaking parts."

"I have already told everyone which is why they are moving in that direction, dear. Shall we join them?"

As Ethan, Delphie and the others walk, Delphie sees a flustered woman trying to hold on to a boy who looks to be Joseph's age. As they get near, the group hears "Don't call me that name! I am **not** Francis, I am Frank! Let me go! I don't care about making an impression. Know one here knows us! We just moved to this dingy hole in the wall!"

"That boy needs a firm hand from his father." Mitch tells Chris.

"You are right on the money. He needs that hand on his backside!" Chris agrees.

* * *

As soon as Caleb finishes his recitation about Thomas Jefferson, Delphie walks up the steps of the gazebo joining the children.

"We thank all of you for your attendance to our belated Independence Day celebration. We had planned to have the children participate in this parade and program last month in July but illness and unexpected events kept us from it. Have a pleasant day."

Leading the children off the platform, Delphie thanks them all for an excellent performance. "You children make me very proud. Now, go home, change and come out to the ranch for the birthday celebration. We will see you soon."

Looking at her own two boys, she says "Let's go home, boys. We have a party to get ready. I need two helpers to dust the teacakes with sugar. Would you two like to have that job?"

"Mama? Are you serving tea at the party? Are you having the tiny sandwiches the way you and Claire did last month? Remember, George? All those fancy tiny things those ladies ate?"

"I remember, Ben. Mama, the other kids won't want to eat tiny sandwiches or drink hot tea from your china cups."

"Don't look so concerned Ben and George. Mama and I have Aaron and Alyssa's party planned and your friends will like it. No china will be used." Claire reassures her brothers.

* * *

 _Texas_

Flipping the yellow fabric by two ends, Rob spreads it out on the ground by the pond.

"Come sit by me, please. This fabric is just a tad short but it will do for a table. I hope you don't mind cold well water. I couldn't find any lemons to make lemonade. The General Store did have two tin cups so we won't need to drink from the jug."

"That is very thoughtful of you Mr. Cord. Where did you find baked bread? It is not sold in our General Store. Anyone wishing to have bread makes it themselves."

"What is this calling me Mister? We are friends so call me Rob. I will call you Amelia. I bought our picnic from a lady traveler staying at the Trading Post Inn. She was selling her cooking to anyone interested. I bought a loaf of bread, several pieces of smoked pork, a jar of boiled white potatoes, a tin can of warm baked beans and two slices of cake. I looked for green beans or peas to bring as I know vegetables are important. No one had any for sale."

"You brought us a feast. I was able to bring cheese and a few pats of butter. With all of this food, we have enough for two more people! Tell me about yourself, Rob. You seem much different than the usual cowhands I see traveling through here. What is your mother like?"

"What makes you ask about my mother?"

"Someone taught you kindness, gentleness and how to treat women with respect. I assumed it was your mother who taught you to be a gentleman."

"My mother died when I was eight. I lived with my uncle until he died when I was fifteen. A good friend of my uncle took me into his family and made me part of it. He adopted me. He does that, adopt kids. My brothers and sister are his nephews and niece who were adopted before me. He is the person who drilled those traits you admire into my hide. I was not always a gentleman. Pa would be quick to tell this fact."

"What about his wife though? She must have had some part in your training. She must have been amazed at suddenly having five more children. How many children does she have altogether?"

"My Pa wasn't married until last year. He raised the children by himself for four years. George was not quite six, Ben almost seven, Joseph was ten and Claire twelve when he brought them to Paradise. I arrived a few years later. Delphie, his wife, is now more of a friend but somewhat my mother too, I suppose. The younger boys think of her as their mother."

"That is just lovely. I would like to meet a man who cares so much for children who are not his own." Amelia says looking out over the water.

That is a brief introduction to my life. Now, tell me about you. What dreams do you have for your future? Do you wish to have a store?"

"My story is not as nice as yours. I told you I came west with my Mother as a little girl. By the time I was twelve, I was in a boarding school back east. Mama wanted me to get away from here. She said a cowtown was no place for a girl. I did spend time with her here in the summers. You wanted to know my dreams. I dream of finding a home. A place where everyone is caring and children are safe. I would rather be a homemaker than a storekeeper. I might work as a schoolteacher if I had the chance. We don't have a school in this community. There are not enough families."

* * *

 _Paradise_

Finding herself into a circle of laughing children, Delphie calls out "What am I to do? I have been captured!"

"We're playing a game, Mama. We will let you loose soon." George reassures her.

"We need one more person to play. Will you play, Mama? We are playing 'The Farmer In The Dell." Ben tells her as he holds her hand on the opposite side from George.

"Teach me this game and I will play my dear ones. What shall I do?"

"Just dance with us and you will learn." George answers as the children join hands and skip in a circle around Aaron who has been chosen to be in the middle.

After the first time through the game, Delphie is singing with the children. As they come to the part with "The child takes a nurse", Alyssa chooses Delphie. As the children skip in the circle singing "The nurse takes a cow." Delphie chooses Caleb saying "Here is my cow named Caleb." Caleb does his best "moooo" causing many giggles.

Caleb chooses Jackson to the children's chorus of "The cow takes a dog." A few minutes later Aaron, Ben, Amalee, Alyssa, Delphie, Caleb, Jackson and George are all standing together leaving only Lauren and Timothy left. George, as the cat, sings "The cat takes the rat." along with everyone else as he walks over to pull Lauren by the hand to the group.

"That makes you the stinky cheese, Timothy! Phewwwy! " Ben teases his friend as the game ends with "The cheese stands alone."

"Thank you, children, for the fun game. Now it is time to wash. Girls come inside to wash at the sink, boys wash at the pump. Wash well so we can all have our birthday treats. Come inside when you are ready." Delphie says. Her announcement sending the group of boys running for the pump by the barn.

"Boys are very uncouth, Aunt Delphie." Alyssa says shaking her head.

"They can be, yes." Delphie agrees while suppressing a laugh at the child's word choice.

* * *

Later, after all the party guests have gone home, Ethan and Chris arrive.

"Did your friends enjoy the party?" Chris asks as he greets his children.

"Aunt Delphie had fluffy white cake squares with powdered sugar on them. We had raspberry swizzle to drink. She even had jam sandwiches for us. We had games too, Papa! We played The Farmer In The Dell and did races. We did a wheelbarrow race withUncle Ethan's stopwatch. We raced walking with a tin cup on our head. The cup had water in it. Jackson had his cup slide off and wet all down his shirt."

"My! That sounds cold, Alyssa. Did you get wet Aaron?" Chris asks the quiet boy on his other side.

"No, I walked slowly and no water spilled. Pa? The boys want to see the new pocketknife you gave me. Tomorrow, may I take it to church and show them?"

"We'll talk about it at home. For now, Ethan says Ben and George have gifts for you two. There might be another surprise as well. Let's go in and remember to thank Aunt Delphie for this party."

"I already did thank her!" Aaron replies before adding "Yes sir, I will." After recieving a firm look from Chris at his backtalk.

* * *

Entering the house behind the twins, Chris goes to Delphie. Wrapping his arms around her he lifts her off the floor in a hug.

"Thank you for making the first birthday I have had as their Pa so special. I heard all about it."

"You are quite welcome, Chris."

"Christopher, kindly unhand _my_ wife. She is _my_ lady, go find your own. I claim hugging rights." Ethan calls from across the room. His voice letting everyone know he is joking.

"Well, she could have been mine. She just decided you were in need of more help than me as I only had two children." Chris calls back with a wink for Delphie.

"Come you two, make your peace. We have some children nearly bursting to give presents."

"He started it not me." Ethan whines just like a child. The children can't help but laugh at his copying them.

Settling on the stone hearth, Chris just nods in agreement.

"George, you chose the shorter broom straw so you get to give your presents first." Delphie announces before explaining "We had them pick a broom straw to choose turns."

Coming back into the front room, George hands Alyssa and then Aaron brown paper wrapped bundles.

"I hope you like it. Happy Birthday Aaron. Happy Birthday, Alyssa."

Opening the gifts at the same time, Alyssa gasps as she sees a book.

"Look Alyssa. It is a story about a girl with a paper doll head and legs that fold out of the book. When you read each page, the other page is a dress for her to be wearing. Then I got your favorite candy sticks too."

When the little girl sits staring at her gifts, George hears Chris quietly say "Alyssa".

Startled out of her thoughts, the girl grabs George around the neck. "Oh! THANK YOU, George. I love my gift!"

"Thank you for the new marbles and the candy sticks, George. Apple is one of my favorites. I won't choke you the way my sister did." Aaron tells his friend.

"My turn!" Ben calls rushing off to get his packages. "Happy eleventh birthday! Hurry up! Open them!" Ben says dropping a package for each of the twins.

"Ben, remember your manners." Delphie scolds as Ethan gives his son a mild swat on his bottom commanding "behave yourself!"

"Sorry." Ben says before explaining his gifts. "Alyssa, I picked hair ribbons and lemon drop candy for you. George helped me choose. Aaron, I got your favorite root beer candy sticks. That metal wand goes with this!" He finishes pulling a hoop that is as tall as his waist from behind Ethan's chair.

"Thank you, Ben." Alyssa says as her brother admires his hoop.

"Thanks so much, Ben! A rolling hoop will be fun to play with. Let's go try it out!"

"Yes, let's all go outside." Ethan says as Joseph is sent out first.

* * *

"Aaron, Alyssa, I have a surprise gift for you two." Chris announces before the children can dash off to play.

"Another gift, Papa? You gave me a doll with a cradle. Aaron has the new pocketknife. We don't need more."

"Hush Alyssa. If Pa wants to give us more, we should be polite and accepting." Aaron reminds his sister before asking "What else did you get us, Pa?"

After the adults stop chuckling over his admonition, Chris answers,

"Joseph is bringing it out right now. Look over there." as he points behind the children.

"A bicycle? For us? Only Jackson's family has one of those." Aaron gasps.

"Well now the Johnston family has one as well. This is your first birthday as my son and daughter instead of nephew and neice. I wanted it to be really memorable. Aaron, you have been on Jackson's bicycle so come try this one. Alyssa will have a turn as well." Chris replies holding one side of the silver bicycle.

"Could I try next Uncle Chris?" Ben asks unable to resist asking.

"Benjamin, your friends just received this gift! They have not even been on it and here you are asking for a turn! You are to wait until it is offered not ask for a turn! You were raised better than this. Perhaps you need a reminder of your manners as you seem to have forgotten them this afternoon. Do you need a session over my knee?" Ethan reprimands sternly.

"No sir, I remember. I apologize Uncle Chris." Ben answers while watching Aaron attempt to balance the bicycle.

 _"I could ride it! Pa is just being mean. They should let me do it so I can show them what to do!"_ Ben sends to George silently.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for the message Nappy51. Good luck with fixing your login issue.**_

 _ **Thanks to Guest who left the message they read the entire series and didn't want it to end. Your compliment about my writing was so nice!**_


	20. Finding A Way

**New Beginnings: Life Changes**

 **Ch.20**

 **Finding A Way**

* * *

 _Texas, Saturday Evening_ :

Entering the hotel after the picnic with Amelia, Rob is hailed by the trail boss.

"Rob. Hold up a minute. We need to talk. Come to my room with me."

"Yes sir."

Feeling slightly as if he is about to meet his own Pa for one of his talks in the barn, Rob follows the man into the small room.

"Rob, you have proved yourself to be a young man of good character these past two months. I thank you for your friendship with my son. I hoped Cason would befriend you when I brought you in to our outfit. He needed to see an example of someone raised to work. Cason is somewhat lacking in his ability to put hard effort into a job. You have shown him how it is to be done."

"Thank you, sir. I don't see that praise is needed. Case and I were partners. We helped each other. This time with you has taught me much about handling cattle. I want to raise beef cattle someday."

"When you are ready to begin, look me up. I will help you find the best stock. Now, I have a question I need answered. Last night, did you go to the saloon with my son?"

"I did not go with him but I did meet him there. I stayed maybe ten minutes and left. I have been with a friend down by the pond. I apologize for not stopping Case from drinking. I tried to convince him not to go. He insisted."

"Were you drinking during your time at the saloon? I have spoken to Cason about his visit."

"No, I never had alcohol, sir. My Pa has strongly impressed on me that saloons are not a place I am to be. His way of impressing that message is enough to keep me from participating in what Case calls 'letting loose'. I may be miles from Paradise but I feel my Pa would know. I don't want to give him any reason to regret giving his permission for my joining your outfit."

"You also don't want to give him any reason to tan your hide, if I read you correctly." Mr. Campbell replies, smiling.

Returning the smile, Rob agrees "Yes sir, that as well."

"Your Pa will see you have matured while you have been away. He has a young man returning not a near grown boy. I have made arrangements for you, me and my sons to board the eleven o'clock train to Colorado tomorrow morning. Our horses will be in the cattle car. You will be home by lunch on Wednesday if all goes as planned. If you have anyone you wish to say goodbye to, be done by ten thirty in the morning. We meet at the depot to prepare the horses."

"There must be thirty horses in our outfit Is there room for them? Is a cattle car safe for horses? I do wish to arrive home with Beauty intact."

"Your horse will be well looked after. I have used this exact car before. The railroad provides a stablehand to ride near enough to check the horses. Food and waterbags are provided. As to your first question, the entire outfit is not coming. Our work is done so the men are free to do as they please. Most will stay around Texas to look for other work. Some will move on. Be at the depot ready to board yourself and your horse at ten thirty in the morning."

"Yes sir. Beauty and I will be there."

"One more thing, young Amelia is a nice girl. She would make a good wife some day if you are so inclined. I have watched over her for several years. Her Mother was a good friend. Amelia does not know of me though. Let it stay that way. Good night, Rob." Mr. Campbell adds as he opens the door for Rob to leave.

"Good night, sir." Rob replies wondering how Mr. Campbell knew of his interest in Amelia.

 _"Must be a father trait. They just seem to always know things."_ He thinks climbing the stairs to his room.

* * *

The next morning having dressed and packed his saddlebags, Rob goes to find Amelia.

Opening the door, she asks "Did I misunderstand the time we were to meet today? I remembered noon. Not that I am unhappy to see you, just surprised. It is seven thirty in the morning."

"I have to leave this morning. My boss told me last night, he is taking the train home at ten thirty. I am to go along. I would like to talk to you before I need to leave. May I come in, please?"

"I have only the one chair, there beside the pot bellied stove. You take it and I will sit here on the bed."

"I don't have much time so I will be frank with you. I am seventeen, eighteen in November therefore not as old as you seemed to believe. I live with my parents not by myself. Until this past June, I was a schoolboy answering to my Pa. He allowed me to come on the cattle drive but Mr. Campbell has taken the place of a Pa along the way. I also had an understanding with a girl back home. She wants to be married."

"Rob, I don't..."

"Please. Let me finish and then I will listen while you speak."

At Amelia's nod he begins again. "Cecily has a different way of thinking than I do. She has lived in larger towns including Denver, her whole life. We do have an understanding but as we have talked these past months before I left, we found we have many differences. I want a ranch to raise cattle. I like the country with wide spaces, horses, cows, farming. She wants city life. She wants me to work in the city. We argued about my taking this job. She did not think I should be interested in doing this and was hoping my Pa would not allow me to be on the drive. I have done much thinking on the trip and decided she and I are too different to try for a match. I plan to tell her when I get home. I will listen while you speak now."

"Thank you for being so honest. It is amazing how we seem so much alike. You didn't have a chance to grow up with your parents either. You were luckier than me at finding other parents. Your family seems perfect. It seems that your friend Cecily snd I are opposites. I have a town life but desire not to. She wants more of a town life. You go home, meet with your family, talk to Cecily. If I am wrong, correct me but I feel a connection between us. I feel comfortable and safe with you. This is a feeling I have not had in some time. I would like to correspond with you and perhaps we can meet again."

"I have strong feelings for you as well. I hoped you wouldn't be upset at my being as Cecily calls it 'betrothed'. It was something I rushed into. I know that now. If you can find paper and pen, we will exchange post information. I will visit or arrange you to visit me. You have my word."

"Your word?" Amelia asks puzzled.

"It is a solemn promise. My Pa taught me that giving your word is nearly the same as a law. When a man gives his word it should never be broken so don't give it lightly. I give my word to you that I will keep in touch. I will see you again soon as well. I commit myself to being your suitor if you will allow me to do so from home at first."

"I am honored to have such a commitment and accept. I have some money saved but need to find how to get away. My father keeps me working most of the time. I am under his control until I can save enough to get a place to live away from here."

"I understand. We will find a solution. My Pa has good ideas and can help. He is the sheriff in Paradise. My new mother has training as a nurse and likes to help people. Together with them, I can get you away from your mother's husband. He has no right to the title of "Father".

"That would be wonderful but I won't get my hopes up. He is very controlling. He let me visit with you because he knows you are leaving here soon. He doesn't see you as a threat to take me away."

"Good! He won't be in our way when we work out how to get you out of here."

* * *

 _Tuesday, midmorning, Paradise_ :

"Ben! I can't carry those quilts alone. Mama told you three times to help get the bedding outside to wash. I took the sheets out so you are to help with Rob's quilts!"

"Stop complaining, George, You whine like a girl. Just drag one quilt at a time. I am stirring the sheets in the bluing."

"Yeah, well, Mama said for you to stop and help carry the quilts down the stairs now. You were standing near enough to hear her same as me. Come on!"

Walking up to hear George, Joseph comments "Ben, you seem to be very forgetful today. I was just in the barn and your side of stalls is barely done. You did three out of eight. I believe you had best get those other stalls finished before Pa comes home. You know how he feels about leaving work unfinished. You go do the barn while I help George."

"STOP BOSSING ME!" Ben yells back before dropping the wooden paddle he was stirring with into the dirt and running for the barn.

"What is he so riled up about? I was only reminding him." Joseph murmurs not expecting an answer.

"Mama scolded him and made him stand in the corner earlier. He called me 'stupid' and 'poophead' so she sent him to the corner. Ben didn't want to do extra chores. He asked to go to the pond. Mama said she needed his help here today. He's been in a snit ever since."

"Thanks for explaining, George. Ben needs to change his behavior or Pa will change it for him. Come help me carry the quilts down. I will carry one while you walk in front so I don't trip and roll all the way down the stairs."

Giggling at the thought of his brother tangled in a quilt rolling down the stairs, George follows him inside.

* * *

Over in the barn, Ben rakes dirty hay from one of the horse's stalls. Wrinkling his nose at the smell, he drops the pitchfork load into the wheelbarrow. Rolling the load into the far stall, he tells the cats lounging in the sun, "I need a break. I will finish later after I do something I want to do."

After a quick check to see if anyone might be watching, Ben runs out the back doors closing one behind him before heading to town.

Carefully keeping out of sight of the main street, he stays behind the buildings until he has passed the sheriff's office. Now walking slowly so no one who might see him would be suspicious, Ben walks up the stone lined dirt walkway to Aaron's house.

Answering the knock on the door, Alyssa asks "Did George or Claire come?"

"Just me. Everybody else is working. Are you going to move to let me in or just stand there like a dummy?"

Hearing his sister gasp, Aaron comes from the other room to check on her.

"What's wrong, Lyss?" He calls before coming around the corner.

"Oh! Hi, Ben! Come in. I didn't know you were coming to play today."

"Can we practice with your bicycle? I can ride a little. I have been on Jackson and Theo's bike."

"Alright but I can not leave the yard. We don't have permission to take the bicycle out of the yard." Aaron tells his friend as he rolls his new bicycle down the four steps from the porch.

"Do you want to practice too, Lyss? You can go first."

"No, Aaron. You play with Ben. I want to stay inside. Don't forget what Papa said about staying out of the road." Alyssa reminds her twin.

"I remember. Didn't you hear me tell Ben just minutes ago?"

"Yes, but you forget easily." The little girl returns before closing the door behind her.

"Gosh, Aaron! Alyssa is your twin but sounds more like your mother. Sisters are a pain! Let's ride. You go first." Ben tells his friend.

* * *

Finished checking her medicinal supply cabinet, Amy turns to the young lady beside her.

"Have you talked with your parents about our discussion the other day?"

"I have been talking to Mama ever since I began working with you. She knows I want to be a nurse. I have not mentioned going away to school. Pa would say I was too young to leave home. He says I can study from you and from Mama any time I talk about learning more skills."

"Ethan is knowledgeable about the use of what many scholars refer to as 'nontraditional' medicine. You already have that knowledge. I have taught you what I can as well. If you desire more skills, you will need to attend the Nursing Academy in Boston. That is the best place for you, Claire. You're seventeen, no longer a child. Ethan will just have to realize this fact, as hard as it is for him to do so. I have something I want to show you. Open it and read it." Amy says, taking a long envelope from her smock pocket.

"What is this? Why do you want me to read your letter? It is addressed to you, not me."

"I handed it to you because I want you to read it, as I said. It concerns you and is pleasant news."

Carefully sliding the two sheets of folded paper out of the envelope, Claire begins to read. When finished, she slowly folds the letter and looks across the table to her mentor.

"I don't really understand. The letter is dated June of this year. It is now August."

"Well dear, you know how slow the mail is at times. Besides the date, did anything else of interest leap out at you?"

"That is your friend, you have talked of, Dr. Emory. She was writing to say she would be honored to accept any intern you might suggest. She went on to say she would pay tuition and half of the fees. Did you have an intern before I began?"

"Dear Claire, we were writing about YOU. I wrote to Dr. Emory soon after you began going on home visits with me. Your nursing ability is advanced for your age. She is offering you a place in the class! This year's nursing class. It begins September 7th. That gives us roughly three weeks to badger your Pa into accepting. We'll start tonight. I will come for dessert."

"Me? Nursing School? I would love to accept but I am needed here. I have to help with the boys and..."

The rest of her thoughts are cut off by running feet and a voice calling "Dr. Amy! Come quick! Ben was bucked off my bicycle! He won't get up!"

Grabbing her doctor's bag, Amy follows Aaron and Claire who are rushing down the street.

* * *

Finding Ben now sitting up in the dirt holding his arm, Amy asks "What happened, Ben?" She softly begins to check him for injuries while he is distracted.

"We were practicing on the bicycle. I was getting it to go straight and then it hit something. I woke up lying on the dirt road. My arm aches and my back too. Claire? I tore the arm of my shirt. Can you fix it here? I don't want Mama to know."

"Let's worry about getting you cleaned up first, Ben. You are covered in dirt. Mama won't be upset about the shirt."

"Is his arm broken?" Claire whispers to Dr. Amy as she sees Ben fight back tears.

"No, It seems just to be sprained. You need to go for your Pa so he can take him home. I will wait here with the boys."

"Please Claire, you take me home. Don't get Pa."

"No, Ben. Your Pa is going to come. He needs to know you were knocked out." Amy replies firmly.

"Dr. Amy?" Ben asks as she checks the movement of his arms and legs.

"Yes dear? Am I hurting you in some way?"

"No, it's just that my arm throbs and my back some too. Will you tell Pa my bottom is very sore? He needs to know."

"Would you tell my Pa that too, please?" Aaron requests from her other side.

"Your bottom is sore? Did you take a tumble too, Aaron? Should I be examining you as well?"

"No, Ma'am. I didn't fall, I just hoped you would tell my Pa the same as Ben's. He will not like that I had the bicycle in the road. Here they come now." Aaron says having spotted Ethan, Chris and Claire heading their way.

* * *

Having deposited Ben on the bench in the front room, Ethan listens as the boy tells his Mama and brothers what happened.

"Aaron took a turn in the yard but didn't fall. I took my turn out on the road and I did fall. That bicycle deliberately headed for a big rock stuck in the road. I pulled back on the reins to stop and it kept going. I got bucked over the head when it hit the rock. My back and arm were throbbing when I woke up. I think I am better now."

"Amy says nothing is damaged. He has a slightly sprained arm which is to be in a sling for at least two weeks. He is to rest until tomorrow morning." Ethan informs his worried wife.

Brushing his dusty hair back, Delphie kisses him on the forehead. "I was worried when I couldn't find you. Please be more careful next time. You could have more than a sprained arm. Time for you to wash off this dust. Did you happen to leave any dirt on the road? I ask because it seems to be all on you and your clothes."

George giggles at this statement while teasing "Ben thought he was a pig in a wallow. He rolled in the dirt."

The glare he receives from Ben tells him his brother is not amused.

"Joseph, take Ben and help him get clean. His left arm is to be treated lightly and needs a sling. I will fix that after his bath. Go with Joseph, Ben. George, help Claire find the long cloth we used for Joseph when his shoulder was hurt. It should be in the chest at the foot of our bed."

* * *

After the children leave, Ethan asks "Delphie? What did you mean when you said you couldn't find Ben? Did he not ask to go to town today?"

"He was not himself today, just out of sorts all morning. George and Joseph were very helpful with washing Rob's bedding."

"Don't talk around this and cover for him. Tell me straight. Did he act uncooperative and disobey you?""

"Yes, he was uncooperative with his brothers as well. He was unwilling to help with the washing today. I must have upset him by making him stand in the corner for calling names to George. Wasn't that funny how Ben spoke of the bicycle as a horse? It 'bucked him off' and he 'pulled back on the reins'." Delphie replies trying to lighten her husband's mood.

"Ummhmm, funny boy. So after you corrected him, he left without your permission? You were not aware he was in town. Is this right?"

"Joseph told me he would help carry the quilts from upstairs. He said Ben had to finish morning barn chores. I assumed Ben was out in the barn until lunchtime. I sent George out to get Ben but he couldn't find him. Ben asked at breakfast to go to the pond so I was about to send Joseph to look there when you rode up."

"That boy! He will apologize to you. I noticed several stalls were not cleaned and planned to ask Ben about them as they are on his side of the barn. I see he skipped out on his responsibilities today. He needs a reminder of the expectations."

Recognizing the firmly set jaw and steel glare as the look the children refer to as "Pa's deadly look", Delphie tries to intervene.

"I can see you are upset with Ben. Don't forget his arm is hurting."

"I won't be touching his arm. I will be aiming much lower. This is unacceptable behavior and he knows it."

* * *

Later that evening as the family relaxes after supper, they hear a buggy drive into the yard. Looking out the front window, George reports "It's Dr. Amy."

Opening the front door, Ethan invites her in. "Would you have some cake and coffee, Amy? Delphie made butter cake this morning."

"Thank you, I accept your offer. I came to check on Ben and discuss something with you both." Amy replies as Delphie sets the plate of cake beside the coffee Ethan just put on the table.

"Ben is asleep. He is fine other than the sprained arm. Claire and Delphie have been checking on him." Ethan says before looking at the remaining boys. "George, Joseph, time to say goodnight. You may read for thirty minutes, George, an hour for you, Joseph then lights out."

Desperately wanting to protest being sent to bed an hour and a half before his eight thirty bedtime, George refrains. The fact that earlier his Pa went into his and Ben's room with the dreaded wooden spatula, keeps him from protesting. Instead he follows Joseph's lead by saying "Yes sir. Good night everyone."

"Ethan, Delphie, Claire has received a very special offer. My mentor and good friend, Dr. Elizabeth Emory has accepted Claire into this year's entering class of nursing students. She has waived half of the fees and has given Claire a scholarship for tuition."

Seeing the delight in his daughter and wife's faces, Ethan nods before asking "Where would my little girl be going to this nursing school? You neglected to say just where this school is located."

"It is the school where Amy and I were taught. Dr. Emory is the head of the school of nursing at Boston University in Boston, Massachusetts. It is difficult to be accepted into this program of study. There are only twenty five students selected each term." Delphie explains as Claire watches her Pa carefully.

"Boston? That is quite a ways from Paradise. This is something you want badly, isn't it Claire? I believe you have dreamed of attending a school such as this since you were twelve. Do you wish to attend?"

"Pa, I have learned all you have to teach me about using the land for natural medicine. I have learned from Mama and Dr. Amy as well. I would very much like to add more knowledge by attending this school. May I reply with my confirmation? The new student orientation begins September 7th. That gives me two weeks to prepare and a week to travel."

"Give me a few days. I need to make sure we have funds for you to board somewhere. I will have to make arrangements for your Mama and I to travel with you. Amy? Will she be able to live at this school the way she did at one once before?"

"No, there are homes where students are accepted as boarders. There are apartments as well. Many live four to an apartment."

"What is this apartment you speak of?"

"Apartments are small living spaces in one building. Usually two bedrooms, small kitchen, water closet plus a communal bathing room and a small parlor to be shared by tenants. The people living there." She adds at Ethan's confused look.

"Pa? I could board with Alex's family. Remember how he wrote in the letter I received last week how his father is in very poor health. They hired a day nurse to help him. Alex requested I come help them as well."

"That would work well, Ethan. Claire would be well looked after as Alex is a good protector." Delphie tells him.

"That just may be the solution. I will think this over. Give me three days, Claire."

* * *

While the adults are having their discussion, George has been enjoying the chance to read. With chores and playing he is often too busy to read. Hearing Ben's whisper startles him.

"What did you say?"

"What are you reading? Are you in trouble too? Did you get punished and sent to bed early like me?"

"I'm reading one of the Boy's Life magazines Mr. Axelrod gave us for unpacking those crates. It has a story about sea pirates. I didn't get in trouble. Dr. Amy came to talk to Mama and Papa. Joseph and I had to go to our rooms. We have permission to read. Did you get in big trouble?"

"Pa walloped me on my bare butt with that hateful wooden thing for not doing the chores assigned, for going off without permission and worrying Mama. I can't play outside for all day tomorrow either. I have to do chores for Mama. He really scolded me too. Pa said if I cause Mama or anyone else trouble tomorrow, I'll get a whipping. If I go anywhere without permission again, he will whip me with the strap."

 _"He spanked you good too, didn't he? It wasn't light whacks, was it? It must have been some tough ones as my bottom twinged a little. Do me a big favor and don't get a whipping with the strap. I don't wish my bottom to be twinging again."_ George says through their special connection.


	21. Coming Home

**New Beginnings: Life Changes**

Ch.. 21

 ** _Coming Home_**

* * *

Before leaving for work, Ethan tells Delphie "Let's meet in town around twelve for that surprise I told you about." Turning to the table full of his children, he says "Claire, Amy wants you to take today off. Just plan with your Mama and enjoy the day. Boys, you be sure to mind your mother and finish your chores this morning. It would be terrible to have to stay at home and miss this surprise."

"Papa, can you not give us a hint for the surprise?" Ben wheedles after all three boys answer affirming they will obey the directive.

"Well, Ben, I suppose a hint would be alright. Here you are, the surprise is ... hmm...what was I going to say? It just completely went out of my mind, boys."

Delphie, seeing the little boys' excited faces fall, scolds "Ethan, that isn't nice. Look at them."

"You are right, I apologize boys. You asked for a hint, so here it is. The surprise is something we will all enjoy. Now, I won't say more. I will see you later."

* * *

Working together to clean up from breakfast, George asks Ben "What do you think the surprise might be?"

"I hope it might be shopping in the General Store. Maybe we can buy something new to play with! I want something new for inside play as I am tired of spinning tops, marbles and the tin soldiers we have. I want a set of cards! Jackson has some and he knows many games to play with them."

"Bennnnn, you know what Papa says about that. Those are not allowed. Card playing is a way to earn another sore backside!"

"Pa doesn't know there are other games with cards. Not all card games are gambling. We could talk to him and tell him this, George."

"Oh no! Do not even _think_ I will get involved in your plan! NO! There will not be any 'we can talk to him'. You go ahead but my advice would be to wait until he is in a good mood first. Also wear extra underwear just in case he swats you."

* * *

 _Sheriff's Office_

"Ethan, I want to apologize for what happened with the boys yesterday. Aaron had been told not to play in the road. He took the bicycle out of the yard after being told not to do so. He and I had another talk about safety last night. My hand had a long conversation with his bare behind as well. He is restricted from the bicycle for one week. Is Ben alright this morning?"

"His arm is sprained so he will need to wear a sling for a time. There is no need to apologize, Chris. Both boys made the decision to break the rules. Ben also had a bottom warming last night. Those two boys are quite alike in the way they find trouble. They know what not to do but seem to try to think of ways to get around those rules"

"Yes, I just hope the new teacher, Miss. Donaldson can handle them. You did say, she has taught before, didn't you?"

"She has six years of prior experience. I consider that well prepared. She will be here today at noon, come meet her."

"I just might. The twins did well with Linnea but I have concerns about a new teacher understanding their background. They are still behind for their age."

"Just explain the children's background to her. She has good reports from her former school. She is moving to be close to her aging grandparents."

'Do we have a couple named Donaldson living around Paradise?"

"The family name is Jacobs, Victoria and Henry. I have met him here in town once or twice. He has a small piece of land east of town which he uses to raise chickens and hogs."

"Henry Jacobs? Hmm, yes, I've met him. He is not the friendliest of men. Just kind of goes about his business. You won't find him sharing tales around loading a wagon of supplies." Chris remarks.

* * *

 _Ranch_

Later that morning, Joseph asks "Mama, do you want me to hitch up the wagon for town or are we walking?"

"Please do, Joseph. Afterwards, please wash up and find your best clean shirt. I want all of my boys looking presentable to meet your Pa today."

"Yes ma'am. Are we going to meet a judge?"

"A judge? Not that I am aware of. What makes you ask?"

"Most times we don't have to dress such to go to town. It makes me think of our trip to Judge Henry's office in Colorado Springs to be adopted. We had to wear our best clothes and behave as lady and gentlemen while there. The boys couldn't do the gentlemen part. They got in trouble for using the waxed wooden floor for sliding! They almost found themselves over Pa's knees for it."

Hearing his brother, Ben says " _You __did_ get in trouble, Joseph! I remember that now. Pa was not at all happy about you calling our first Papa a bastard when you talked to our friend Judge Henry!"

" _Benjamin Cord!_ **BEN!"** Delphie and Joseph exclaim in unison.

"What did _I_ do?"

"Watch your language, Ben. That is not appropriate language in this family." Delphie reproves as Joseph warns "If Pa hears you say that word, you will be sleeping on your stomach for the night! Erase that word out of your mind for your backside's benefit."

* * *

Meeting at the Sheriff's office, Ethan admires how the boys look. "What a handsome trio you are. I approve of your clothing choices today. You look like proper young gentlemen even if we all know that is just looks only."

"Ethan! Our boys _are_ proper young gentlemen!" Delphie protests causing Chris to chuckle out loud.

"Whatever you say, dear. Come troops, we have a train to meet. Our newest teacher is arriving today. We are her welcoming commitee. Her name is Miss. Donaldson. Be the young gentlemen your mother believes you are, boys. Stay with the family and mind your manners. Let's go."

 _"This was not the surprise I thought it was. Meeting our teacher isn't much of a fun surprise."_ Ben sends to George _._

 _"I agree. I was hoping to get a soda now that the fountain works again. I don't mind meeting the new teacher. Just behave, Ben."_ George answers back _._

* * *

At the train depot, the group gathers on the platform standing by the wall of the small building _._

 _"_ I see the smoke from the smokestack! Here comes the train!" George announces interrupting the adult conversation going on behind him.

Checking his pocketwatch, Ethan says "They are on time today. That is a surprise as they are often late. Stay back boys until the train stops completely."

Following behind their parents and Chris, Joseph takes George by the hand as Claire snags Ben.

"Cllaaaairrrre! LET GOOOOO! I can walk by myself." Ben complains trying to pull away from his sister.

Turning around, Ethan sternly commands "Ben, do as Claire tells you! Stay with us and be polite. Do not forget what I said yesterday about causing trouble. This is my final warning!

Recognizing the tone and look, Ben deflates into a very subdued boy. "Yes Pa, I remember."

"See to it that you do."

"Ethan, how are we to recognize Miss. Donaldson?" Delphie asks, directing her husband's attention away from the boy.

"In her last letter, she mentioned she would be wearing a green traveling dress with a straw hat. The hat will have a red band around the crown."

Scanning the group of passengers milling about on the platform, George asks "Pa? Are all of these people also moving here?"

"Not that I am aware of, George. The train has an hour delay here today. Most people will just get some stretching time in or maybe get a meal."

"Would the person we are meeting be the one standing beside that large traveling case?" Chris asks, directing their attention towards the middle of the train.

"Yes, I believe so. Come, let us go meet our newest resident." Ethan replies, leading the group down the platform.

"Hello, Ma'am. I am Ethan Cord, Sheriff of Paradise. Would you be Miss. Donaldson, our new teacher?"

"Yes, that would be me. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir."

"Welcome to Paradise. This is my wife, Delphie, my deputy and father of two of your pupils, Chris Johnston. These two peeking around their older sister and brother are also your pupils. Come introduce yourselves, boys."

"Hello Miss. Donaldson. My name is George Cord."

"Hello Ma'am, I'm Ben."

"Hello boys. Tell me your ages and what you like best in school. George?"

"I am ten and my favorites in school are reading and arithmetic but I like other subjects as well."

"Thank you, George. Those are some wonderful subjects. Now, how about you, Ben?" She asks turning to the boy with mischief sparkling in his brown eyes.

"I am eleven and my favorite things about school are recess and dismissal. I like being outside, not having to sit all the time." Ben replies mischievously.

Seeing Delphie looking flustered and frowning down at Ben, the new teacher quickly replies "I completely understand, Ben. I love being outdoors as well. Those wooden school benches get hard when you sit all day. Do you know what I do about that?"

"No, Ma'am." Ben answers, waiting intently for her answer.

"When we can, if the weather is good, I take my students outside. I believe we can learn just as well in the fresh air and sunshine as cooped up in a schoolroom. Now, who are these other grown ups with you, Ben?"

"This is my sister Claire and brother, Joseph. They are seventeen and fourteen. Pa says they aren't grownups yet" Ben answers smugly, earning a look from his Pa.

"Nice to meet you both. Are you attending school as well?"

"I do, Ma'am." Joseph replies. Claire Responds "I graduated last spring."

* * *

As the young woman and his family continue to talk, George loses interest. Looking down the platform, he sees a horse being unloaded from a train car three cars down from them.

Steathly nudging Ben so as not to attract attention, he tilts his head towards the horse.

" _Look, Ben! The horse rode the train! That horse looks so much like Beauty. It even has long black markings on three of it's legs just like Beauty. Rob says Beauty forgot to put on the last stocking."_

 _"Yes, that horse looks just like Rob's. George! Look! The person in the brown hat. Is that..."_

Not bothering to finish his thought, Ben sprints down the platform with George right behind him. Passengers milling around the platform, quickly move out of the way of the running children. Neither child even hears Ethan call "Boys! Stop running! Come Here!"

Well! How Uncivilized! Running like that! Someone could be knocked down! Those boys need a lesson in deportment!" One elderly woman complains to her husband

Hearing running feet rapidly approaching, Mr. Campbell looks up to see two rather fierce faces headed his way.

"Mister! That horse is ours! Look at his flank! Do you see the brand with a circle and number five inside? That is our brand for The Circle Five ranch. Our Pa, the sheriff here, owns that brand so Beauty is ours." Ben declares forcefully. George, leaving the explanation to Ben asks "Where did the person go that was holding the horse a minute ago?"

Smiling at the pair, Mr. Campbell calls "Will the owner of this horse please step out here?"

From the doorway of the boxcar, a tall muscular man jumps down.

"Ben? George?" The boys hear behind them causing both to spin around at the voice they know well.

"ROB! YOU CAME BACK!" George shouts flinging himself at his brother.

"Rob? You look different." Ben says following George rushing to hug his brother.

Still holding the horse, Mr. Campbell tells the two boys, "Your brother grew taller and worked so hard he has more muscles. Hello, boys. I am Rob's trail boss, Mr. Campbell. Did you think he was staying on the cattle drive forever?"

"Mr. Campbell, this is Ben and this is George. They are my youngest brothers who seem to be in some trouble if I guess correctly." Rob introduces. The fact that their father is making his way towards them looking very stern has the two boys burrowing into Rob's sides.

"I apologize for my son's behavior, gentlemen. They know not to run around horses. I will remove the children from bothering you." Ethan says to Mr. Campbell, glancing briefly at the man his boys are grasping before looking again.

"Rob? Is that you?" He asks the tall young man who is holding one boy on each side of him.

"Hello, Pa. I`m home." Rob replies quietly.

"My word, son! You grew taller and you filled out as well. I had to look twice to recognize you."

"Pa, do you remember Mr. Campbell?" Rob asks as a way of directing his Pa's attention to his boss. He doesn't want Ethan to begin hugging him in public.

"We meet again when you are chasing boys, Mr. Cord. I too have spent much time wrangling my boys. Good to see you again."

"Yes, I do seem to be wrangling boys each time we meet. Thank you for escorting Rob home. We didn't know he was arriving today." Ethan replies.

"My sons and I are going home as well. Paradise was a stop along the way."

Feeling someone tugging on his hand, Rob looks down to see George motioning he wants to whisper. Bending down to listen he hears "I need to use the outhouse really badly, Rob. I have waited a long time but now really need it."

Nodding to show he understands, Rob says "Excuse us please. We are going inside the passenger car." Still holding hands with the boys he leads them to the closest passenger car.

* * *

Finished with their business, Ben says "Rob, you are in trouble with Pa."

"What makes you say that, Ben?" Rob asks the boy enjoying sitting in the train seat.

"Back when we were outside, you did not _ask_ to leave, you just _told_ him. He does _not_ like it when we do that."

"Maybe so, Ben, however I am not a child any longer. Let's get back outside. I am ready to say goodbye to this train after the long days of riding it."

Finding their Pa still talking to Mr. Campbell, the three wait nearby.

"Well Rob, it is time to say goodbye for now. I need to meet Jake and Case at the Boarding House before they starve. It was a pleasure to work with you. I will look forward to meeting again. Thank you once more for your help with Case. You taught him lessons he needed to learn. Nice to meet you, Ben, George. You have a fine big brother. Ethan, you have a young man returning to you not a half grown boy. Good afternoon all."

"Well boys, let's go find the rest of the family and get a meal at the hotel. Rob? Do you have anything to collect from the train besides Beauty?"

"Yes sir, I have a carpetbag."

"We will get that and then go have lunch. Delphie, Claire and Joseph will be surprised. No one knew you were arriving today."

"I intended to ride home and surprise everyone. Here's my bag. This and the saddlebags on Beauty are all I have." Rob answers as the group finds the unclaimed luggage stacked near the depot. A long trunk and the carpetbag are all they find.

"I like your bag, Rob. That pattern of blue and green swirls is pretty."

"It is all I could find in the one town we stopped to stay before catching the train, George."

"We'll tie this bag to the pommel of your saddle. Beauty can be put at the hitching post outside the hotel while we dine." Ethan informs them.

* * *

Arriving at the dining room, Ethan leaves the rest of the family to catch up as he takes the younger boys with him.

"Boys, you have some explaining to do. Why did you not stop when I called you as you ran? You know that is being deliberately defiant."

"We didn't hear you, Papa. People were talking." George answers as Ben nods.

"Are you to run through groups of people or leave without permission, Ben?"

"No sir, we're sorry, Pa. We saw Beauty and thought we saw Rob and we did!"

"We were not thinking about the people, just Rob. Are we in trouble?" George asks quietly.

"Just this once, I will let this go without punishment. I understand you were thrilled to see your brother. Let this running off or running through a group of people happen again and you will be punished. Let's go eat. The lunch out is the surprise so order something special."

* * *

Leaving the restaurant, Ethan tells his family "I need to go back to work. You children go home with your mother. I will be home by supper."

"Well then, we will see you later. Tell Chris I appreciate his showing Miss. Donaldson around town." Delphie replies.

"Let's go to the wagon. When we get home, you boys change out of your good clothes before anything else."

"Yes, Mama." Ben and George answer one on each side of her.

"I'm staying in town awhile. I'll be back to the house before dinnertime." Rob announces before walking down the boardwalk.

Joseph asks "Mama, may I stay in town also? Rob is staying."

"What did your Pa tell you to do for chores today?"

"Barn chores, help you inside, repair the gate and the latch on the chicken coop." Joseph recites while watching Rob get smaller as he moves further away.

"I finished the barn chores. I can repair the coop later. Ben and George can help you."

"Hmm, that may be true. What would your Pa think of you not finishing your assigned tasks? Would he be pleased you put off work?"

"Perhaps he would not notice." Joseph replies hopefully.

"Is that your decision then? Go galivant in town without completing your chore list? Then hope your Pa does not notice?" Delphie asks looking directly into the boy's deep brown eyes.

"No, Ma'am. That isn't my decision. I need to go home." Joseph answers with a deep sigh.

"Very good thinking, Joseph. You made the best choice. If you ask, I imagine your Pa will allow you some time to go to town another day. Please drive us home."

* * *

Finished installing the new gate for the chicken coop, Joseph is struggling with attaching the latch. After his fourth try fails he mutters "Golldamn it!".

A deep voice behind him reprimands "Joseph!" causing the boy to jerk guiltily before turning around.

"Good glory, Rob! You scared me! You sounded just like Pa just then. Quit sneaking around."

"Since when are you allowed to swear? Come with me." Rob asks grabbing the boy by his arm and forcing him into the house.

"Delphie!" He calls once inside.

"Robbbb, be reasonable. It wasn't much of a swear word! No one was there. C'mon!" Joseph whispers shocked that Rob is acting this way.

"Rob? Is there a problem?" Delphie asks coming out of her bedroom.

"Joseph needs a mouth full of vinegar. He was swearing."

"Very well, come with me, Joseph." Delphie tells the flabbergasted boy staring at Rob.

Once allowed to spit out the horrid liquid a few minutes later, Joseph declares "I don't know you! You aren't my brother any longer! Just go back where you came from as we don't need you here!"

"Joseph! That was extremely rude! You go to your room until your Pa talks to you since you can't behave as a young gentleman." Delphie scolds sending the boy further into shock. His mama never punishes him and now she's sending him to wait for his Pa!

* * *

After what seems like five hours to Joseph, his Pa comes in the room. Ethan looks at the forlorn boy sitting beside him on the side of the bed. "I heard you had some trouble this afternoon. Would you care to give me an explanation?"

Knowing the request is more a demand, Joseph answers "l was frustrated. I had been scratched by the wire several times when I stretched it over the gate frame. It kept popping off before I could nail it. Then I couldn't seem to line up the new latch with the fastener on the coop. I remounted it three times before Rob showed up. I found it was too low and said a swear word right when he walked up. No one else was even outside, Pa. I'm sorry for swearing even if no one was there but me and Rob."

"What is this about being rude to Rob?"

"He grabbed me and forced me inside where he told Mama to make me take vinegar! I lost my temper. He just came back and starts parenting me! Plus he goes around doing what he pleases. He stayed in town after you told us to come home."

"So you told him he was no longer your brother and he wasn't needed here?"

"Yes sir." Joseph replies mentally bracing himself for his expected punishment.

Noticing the boy's expression as well as his tense body, Ethan tells him "Calm down, son. Yes, you were in the wrong today but you aren't going to be thrashed for it. You are acting as if you are expecting me to take a horse whip to you! You know I would never do such a thing. Now, as I see it, you owe Rob an apology. He has been away a long time and needs to settle back into his brother role. From talking to Mr. Campbell, Rob took on a supervising position during his time away. He will have changed, Joseph. You just have to adapt to your new older brother. That and mind your tongue. No more swearing, young man! If there is a next time, your mouth won't be the only body part burning. Got me?"

"Yes sir. Am I restricted to my room tonight or may I go spend time with Rob? Oh, and have supper at the table."

"I believe two hours of solitary confinement and a mouthwashing with vinegar sufficient punishment this time. You are free to enjoy the evening. We will work on the latch problem together tomorrow."

* * *

Finished with kitchen chores, the three younger boys join the family gathered around the fire in the front room. "Everyone, I brought some gifts for you. George? Please get the carpetbag you liked so much and bring it in here."

"Rob, the money you earned this summer was for you. We don't need gifts."

"Pa, I wanted to use some of the money. Now, this is for Mama and here's one for your as well, Claire." Rob replies as he hands Delphie and Claire packages wrapped in white butcher paper tied with string.

"Joseph, please hand this to Pa and the one in brown paper is for you. Now for Ben and George. For you two, I couldn't wrap them. If you wait just until everyone else opens theirs, I will get yours, alright?"

At their nods, he says "Ladies, first. Open them, please."

"Oooh! Those are pretty. You have matching pins with Mama, Claire."

"Yes, that's true, George. Thank you, Rob. This green stone will look nice with my new brown wool cloak."

"Thank you, Dear. The stone reminds me of the shimmering grass of Ireland." Delphie says rising to give the young man a kiss.

Smiling at his blushing son, Ethan opens his gift to find a new belt buckle. Thank you, son. My Sunday trousers will look spectacular wearing this."

"The Legend Of Sleepy Hollow." Joseph reads looking at the title page of the leather covered book. "Thanks, Rob. I will enjoy having a new book. I haven't seen a book bound in a soft cover before. All the ones I see are hard bound."

"You are welcome, everyone. Joseph that came from a trading post. Someone left it there. Okay, you two, let's look on the side porch."

Scrambling up and fast walking the two youngest jerk the side door open causing it to slam against the wall in their hurry.

"Boys! Let's not kill the door, please." Ethan calls out, earning giggles and "Sorry, Pa." from the eager boys.

"These are rubber balls. They will bounce on the packed ground and be good for kicking too. Red for Ben and blue for George. Try not to let them land on a stick because it might puncture."

"Thanks, Rob! They look fun!"

* * *

After everyone has gone to bed, Joseph hears a knock on his door before it opens.

"May I come in?"

"Yeah"

"I came to apologize. I overreacted earlier and got you punished. You didn't get a whipping did you?"

"Not this time. He said I would if he heard of me swearing again. Why are you treating me so rough, Rob? You and I don't treat each other that way. When I followed you to join the drive, you were going to whip me before Mr. Campbell stopped you. Today, months later you just got back and are rough with me again. Are we no longer brothers?"

"Of course we are! I will always be your older brother. You can be mad at me all you like and I won't stop being your brother. There are times when you have turned Ben over to Pa when he has misbehaved, right?"

"Yeah, many times, actually."

"Did that make you stop being his brother? Do you not care for him any longer?"

"No, I care a lot and want him to learn better than to behave the way he did."

"Same goes for me when it comes to you, Joseph. I want you to be better than I was at your age. Now, come stay with me in my room. I found the journal you left there. Did you really take Goldie to the canyon?"

"Yes, we did. I let him be free. It cost me, too. Pa got me good for that. I would absolutely do it again though."

"C'mon, let's go upstairs where we can talk without having to try to stay quiet. I have some things to tell you."

* * *

A.N. _**Thank you to guest J. who left the review for Being Real Men. You asked for a back story of Rob. I will try to get one for you soon.**_


	22. New Discoveries

**New Beginnings: Life Changes**

ch. 22

 _New Discoveries_

* * *

Finding himself once again doing the majority of the outside chores, Joseph complains to Beauty "You are having to be groomed by me again aren't you, girl? I know you wish Rob would be the one brushing you but he has left us again. Here we are a week tomorrow since he came home and I see him leaving after breakfast. Pa seems to not notice or maybe he does, I just don't know. I wish someone would tell my older brother he has to do his part of these chores. I can't do the whole list alone. Pa thinks we are deciding who does what and yet Rob is off somewhere. I am not covering for him anymore. I will do half the list and he can do the rest!"

By noon, Joseph has cleaned his section of the barn, groomed and put the horses out to pasture, plus supervised Ben and George during their cleaning of the barn. After washing his arms, hands and face at the outside washbasin his Mama put out, he enters the house.

"Mama?" Joseph calls not having seen her or any sign of lunch.

"We are up here, dear!" Delphie calls down from the top of the narrow stairs.

* * *

Climbing up to his sister's room, he finds the narrow bed covered in clothes. Claire is wearing a fitted waist length button up jacket with a long skirt to match while his Mama bustles around her pinning the fabric.

"Alright Claire, I have it pinned. You can step out of the skirt now. I can easily take in the waist and hem it. Just a couple of darts in the shoulders of the jacket and I believe it will fit perfectly."

Remembering the boy behind her, Delphie turns and asks "What do you think of your sister's newest outfit, Joseph? Doesn't she look at least twenty with her hair styled up this way?"

"It looks nice, Mama. You look pretty, Claire. Is this a new outfit from the dressmaker?"

"Thank you, Joseph. No, this is a set Mama is altering from her own wardrobe. Don't you recognize it? She wore it to our Founder's Day celebration year before last."

"I don't remember it. Mama? When is lunchtime? Where are Ben and George? I haven't seen them in a couple of hours."

"The boys went fishing and took lunch with them. There is fresh bread and butter down in the kitchen. I made three loaves of bread this morning. There is cheese and more in the pulley pantry. You go ahead and fix yourself a sandwich. You can join the boys at the fishing spot if you wish. Claire and I will eat later as we have more altering to do."

"Is there no hot lunch today? I didn't find anything on the stove. I am very hungry, Mama."

"Not today. You can help yourself to the meat in the pantry as well. You know how to cook, Joseph."

Leaving the women to fuss over the clothes, Joseph goes to the kitchen. Finding the basket of fresh eggs plus the bread, he decides to make four fried egg sandwiches. Having eaten those, he picks up a jug of swizzle from the pulley pantry. Writing a note, he leaves it on the table before heading out the door.

* * *

In town, Rob is shadowing Cecily as she leaves the Paradise Boarding House. Following from a distance as he has for four days, he watches her slip inside the back door of the saloon. Debating with himself whether or not he should risk following her inside, Rob sees her come back out.

As the frowning young woman walks directly to him, his feet seem to have forgotten how to move.

"Tell me something Robert Cord! Why have you been following me? Yes, I saw you! We talked before you ran off to play with cowhands. I told you not to go. You insisted. We are no longer even friends! I met someone who is _not_ just happy to play with smelly animals. He has ambition!"

"Are you done? May I talk now or do you wish to continue your tirade?"

"Say your piece."

"I have followed you to see if I could get a glimpse of your new fella. Claire informed me you had someone. I made her tell me because she was against me talking to you. I explained we had decided to stop courting each other. I only want you to be well taken care of Cess."

"Do not call me that ridiculous pet name! I certainly do not need your help! I found someone who has money and will look after me. We will have a grand home in Denver once he finishes the lineman job. He will be part of the management soon. Go play with your smelly cows and leave us be!"

"As you wish, Cecily." Rob replies before walking away towards Mitch's home.

* * *

Approaching the two boys sitting on the bank of the pond, Joseph greets them from behind.

"Hi, mind if I come sit with you? I brought a jug of swizzle and some bread with butter and sugar. Are you catching any?"

"Hi, we have four. I got three and Ben caught one. Would you hold my pole while I get a snack?" George asks.

"Sure, George. Ben, do you want a piece of sugar bread too? I can hold both poles."

"No, I am moving to that big rock. I bet there are fish near the cattail plants. I want to catch something big this time. Last time we went fishing, we caught small ones."

Putting the cork back in the jug, George asks "Did you bring your fishing string? Are you going to make a pole? Why didn't you bring your fishing pole?"

"I couldn't carry the wrapped bread, the jug and a pole. As you noticed, the jug is heavy. That òne is the large pottery jug. I just picked up the first one I saw. I don't have any weighted string with me. I'll just watch today."

"I will share my pole with you. You go ahead and keep it awhile. Look! The cork! It went under! Oh, it's back up. There! It went under again! Pull it up, Joseph!"

"Calm yourself before you fall in the water. I taught YOU to fish so I do know how, George."

"Ooooohhhh, look at that one. He is twice as long as my hand. Look, Ben! Joseph caught a big one!"

"Good for Joseph." Ben answers grumpily.

"He is in a snit because I caught the first fish and the second too. He caught the third one but I caught the next. He doesn't like it if he isn't getting more than me."

"So, I noticed. Just ignore him. He can be mad all he likes"

* * *

Passing the swimming hole as they walk home, Ben asks "Joseph, could we just swim a little while? Please? We haven't been swimming in weeks. Everyone is too busy to supervise us. You are allowed to so will you?"

"I will but only if you promise two things. One, do what I say without arguing and two stay away from the deep part. Do you agree boys?"

Hearing "I promise" from both brothers, Joseph says "Let's tie your strings of fish to this branch. I will wedge it behind a rock so it won't move. We can keep the fish fresher if we put them in water. Also no animal will steal them."

* * *

Two hours later the three damp but happy boys arrive home. Heading to the table beside the barn used for cleaning fish, they are stopped by Ethan at the barn doors.

"Where were you? Why are your clothes wet?" He asks, frowning at the group.

Exchanging side looks of puzzlement, the younger boys leave the explaning to Joseph.

Holding up the strings of fish, Joseph answers "We were fishing, Pa. Mama gave permission."

"Did you catch a whale and it pulled the three of you into the pond, George? Is that why your hair and clothes are wet?" Ethan asks, the sternness now giving way to mild teasing.

"Umm, no sir." George answers not sure what to say.

"We stopped at the swimming hole and played some, Pa. We stayed close to the bank far away from the deep water. We had a splash war. I lost. It was getting late so we didn't take time to let our underwear dry before dressing. We haven't been to the swimming hole in over a month. You did say I could supervise the boys as long as we didn't go to the deep part."

"Yes, I did. You all need baths and to wash your hair. Leave the fish on the table Ben, George, then go take a bath. Go on, now. Joseph and I will prepare them for cooking."

* * *

While scraping his fourth headless fish, Joseph asks "Am I in trouble?" The silence from his Pa getting to him.

"Should you be?"

"Not that I can think of, sir. Unless you are upset about us playing in the water. We didn't go in further than waist high on me."

"That is good to know. Anything else you wish to say?"

"Mama gave me permission to join the boys in fishing."

"So you have said. What of finishing the chores before fun? Isn't that one of the rules? I came home to find several chores not even begun. There are many stalls dirty, the kitchen floor has not been scrubbed, the bridles I asked to be cleaned haven't been touched. Did you not see those on the list I left today?"

"Pa, I milked the cows, strained the milk, set up the churn for Mama, cleaned my part of the stalls and put clean hay down. I supervised Ben and George on their barn and outside chores. I groomed all of the horses except Lightning and took them to pasture. This was all done before lunch. I left the other chores for Rob to do when he came home. I thought he was to still do chores too. Does he no longer have chores? I have been doing all of the list each day even though there are twice as many chores as before Rob came back home."

"If I hear you right, you are saying Rob has been leaving you to complete the chores. This has been going on nearly a week. Correct?"

"Yes sir."

"You should have told me, Joseph. Why didn't you say something days ago?"

"I suppose because he isn't hurting himself, someone else or a thing. Those are what you taught us to tell someone about."

"Well son, you are someone and this is hurting you. I have noticed how tired you have been at night but did not realize why. Leave the rest of these fish to me. I'll have them frying by the time you are bathed. I will also discuss this with Rob. You are only responsible for half of the list, Joseph. Nothing has changed in how we divide the work. Tomorrow, If you like, you may leave after breakfast. You are free to go spend the day how you wish with your friends. Rob will handle the chores."

"Thanks Pa!"

"You're welcome smelly one. Go bathe or your Mama will not let you eat at the table!"

* * *

As the daylight fades to shadows and darkness, the boys feel their Pa's mood do the same. His long stretches of silence between answers to questions plus the darkening of his brown eyes are signs they know well.

At the sound of boots on the porch, Ethan says "Ben, George, go with Joseph to his room. You may listen to one or two more chapters of his new book before bedtime."

Delphie signals to Claire to follow her as she leaves as well.

* * *

In Joseph's room, Ben whispers "Why is Pa mad? Something about Rob, right?"

"Hush! Let's listen. Be completely still and quiet. If we are caught listening at the door we will sleep on our stomachs tonight. Got me?" Joseph whispers pulling the boys close to him to speak.

Sitting together beside the door, the three hear the front door open and their Pa say "You are late again tonight. I spoke to you last night about this, Rob. Where have you been?"

"In town. Going to bed."

"Hold up just a minute, I want to discuss some things before you do."

"I'm beat and I'm going to bed! Have your discussion with someone else!" The boys hear Rob reply as he moves near.

The three eavesdroppers cringe and Joseph feels George grab his hand as they hear their Pa's footsteps moving closer. His voice is deep and firm as they hear "Robert! You **_will_** follow me, now! Do **not** cause me to tell you again!"

"Gosh, Rob is brave to talk that way to Pa." Ben whispers as the three snuggle on Joseph's bed with the book.

"Mmmhmm, maybe so. Let's read about Ichabod Crane." Joseph murmurs while thinking "brave" is not the word he would choose.

* * *

Now standing in the lantern lit barn, Rob is thinking of what to say and how to phrase it. His eyes settle on his father as the man moves toward a familiar post.

"Now Pa, calm down a little. I am seventeen near to eighteen! I'm far too old for you to do that! You can't be serious!"

"I asked you in the house and again here to explain yourself. When I ask where you have been, why you are home so late, I get backtalk or no answers. My question of why you have been dumping all of the chores on Joseph received no answer. If you can not remember how to be respectful then perhaps this razor strop will jar your memory. I am aware of your age and I am also aware you are to abide by my rules until you're the legal age of twenty one! Have you completely forgotten the expectations in this family? You joined the family at the age of fourteen. If you recall, we had many conversations about expectations and behavior. I doubt you forgot everything in your time on the cattle drive. You are my son and will do as I say."

"I do remember that time and your reinforcement of the expectations. I also remember you helping peel strips of anger and fear off when you caught up with me after Uncle Vernon was killed a few months later. I was a hurt, hotheaded kid angry at the world. I am not angry now but I am hurting some just as I was back then. If you will, please allow me to talk now, I will explain. I just needed time to think of what to say. I apologize for how I have been acting, sir. I've been trying to deal with a problem and today, I finished. Please don't use that strap."

"I am listening. What is the problem?"

Finishing the explanation with "Even though she told me before, I had to make sure. I needed to find out if she was going to reconsider. She has another fella. He looks like a nice enough guy. Mitch said he was good to her and a good worker. I tried talking to Cecily today. She didn't want me around. It is over between us. We are no longer betrothed. I am both hurt and somewhat glad at the same time. I am just mixed up, I suppose.""

"Well Rob, it is better to find out she does not share your goals now than to marry and be unhappy. Marriage is a serious commitment between two people. Honestly, I never thought the two of you were compatible for a lifelong commitment. If you recall, I tried to stop you from getting too involved. I suggest you talk with Delphie. She is better at understanding this type of problem than I ever will be."

"Why do I have problems with women? First Emily Anderson now Cecily. I could count Claire as well. We talked of becoming betrothed before I joined the family."

"Rob, you are being too tough on yourself. As I said, talk to Delphie. She can help you understand women. You will be completing all of your and Joseph's chores tomorrow. This will give you time to talk to her. Right now, I need to check on your brothers. It is past time for bed for them and for you as well. You will remain at the ranch plus have an hour early bedtime for the rest of the week for skipping chores and missing curfew. I want you in by nightfall no matter your age."

"Yessir."

Debating with himself whether or not to chance making his Pa angry again, Rob decides to get it over with.

"Pa? Before we go in, I have something else to tell you. There is a tradition on cattle drives for the men to celebrate the end of the drive. The men gather in a saloon to have this celebration."

"A celebration which most likely involves drinking, gambling and perhaps women? Correct?" Not waiting for Rob to answer, Ethan continues. "Robert Jordan Cord, are you about to tell me you participated in this celebration in a saloon?"

The use of his full name has Rob regretting his decision to bring this up.

"Mr. Campbell forbade anyone under nineteen from participating. His son Cason went anyway. I went to try to get him to leave as he is sixteen. I stayed maybe ten minutes if not less and left when Case wouldn't listen. I had nothing to drink and did no gambling. I wanted you to hear this from me."

"Tell me, does Mr. Campbell know of the trip by you boys?"

Mentally groaning at being called a boy, Rob answers "He does. I told him what I told you. I left after a few minutes. Case stayed on."

"Were you boys disciplined for this action?"

"Case was but I wasn't. Mr. Campbell treated him to the punishment you would use on one of us. He realized I only went to get his son. Are you angry? I know you do not wish me to enter saloons but I felt it necessary. I felt I had to try to make Case see reason."

"No son, I am not angry. I appreciate your honesty. Mr. Campbell told me of your trying to help Cason during the drive. I can see you felt responsible for him that evening. Do not think however, that this gives you permission to visit saloons. It does not!"

"Yessir, I hear you."

* * *

As he finishes scrubbing the kitchen floor, Rob hears Delphie say "You deserve a break from chores. Come rest and talk with me while the floor dries. You have been working all morning."

Grateful to rest, Rob sips the cold water she hands him.

"Are you feeling alright? You look tired." Rob asks before thinking better of the question.

"I apologize. I didn't mean you looked bad."

"I never thought you did, Rob. Why are you nervous with me? I have been around you several months yet you seem jittery. I'd like to know why. Is it the coming baby?"

"No Ma'am. I am happy for you and Pa. I get a baby brother or sister to spoil. I never knew the others as babies. I suppose I get nervous in a way because I don't know how to have a mother."

"Ethan has told me some of your life before you lived with your Uncle Vern. I would like to hear how you came to be Ethan's son. I am pleased you did as now I have the chance to claim you as mine as well."

"When my Uncle Vern found out my Pop left me his findings in the gold mines, he asked Pa to be my other guardian. Vern and Pa were friends and I spent a lot of time with the family. Vern was shot and killed in a bank holdup a few months after I inherited the money. I felt it was my fault as I insisted we go to the bank that day. I was behaving badly because I thought being wealthy meant I had no limits. With Vern's death, I ran off to Colorado Springs. I was living wild. Drinking, playing poker and other ways of gambling. I had tripled the money I took out the day of the shooting. Everything was fine or so I thought. I didn't use my real name and said I was nineteen when I was not quite fifteen. One night about about six weeks after I got there, I got in a fight. This group came in to the saloon challenging men to play cards for big money. I took on the challenge and was winning each game. They did not approve. During the third card game one of the men accused me of cheating. I swung at him with a chair which started a brawl. Somewhere in the brawl I was pulled out by a U.S. Marshal. He was undercover investigating the gang of men who I found out later were cardsharps wanted for robbery."

"It sounds as if he saved you from being hurt. From what I know saloons are dangerous."

"Yes'm he did, at least for then anyway. He put me in jail and kept me there until I told him who my guardian was. He wired Pa who came and took control of me. Pa was the one I needed saving from then!"

"Knowing Ethan, I imagine he had some things to say to you."

"Yes Ma'am. He and I had two long days where he did much talking. He talked with words and his belt too. I think he whipped me three times! I kept getting it as he discovered more of what I had done. I was not showing much respect either as I was angry for being found. I wanted to live wild as I had been doing and he was stopping me."

"I believe you were really running from your pain. Didn't Ethan know you were grieving for your uncle? I know you well enough to know you are not wild."

"Maybe so but I was very difficult and angry. I had to be under the Marshal's care for two weeks to work off the charges for the saloon damage. Pa left me in his charge with strict guidelines. Somehow, I didn't cause the man to punish me. After that I was put on the stage and sent here. I moved in with the family and Pa continues to see to it I gave up any wild behavior. I learned what it's like to be a member of a real family. Not long afterwards, he arranged to adopt me. Pa taught me how to work with horses and forced schooling on me too. That is the short version of the story."

"Ethan is such a horrible Pa to force schooling and deny you your wild behavior. Do you agree?" Delphie asks, smiling.

"Alright, don't tease. I know he's a good father even if he does punish me and can't help me with women. Now that you are my Ma, could you give me advice on dealing with women?"

"We will talk in detail about relationships another time. My advice for now would be not to refer to relationships as 'dealing with women', Rob. Women frown on being made to sound like ornery horses."

"Hmmm, well I need to get back to work. Pa will be displeased if my list is not finished. I don't want any more of his displeasure."

"Rob? Ethan didn't raise his hand to you last night did he? I told him to control his temper with you. I hope he listened. You are not a boy any longer. He needs to remember this fact."

"I had to do some fast explaining to keep from catching it. He restricted me to the ranch for a week with extra chores plus early bedtime. I hope he remembers your words. Keep telling him, alright?"

"I will do my best. Now you better get to work. I would say you have time to do something that is quick to finish. Your late lunch will be ready as soon as I can make the soup to accompany a sandwich."

* * *

As Rob is revisiting his past, his brothers are enjoying time with friends.

"George, come inside with me. I want to get my marbles before we go to Jackson's. I have three shooters so you can use one."

"Thanks, Caleb. I won't play for keeps the way Ben does." George says as the two walk up the front walk.

Opening the front door, the boys are greeted by "Thank goodness you're here! Mama fell in the kitchen and I can not get her up. Caleb, you run for Pa! She's bleeding!"

As Caleb leaves, George says "I'll go get Dr. Amy, Sarah! I'll be back."

* * *

Having run all the way to the clinic only to find his Aunt Amy away, George dashes for the Sheriff's office.

Bursting through the door calling "Papa, are you here? I need help!"

Coming from the back of the jail at the shouting, Ethan says "George, calm yourself! What is wrong?"

"Aunt Linnea hurt herself. Sarah says she fell. I ran for Dr. Amy and Claire but the away chalkboard is on the door! Caleb went for Uncle Matt."

"Wait here for me, George. I will go check on Linnea. You may draw on the backs of these old posters. Stay here until I come back."

"Yessir."

Engrossed in drawing, George is surprised to hear "Time to put that away. We need to go home, George. Caleb is waiting."

Feeling as if he missed part of the conversation, George asks "is Aunt Linnea alright? Is Caleb waiting to play?"

"We are going for your Mama. Caleb is going along. Let's move, son!"

* * *

"Arriving home, Ethan quickly informs Delphie of the situation. As she gathers her medical bag, Ethan has a quick talk with Rob in the barn."

"There is a possibility we may be gone all night. I need you to stay here and watch the boys. Caleb will stay until Matt comes to get him."

"I will take care of them. We'ĺl be fine, Pa."

"Be patient with Caleb, he is shaken up from seeing his Ma that way." Ethan tells him as Delphie calls from outside "I'm ready!"


	23. A Time Of Questioning

**New Beginnings: Life Changes**

ch. 23

A Time Of Questioning

* * *

Finding himself with the need to entertain three young worried boys, Rob says "How about we have a cookout for supper? I can fix hobo packets for us and we'll eat under the stars just as real cowpokes do!"

"Will you tell us about trail life? You keep promising to tell about it but haven't." Ben asks.

"Yes, I will, but first we need to gather supplies. I need you three to gather dry wood and kindling for our fire. Joseph, If you will dig a fire break and ready the ground that would help. I will be checking to see what we can cook. We have smoked beef and potatoes but we need vegetables too."

After everyone but Ben leaves, Rob eyes the boy curiously. "Don't you have something you were asked to help do?"

"I will, I just have something to tell you. Mama has three loaves of bread rising. We could take one and cook it outside. We can roast corn too. There's fresh corncobs down in the cellar. Pa brought home a bushel basket of them two days ago."

"We can definitely use the corn. Thanks for telling me. I'm not sure if this bread will cook in the fire. I suppose we can try it. Now stop trying to get out of gathering wood, you lazy scoundrel! I know all your tricks. Move it, mister!" Rob teases propelling the boy outside while pretending to swat him. "Go on, get moving before I take the wooden spatula out!"

"I'm moving! Ya big meanie!" Ben teases back as he gets out of reach.

* * *

Watching the three younger boys devour the meat, carrots, potatoes and corn on the cob, Rob can't help but ask "Did any of you fellas have lunch this afternoon?"

"Yes, we did. We ate before we left to go play in town. Why?" George answers, being the only one without a mouthful of food right then.

"The way you are eating, I just thought perhaps you missed lunch this afternoon. You all are eating as if you haven't seen food in a few days!"

After swallowing, Ben tells him "Everything tastes so good cooked outside this way. You're a good cook, Rob. Can you do dessert too?"

"Not outside on a fire. Let's wait to find something for dessert after we go back inside. Now, who has a question about my job as trailhand?"

"Did you get to hold a revolver? Did you shoot any rustlers?" Did you get to taste any whiskey? Joseph told us the men wore gunbelts and had whiskey in their shirts." Ben asks eagerly.

"How did you keep the cows from running away when you were sleeping? There aren't corrals are there? How could men have whiskey in their shirts? Wouldn't it be dangerous to have glass bottles in a shirt?" George asks.

"My friend said cowpokes roll tobacco in _paper_ to make cigarettes to smoke. Did you do that? Will you teach us how?" Caleb asks barely catching a breath between questions.

Somewhat taken aback at having been bombarded with questions about shooting, drinking and smoking, Rob stares at the three boys. Glancing over at Joseph he sees the older boy trying to keep himself from laughing. Shaking his head at his brother, Rob turns to the younger boys.

"Wow guys. Those are many questions at once. First off, I am seventeen, not twenty one. I tell you this because as you know, until you are twenty one you are to obey your parent's rules. In this family, smoking, drinking and shooting a revolver are completely forbidden. Isn't that true boys?"

"Yes, but you weren't where Pa would be the boss. You were with Mr. Campbell who was the boss so he told you what to do."

"That's true, Ben but he had rules too. No drinking or gambling was allowed while on the drive. No smoking either unless you were at least nineteen. I followed his rules. Joseph was stretching the truth when he told you about men wearing gunbelts and having whiskey. No one was allowed to drink during the drive because drinking affects how you think. Everyone needed to be alert and keep their wits about them to keep the cattle safe. A few men had rifles on their saddles and a few had revolvers in a side holder. These were for protection against wild animals or snakes."

"George, we kept the cows, as you call them, from running by riding with them. There were always men at the front and sides of the group keeping them together and could stop a runner. There were some cattle who wandered off and one or two of us would ride around the ornery one to turn it back to the herd. At night the cattle were usually content enough to stay where they were. Most likely they were as tired of moving as we guys were! After sitting on a horse all day we were ready to stop moving at night!"

"Did you ever see any wild animals? Panthers? Bobcats? Lions?" Caleb asks.

" _Lions_? Caleb, he wasn't riding herd in Africa, you nut! There are no lions in Colorado, Oklahoma or Texas." Joseph speaks up having been intently following the conversation.

"Yes, we did have one night where we saw wild animals. There were no wild cats, thank goodness. We had some coyotes try to get close to the herd. Most nights we had four watchmen in two shifts. Two would take the seven to midnight set and two would take midnight to five in the morning shift. There was one night we were asleep and heard warning shots from the guards. Mr. Campbell sent four more men to help the ones on patrol. I was one of them."

"So did you get to shoot a revolver that night?"

"Caleb, shooting a revolver is not like getting an ice cream soda. It isn't a privilege so much as a chore. If you shoot a gun of any kind, shotgun, rifle, revolver, a person would be shooting to harm something. Those guns are used to kill. They are not air rifles. I just want that to sink in to your heads, boys. Shooting is not a game. Do you hear what I am telling you?"

"Yes, I know not to play with guns, but what about the coyotes? If you didn't shoot how did you get rid of them?" Caleb asks curiously.

"Rob, wait! I have to go. Don't answer 'til I get back!" George announces as he hurries to the house.

"Ben, you did not answer me. Do you understand what I said about shooting? You know guns are not something to use for fun, right?"

"Yes Rob. Besides if we were to handle a gun, Pa would see to it we didn't sit down comfortably for a long time! George and I learned he means business when we played with Joseph's air rifle last year. He set my bottom on fire! I don't want that feeling again."

"That's what I want you to remember, Ben. Guns can cause you pain. Now, you and Caleb go join George inside. Joseph and I will smother this fire with dirt, check the animals and then come in. We can find something for dessert and warm up. The nights are getting chilly."

"Will you still tell us about the coyotes, Rob?" Caleb asks waiting until he hears an answer before following Ben.

"My word boy! You don't let go of your question at all do you? Little dog with his chew rope! I promise I will tell you the end of the story inside. Now go get warm." Rob answers giving the child a teasing smack to get him moving.

* * *

After they have doused and completely covered the fire, Joseph pours more water around the fire ring.

"It's out, Rob. Besides it can't go over the gulley you made me dig around it. If we put water in it we'd have a moat!"

"You are quite funny aren't you? C'mon let's make sure the animals are taken care of for the night."

Inside the barn, Rob says "Joseph, I need your opinion. The boys are clamoring to hear what happened with the coyotes. I need your opinion on what to tell them. The truth is the night watchmen shot and killed several of them. The coyotes attacked a steer and were shot. The steer didn't survive. It was shot accidentally as it tried to escape the coyotes. To me, this could be upsetting or frightening for young boys. Especially George. He loves all animals and wouldn't want to hear they were hurt."

"So the night guards left the meat for the coyotes then?"

"Some of it. The cook butchered the steer and used much of the meat along the trail for a few days."

"Definitely don't tell that to George. He knows where meat comes from but prefers to think we just pick it up all ready to cook, at the butcher shop. I would tell them the coyotes were scared away by shooting in the air or make up another possibly true story."

"Yes that seems to be the best plan to me as well. Let's go find something for dessert."

* * *

As the boys enjoy preparing and having a cookout, their parents are busy in town.

Having helped Linnea into bed as Delphie requested, Ethan waits with Matthew in the front room.

"I don't understand why she decided to use the step stool. I should have put that stool in the toolshed! She knows her balance has been terrible for weeks. Dr. Amy even told her to walk carefully so as not to trip. Is getting a cup of tea so important? If I had known she would be wanting tea, I would have moved it where she could reach it!"

"Matt, you seem to be blaming yourself. Everyone makes unwise decisions at times. You haven't forgotten your Robin Hood game have you? Compared to that decision, Linnea's isn't bad at all now is it? She didn't wind up in jail for it." Ethan replies ribbing his friend a little.

"She knocked herself out and cut her hand on the broken glass. Sarah was badly frightened."

"I hope you don't mind I sent Elisha and Sarah to stay at the boarding house. I felt it was crowded enough here in the house and they need to be away for now."

"I think that is best. I'll get the children after we hear from Dr. Amy, Linnea is going to be fine. Thank you for helping until I could get here."

"Well Matthew, I can't say she is going to be fine as she has quite the goose egg on the back of her head. That will no doubt ache for a time. She is awake and asking to see you though." The two men hear from the doorway to the main bedroom.

"Thank you Doctor! Is everything else alright?"

"Yes, everything else seems fine but we're watching her just the same. Now come see your wife."

As Matthew enters, Claire and Delphie leave allowing the couple to be alone.

* * *

"Where are the children? I would never have thought Caleb could be this quiet." Linnea asks after they've spoken about her fall.

"Ethan took Caleb to his place. Rob is riding herd on the younger boys and Joseph is there as well. The girls are staying with Cecily over at the Blackstock's place. We can all come back together after you feel better. One or two nights with friends will be fun for the children.

"Sarah was here with me. She must have been so frightened to find me unconcious and on the floor. Delphie told me I had bled enough from my hand to make a small puddle. She put stitches in the gash. I don't know how I cut my left hand when I would have been reaching with my right."

"What made you climb on the top step? You said you were on the top step of the stool is at least three feet at that step."

"I needed some tea. It is my special tea Ethan gave me for aches before you and I were married. My back has ached off and on since yesterday evening but it became worse today."

"Linnea, if you had asked me to get the tea for you, I would have."

"I know you would. I did not think of it until this afternoon. I only then remembered I placed the jar on the top shelf of the cabinet when we moved in. OHhhh, ummm Matt? I think I just wet our bed. OHHH, NOOO. GET DR. AMY."

Rushing out of the bedroom, Matt nearly collides with Amy.

"She's asking for you! Something is wrong!"

"I heard her shout. Wait here. I will tell you what is happening when I can."

After a few minutes, Amy calls to Delphie and Claire to come into the bedroom. She reappears after what to Matt seems hours but is barely twenty minutes.

"Well Matthew, you may as well settle in. You are about to become a father again. We are only beginning so I suggest you try to sleep. I will send someone to wake you if anything changes."

" _Now? Today? Baby? Here?_ " Matt sputters much to Ethan's amusement.

"Yes to now, baby and here. It is a few weeks early but she is strong. The calculations could have been off. Ethan, you will be in Matt's position in a few months. You should be sympathetic." Having done her duty to give the men information, Amy returns to her patient.

* * *

"Let's get the bed ready. I have the pull straps to tie on the headboard but we need a pad for the bed. Linnea? Do you have an old quilt or sheets we can use and throw out?"

"I have things in the trunk in the chiffarobe. I hope I have everything. I haven't had a baby in fourteen years. I pray I can still remember how to do this."

"From what I have heard, you don't forget what to do. In my case, I pray I know what to do. Having watched others is not the same as doing it yourself." Delphie says wistfully.

"Both of you will be fine. Now, let's get this birthing bed prepared. We need to get the pad folded and placed. Claire, you start boiling water so we can sterilze the items. Delphie, after we get the pad ready, if you can find a clean nightgown for Linnea, we'll get her comfortable.

* * *

Out at the ranch, Joseph and Rob have decided to try making their Mama's cinnamon bread in biscuit style.

"We have the dough and the cinnamon. Do you suppose we sprinkle cinnamon on top or do we mix it in the dough?" Rob asks his brother.

"I don't know. It has cinnamon inside but it could soak down from the top. It needs something else. Eggs? Should we drizzle eggs over and bake?"

"Somehow, I don't think so Joseph. Let's just do half with cinnamon mixed in and half with cinnamon only on top." Rob suggests dividing the dough into two parts. "You mix your half with cinnamon and I'll ... wait! Sugar! We need to mix sugar into this or it will be bland or bitter."

As the older boys decide how to make the dessert, the three younger boys are playing a game Rob taught them.

"I got four of six to go in the cup!" George announces happily. "The trick is to push down on the edge of the smaller coins with the big coin. It will flip higher. You try Caleb. Ben had three go in and I had four. Maybe you can get five or all six to flip into the cup. Rob said if we get all six in the cup we can keep the money!"

"The first time I had my turn, my coins either flipped way over the cup or refused to flip at all. I will try your idea."

Taking George's suggestion, Caleb successfully flips five coins into the cup.

"That was fun but let's play with those dot blocks Rob made, I want to play that game. Can we?"

"I'll get them. They are called dominos. We last played in our room." Ben replies.

* * *

Waiting for Ben, Caleb leans close to say "Look at how the fire has burned that small log pure white. Let's pull it further out to see if it is white on the back too."

Remembering the time he did that, George says "No, we can't. We'll get in tremendous trouble."

"We'll just pull it out on the hearth." Caleb answers standing to move the fire screen from in front of the fire.

"I'm not doing that and you shouldn't either, Caleb. I will go help Ben find the game." George tells his cousin before leaving the room.

Glancing over to check on the boys as he just noticed how quiet it is, Rob sees Caleb reaching for a burning log with the fire tongs.

"CALEB BRANDENBERG! FREEZE!"

Pretending not to hear, the boy rolls the log out as he intended.

* * *

Crossing the room swiftly, Rob jerks the tongs away flipping the log back to the fire. Placing the smoking tongs down on the brick hearth, he turns to see George and Ben standing together across the room watching. Looking at Caleb, Rob asks "Did you hear me yell to freeze?"

"Yeah but I..."

Rob cuts him off with another question. "What does the command ' _freeze_ ' mean in this family? Do _**not**_ say you aren't family as we are all cousins by adoption. Now answer."

"It means stop immediately. But I wasn't hurting anything, just looking at it!"

Taking hold of the boy's upper arm, Rob walks him to Ethan's armchair.

" _Uh oh_!" Ben whispers to George as he can predict from experience what Rob is about to do.

"Caleb you are ten years old! You **know** better than to play with fire! It could have burned you badly if the log had rolled on you! It could have started a fire on the floor and burned down the house if it rolled there! That is why I told you to freeze! You deliberately ignored me. I have one more question for you. If Uncle Matthew were here what would he do about this?"

"He would take off his belt and whip my behind. Don't whip me, Rob! Please?"

"I am in charge so you are to obey what I tell you. However, I am not your Pa, so I won't whip you. I will let him do that."

"Thanks _so_ much Rob." Caleb says attempting to sound sincere as he begins to move away.

Taking hold of the boy again, Rob replies "We are not done, stay right here. As I said, you deliberately ignored my command. You are going over my lap little boy!"

"Look, you can't! You're not my...NOOOOO! Put Me Down! Right... YEE -OW! Yowww!" Caleb howls as he feels the hard hand smack the seat of his pants.

After ten smacks, Rob lifts the crying child up. "Your punishment is over. You can go play now. Let the fire I set in your bottom serve as a reminder to leave real fire alone!"

Having moved closer to see what Rob would do, Joseph now speaks up. "George, tell Caleb your experience with 'sparkling' logs."

Obediently, George answers "I did the same thing once. Papa didn't have the hearth built yet. We had bricks down in the wooden floor in front of the fireplace. I saw a white sparkling log in the fireplace and rolled it onto the brick floor but it didn't stay there. It rolled to a spot where the side table is and burned the floor. Joseph saved the house by throwing it back in the fire. We tried to keep Pa from seeing the burned spot. We put a rug over it. It worked for a week or more. When Papa learned what I did, he took me to the barn and used his belt on my bare bottom. I tried hiding what I did instead of admitting it. We get in big trouble for trying to hide things we do wrong. That spot is still there under the small braided rug."

"I suppose he was pretty mad about the floor getting burned?" Caleb says in a questioning way.

"No. He was upset that I might have been hurt. He told me the house was not important. He could build or find us another house but he couldn't build or find another **_me_**. I will not ever forget that. My bottom stung but what he said about me made me feel worse. I caused him worry."

* * *

During the lesson on fire safety at the ranch, Matthew is getting lessons on caring for a woman in labor.

"Alright, help her sit up and you sit behind her. She needs you to hold her up. Give encouragement and be mindful she may say odd things. This is painful. Can you handle seeing and hearing what is about to take place? If not, it is perfectly respectable for the husband to wait outside the bedroom."

"No, Linnea and I want to share this birth. I have helped birth animals, I can do this."

"You will not be helping in that area. I have Claire and Delphie here for helping with the birth. Your focus is calming Linnea, providing for her. Linnea? Are you comfortable with Matthew being with you?"

"Yes, I am. As he said, we have discussed this. I taught him how to help and he is prepared for what he may see as well."

"Very well, this will be a wonderful memory for you two. Not many husbands wish to experience the birth of their children."

* * *

Out at The Circle Five, the boys are sampling the dessert they made.

Looking around the table, Rob can not tell from their expressions so he asks "Well? What do you think? Does it taste fairly good?"

"I love it, both ways! The one with the cinnamon and sugar on top is good and the one with it just inside is good too!" George answers.

"I agree with George. I like both kinds. My favorite is the cinnamon sugar one though. If you guys make it again put cinnamon and sugar inside and on top!" Ben suggests.

"That would be good, Ben. I like the one with the sugar on top." Caleb says. "I like warm milk with cinnamon and sugar too. This tastes good."

"Me too!" Ben and George exclaim together.

"Thank you boys. We did put sugar in the dough but I don't taste it either. I'll have to ask Mama how she makes her cinnamon bread. Let's finish and go to bed. We can wash the cups in the morning. Caleb?"

"Yes sir?" Caleb asks politely.

"Sir? I'm Rob, remember? I just wanted to tell you not to worry about your Pa. No one here will mention to your parents what happened. Your Pa is worried enough right now. Let us all consider it a lesson learned. You won't play with fire again will you?"

"No. I won't. It was a dumb thing to do. I rolled it out because I wanted to see if the log was white on both sides. Thanks for not telling my Pa. He hasn't even spanked me in at least two months. I'd like to keep it that way as long as I can."

"You're welcome. Just for the information, yes, a burning log will get white on both sides. The white color shows it is extremely hot. Never touch something burning. Lecture over. Let's go get in our warm beds. Caleb, you can bunk in with Ben and George. They can share a bed together and you take the other bed."

"Could we all sleep together in Papa's bed?" Ben asks, looking at Rob.

"All five of us won't fit, silly goose." Joseph teases.

"Not you and Rob! Just us three!"

"I think not, Ben. They might come home late, climb in bed and squash you guys." Rob answers, causing snickers. "How about we push your and George's bed together and all of you can sleep that way? You have to sleep though not play. Okay?"

"Yes!" He hears from the three youngest boys.

* * *

"Matthew? It's time. Ethan, please keep those wraps warming. We'll also need two washbasins of warm water. If you can please get those ready. Come, Matthew, Linnea needs you." Delphie tells the two men who have been playing checkers.

"It's time? I thought it was going to be a few hours yet." Matthew comments as he follows Delphie.

"Your wife works quickly. Wash your hands here and then sit behind her. She will push against you. Let's get ready to meet your firstborn!"

* * *

"Matthew, she's already pushing, come hold her." Dr. Amy declares as he walks in the room.

"Are you ready to catch this new cousin of yours Claire? You take over and I'll be right beside you." Amy tells her young intern.

"I see the head! Dark hair just like you, Uncle Matthew. Here comes baby, oohh he is a big guy." Claire exclaims as she carefully cleans the baby's nose.

"Is he breathing? I don't hear crying." Linnea whispers.

"He is fine, we just have to wash him and you can meet your son." Delphie answers, having been getting the water and warm wraps from Ethan.

"Here you are little one. This is your Mama and Papa. They are ready to meet you." Delphie soothes the now crying baby.

"He must take after Caleb and resist baths." Matt jokes as his eyes fall on his firstborn.

Watching the couple meet their new child, Amy asks "Do you have a name chosen?"

"We couldn't choose between our two favorites. Now that we see him, well who is he, Matt? Is he Gabriel Michael or Lucas Matthew?"

"Let's try calling him and see which he responds too." Matthew replies before calling out "Gabriel Carroll."

All eyes on the contented sleeping baby see no response.

"This is not Gabriel. Are you Lucas Carroll?" Matt calls softly. At this name, the baby begins to move in Linnea's arms.

"There, now we know. This is Lucas Matthew Carroll." Linnea exclaims happily.

"Well, welcome to the world Lucas Matthew. You and Papa go meet your Uncle Ethan while we clean up his mama." Dr. Amy insists shooing Matthew and the baby out of the room.

A few minutes later, Matt hears Delphie calling him to come quickly. Carefully transferring the sleeping baby to Ethan's arms, Matt rushes into the bedroom.

"What's happening?"

"There is another baby! It is coming feet first." Dr. Amy answers from her squatted position at the end of the bed. Help her push, Matt. Hold her up and work with her. We need to deliver this baby."

"You have another boy! Light haired this time! Twins! I had no idea, Linnea. Well, it seems you need to call his name so he will cry."

"Little one are you Gabriel Michael?" Matt asks causing the baby to cry out.

"A perfect name for the little angel. He is a tiny one unlike his brother." Delphie exclaims as they hear from the doorway "Speaking of his brother, this little one wants mama. I don't have what he needs to eat. Congratulations you two. Twins will be very special." Ethan remarks placing Lucas in his Mama's free arm.

* * *

 **A/N** : I dedicate this chapter to the loving memory of Mr. Pete Riches, Jem 💞 and my fur baby Jasper. 😻 All have left us recently.

To my American friends, Happy Thanksgiving on Nov. 28th. The next update will be after the holiday.


	24. Heartfelt Discussions

**New Beginnings: Life Changes**

ch. 24

Heartfelt Discussions

* * *

Walking up to the yard from town, Ethan sees Caleb, Ben and George playing on the ship Rob designed under the treehouse. Seeing the barn doors opened flat against the front of the barn, Ethan decides to look there for his two older boys.

Inside he finds Rob and Joseph just finishing milking the cows. Both boys are in the process of stripping the teats to get the last bit of milk out.

"Good morning boys. I see you have not neglected the chores. How was last night, Rob? Did anyone give you problems?"

"Hi, Pa. None of my brothers caused problems. I had some trouble with the houseguest but I handled it. Could we wait to discuss that later? I'm sure we would rather listen to you talk about what went on in town."

"Alright son, we'll talk together later. Let's get the younger boys and go inside. I have news to share."

* * *

Surrounded by young faces all but one looking eager to hear what he has to say. "Caleb, come sit here in front of Joseph. I have something special to tell you. No need to look so worried. Your family is just fine." Ethan says guiding the boy to a spot on the bench.

"Aunt Linnea didn't die after all? I still have a mama?"

"Your mama is going to be fine, Caleb. Who told you she might die?"

"Nobody, but the last time I was sent away quickly to stay with someone was when Uncle Henry was killed. People made me and the girls stay with strangers. Are Elisha and Sarah staying with Mama?"

"The girls are spending time with the Blackstocks. Now, I have important news for you, Caleb. You are now a big brother. Your Mama and Papa have two new brothers for you to meet."

"Twins! Wow! That's a special surprise." Joseph exclaims.

"What are their names?" Ben asks as George follows with "Can we go see them?"

"Caleb's brothers are named Lucas Matthew and Gabriel Michael. George, you will need to wait a few more days to meet them. Right now it is time for the babies to sleep and eat. They are adjusting to being in this world."

"Caleb? You are very quiet. Is there anything else you want to ask about your family?"

"No sir. May I go play outside?" Caleb asks blinking away threatening tears.

"Anyone who wants to go play may do so." Ethan replies smiling at the child.

* * *

After the younger three leave, Joseph remarks "That is not how I would expect a boy to act when he becomes a big brother. He looked about to cry instead of being excited."

"Were you excited when Ben was born?" Rob asks curiously.

"I really don't remember as I was not quite four. I remember when George was born. He was such a quiet baby. Ben was just turning one by then and already loud and troublesome."

"Joseph, you shouldn't call a baby troublesome. Caleb just needs time to think this over. It may be hard for him having babies around as he was the youngest. Now, tell me what went on while I was away. What happened with Caleb?" Ethan asks.

Having heard the story including Rob promising not to tell Matt, Ethan tells him "You handled his punishment fairly. His Pa or I would have been more strict with this incident. Having George tell Caleb of his experience was a good idea, Joseph. It may help him remember not to try that again. I believe Matt should be told, however."

"I promised none of us would tell his Pa. He was worried about Uncle Matthew's response. What should I do? I can't break my promise to him. I never promised we wouldn't tell you, though. Maybe you could tell his folks."

"Rob, it is not my responsibility. You were the one in charge. You should find a way to have Caleb tell his parents with you there as well. I need some sleep. We were all up all night. Your Mama and Claire will be staying again tonight. We'll take Caleb to see the babies tomorrow. His Mama is exhausted today. Wake me in three hours. I need to go back to check in at the office."

"Yes sir. I'll take everyone fishing while you rest."

* * *

Just as Rob rounds the corner of the house to look for his brothers, something slams into his midsection. "Oof! Ow! Watch where you kick that ball George!"

"Sorry, I didn't know you were there."

"Pa said to kick it away from the house for just that reason. Where are the other boys?"

"Joseph just went to see what Caleb and Ben were doing in the barn."

"Let's go see as well. Pa is resting so I thought we could all go fishing."

* * *

Coming into the barn the boys see Joseph and Ben staring up at the top loft.

"What are you two looking at?" George asks, also staring up at the loft.

"Ben said Caleb climbed up there. I tried calling and talking to him, I don't get an answer." Joseph tells Rob quietly.

With a huff of exasperation, Rob walks to the bottom of the ladder before calling "Caleb? Listen to me. I need to know you are not hurt. Please answer me."

Hearing a quiet rustling but no answer, Rob calls "Caleb you know you are not allowed to go up there. Pa has told you every time you visit. He will be upset if we have to go get him to come in here because you don't answer. Do you want to be punished?"

"No, I don't want Uncle Ethan to punish me. I'm scared though."

"Of climbing down?" Rob asks having now climbed into the first loft and started up the ladder to the middle loft.

"Yeah."

"I'm coming up and we'll come back down together. We're going fishing as soon as you get down."

Down below, the younger boys watch as Rob climbs the third ladder. Reaching the top loft they see him stop.

"Why isn't he talking to Caleb?" George whispers to Joseph.

"I think he is, we just can't hear because he is so high up. Oh good! He has Caleb on the ladder now." Joseph answers quietly.

"Caleb is going to get a whipping if Pa finds out. He said we were to **never ever** go past the first loft because it was dangerous." Ben remarks still watching Rob ease his cousin down the ladder. Rob steps down a rung and then Caleb does the same right above him.

"We'll not say anything to Pa right now. I think Caleb is a little mixed up after hearing of his new baby brothers. He seemed upset inside, remember? I also think he is going to hear quite an earful from Rob. Let's go dig some worms by the compost pile and let Rob deal with Caleb." Joseph tells his younger brothers.

* * *

Having successfully reached firm ground, Rob shakily takes a seat on the nearest hay bale. Looking at the boy he just found in the upper loft he asks

"Do you have a reason for doing something so dangerous or are you normally that stupid?"

"You aren't to call names! That is rude. Uncle Ethan and my Pa says so and you would be in trouble."

"You're right, I apologize but really Caleb, what _were_ you thinking? You know that loft is off limits! Even I am not allowed there and I am seventeen not ten."

"I don't know. I just wanted to go away. I was climbing and then I couldn't go anymore."

"Why did you want to go away?"

"Mama and Pa don't need me now. They have two babies of their own. I don't belong anywhere and I cause trouble. Look at what I just did and with the fire last night too."

"If causing trouble got you kicked out of a family, Ben, Joseph and I would have been kicked out years ago, Caleb. That other part you said about them having babies and not needing you? Why wouldn't they need you? I haven't had a baby brother or sister born to my family yet but the boys and Claire are all younger than me. Pa didn't decide he had enough kids already when I came even though I was the oldest. I was fifteen then. He just took me in as one of the kids. You are now the older brother just like me. You get to be the big brother to those babies who need teaching about boy things. Are you ready for that important job?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe is good enough, right now."

"Rob?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Are you going to punish me for going to the top loft?"

"No, Caleb."

"Does that mean you're going to tell Uncle Ethan or my Pa what I did? They would set my backside burning, I just know!"

"I don't think I need too. You won't be climbing up there again. You didn't think when you were climbing this time did you? It is much higher when you are up there isn't it? I did not like being that high did you?"

"Don't tell Ben but I really don't like high places. My legs get quivery and my stomach too. I won't ever climb anything that high again. I don't really like going up in the treehouse but I do. I like being on the ground a whole lot better."

"I could tell by your face when I got to you. You looked sick and scared. Let's go find the boys and do some fishiing. If we catch enough, maybe Pa will let us have a fish fry outside."

"Rob?" Caleb asks stopping the older boy before he gets to the barn doors.

"You are a good big brother and cousin. Ben used to say you were bossy and punished him too much. You aren't."

"Thank you, Caleb. You keep out of trouble and I won't need to be bossy or punish you. Two times in less than two days is enough for you, okay?"

"Yes."

* * *

Later that evening after the boys and Ethan have eaten their meal of fish, Ethan decides to have a private talk with Caleb. The little boistorous boy he knows has become withdrawn. During the meal he only spoke when asked a direct question.

Taking the child into his bedroom he sits with the boy on his bed.

"Caleb, is there anything you need to tell me? Something is definitely worrying you and talking about it will help"

Sucking his bottom lip between his teeth, Caleb hesitates before blurting out "I have been bad for Rob. He didn't tell you about what I did. I caused him trouble."

Not expecting this to be the answer, Ethan asks "How did you cause Rob trouble?"

"Last night I pulled a burning log from the fireplace to look at it. I wanted to see if it was burned white on both sides. Today I was upset about the babies and climbed without thinking."

"Where were you climbing?"

"The lofts. I kept climbing until I ran out of ladder. Rob had to come get me down. He spanked me last night over the log but not today. I caused more trouble today aannnd I disobeyed you. You told me to never go in the lofts. I'm so bad. I deserve for you to punish me too."

"Caleb, you have been punished for your reckless action with burning wood. I won't add to it _unless_ you play with fire again. If you do, I will be setting your bottom burning. Your Pa will do the same! You keep away from fire! You hear me?"

"Yes sir!"

"Now, about your going to the forbidden lofts. Were you planning to go to the high lofts when you started climbing?"

"No sir. I just started climbing and kept going up until there was no more ladder then I got scared for being so far up. Uncle Ethan, my Pa does not need me anymore. Can I live here? I don't have any place to live. I won't be bad anymore. I will do as you tell me. I promise. Can I? Pleeeassse?"

Seeing the tears well up and quickly be brushed away, Ethan moves beside him.

"Would you mind if I held you? I seem to need a hug right now." He asks the trembling boy.

With a nod from Caleb, he pulls the boy into his arms. Feeling the boy shaking, he says "Everything is all right, son. No one is going to punish you for being upset. I understand how you climbed without thinking. It was very dangerous so do not do that ever again. Let it out Caleb, don't fight it." Ethan says as the boy chokes back sobs.

Letting the child cry until he is calmer, Ethan gets up to find a handkerchief for him.

"Do you think your parents don't want you now, son? Is this what you mean by they don't need you? Is this why you are asking to live here?"

"They got two new boys now. I was their boy. Now I am not. I wanted a girl baby so they would still need me to be their boy. Now they don't need me."

"If you truly needed a place to live, of course you could live here. There is something you need to know. Parents don't get rid of their older child or children when another child joins the family, son. Look at my brood. Claire was not sent away by her first parents when Joseph was born, neither were Joseph or Ben when another baby came along. When Rob came to live with me, I did not send Joseph, Ben or George away just because he was older. You need to talk to your Pa and Mama. They can tell you the same thing. Would you like to go see them now?"

"Yes, can Rob come too?"

"If you like, yes he can."

* * *

Having briefly told Matthew how Caleb is feeling while the boy waited with Rob, Ethan goes to get him.

"We can go in now, boys. I checked to see if your Pa was awake." Ethan tells the two in the wagon.

"Come on Caleb, let's go warm up inside." Rob urges the reluctant child as he swings him off of the wagon seat.

Waiting just inside the door, Matthew crouches down to Caleb's level and holds his arms out.

"I missed you, son. I didn't have anyone to make Saturday pancakes for this morning! Are you ready to come home?"

Holding back, Caleb studies Matt's expression to see if he is sincere before walking into his arms.

"Did you really miss me? Do you really want me here even though you have two new boys?"

"I could have six new boys but none are my special ten year old pancake fiend named Caleb Henry. You became my child as soon as your aunt and I agreed to marry. Why would I not want you here? You **live** here silly boy!"

Returning the hug from Caleb, Matt asks "Would you like to see your Mama and the babies?"

"Pa? I have to tell you something first. I caused Rob trouble, twice. Last night I used fire tongs to pull out a white hot log then today he had to rescue me from the high loft. I climbed without stopping because I thought you wouldn't want me. Should I go wait in my room for you?"

"Uncle Matt? I spanked him last night for the log incident. Today, he was very upset and just acted without thinking. He promised he won't go up in the high lofts again." Rob decides to speak up.

Nodding his thanks to Rob, Matt addresses the anxious child. "Thank you for being honest, Caleb. I have had times when my feelings caused me to behave badly. Since you have been punished and made peace with Rob, we don't need to have any other punishment. Now, are you ready see your Mama and to meet your brothers? The girls have not met them so you are first."

"I suppose so." Caleb replies.

* * *

Walking into the bedroom, Caleb sees his Mama propped up on quilts with Claire nearby.

"Caleb! I am so happy you came to see me. Climb up and sit beside me. Did your Pa tell you we have twins?"

"Uncle Ethan told me. Where are they?"

"Right over here. We have them wrapped and snuggling together in a basket." Linnea answers moving the lightweight afghan off the basket to show the babies.

"Little ones, this is your big brother, Caleb. Caleb, the dark haired fellow is Lucas Matthew and this blonde little one is Gabriel Michael. Would you like to hold Gabriel?"

"No thank you Mama. I might break him. May Rob come meet the babies? He came with me tonight."

"Let's have Claire take the babies out to meet him, Caleb. Your Mama needs a rest." Delphie replies having come in the room.

"Come with me,Caleb. You can introduce your brothers to mine." Claire urges having lifted the basket.

* * *

Out in the main room, Caleb watches Rob as he holds each of the babies.

"They are heavier than they look. I thought Gabriel was the lighter of the two." Rob says having held Lucas first.

"He is. They are both light but will fill out quickly. Both of these boys enjoy eating." Matthew answers having lifted Lucas from the basket to pass to Ethan.

Seeing his Pa holding the baby, Rob says "You seem to know babies. Have you held many?"

"If you count, Lucas and Gabriel here, that would make it an even two. I believe someone is in need of dry pants, Matt." Ethan replies passing the baby back to Matt.

"Delphie, you and Claire feel free to go home with your family. You have been terrific help but we need to learn to manage. I will get the girls home tonight as well. We will be learning baby care together. Caleb will be my partner. Matt tells the two women as he takes the babies back to their mama.

"If you need help, go for Amy." Delphie can't help but remind Matt as she and Claire are helped into the wagon.

"We will be sure to do so. Safe travels home. Thank you for looking after Caleb so well, Rob." Matthew answers.

* * *

 **One week later:**

Having been told to try on their school pants by Delphie, the three younger boys are being examined by their Mama and Claire.

"Joseph, your pants are too short. Ben has holes in both knees. George, yours seem fine in length. How does it feel around your waist?" Delphie asks.

"They are a little tight, Mama."

"Claire, add pants to the list. Alright boys, let's try on your school shirts now."

"Which ones, Mama? Last year we had to wear white shirts but before that any shirt was fine." Joseph explains.

"Bring every shirt except your church shirts. We need to see what shape these are in also."

After having the boys try on all three of their shirts, Delphie purses her lips thinking.

"Well, Joseph only has two shirts that fit. George has a white shirt and the red plaid while Ben has just the white shirt." She declares.

"This blue checked one of Joseph's could be reworked to fit Ben and is in good condition." Claire remarks.

"That is true and I believe Rob has passed down some clothes to Joseph. Joseph? Didn't Rob give you some shirts?"

"Yes Mama but they don't fit yet, even the shoulders and sleeves are too big."

"Go get one and try it on for me, please. We might be able to remake it to fit" Claire instructs her brother.

Having modeled the shirt for his sister and mother, Joseph waits for their decision.

"Hmmmph. This would take almost as much sewing to alter it as it would to sew a new one. No, we will just keep it as it is until you can wear it, Joseph. I believe a shopping trip is needed before school begins. I will talk to your Pa about getting you boys at least one new shirt and pair of pants each. You three can put your work clothes back on. You have a chicken house and coop to clean, remember?"

"Yes Mama." George answers turning toward the hall to their bedrooms.

"Mama, we weren't that late yesterday. Are you really going to make us do that smelly job?" Ben asks.

"Yes, I am. When I said be home by two o'clock and you boys troop in at four, you get consequences. If you don't like cleaning the coop Ben, then you are more than welcome to take it up with your Pa."

"No thank you, Mama. I'll go change now." Ben replies, quickly heading for his room.

"Mama, I am sorry for being late. I don't take my watch because I might lose it in the water."

"Thank you for the second apology, Joseph. Go change now. You do want to finish your chore by supper."

* * *

After the boys leave to do their punishment, Claire remarks "You are not falling for Ben or Joseph's ways of getting around you any more. Three months ago you would have let them get away with misbehaving. Giving Ben the choice to talk to Pa was excellent. There is no chance he would go to Pa. He would most likely spank him for not minding you."

"Thank you, dear. I have learned some in the past few months. Ethan knows of my assigning the punishment chore. I told him last night. Now, how are you on your clothes for traveling? We have dresses for your school but what of a traveling suit?"

"I can wear one of my older dresses. I have yet to decide which to wear. I wish you were coming with me. You know much more about your school than I do."

"I wish I were as well. Perhaps I can visit you in Boston next year. Amy feels it would be best for the baby if I were to stay home. Your Pa is working on the travel details. It is a long trip but pursuing your dream is worth it. Would you join me in a cup of tea and some cookies?"

"I would. I am excited to go to nursing school and to see Alex. I feel sad at leaving everyone here in Paradise though. I don't believe Ben and George quite understand what is about to happen. George asked me yesterday if the school let out for Thanksgiving. He thinks it will be as my boarding school was and I will come home often. I couldn't tell him it isn't like that."

"Don't fret over your baby brothers. Your Pa and I will be here to explain and to finish raising them. Your years of doing that have ended. It is more than time for you to take time for Claire. Oh, and Alex too, of course."

"I am excited to be able to see Alex again. He told me on our last telephone conversation, his Da is much better. The doctor told Alex, his Da can begin to practice walking again. His left side is weak and he needs help to stand."

"That is good news as for a time, they were not knowing if Mr. Hale would survive. What do you know of the uncle they live with?"

"Mr. Fitzpatrick is Alex's mother's uncle. He is near fifty, never married and mostly keeps to himself. Alex has said he provides his family a home in return for meals and housekeeping. They don't see much of him. I am praying he accepts me being in his home."

"You will charm him, I have no doubt. Are you apprehensivee to be in the city itself or just to meet Alex's family once again?"

"Some of both, I has been nearly six years since I last lived in a large city. Boston sounds so much different than St. Louis too. I am grateful Alex will be there to help me find my way. His family providing me with a place to board is very nice. I hope his Ma allows me to help with the work to care for their home. I will need to do something besides attend classes and study."

* * *

Later that evening, Ethan has all three younger boys sitting at the table for a talk

"You three did a good job with your punishment chores. I heard how you couldn't make it home from the pond by the time you were set. Cleaning the coop must have given you time to think. I have a question I want answered. The three of you have known how to use the sun to tell time for at least two years. My question is, have you forgotten this skill?"

The sternness in his Pa's voice has George sniffing back tears as he is the first to answer.

"I didn't forget, Papa. I am sorry.""

"Thank you for the truth, George. Ben? Joseph? Do you have anything to say?" Ethan asks as the other two stay silent.

The look in his Pa's eyes has Joseph speaking up quickly. "I apologized to Mama for not coming home on time. I haven't forgotten the skill, Pa but the sun was often behind the clouds. I did try to keep up with the time but it was so cloudy. I tried to get us to leave on time but it didn't work."

"Thank you, Joseph."

"Ben? What do you have to say?"

"I wanted to fish longer because school starts soon. We didn't get to look at the sun much."

"So this is what you are really saying, the sun was out enough that you could determine the time had you wanted to. Instead you used the clouds to deliberately disobey your Mama's directive thinking she would let you get away with it. You all wanted to have more fishing time. Correct?"

At the three quiet answers of "yes sir", Ethan says "Each of you knows what you did was wrong. You have been punished for disobeying. Your punishment for deception is going to be early bedtime for three nights. As soon as the evening meal and cleanup is complete, it will be bedtime. Do I need to tell any of you what will happen if you deliberately deceive your mama again, boys?"

Three quick responses of "No sir." has him nodding. "Time for bed, then."

* * *

After the boys have left, Ethan joins Claire, Rob and Delphie by the fire.

"Claire, I have your tickets for Denver. Your train leaves a week from this Saturday. That gives us eleven days to work out the rest of your travel. I have other news. Rob, I am sending you to accompany your sister to Boston. You will stay two weeks with Alex and help Claire get settled. Claire, your Ma is not to travel in her condition and unfortunately I need to remain here. I am down a deputy now that Mitch has taken over running the General Store for Matt. Is this acceptable to you both?"

"You are sending us alone?" Rob asks completely flabbergasted by this announcement.

"I am sorry neither of you can come along but I will treasure the time with Rob, Pa." Claire answers.

"Yes I am, Rob. I trust you will be able to help each other navigate your way. We'll talk more of this during the next few days."


	25. Adventures

**New Beginnings: Life Changes**

ch. 25

 _Adventures_

* * *

Having all three younger boys with her, Delphie is searching for ready made clothes. Stopping first at Axelrod's mercantile, Ben and George immediately gravitate to the two toy shelves.

"Mama look! Here is a set of wooden trees, animals, fences and houses. We could make a town for our train track to go through!" George exclaims. Before his Mama can respond, Ben thrusts a box of building logs into her hands. "Look Mama! We could build cabins with these. Over there is a box with train tracks. We could add to our track we have. Please can we get something new to play with?"

"Not today, Ben. We are shopping for school today. You two can put your wishes on your Christmas list though. Let's go over by Joseph and check the clothes. I see some boy's shirts."

Having heard her conversation with the younger boys, Mr. Axelrod approaches the group. "Good afternoon Cord family. What may I show you today?"

Before Delphie can answer, Ben asks "Did you get any new toys recently?"

"Ben, we are not buying toys. We came for school things." Joseph tells his annoying brother.

"Yes, Mr. Axelrod, as Joseph said, we are school shopping. The boys need shirts and pants plus school items. What do you have in ready made clothes? With getting Claire ready, I failed to assess the state of the boy's school clothes in time to make new. They have all grown out of several items."

"Everything you see here plus a few more shirts in the storeroom. I am stocking more than I used to now. What sizes do we need?"

"I honestly do not know. Do the clothes come in children's small? These seem much too large." Delphie asks as she holds up a shirt large enough for Rob.

"Look on this side, Mama. Here are smaller ones." George calls from the other side of the table of folded shirts and pants.

"Do you see something you like, boys?"

"I found a light blue shirt with white buttons. It fits me, Mama." George answers as Ben shakes his head.

"I found some trousers that look the right size but no shirts." Joseph tells her.

"We'll check the General Store then. Before we leave, go ahead and pick up your school items. You need Red Chief lined writing tablets three for you, Joseph, one each for the boys, pencils, a gum eraser each, slate chalk and a supply box. We'll get your uncle Matt to get cigar boxes to use for your supply boxes. I know he has a few slightly used boxes we can make much nicer. We won't need to purchase schoolbooks as we have the ones you all need.

"Mama? Ben left the store." George speaks up after she finishes talking.

"Perhaps he needed the necessary, George. Joseph? Would you plesae check on him?"

"Yes Ma'am. I'll bring him back here."

* * *

Having checked the outhouses on both ends of town plus the school and not finding his brother, Joseph decides to check Ben's newest favorite place, the Firebarn.

"Hello Joseph. What might I help you with? You don't need the fire wagon do you?"

"No sir. I'm looking for Ben. Have you seen him today?"

"I've been inside so if he came by, I didn't notice. Today was the day to organize the furniture in my new loft space. Would you like to come inside to see my new living space? Your brother Rob helped me with the walls and floor."

"Thank you sir, I will have to return another day. I need to keep ..." Joseph is interrupted by a loud sneeze coming from under the tarp covering the fire wagon.

Walking over, Joseph pulls the tarp up enough to confirm his suspicions.

"Get down from there! You had me looking everywhere! You know you are to stay in the store not just disappear! Let's go!"

"I don't want to shop anymore! Let Me Go!" Ben yells trying to pull his arm loose from Joseph's tight grip.

Leaning down to talk in his younger brother's ear, Joseph whispers "You either come with me without acting like a four year old or I will wallop you right here and then tell Pa!"

"Umphh, you can't. You aren't allowed! I. am. not. going!" Ben declares giving Joseph his best glare.

"Suit yourself, Ben." Joseph answers before walking away.

Debating whether to go to the Sheriff's office to tell his Pa or go back to the store, he decides the store would be best.

* * *

Finding his mother and George waiting for him outside the store, Joseph hurries to meet them.

"I apologize for taking so long, Mama. Ben wasn't where you thought he was. I have been looking for him since I left you."

"Did you not find him? He could be hurt or in danger."

"Oh, he is not either one, not yet. He will be when Pa finds out though. I found him at the Firebarn. Mr. Kenny is someone Ben enjoys visiting. I told him to come back with me, he refused, I came back to help you finish shopping. Are we going to the General Store now?"

"Yes, let's finish the shopping. We haven't found shirts for you or Ben. We need trousers for George. I found a pair I believe willl fit Ben. How about drawers and undershiirts? Do we need those?" Delphie asks.

Feeling his face get warm, Joseph looks around to see if anyone is nearby. Luckily no one is. Turning to look directly at Delphie, he informs her "Mama! We don't mention unmentionables in hearing distance of people."

Enjoying the chance to tease her often too stiff for his age son, Delphie says loudly "So, are you saying YOU DON'T NEED NEW UNDERWEAR, JOSEPH?"

"Please Mama, stop! You are embarrassing me!" Joseph pleads as George giggles beside them.

"Come boys, let us go finish shopping. We'll get a treat when we finish. George, you think of something delicious we might have."

"I already know, Mama. Let's get hot chocolate and apple cinnamon doughnuts from the hotel restaurant. Will Ben get any?"

"If he joins us in time, he will." Delphie answers as the three walk up the boardwalk to the store.

* * *

Finished with their must do chores, Delphie takes the boys for the promised treat before heading home. Stopping at the Firebarn, Delphie greets the elderly man who cares for the wagon and horses.

"Yes Ma'am, young Ben was here. He left to go home not long ago. Come in and take a gander at my new living space boys."

Looking around the completely open space, George says "I like it Mr. Kenny. I see the table and the dishes. Where is your bed? I don't see one."

"You are sitting on my bed. I sleep on that covered bench. It opens into a wider and longer piece."

"Thank you for the tour, sir. We need to get home. We have chores waiting. Come, George." Joseph instructs his young brother.

"May I slide down the pole? Please?" George implores both his brother and the caretaker.

"You go right ahead. Hold on well." At the man's words, George rushes to slide down the shiny pole before Joseph can command him to stop.

Peering over the opening, Joseph checks to see that the boy lands safely. "Thank you for the visit and for entertaining my brothers. I will use the stairs rather than the pole."

* * *

Arriving home, Delphie finds Ben working to finish his evening chores. Seeing the boy picking up kindling and split logs to fill the kitchen woodbin she waits inside.

"Well! Hello there Ben. You just disappeared on me today. That was not a behavior I expect from well behaved young boys. I remember telling you boys to stay with me. Did that instruction disappear out of your mind? What of the rule where you must ask permission before visiting friends or going anywhere?"

"I am sorry Mama. I needed to go outside"

"How many more chores do you need to finsh?"

"This is all I had left, filling the kitchen woodbox."

"Very well, you are confined to your room until your Pa comes home. Use the w.c. and go to your room."

Mouth hanging open in shock, Ben doesn't move.

"Do I need to add defiance to your list of wrongdoing today? Your Pa will speak to to you when he gets home so until then you wait in your room."

Having walked in at the beginning of this showdown, Rob sees Ben shake his head 'no' and glare at his mother.

Making his decision, Rob walks away from the sink where he had filled a cup with water, towards his stubborn young brother.

"You heard her, do as she tells you!"

"You can't boss me, Rob! Go away!"

Lifting the boy, he tells him, "Your mother gave you instructions. You are going to obey what she tells you and wait in your room! You are being very disrespectful, Ben." When he sees the child raise his foot, he adds "I strongly advise you not to do that. If you kick me, I will use a wooden spoon on your backside!"

* * *

Three hours later, Ben appears in the front room with his Pa behind him. Walking to the new rocking chair where Delphie is sewing, he waits until she looks up.

"I have something to tell you." He begins, stopping to wipe his eyes.

"I am ready to listen."

"I am sorry I left the store and didn't do what you said. I am to take what other punishment you want to give me."

"What punishment did you already receive?"

"Pa walloped me real good. I am really sorry I disobeyed you, Mama."

"Thank you, Ben. I forgive you. I believe an earlier bedtime tonight will be enough punishment. You may go to your room an hour early tonight. Next time, ask before just disappearing on me. You worried me when I could not find you. I want to know you are safe."

"Yes, Ma'am. Now I have to go say 'sorry' to Rob and Joseph for not listening to them."

"They are upstairs in Rob's room. Go apologize nicely, son. Come back to help with supper preparations as it is your turn tonight." Ethan tells the boy.

* * *

Finding his brothers in Rob's room playing checkers, he says "Rob? Joseph? I came to say I am sorry for not listening good with you today."

"Papa spanked you didn't he? My bottom was tingling just a little earlier." George asks, looking up from the game he's playing with Joseph.

"Yeah, he made me bare my bottom. That hard hand he has really stings too! I just went to see a friend!"

"Ben, you disobeyed Mama. She told us to stay together. You ran off without asking and no one knew where you were. You have known better than to act like that since you were five years old." Joseph explains.

"You worried Mama and ladies having babies do not need to be worried, Claire says so!" George pipes up after jumping two of Joseph's black checkers.

"You also refused to do what you were told when Mama told you to go to your room. That was even more disobedience. Pa was right to spank your bare backside. I would have too!" Rob adds to the conversation.

"None of you like me anymore! I'm leaving! I hope you lose!" Ben grumps at them before leaving the bedroom.

* * *

Later that evening, after the younger boys are in bed, Ethan has Claire and Rob join their parents at the kitchen table.

"We have worked out your travel arrangements. You will leave Saturday morning for Denver. You will stay overnight at the Denver Hotel and catch the train to Boston the following afternoon. Everyone in the church has donated money for your trip. This allowed us to purchase tickets for a pullman car on the trip to Boston. You will ride in seats and then sleep in beds mounted on a wall. Allowing for stops to replinish the water for the steam engine, I say the trip will take nearly a week. You should arrive in Boston by next Saturday." Ethan explains solemnly.

His lack of enthusiasm has Delphie scolding "Be happy for them. You act as if they are going to prison not having adventure."

"I am happy, Delphie but it is a dangerous trip. These are my children."

"No Ethan, these are OUR _young_ _adults_. They are no longer children. They are both capable of making this journey without a chaperone."

"Pa? I don't have to go if you would rather I stayed here. Mama and Dr. Amy can continue to teach me." Claire replies quietly.

Feeling the small tap on his shin, Ethan ses Delphie narrow her eyes at him.

"Claire, if I could I would keep all five of you here forever. I missed out on most of your childhood for you and Rob. As difficult as this is for me, I have to let you pursue your dreams. You will visit, we will write and now we even have the town telephone. We can arrange times to call you in Boston. I will always want you to stay but at the same time let you go. Promise me you will write and come home when you can."

"I will. When should we tell the boys? Tomorrow is Friday. We will need to be packing. They will notice. I wish we could contact John Taylor. He helped me prepare for this schooling as well. It would be nice to let him know what was happening." Claire tells him.

"We willl talk with the boys about what is happening ,at breakfast. If I knew how to find John Taylor, I would. I have not seen him since a few months after Joseph's last birthday. Perhaps we will see him again soon. Rob? You are quiet. Are you ready for this?"

"Yes sir, I am ready. We will be safe. I will get us there and take care of Claire. It will be nice to see Alex again. Two months is a long separation. Mitch gave me a letter for Alex. He misses him doesn't he?"

"He does. Alex became the son he would like to have. We will all be ready to see Alex when he comes home. Claire, don't get so attached to big city life that you and Alex forget us small town people." Ethan answers.

"We would never forget home, Pa."

* * *

 _Saturday_ _afternoon, on the way to Denver_

"Are you thinking about Ben and George again? They will be alright, you know that."

"Rob, I didn't expect leaving would be this hard. Maybe I should have prepared them better. You saw George, he was nearly inconsolable. It was so hard seeing him clinging to me sobbing that way. Pa had to physically pull him off and hold him. Ben and I are close but George is much closer. I practically raised him from babyhood. Remember, he was only five when our mother died. She was ill a long time before then. Thinking back, I remember her having coughing attacks from when George was two years old. We didn't know she had tuberculosis though."

"I know you were their young mama, Claire but they have another mama now. Delphie can take up where you left off. You get to be a young person not a parent now. You have to let go of that responsibility. Let them be your brothers not your children. You will have your own babies someday."

"Yes, you are right but this trip reminds me of when we all came to Paradise the first time. Uncle Ethan was unsure how to handle the boys. It was hard for him. He knew nothing about how to manage children. Would you like to hear about our first trip as a family?"

"Yes, tell me. I can't picture Pa not knowing what to do. He always knows how to handle whatever comes up."

"We were taken in by a couple who knew the manager of our parents acting troupe. We stayed with them two months while the local sheriff tried to find Uncle Ethan. We didn't know he was a gunfighter. Mama thought he was a lawman from a picture he once sent. He was standing in front of a sheriff's office. When he got the telegram, he also had a letter waiting for him from Mama. She wrote him months before she died to tell him she was dying and he was our guardian. During that time, he had been on a mission to find criminals and wasn't in Paradise to get the news. As soon as he did, he came to St. Louis to get us."

"Remind me how old all of you were then." Rob breaks in to her story.

"I was thirteen, Joseph was eleven, Ben six and George five. The boys had a birthday soon after we arrived."

"So, what was your trip like? I sense a good story."

"None of us had been out of St. Louis much less out of Missouri. It was our first trip on a train as well. Joseph tried not to show it as he wanted to act older but he was just as excited as the boys to be on a train. Joseph was always in charge of Ben and I looked after George. We kept to that pattern during this trip. At first everyone was enjoying looking out the windows but soon the boys got restless. Ben didn't want to sit on the seat, he wanted to stand on it. He wanted to look over the seat back at the people behind. Uncle Ethan would tell him to sit down and he would but it wouldn't last. He was too excited to sit still."

"Ben still can't sit and not move. Going to church is plain out torture for him. He nearly always gets a count of one and many times he reaches two before he can settle down. Last time you played the organ, he and Pa missed it because Pa had reached three and removed Ben for a seat warming session out by the wagon."

"I know. Ben is full energy until he sleeps. He was beginning to calm down and not be so active before his illness. With being regressed after having scarlet fever, he is back to full energy."

"How did Pa react to Ben not obeying him during that first trip? Did he spank him?"

"No, he was very patient with the little boys. He would put Ben on his lap and show him things out the train window. He only got a little stern one time. The boys had begged to go to the end of the car for a dipper of water. Joseph took them. They both ran from Joseph. They were running up the train aisle. Joseph was chasing them. Pa stood and did that pose he dies when aggravated, you know the hands on his hips one?" At Rob's nod, Claire continues. "He stared at them with the steel look he can give. All three scrambled up on the seats and were still."

"He didn't scold them? Usually when you see the hands on the hips and the glare, you are in for an ear scorching lecture at the very least."

"Not right then, he let them sit a while then he said something like ' Well behaved boys walk inside a train or building. Your mother taught you to be well behaved didn't she?"

"Ahhh the shaming approach. Yes, he used that on me as well. Him saying 'Vern raised you better than to act this way' or ' I believed my oldest son to know better' made me feel lower than a bug in the grass. I would behave better for weeks."

"I feel the train stopping, Rob. Do you suppose there is trouble?"

Looking out the window across the aisle, Rob answers "I think we are stopping for water for the engine. This is a watering station. I hope it is a place with a necessary as well as cold drink. I could use a stretch break. How about you?"

"Definitely. Do you think we are allowed off though?"

"I'll ask." Rob tells her before walking back to the conducter.

"Excuse me, sir. My traveling companion is in need of a trip to the facilities. Are we able to leave the train at this time?"

"We will be stopped twenty minutes. Take your companion over to behind the building. There are no facilities as you called it but you'll find two outhouses. Go now before the line gets too long."

"Thank you, sir."

Walking back to Claire, Rob helps her get her skirts out of the seat space before leading the way to the exit.

"The conductor said to go behind this building for the necessary, there may be a line though."

* * *

Finding their way back to the front of the building, the pair find four women passing out sandwiches.

"Hello there, would either of you like a sandwich or some cold lemonade? I have cheese sandwiches and also smoked pork."

"Thank you. How much for two cheese sandwiches and two lemonades?"

"We are not charging. We would accept a donation for our church bell fund if you wish. The food and drink is available either way. The barrels of cold lemonade are by the back wall. Help yourself."

"Thank you Ma'am." Claire tells her as she takes the paper wrapped sandwiches. Following Rob to the drink barrels, they see the three large barrels each have a metal dipper hanging from the side. Looking around for a cup or something to pour the dipperful in, Claire finds none.

"Well, it seems this is a communal barrel. Everyone drinks from the same dipper. No, don't drink from the dipper Rob. It is unhealthy. Put it down."

"My throat is so dry. I need a drink." Rob replies.

"It is too risky. What if someone drank who was sick with a disease? You could catch it. Do you want a drink badly enough to risk getting very ill?"

"No. Let's give the ladies a donation and go outside. Perhaps there is a well or hand pump where we can drink."

Walking outside, they see a hand pump near the water tank. Leading the way, Rob reaches it first and begins pumping the handle until water flows from the spout. Continuing to pump until the reddish water turns clear, he uses his hands to drink.

"Here, Claire. This is fresh and cold. Try it."

"Hmmm, nice and cold. The next chance we get, I am buying two tin cups to travel with. We could use them instead of our hands."

"Good plan. Let's go sit in the grass. We can eat and then have more water. We should buy water bags too. The water bucket on the train is warm. If we had deerskin water bags we could have fresh water."

"We really should save money. I feel guilty spending money on food when Mama packed us a bag full of dried fruit and several sandwiches."

"We ate some from the bag and can save the rest for tonight. It won't go to waste. Think of it this way, we were able to give to the community church bell fund. That fifty cent piece we gave is a good contribution. I heard several prople giving nickels and dimes. They took up a nice collection today. When we get to Denver, I aim to withdraw from my account. We won't be without funds to pay during our trip."

"How did you get Pa to agree to this plan? Don't you have to get his signature? Please say you have it and didn't forge it."

"Claire, you should not think so low of me as to forge a signature."

"You have done it before, more than once, if I recall correctly. So, did he agree?"

"He signed the withdrawal form himself. Delphie helped me talk him around to my side. She is amazing with how she can destubborn him."

"Destubborn is not a real word."

"If you say so, Claire. Let's visit the necessary again and be ready to board. They should be nearly finished adding water to the train by now."

* * *

Having ridden in silence for some time, enjoying the scenery, Rob reaches a decision.

"Claire, I have something I need your advice on. First though, promise you will keep this between us for now. Don't tell Delphie or Pa."

"I promise. What is it?"

"I am not in any kind of trouble, don't look so worried. I need to tell you something though. I met a young woman in Texas. Her name is Amelia. I have not felt what I feel when I am with her with anyone else. She lives with her mother's husband. He pretends to run a clothing shop but Amelia is made to do it. We talked and spent time together often. I know she feels for me the same as I do for her. I promised to get her away from there so we can get even better acquainted. I want to court her properly before we marry."

"My! That is quite a lot to toss my way all at once. What could I possibly do to help? I will be in Massachusetts not Texas."

"Yes but you can help me find a way to bring her to Paradise. She needs a way to earn money and a place to stay."

"Why couldn't she just leave if she wants to? Is it money?"

"Partly money but mostly it is she is being controlled by him. He is possessive of her. I have a suspicion he is up to no good. He looks at her the way the cats look at a dish of fresh milk. Ready to devour it."

"We have a long journey ahead of us. We will come up with a plan. I need time to think on it."

"Thanks Claire. You didn't question my feelings at all. Most would since we had just met and only spent a few days together."

"I knew I wanted to be with Alex forever by our third meeting. We both just knew. I can barely wait to see him in person. Two months has been forever. I will want to meet Amelia sometime when we do get her to Paradise."

* * *

To be continued in 2020. 😁 Merry Christmas


	26. Starting Fresh

**New** **Beginnings: Life Changes**

Ch. 26

 **Starting Fresh**

* * *

Monday morning, Paradise:

Greeting the three boys as they come to breakfast, Delphie says "Here are my three scholars! I have breakfast all prepared. We are having eggs, bacon, ham, biscuits, and cinnamon apple oatmeal. I have a sweet bread for anyone who eats all of their oatmeal."

Joseph asks "Why didn't Pa call us for chores? We aren't going to have time to eat all of this if we need to finish chores before leaving."

"Your Pa is doing the morning chores right now. He said to let you sleep since it is your first day of a new school year. He will join us soon."

"Mama? Do we have any more jam left from when you and Claire made some this summer?" Ben asks after serving himself two flaky biscuits.

"Yes, we have strawberry and blackberry. Which one would you like?"

"I like strawberry best. Is it in the root cellar?" Ben asks.

"Yes, you may get it but use the pulley pantry to get the jar up. Don't try to carry it and climb the steep stairs."

Just as Ben places the canning jar on the table, Ethan walks in.

"Good morning boys. You look well rested and ready for your first day. Ben, George, you two be helpful to Miss. Donaldson. She is having her first day of school in Paradise today. She may have some different ways of running her schoolroom than your Aunt Linnea. I expect all three of you to be respectful and obedient to your teachers. Ben, no tomfoolery in class. Save your silliness for recess. You are in school to learn, not play. George, Joseph, you remember that as well. I will expect good deportment or there will be unpleasant consequences. Remember what we discussed yesterday. You are to follow the school rules and do your best work. Those are the two main behaviors your Mama and I expect. Now, please pass me that jar of jam and plate of biscuits. Your Mama makes delicious biscuits."

"I only learned from Alex. He taught me the tricks needed to create the layers. He has a talent for cooking. That young man could be a chef."

""What's a chef, Mama? Someone who makes bread?"

"Not just bread, Ben but fancy desserts and elegant meals. A chef is a very talented cook."

"You are talented, Mama. You make special desserts. Maybe you are a chef. Could I have some of that sweet bread now? I finished my oatmeal."

"Ben, you are quite the flatterer. Yes, you may have a slice. George, you need to eat some more of your breakfast. You've barely eaten anything except a biscuit with jam. That won't keep you from being hungry in school, dear."

"I don't want any of this." George answers looking at his plate as he pushes the now cold eggs across it.

"Try to eat some oatmeal. You like apples and cinnamon mixed in it." Delphie encourages.

"I Don't Want Any." George repeats firmly while glowering at the bowl of oatmeal.

"George, watch your tone of voice young man." Ethan scolds watching the boy continue scowling at his breakfast.

"George look up at me right now! When someone is speaking to you then you are to look at them. You know how to be polite." Ethan reprimands.

When the boy complies, he continues. "I understand you are sad and are missing Claire. We all miss her as well. That is no reason to be impolite. We have talked about this several times. She is going to school to learn more about nursing as she always hoped to do. You have moped enough. You were aware at least two weeks ago, Claire and your Mama were preparing clothes for Claire to take. We talked of her attending nursing school. You saw us preparing trunks and carpetbags for the journey.. She talked of going and staying with Alex's family so it was not a huge surprise when she left. As I told you last night, you may feel sad but the time for moping is over. You have a choice young man. Either change your behavior, obey your Mama and eat or continue to behave rudely. Only one choice will allow you to sit comfortably in school. I am positive you know which one. I give you to the count of five to show me your decision. One. ...Two...Three..."

As his Pa reaches three, George eats a spoonful of oatmeal.

"Good choice. Now finish the bowl and drink your milk. No more refusing to eat what is served. This is the fourth time in two days we have had this behavior and it ends **now**. Do you hear what I am telling you, George?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, see that you remember. Boys, I will take you to school today so in a few minutes begin gathering your school things. Your Mama has sandwiches and more ready in your lunchpails. Take time to eat what she has prepared. It is a long day between breakfast and supper."

"Won't we get a snack when we get home from school?" Ben asks giving Delphie a sad look.

"No need to pull your sad face for me, young rascal. You will have a snack of some kind when you get home. Now, everyone go gather your school kits and find your jackets. The weather is cooler today." Delphie urges the boys.

* * *

Arriving at the school, the boys see children playing as others are arriiving.

"You may play as well, but first come inside with me." Ethan instructs his sons.

"Hello again, Mr. Cord. Hello boys." The teacher greets them as they walk into the building.

"Good morning, Ma'am. These two belong to you. Joseph is in Mr. Davis' class upstairs. If you experience any problems or have concerns, either send me a note or drop by the sheriff's office. Before the boys join their friends, are there any instructions you wish to give?"

"Boys, choose your seat and put everything on the desktop. Afterwards you may join the rest outside. I will ring the bell to enter."

"Yes ma'am. Bye Pa, Joseph." Ben answers as George nods before both walk away.

"George, you are to answer your teacher." Ethan reminds firmly after calling the child back to him.

"Yes Ma'am Miss. Donaldson, may I choose any seat?"

"As long as the desktop is clear, it is available. We have desks for everyone now. This room is larger now that the school board extended into the next room."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"George is not the enthusiastic happy boy I met a few weeks back. Has something upset him? I thought he liked school. Did I confuse the two boys?" Miss. Donaldson asks after the three boys leave the room.

"You are very intuitive and have good memory to recognize a difference in George. You only met him briefly that one time. He is indeed the boy who loves school."

"Part of being a good teacher is to quickly learn the personality of students. Knowing when something changes helps me focus on helping the child. I believe education is not just assigning memorization but teaching with compassion. It helps to know your students to teach this way. Is everything alright with the boy's mother?"

"Yes, thank you for asking. My daughter, Claire just left for nursing school in Boston. You were not able to attend church here in town so you would not know. George is having a difficult time accepting this. He has a very special attachment to Claire. She practically raised him until he was six and they moved in with me. If you recall our conversation last week, I adopted these children when their parents died."

"Poor boy. I do remember our conversation. I thank you again for sharing your children's story with me. I look forward to learning more about Ben and George. It seems as if it is time to call the children. Would you like to stay for our 'Get To Know You' meeting?"

"I think not. I already know your class. Be mindful, there are some real rascals. One belongs to me. Ben can get out of hand at times. In Paradise, teachers do not strike the students. If you have behavior that you feel warrants that sort of punishment, speak to the parents."

"Yes, that is my policy as well. You can assure the other school board members of this. I have never believed in teachers physically punishing their students although it is a common practice in most schools."

"I will leave you to meet your students. Enjoy your day." Ethan replies before walking down the steps. Waving at the kids, he heads towards the sherriff's office.

* * *

Deciding the time has come to begin, Miss. Donaldson gives the bell rope two quick tugs. At the sound of the bell, the children playing all dash to form two lines, boys in one girls in the other.

"What a wonderful job lining up quickly, children! I am impressed! Can you impress me more by entering quietly? Let's come in and sit down. We have introductions to make."

As the children settle into their chosen seats, Ben leans over to ask "George? What is introductions and how do you make it?"

Hearing his question and some snickers from other children, Miss. Donaldson continues walking to the slightly raised platform at the front of the room.

"Children, in this classroom we are all here to learn. We are here to help each other learn. You are not just students but also teachers. You each bring to school knowledge, knowing things, that someone else may not know. How many of you, raise hands, know how to milk a cow?"

Seeing at least nine of the fifteen hands go up, she smiles. "Yes most of you seem to know how to milk a cow but there are some that don't. Those who do will help teach those who do not, very soon. Now, George, I heard Ben ask you what introductions are. Would you like to teach him or would you prefer me to?"

"I would like you to, Ma'am."

"Alright, Ben let us pretend we have never met each other. Now, an introduction is when people meet and learn each other's names. It can be more than just names. It can be learning about the other person. Let's practice. I will go first."

Walking over to Ben's desk, she whispers " _stand by the desk_ " waiting for him to do so.

"Hello, allow me to introduce myself, young sir. My name is Samantha Donaldson. I have just moved to Paradise to help my grandparents. What is your name?"

"Ben"

"Very nice to meet you, Ben. Would you introduce me to one of your friends?"

"Yes, ma'am. Right over here is my friend, Aaron."

"Very good, Ben. Now tell Aaron, 'Aaron, this is Miss. Donaldson.' to make the introduction."

"Aaron, this is Miss. Donaldson." Ben repeats.

"Thank you for the introduction, Ben. It is a pleasure to meet you, Aaron. Now, Aaron, please introduce me to someone else."

"Yes ma'am. Miss. Donaldson, this is my twin sister, Alyssa."

"Hello, Alyssa. It is a pleasure to meet you. Who will you introduce me too?"

After meeting all of her students, Miss. Donaldson returns to the front raised platform.

"Thank you children for your excellent introductions. It is exciting to meet all of you at last. Some of you, I met in town but some we just met. Now, let's do more introductions but write them down this time. If you look here on the side chalkboard, I have written a list of things we might write about ourselves. I would like to get to know you more. Things such as brothers and sisters, pets, other family members you have, favorite activities, favorite belongings, foods, these are some of our topics. There are ten things listed but you do not have to use them all. Just choose at least three. You may also write anything else you would like to tell me. These are just for me to read so you can say anything. Also, spell it just as it sounds if you are unsure. I am quite good at decoding, which means figuring out words. I will be calling you up to read one at a time while you work. Let's begin."

* * *

Opening his lined tablet, George writes ' _Introducing George Cord'_ across the top as instructed. Biting the end of his pencil in thought as he reads the choices, he decides where to begin. Moving to the first line he writes;

 _My favorite activities are climbing our pirate ship, playing on our barn swing, getting sodas from town, fishing and helping my Mama. I kind of have two well really three mothers. My first Mama lives in Heaven. I don't remember much about her but she liked to get me to climb in bed to hug. She died when I was five. My next Mama is really my sister, Claire. She looked after Ben and me a lot from when we were babies. Our Mama was a singer and really busy. Claire took care of us and taught us and she was my age now then. I couldn't look after really little kids at ten years old. Claire is seventeen and just left me to go learn to be a nurse. She knows how already so I don't see why she went. I miss her as she was my special sister mama. My next mama is my new one. Delphie is already a nurse and could teach Claire here. She married Pa in the spring. I have three brothers. Rob is seventeen, Joseph will be fifteen next month and Ben is eleven. After Christmas we will get a baby. Mama may have two babies like Aunt Linnea. She says only one but it could be two. I don't know if it will be a brother or a sister. School things I like are all of them. I like math and reading and spelling bees and writing. I like to draw but Pa says not to do that at school. We have two cats, two ponies, chickens and a dog. Our ponies are called shetland ponies and won't be bigger.. Ben says chickens are not pets because you can not play with them. So he won't tell you of them. I like my chickens._

Across the aisle from George, Ben has written his essay as well.

 _I am Ben and I am eleven. I like to go fishing and sploring. Pa won't allow me to splore canyuns or caves or woods either so I can not do sploring much. Sometimes my friends and I splore in the woods by the bording house. Don't tell on us. We would be in trubl. I like outside. Staying inside is hard. I need to run and climb, Claire says. Claire is my sister. I have three brothers George, Joseph who is sometimes bossy and Rob who is evryday bossy. Rob thinks he is same as Papa. Papa says he isn't. Rob and Claire are mostly grown ups now. They are going on a train to a place called Bostun. I like riding trains. I want to go on a long trip too. We went to Denvr on the train bfor. It was fun. We saw snow. My schoolwork is not good sometimes I cant membr things so well. Stuff gets mixed up. Don't get mad at me for it. I had what Claire called skarlit feevr and membring things is hard favrit school things are lunch and recess. I like books and stories but sometimes reading new words gets hard. We have a new mama now. She makes good dessarts. We get dessarts more now. She came from Irland and Doctur Amy is her sister. Rob and Joseph help Pa with Army horses. Pa won't let me and George help gentl them. He thinks we are littl babys. Pa is the sheriff here in town and knows lots about guns. He won't allow us to use a gun only he can. Sometimes Rob and Joseph can use a shot gun. I want to learn to shoot to proteckt Mama. She is having a baby soon. I want a baby brother. Sisters are not as fun cause they boss you and get you in trubl with your Pa._

* * *

Denver, Monday morning

"My clerk tells me you wish to withdraw three hundred dollars. I need to see a written statement from a Mr. Ethan Cord as he is on record as manager of the account. Any amount over one hundred dollars is referred to me. Do you have a written release, sir?"

Standing beside Rob at the teller window, Claire waits to see how Rob handles this development.

"Every time I come to your bank to do business, I am questioned and feel I am found unworthy. Have you looked at the total of my bank account recently, sir? I would like to continue doing my banking with your establishment but if the bank in Denver treats high account holders this way, I feel I should remove my account. I hear the American National Bank in Colorado Springs is friendly and is an excellent bank."

While listening to Rob, the assistant manager has been veiwing the numbers of the account. At the words "remove my account" he looks up worriedly.

"No need to do that Mr. Cord. We can accomodate your request. All I need is a withdrawal form signed by yourself and Mr. Ethan Cord. As both names are on the account, it is policy."

"That is understandable. Here you are, sir." Rob replies reaching into his coat to remove the signed form.

"Very well, all is in order. Teller, grant Mr. Cord his withdrawal."

"Yes, Sir. How do you wish the cash Mr. Cord? Large bills?"

"No, I wish to have fifty dollars in tens, fifty in fives. The next hundred in twenties and the final in two fifty dollar bills." Rob responds as he and Claire discussed the night before. Both deciding smaller bills would be better to have to use on the trip.

"Here is your money, sir. You and your missus have a nice day." The teller says handing Rob the small folded leather book.

"Thank you, we intend to. Let's go, Dear." Rob tells Claire with a wink only she can see. He takes her arm, walks them out and past the front windows before stopping.

"That man thought I was your wife! Can you believe we look old enough to be married?"

"We are dressed up so we look older. I just let him think what he wished. Did you mind?"

"I didn't mind. You really know how to play the part of the offended gentleman well. I just hope you can convince Pa you needed this much money as well as you did those bank managers. I doubt he would have agreed with you."

"Probably not but he doesn't necessarily know how pricey Boston might be. If we don't need the money, I can just deposit it back when I come through here going home. I think we should have more than we need just to be ready. Alright, let's stop in the leather goods store and buy two money belts. I will wear one and you wear one. We will keep our money next to our skin where no one can find it."

Having returned to the hotel to gather the trunks and fix the money belts, Rob asks "Are you ready to go? You are about to start fresh with a new place to live."

"I am ready if you mean packed. I do have some anxiety about our train trip. It is such a long journey. How will we sleep, what will we eat? How will we get a bath? I don't want to smell like a train when we meet Alex and his family."

"We will work all of that out, Claire. This train is more a traveling hotel. It has a dining car, places to sleep and most likely more. We will find out as soon as we get to the train station. Let's gather our things and go find a buggy to take us to the station. I have a bellhop waiting outside the door to help with the large trunk."

* * *

"Here we are, the Denver rail station. I will see to your trunks while you purchase tickets. Come back afterward and I will help you load them on the train." The buggy driver tells Rob as they arrive.

At the ticket window, Claire listens while Rob asks about prices. Men are accustomed to doing business with men not ladies, so she stays quiet.

"Claire, we can purchase a seat in the sleeping car called a Pullman. There are beds in it. Doesn't that seem grand? By day it is a seat and by night a bed. Dining is included with the ticket but he says some meals cost extra. Would you like to get the Pullman seat? It is not much more than regular car price. I think we should."

"I agree if it isn't too expensive, Rob."

"Sir? We would like to purchase seats in the Pullman car. Make sure dining is included with that. We are traveling to Boston."

"Right, two full trip or one way tickets?"

"Just one way. We can purchase return tickets later." Rob answers.

"Two one way tickets to Boston, Massachusetts, Pullman car with dining. Here you are, sir. The price is listed."

"I need to know what to do with our trunks. The buggy driver is holding them. Do we ask him to load them?" Rob asks after passing over the bills and collecting the tickets.

"Have him bring your trunks to the right side of the station. The train porters will load them and assist you on the train. We are boarding now so go ahead. The train is not scheduled to leave for at least an hour. You will hear a call saying'"Last call for boarding' before the train leaves the station. Pleasant journey, Ma'am, Sir. Thank you for choosing Pennsylvania Railways for your journey."

As the pair and the buggy driver carry the tunks to the designated side, Rob looks for help. Finding a man dressed in a dark blue uniform with gold trim and buttons, Rob asks "Excuse me, can you tell me where to find the porter for this train?"

"Yes sir. I am one of the porters. My name is David. How may I be of service?"

"We are traveling in the Pullman car and need assistance with storing these trunks."

"Which Pullman car? There are four on this train. May I see your ticket?"

"Yes, Car C, right this way. Your porter is Jeremiah. He will be your attendant during the trip. Any needs you may have just tell him and he will help you. Here we are, Car C. Wait and I will get Jeremiah." David tells them before swinging up the step and into the train.

"Well he seemed helpful. I had not realized their were four sleeping cars." Claire murmurs to Rob as David reappears followed by a large middle aged black man.

"Hello, I am Jeremiah. I will see to you on the trip. Let me stow your trunks and we will go up."

Passing over the largest of the two trunks, the buggy driver snaps "Be careful Boy. Don't break it."

Aghast at the driver's rude behavior, Claire seethes but stays quiet.

"Yessuh, masser! Thi' boy'll bees ca'eful" Jeremiah responds slipping easily into a role he has played often. The unschooled old south negro.

"Thank you for your help today. We no longer need a driver and you must need to pick up someone else." Claire says quietly.

"Yes, I need to be leaving. Safe journey, Missus, Mister." The man replies before leaving.

"Well now, those trunks are safely stowed until you reach your destination. Are you ready to board now? It will be more comfortable sitting down than standing on the platform. Have you anyone seeing you off today?" Jeremiah asks having returned to the brother and sister.

"Our family saw us off Saturday at home. We are on the second part of our trip." Rob answers as they follow him to the two steps by the open door of the long black train car.

"Mr. Jeremiah?" Claire asks as they find themselves alone in the car.

"Yes Ma'am? I don't have a Mister in my name, Ma'am. I go by Jeremiah."

"I will still call you Mr. Jeremiah as it is polite. My upbringing taught me to recognize theatre when I see it. You were acting a part outside with the trunks. May I be bold and inquire why? Why did you put on the fake accent?" Claire asks.

Giving Rob a side glance, the porter doesn't answer.

"You might as well answer Claire. Once my sister gets riled up about something she will keep asking until she finds out what she wants to know. I'm Rob by the way. I am escorting my sister to attend nursing school in Boston. We do not look down on others because of differences. We were raised better."

Quite taken with the two young people, Jeremiah smiles.

"Well then, I will answer. Many people are not as well heeled as you two. They see dark skin and assume I am a former or runaway ignorant slave. I adopt that speech because they expect it. I grew up in a family of coal miners. My father and older brothers worked the mines. As the youngest, I was sent to school where I was taught well. I hired on with the railroad ten years ago. I became a porter seven years ago. I enjoy my job and accomodate the customers to keep it. May I bring you a cold beverage?"


End file.
